


Ca' Pesci Rossi

by PhIlLiDa



Series: The lynx of New York 1979-1982 [1]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Canon-Typical Violence, Christopher Winston is more than a pseudonym, Explicit Language, F/M, Forced Prostitution, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Pre-Canon, Prequel, Underage Drinking
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-04-23 00:42:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 62,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22228942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhIlLiDa/pseuds/PhIlLiDa
Summary: I primi giorni al Club Cod - La nascita di una lince fa sì che il bambino venga ingabbiato nei recessi del cuore, dove accanto ai battiti la speranza respira ancora.Quel mondo ha sei regole:1.La dipendenza dalle droghe porta alla rovina2. Recita secondo il copione3. Niente è gratis4. Pensa al peggio e preparati5. Il rimorso è uno spreco, mai guardarsi indietro6. Metti da parte la speranza ma mai il sorriso
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Original Character(s), Dino Golzine/Ash Lynx
Series: The lynx of New York 1979-1982 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821823
Comments: 10
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue - Prologo

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Goldfish House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226701) by [INeedFelixFelicis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/INeedFelixFelicis/pseuds/INeedFelixFelicis), [PhIlLiDa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhIlLiDa/pseuds/PhIlLiDa)

> I would like to translate this work in English but I am not a native English speaker, so I am looking for a beta reader. Please, leave a comment or contact me on tumblr if you could help me out.  
In this work you won't see more than in canon in terms of explicit content. In my mind it is a mix of humor and angst, but basically a kabasis, a virtual journey to hell.  


**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash meets Marvin. 01 Ash meets Dino. 02 Leaving Dino's maison. 03 Ash meets Jack.04 Ash needs to read Sean. 05 A memory from the past is linked to the present. 06  
[01] Ash incontra Marvin. [02] Ash incontra Dino. [03] Ash lascia la villa di Dino [04] Ash incontra Jack. [05] Ash ha bisogno di inquadrare Sean [06] Un ricordo del passato si lega al presente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those who left the kudos! I can't never stress enough how inspiring it could be!  
Grazie a chiunque abbia lasciato dei kudos, non potrò mai sottolineare abbastanza quale fonte di ispirazione siano!

**Henri Matisse**. **_Il gatto e i pesci rossi_**

_0.1 Il pesce finisce nella boccia - The fish gets in the bowl_ 01_Up

* * *

Era una Pontiac Firebird III 5.0 coupé grigio metallizzato, muso squadrato da pinzatrice e interni in pelle. Ash schermò d'istinto gli occhi con il braccio quando venne investito dal fascio di luce dei suoi fari prima che il tale alle sue spalle glielo afferrasse e gli legasse insieme i polsi sul davanti. Una folata di vento inaspettata gli ficcò con prepotenza sotto le narici l'odore di benzina e di pelle bruciata che gli diede la nausea. Resistendo al conato di vomito deglutì e gridò con quanto fiato aveva in gola:

**«**Ma io non faccio la spia!**»**

Quello dei quattro uomini in giacca, cravatta e occhiali da sole che sembrava il capo si voltò verso di lui: la camicia gli conteneva a forza il ventre flaccido e masticava nervosamente una Chesterfield sbalzandola da un fianco all'altro della bocca come un pendolo sincopato. L'uomo fece cenno al compare e questi avvicinò il volto di Ash al cono di luce degli abbaglianti afferrandolo per i capelli e costringendolo in ginocchio. Il loro capo lo guardò sprezzante dall'alto in una notte senza luna:

**«**Dicono tutti così ma poi parlano a sproposito e senza averne avuto il permesso proprio come hai appena fatto tu, occhidolci**».**

E nel dirlo gli afferrò il mento imbrattandolo di sangue. Il cuore di Ash tamburellava in petto per l'angoscia, aveva fatto un passo falso, come avrebbe potuto rimediare? Pensa, pensa, dannazione! Si ripeté nella concitazione del momento. Che cosa vuole sentirsi dire? Lusingalo! L'uomo fissò gli occhi color smeraldo del ragazzo, dieci, no undici anni forse, decretò tra sé e sé, poi ne lasciò andare il mento e il volto del giovane ricadde ancora una volta nell'ombra. Non appena gli ebbe voltato di nuovo le spalle lo udì sibilare:

**«**Se permettete signore...**»**

per un attimo Marvin non riconobbe la voce del ragazzo, era diventata tagliente e satinata e ne fu eccitato. Chiese:

**«**Come hai detto che ti chiami, ragazzo?**»**

**«**Non l'ho detto, signore**»**

rispose immediatamente il ragazzo, il tono perfettamente in equilibrio tra canzontura e ingenuità, come spinto da un istinto irrefrenabile.

**«**Mi prendi in giro?**»**

fece Marvin con molta meno diplomazia.

**«**Non mi sognerei mai di mentirvi, signore, quanto è vero che non farei mai la spia, lo giuro!**»**

**«**Basta con questo disco rotto signorino Io-dico-solo-la-verità**»**

replicò Marvin spazientito.

**«**Ti ho chiesto come ti chiami, poche storie**»**

Ash lo fissò per pochi interninabili secondi. Quell'uomo aveva imbavagliato e bruciato vivo un ragazzo nel vicolo cieco alle loro spalle e, quando aveva scoperto Ash e Sophia sotto una massa di stracci sul ciglio del marciapiede di quello stesso vicolo perché uno starnuto li aveva traditi, aveva dato fuoco anche a quella vecchia senzatetto di Sophia, colpevole insieme ad Ash di essere stata un'involontaria testimone del delitto. No, non lo avevano risparmiato perché lo avevano visto così giovane. Gli bastò guardare un istante Marvin negli occhi per capirlo e rabbrividire. Ash era disposto a giocare sporco pur di fargliela pagare, dentro non era più un bambino da tempo, ma fuori quando avrebbe smesso di essere così impotente?

**«**Mi chiamo Ash... signore**»**

L' uomo alle sue spalle lo guidò a montare in auto e gli allacciò la cintura. Poi scambiò due parole con Marvin prima di congedarsi insieme agli altri due. Marvin montò al posto di guida, regolò lo specchietto retrovisore, diede gas alla vettura e partì con Ash al suo fianco per le vie di Manathan. Mentre l'uomo era intento alla guida e le luci della città sfrecciavano intorno a loro, ad Ash parve di risentire dai meandri di un ricordo lontano qualcuno chiamare 'Aslan': era una donna riccioluta, indossava un'ampia gonna con la sua fantasia di papaveri che veniva strattonata dal vento impietoso mentre lei teneva le mani protese verso di lui. Era la donna di una pubblicità di chissà ora quale prodotto alimentare in cui aveva immaginato di vedere sua madre, senza tuttavia riuscire a incastonare in quella sagoma da cartolina quel paio di occhi verde smeraldo che tutti dicevano avesse ereditato da lei. Poi quel volto, riesumato dal piccolo schermo, prese nella sua mente i contorni di un volto meno idilliaco, più provato dalla miseria e dal dolore, quello sorridente di Sophia. Sophia era morta e in quell'auto che puzzava di tabacco Ash soffocò i singhiozzi, ma le lacrime gli scaldarono ugualmente le guance, incuranti che mancasse appena un mese a Natale.

_0.2 Quando il gatto conosce il gioco - When the cat knows the game _02_Up

* * *

La Pontiac Firebird raggiunse dopo qualche tempo il New Jersey, attraversò il cancello di una villa e parcheggiò poco dopo nel piazzale semideserto. Ash passò insieme a Marvin per un giardino all'inglese e davanti ad una fontana in cui statue di putti riccioluti infilzavano le loro frecce nei corpi aggrovigliati di due giganteschi pitoni. Il sole del mattino stava appena sfiorando la superficie di quel complesso marmoreo. Ash notò la smorfia di dolore del rettile dalla bocca spalancata e la giudicò un presagio di cattivo auspicio. Marvin e Ash furono fatti entrare in un salotto e accomodare sul divano con l'assicurazione che il padrone di casa sarebbe rientrato dalla serra a momenti per riceverli. Ed avevano detto il vero. Non molto dopo un uomo sulla quarantina, baffi brizzolati, foulard viola al collo, si sfilò i guanti da giardiniere entrando e li salutò. Marvin si alzò immediatamente, Ash gli lanciò un'occhiata per capire se avrebbe dovuto fare altrettanto, ma Marvin non lo stava calcolando affatto, perciò alla fine Ash non si alzò dal divano. L'uomo appena entrato parve notare la presenza di Ash solo in quel momento. Esclamò:

«Faccia nuova? Da dove viene l'ospite che ci hai portato oggi, Marvin?»

come se si trattasse di qualcuno che si era autoinvitato ad una partitella di poker in un soleggiato pomeriggio domenicale tra amici.

«Oh, bé, l'ho trovato sul marciapiede mentre inseguivo il topo, ahah!»

rispose Marvin ridendo alla sua stessa battuta senza che la sua ilarità risultasse contagiosa.

«Per caso?»

Indagò l'uomo con un sorriso appena accennato ma lo sguardo intenso e chirurgico. 

«Credo di sì»

fece Marvin tornato subito serio a labbra serrate, come a celare l'incertezza.

«Allora che bisogno c'era di legarlo?»

chiese l'uomo improvvisamente gioviale accomodandosi in poltrona, poi rivolto ad Ash mentre Marvin gli slegava i polsi con tono paternalistico disse:

«devi scusarlo, a volte per il troppo zelo esagera. Come ti chiami, ragazzo?»

«Ash»

rispose il ragazzo titubante di fronte a quello sfoggio di affabilità.

«Ash e poi?»

e al silenzio del ragazzo soggiunse:

«Già, scusa, mi presento prima io: il mio nome è Dino Francis Golzine, ma tu puoi chiamarmi "papa Dino" . Non importa,»

commentò accomodante con un gesto di non curanza della mano e lo sguardo di velluto. 

«"Ash" può bastare per ora»

E proseguì:

«Temo tu ti sia fatto un'impressione sbagliata in base all'accoglienza ricevuta, perciò lascia che mi spieghi e la corregga. C'è stato uno sgradevole incidente la notte scorsa in questa villa, sai: un ospite indesiderato, in altre parole un intruso». 

L'uomo aveva iniziato a raccontare intrecciando le dita sotto il mento, gomiti puntellati sulle cosce mentre le pupille tradivano l'eccitazione di chi si appresta a esporre un racconto horror davanti a un pubblico di intenditori.

«I topi d'appartamento sono un problema sottovalutato da chi ci governa in questo paese, lo sapevi? Se le leggi non ci proteggono a dovere, chiunque dovrebbe assumersi il compito di rimediare, non ti pare? Ho assunto Marvin per tenere d'occhio la mia villa e lui prende molto sul serio la sorveglianza. Capisci cosa intendo dire, Ash?»

«Che se qualcuno prova a intrufolarsi qui lui deve.. acciuffare a tutti i costi il ladro?»

chiese il ragazzo.

«Precisamente. Vedo che mi segui a meraviglia. Tuttavia mi pare di capire che non si sia limitato a "questo" soltanto e mi dispiace tu abbia dovuto assistere ad uno spettacolo tanto increscioso. Dico davvero»

ma Ash trovò quasi impossibile credere alla sincerità di quelle scuse. La sua mente continuava ad essere distratta dal profumo di colonia che aleggiava intorno a quell'uomo.

«Quindi veniamo a noi»

proseguì l'uomo sul filo del suo discorso, se lesse incredulità sul volto di Ash non lo diede a vedere. 

«Non tutti sono disposti a perdonare i suoi errori di valutazione, ma Marvin lavora per me da molto tempo e non vorrei separarmene solo perché "certe" persone di vedute ristrette non capiscono la situazione, mi segui sempre? Perciò è importante che tutti si dimentichino l'accaduto, te incluso, e questo immagino sia il motivo per cui Marvin ti ha portato qui, vero?»

chiese conferma voltandosi verso Marvin e lui annuì. Ash rifletté che l'uomo che si faceva chiamare Dino, sembrava non sapere nulla di Sophia. Ash si chiese se avesse dovuto tirarla in ballo. Qualsiasi fosse il canale attraverso cui Dino era venuto a sapere di cosa era successo, qualcuno sembrava aver omesso quel particolare nel suo rendiconto, avvenuto fuori portata dalle orecchie di Ash. Ash fu indignato al pensiero che i presenti potessero essersene dimenticati perché per loro la donna non contava nulla. O forse non avevano davvero ricevuto dal loro capo il permesso di uccidere qualcuno e tenere Dino allo scuro di quel particolare serviva loro per contenere i danni. Ash assaporò per un istante il piacere immenso di vedere Marvin e gli altri puniti per la morte di Sophia, se lo avesse rivelato a quel Dino Golzine. Forse avrebbe perfino potuto convincere quel Dino a non coprire quell'assassino, avrebbe potuto aprirgli gli occhi. Dopotutto sembrava disposto ad ascoltarlo. Era lì lì per aprire bocca quando Dino riprese:

«La discrezione è una dote importante, pochi sanno tenere la bocca cucita al momento giusto»

per qualche motivo quella frase spinse Ash a rimangiarsi le parole, quasi che l'istinto l'avesse avvertito in tempo, così da evitare un errore. Dino riprese dopo qualche secondo in più di silenzio:

«Ma magari Ash ci riesce, che ne pensi, Marvin?»

«I mocciosi sono tutti uguali, papa»

«Marvin, Marvin, quante volte ti devo ripetere di non generalizzare? È giusto dargli almeno una possibilità»

lo riprese il suo capo.

«Una possibilità? Una possibilità per cosa?»

chiese di riflesso Ash, quasi senza accorgersene.

«Una possibilità, ragazzo. Un'opportunità per dimostrarmi che mi posso fidare se dici che non rivelerai a nessuno che cosa hai visto, ovvio. Un gioco, se preferisci»

«E sarebbe?»

chiese Ash allarmato. Al bar del padre a volte venivano a giocare d'azzardo a Cape Cod. Ash non li capiva, quei giocatori. Quell'uomo, quel Dino Golzine aveva lo sguardo famelico di chi fissa una posta molto alta e ha una scala reale in mano. Non gli piaceva. Non gli piaceva il tono della sua voce. Gli adulti non giocano come i bambini, gli adulti non sanno divertirsi, questo lui lo sapeva.

«Per capire se terrai la bocca chiusa quando te lo dico devi dimostrare di saper eseguire almeno dieci dei miei ordini senza fiatare. Se ci riesci sono certo che non dirai ad anima viva nulla di sconveniente. Ci stai?»

«Se vinco mi lasciate andare?»

chiese Ash perplesso, ma sollevato che non si decidesse tutto ai dadi.

«Se vinci per me sarà come se tu non fossi mai esistito»

confermò Dino.

«E se perdo?»

«Se non fai ciò che ti ordino o rompi il silenzio allora dovrai restare con noi, che ti piaccia o no, Ash. Allora?»

«E se non capisco l'ordine o non lo so fare? In fondo non mi sembra un bel gioco, non mi va di prendere ordini»

replicò il ragazzo. 

«Giusta osservazione! In quel caso puoi chiedere spiegazioni. E ovviamente pretendere l'impossibile non è ammesso»

ammise Dino.

«Se invece non stai al gioco, finirò col pensare che sei un bugiardo tutto parole e niente fatti»

«Allora potrò cucinarti allo spiedo»

si intromise Marvin. Ash non sapeva se prenderlo sul serio. Dino non aggiunse altro.

«Ci sto»

disse infine Ash.

«Così mi piaci!»

commentò Dino

«Marvin va fuori e assicurati che nessuno ci disturbi mentre "giochiamo"»

Ash intuì come sarebbe proseguito il gioco quando il primo ordine fu quello di spogliarsi lentamente. Dino osservò che al ragazzo non servivano grandi spiegazioni e smise presto di entrare nei dettagli. Non era la prima volta, era chiaro. Ma la sua compostezza era sconcertante. Gli faceva quasi paura. Il nono ordine fu quello di farsi una doccia. Dino gli apri la porta del bagno e mentre sentiva scorrere l'acqua della doccia si lasciò scappare un sorriso di soddisfazione. Non si aspettava un risultato tanto esaltante ed era pronto a godersi ora la scena principe. Si avvicinò al cassetto della scrivania e ne estrasse un oggetto metallico. Sotto la doccia Ash era un fascio di nervi. Temeva che il petto gli scoppiasse da un momento all'altro, il corpo tutto dolorante. Il sapone che non sembrava mai abbastanza.

«Solo uno»

sussurrò all'acqua raccolta nel cavo delle mani prima di gettarsela in faccia. Posso farcela. Il rumore dell'acqua cessò ma i denti tremavano ancora.

_0.3 Le fresie e la Cinciallegra - The freesias and the Great Tit _03_Up

* * *

Posso vincere. La mano di Ash si immobilizzò sulla maniglia del bagno al pensiero che Dino potesse non mantenere la parola data. Per quanto lo osservasse Ash non aveva colto nessun segno nell'uomo che egli temesse di perdere. Sembrava non avere alcuna preoccupazione e ciò per Ash era davvero snervante. Era ad un passo dalla vittoria. Ma allora perché si era paralizzato all'idea di ritornare in salotto? Non c'era modo di sapere se Dino sarebbe stato ai patti, ma poteva ancora sperarlo, no? Perché montare su quel teatrino del gioco altrimenti? Il suo piano sarà stato quello di scandalizzarlo. Non poteva sapere con chi aveva a che fare, non poteva sapere che lui non era più un bambino. Ash si ripeté che non poteva sapere nulla di lui, anzi era certo di averlo stupito. Sì, era così, lo sentiva e allo stesso tempo temeva che Dino non fosse il tipo da ammettere la sconfitta. Si disse che non doveva fare nulla per irritarlo. L'avrebbe perfino consolato, se serviva, perché agli adulti non piace perdere. L'importante era che lo lasciasse andare. Non doveva pensare a quello che era stato o sarebbe andato su tutte le furie. Ma evitare un pensiero lo gettava in braccio a un altro non meno tremendo. Possibile che Dino non sapesse davvero di Sophia? Oppure lo aveva semplicemente messo alla prova? A questo pensiero gli sembrò di sfiorare la paranoia. Si decise infine ad aprire la porta. Spalancatala si trovò di fronte la porta-finestra del salotto ancora oscurata dalle tende blu. Dalla terrazza lì fuori al cancello d'ingresso il passo sembrava breve, aveva osservato Ash all'inizio, prima che Dino schermasse la visuale con le tende d'arabesco e iniziasse a dargli ordini. Dietro quei modi garbati c'era uno squalo, non aveva più dubbi, anzi un viscido polipo. Ash teneva lo sguardo basso e aveva le orecchie che gli pulsavano quando entrò nel suo campo visivo un lembo del lenzuolo di flanella che Dino aveva steso doppio sul divano per evitare che questi si sporcasse. Il ricordo gli infiammò il viso, alzò quindi lo guardo per fulminare il suo aguzzino. Dino lo ignorò, disse:

«Ci voleva una doccia, eh?»

Per certi versi era perfino un bene che ad Ash fosse stato imposto il silenzio. Indubbiamente era difficile per lui trovare qualcosa da replicare che non fosse un insulto bello e buono. Avanzava a passi piccoli e lenti verso Dino senza distogliere lo sguardo. Dino non poté fare a meno di notarne la figura snella.

«A quando pare conoscevi le regole del gioco meglio di quanto immaginassi. Mi hai battuto su tutta la linea»

fece Dino sorridente continuando col suo monologo. Ash non abbassò la guardia.

«È giunto infine il momento di dirci addio»

proseguì indicando un oggetto piazzato al centro di un cuscino sul divano. Era una pistola automatica.

«Quella è per te. Non mi guardare come se parlassi ostrogoto, te la sei meritata. Su!»

e vista l'esitazione del ragazzo gliela mise in mano senza tante cerimonie.

«Questo è il mio ultimo ordine: premi il grilletto puntandotela alle tempie». 

Allora fu tutto chiaro. Com'è che aveva detto? "Sarà come se tu non fossi mai esistito" e "Sarò certo che non dirai nulla ad anima viva". Ora era tutto chiarissimo. Ash guardò il cuscino e poi Dino, Dino e poi il cuscino. Sorrise. Agli occhi di Dino non avrebbe mai potuto lasciare quel posto se non da morto, il messaggio non poteva essere più evidente. Ma Dino non conosceva Ash. Dino non sapeva nulla di lui. Ash pensò di essere stato molto fortunato, quella pistola era un dono del fato. Rivide il volto di un uomo sorpreso in quella frazione di secondo che precede lo sparo, rivide l'uomo che lo aveva trasformato in un assassino qualche anno prima, quelle labbra semisocchiuse e la barba ispida. Il cuscino avrebbe attutito il colpo, con questa consapevolezza Ash premette il grilletto come gli era stato ordinato, puntando la pistola però alla faccia di Dino mentre con l'altra ficcò il cuscino davanti alla canna. Sarebbe fuggito dal terrazzo prima ancora che avessero scoperto il cadavere. Ma la pallottola non partì: il caricatore era vuoto e i click si susseguirono inutilmente di nuovo e di nuovo, finché uno schiaffo non lo scaraventò sul divano.

«Pezzo d'idiota!» fece Dino.

«Canaglia!»

urlò continuando a menarlo

«Marvin!»

poi quando Marvin entrò:

«Il nostro amico vuole restare in nostra compagnia. Gli manca il fegato per morire» 

gli comunicò con un sopracciglio inarcato, poi si avvicinò ad Ash cosicché solo lui lo potesse sentire.

«Se avessi ubbidito adesso saresti stato libero. Ognuno ha ciò che si merita, non sei d'accordo?». 

Ash si morse le labbra mentre gli sfuggiva un grignito di rabbia, si strinse le ginocchia al petto quando Dino gli diede le spalle e lasciò il salotto, aveva gli occhi troppo asciutti per piangere. Non sarebbe successo mai più, lo giurò a sé stesso, non avrebbe mai più avuto paura di morire e non avrebbe mai più permesso a Dino di dargli del codardo. Capì solo confusamente che Marvin si era messo a mercanteggiare sul prezzo di qualcosa. Dino, ormai oltre la porta aperta del salotto scuoteva il capo. Lo lasciavano solo così? Ash non credeva ai suoi occhi! Si scapicollò a recuperare gli abiti dal pavimento, saltellava su un piede cercando di calzare meglio l'altra scarpa per guadagnare al più presto la porta una volta accertatosi che una vetrata irremovibile gli sbarrava il passaggio in terrazza. Dall'uscio sbirciò fuori e subito si sentì afferrare per il collo della maglietta.

«Dove credi di andare?»

In un attimo un braccio nerboluto gli cinse la vita e lo sollevò da terra. Mentre Ash scalciava a mezz'aria una mano gli tappava la bocca.

«Ohi, Gregory!»

chiamò la guardia che aveva afferrato Ash da dietro

«Mi hanno lasciato a piantonare 'sto gattino. Non è che te lo prenderesti tu, che mi faccio due passi fuori?»

chiese ad un tale che aveva appena svoltato l'angolo nel corridoio. L' uomo interpellato piegò il collo da un lato arricciando il naso.

«Non vuoi proprio lasciarmi fumare una sigaretta in santa pace»

poi guardò il ragazzino ormai fermo e composto.

«E che ci devo fare? Papa Dino ha detto niente?»

E aspirò un'altra boccata.

«Non a me»

fece l'altro

«Ma se ti sbrighi lo troverai ancora con Marvin nello studiolo delle fresie. Gli ha sfilato una bella cifretta per questo qui,»

fece un cenno col mento verso Ash

«Staranno aggiornando la contabilità».

«Sei una causa persa, lo sai Fred?»

fece Gregory, ma spense la cicca, prese per il polso Ash e se lo tirò dietro.

«Ahia, mi fa male!»

protestò il ragazzo quando Fred non fu più in vista.

«Si è fumato il cervello, quello! Dove mi sta portando? Quel Fred si è inventato tutto, il vecchio ha detto che me ne potevo andare!»

Gregory non lo ascoltava.

«Non mi crede? Si prepari allora a una bella strigliata, vedrà come si incavolerà il suo capo. Lo dico per il suo bene!»

e puntellò i piedi a terra.

«Chiudi il becco e cammina!»

fece Gregory con tono asciutto senza degnarlo di uno sguardo. Più o meno allora scorse Marvin di spalle uscire dallo studiolo delle fresie. Le fresie, registrò Ash quando lo raggiunsero, erano quelle intarsiate sulla porta di legno massello. Appena dopo fece capolino anche Dino che notandoli si rivolse a Gregory:

«Ti stavo facendo cercare, tanto meglio. Portalo con la spesa al Pesci Rossi. - posò gli occhi su Ash - Puoi prendere Tony con te».

«Sì, papa»

rispose Gregory mentre Marvin esclamava un "Ci vediamo, Occhidolci!" agitando la mano in direzione di Ash, allegro come chi si è appena messo in ferie. Il ragazzo imprecò sottovoce. Poco dopo Ash fu caricato insieme a buste di alimenti e scatoloni su un forgoncino. Lo fecero scendere di fronte a un palazzo fatiscente di cinque sei piani. Al citofono, dopo aver suonato a un piano privo dell'etichetta col nome, rispose una voce squillante. Ash dovette trasportare i sacchi della spesa nell'androne fin dentro all'ascensore, Gregory vi piazzò uno scatolone e vi fece entrare Ash, chiuse le inferriate interne e fece cenno a Tony. Questi citofonò di nuovo e Gregory chiuse la porta esterna. Ash, rimasto solo in ascensore pensò bene di farlo partire per un piano qualsiasi, si accorse però che l'ascensore andava a gettoni e lui non aveva un centesimo addosso. Poi l'ascensore iniziò a salire chiamato da qualcuno all'esterno. Mentre il cemento scorreva lungo le inferriate dell'ascensore Ash strinse nei pugni la stoffa interna delle tasche dei pantaloni: lui senza neppure una moneta mentre quel Marvin era stato pagato? Lo avevano venduto. L'informazione gli si depositò sulla coscienza come una gomma da masticare spiaccicata sotto la suola di una scarpa. Ne fu seccato. Poi l'ascensore si bloccò al piano, la porta si aprì e Ash restò interdetto. Di fronte a lui stava una persona che indossava un abito rosso di gala su tacchi a spillo e una sciarpa di piume gialle intorno al collo. Occhi azzurri circondati da un casco biondo e riccio lo fissarono con sufficienza. Doveva essere di qualche anno più grande di lui.

«Vieni a darmi una mano, Sean, sono troppi per me!»

disse riferito alle buste della spesa e rivolto verso l'appartamento. La voce, notò Ash, avrebbe potuto essere acuta come il verso della cinciallegra e le piume avrebbero rafforzato quell'impressione. Ma si sbagliava: era una voce maschile.

_0.4 Ipnosi - Hypnosis _04_Up

* * *

Il braccio sinistro della cinciallegra circuì le spalle di Ash quasi fossero in confidenza mentre con l'altro braccio issava una delle buste di plastica all'interno della quale le lattine risuonarono per via della collisione come piatti di una batteria percossi dalle bacchette. I tacchi sul pavimento poi sembravano simulare il ritmo di uno strumento a percussione tanto che a uno sguardo d'insieme quella colonna sonora al naturale accompagnò Ash nel varcare la soglia dell'appartamento con la stessa solennità con cui un condottiero ritorna dalla pugna tra le fanfare. Certo, per Ash non c'era nessun trionfo da celebrare e il sentirsi il fiato sul collo di quell'estraneo ne accentuò solo il disagio. Il tizio che era stato chiamato Sean, dopo averli raggiunti davanti all'ascensore si era accodato dietro di loro imbracciando lo scatolone con una mano e afferrando le due altre buste di plastica con l'altra, la schiena inarcata per il peso. Il motivo per cui quell'appartamento al sesto piano si chiamava Pesci Rossi fu presto evidente: i muri del disimpegno erano tappezzati di una vecchia carta da parati azzurrognola con pesciolini delle dimensioni di tante caramelle. Ma se Ash non fosse barcollato pericolosamente verso il muro perché il ragazzo in tacchi a spillo aveva preso una sbandata avrebbe continuato a credere che fossero proprio caramelle rosse. Questo perché la luce all'interno dell'appartamento era alquanto tenue e la penombra diffusa. A quanto pareva tutte le tapparelle delle finestre e dei balconi erano abbassate completamente al punto che nessuno senza orologio avrebbe potuto dire, a meno di venire da fuori, che fossero da poco passate le nove del mattino. Il ragazzo dagli occhi azzurri gli aveva sussurrato all'orecchio di chiamarsi Jack e aveva iniziato a triturargli nel padiglione auricolare una risma di parole più o meno sibilanti: lamentava come una cattiveria che quegli stronzi avessero portato gli alimenti così presto al mattino, di non aver dormito abbastanza e di essersi coricato solo qualche ora prima ancora vestito e con le scarpe, come se ciò non potesse non suscitare la compassione di Ash. Sean chiuse la porta alle loro spalle, allora Ash riuscì a stabilire una distanza accettabile dal suo interlocutore, era infastidito dalla sua prossemica.

«Dove siamo? Chi siete voi? Che ci fate con quei tipi loschi?»

domandò Ash, i sensi ancora all'erta, le ultime dodici ore erano state un continuo susseguirsi di scariche adrenaliniche ed era stato sballottato da un luogo all'altro senza che nessuno si degnasse di rassicurarlo. Fu forse per questo che la risposta fece breccia:

«Non temere, sei al sicuro qui. È tutto a posto».

Ash desiderava crederci parecchio. 

«Quei tizi non osano salire, non hanno il permesso. È una regola della casa»

continuò a spiegare Jack.

«Quelli sono dei poco di buono, vero? Hai incontrato anche Dino? Ti chiami Ash, è così?»

lo incalzò Jack senza dargli tregua. In quel momento il ragazzo lasciò cadere la busta di plastica con un tonfo, le lattine scrosciarono come tanti sonagli e la luce andò via improvvisamente. Ash alzò d'istinto la testa verso il lampadario ormai indistinguibile. Nello stesso istante una voce gli propose:

«Ti svelo il trucco per dimenticare tutto?»

«Eh? Sì...»

la risposta gli scappò dalle labbra come estorta per la confusione. Dino non gli aveva forse detto che doveva dimenticarsi della notte scorsa? Eppure suonava ancora tanto sbagliato quanto allettante. Ma era mai possibile? Forse a rifletterci bene... Jack chiese a Sean di accendere e portare una candela, intanto scusandosi per l'inconveniente guidò Ash in una stanza muovendosi sicuro nell'oscurità come se fosse avvezzo a barcamenarsi per la casa al buio. Quando Jack lo spinse a sedere Ash si accorse di essere atterrato su un materasso. Gli venne la bocca asciutta. Poi però Sean entrò nella stanza reggendo una sorta di portalampada al centro della quale troneggiava una candela tozza e accesa. Lo mise subito tra le mani di Ash e i due si ritirarono dicendo che sarebbero tornati subito dopo aver controllato il contatore della luce. Ash fece per restituire loro la lampada ma essi misero le mani avanti e risposero che quella era per lui e che non volevano lasciarlo al buio da solo. E così restò solo davanti alla fiamma. Nel silenzio si trovò a pensare che sarebbe stato bello dimenticare tutto come per magia. Un torpore si impadronì di lì a poco delle sue membra, si sentì la testa pesante e gli parve che la fiamma della candela si adoppiasse davanti ai suoi occhi. Un odore penetrante si diffondeva dalla candela, qualunque cosa bruciasse lì davanti sembrava abbracciare languidamente i sensi di Ash e promettere un oblio ristoratore. Quando la luce tornò, Ash era già in una specie di trance e non si accorse che Jack era entrato subito dopo e aveva soffiato sulla candela per spegnerla, Ash aveva lo sguardo assente, le pupille dilatate e un dolore sordo che gli partiva dalla ghiandola occipitale ai lobi frontali come se qualcuno tirasse a freno delle redini dentro la sua testa. Se non fosse stato in quelle condizioni, nella stanzetta con due lettini che era tornata visibile intorno a lui al ritorno della luce elettrica, Ash avrebbe allora potuto registrare la presenza di un angolo che era stato adibito a vero e proprio laboratorio per il taglio delle sostanze e il successivo confezionamento delle singole dosi da spacciare al dettaglio. Sul tavolo c'era una confezione di mannitolo, quattro bilancini digitali, un frullatore e una apparecchiatura per il confezionamento sottovuoto delle dosi, taglierini, cucchiai e misurini, un pressino in metallo per sminuzzare la cocaina ancora in sasso e buste in cellophane con chiusura ermetica. O forse no non poteva, dopotutto Ash non aveva ancora dimestichezza con quella roba per arrivare alle giuste conclusioni anche davanti a così tanti indizi. Jack si era seduto accanto a lui (mentre Sean era rimasto sulla porta) e gli offrì una spalla su cui reclinare il capo.

«Che ho?»

chiese Ash con la lingua impastata.

«È la stanchezza, riposa»

lo rassicurò Jack. Ash vide che non indossava più l'abito da sera rosso e ai piedi aveva un paio di pantofole. Chiuse gli occhi e il suo corpo si rilassò mentre Jack lo dondolava. Si abbandonò a quell'abbraccio che prometteva conforto.

«Ash?»

«Sì?»

«Va tutto bene»

Quanto aveva desiderato quelle parole? Ed eccole! Eppure sembravano così sbagliate, così fuori luogo... Dov'era finito?

«Va tutto bene, Ash. Ti farò dimenticare, fidati»

proseguì la voce di qualcuno di cui Ash pur avendo riaperto gli occhi non riusciva a distinguere più il volto.

«Devo andarmene»

disse Ash sforzandosi inutilmente di mettere a fuoco.

«Tsss, dove vuoi andare?»

rispose l'altro chiudendogli gli occhi con la mano.

«Lontano»

ribatté la voce di Ash, debole e incerta.

«Che ti è successo? Racconta...»

lo incoraggiò la voce mentre una mano gli carezzava la fronte.

«Griffin, io...»

iniziò Ash

«non volevo... quell'uomo...»

la voce già incline al pianto.

«Che cosa è successo ieri sera, Ash?»

lo spronò Jack sotto le mentite spoglie dell'allucinazione. Il ragazzino lo guardava ora supplichevole senza vederlo davvero.

«Ieri?»

chiese confuso.

«Sì, Ash, ieri»

confermò l'altro senza lesinare moine. Ash oppose sempre meno resistenza mentre l'altro lo guidava a rievocare gli eventi recenti, fino a quel salotto, a quel divano e quel gioco perverso che gli fece spietatamente simulare di nuovo, perché solo così avrebbe potuto dimenticare, gli aveva detto. E Ash voleva dimenticare disperatamente.

«Non devi aver paura se ti piace»

sentenziò la voce melliflua mentre un labbro gli sfiorò il lobo dell'orecchio destro.

«Adesso dormi, cucciolotto, e quando ti sveglierai ricorderai solo cosa ti è piaciuto».

Jack sdraiò il ragazzo sul materasso e gli rimboccò le coperte. Sean era stato tutto il tempo a fissarli ma ora Jack lo aveva raggiunto e andarono insieme in cucina.

«Monsieur sta perdendo colpi se fa portare qui uno sgorbietto come quello»

commentò Jack davanti a una tazzona di caffè americano e uno Sean, seduto di fronte nell'open space della cucina, che si era astenuto dal replicare. Lo sguardo di Jack si posò sul telefono.

«Se telefonano di nuovo di' loro che è pulito e fa' gli onori di casa se si sveglia mentre sono via»

«Yeah»

esclamò Sean. 

«Pensare che quello lì possa tirare su la grana... non dura un anno, ti dico»

continuò prima di ritirarsi in camera. Sean lo lasciò dire ancora una volta. Mentre guardava il suo coinquilino sorpassare il contatore della luce che Sean aveva staccato per la loro messinscena non poté fare a meno di essere preoccupato dalla piega che avrebbero potuto prendere gli eventi da quel momento in poi.

_0.5 Cattive notizie - Bad news _05_Up

* * *

Quando aprì gli occhi nel buio pesto Ash si sentiva ancora la testa intontita e fu sorpreso di trovarsi sotto le coperte. Ricordava di avere fissato da seduto la fiamma di una candela aromatica e poi più nulla. Gli ritornò in mente allora un ascensore a gettoni, delle scarpe rosse con i tacchi a spillo - o erano delle ciabatte? Non ne era più così sicuro - ma di una cosa era assolutamente certo: doveva svignarsela da quel posto alla svelta. Saltò fuori dal letto, a tentoni raggiunse il muro e ne seguì il perimetro fino a distinguere al tatto i contorni di una porta, afferrò la maniglia e la dischiuse lentamente tentando di minizzarne il cigolio. Vide parzialmente il divano, la poltrona e oltre di essi anche il piano bar con la cucina stagliarsi davanti a lui. Un ragazzo stava davanti ai fornelli a regolare la fiamma e gli dava le spalle. Alla vista di lui Ash reagì sgusciando fuori dalla stanza e acquattandosi dietro la poltrona, poi sbirciò prudentemente in direzione del piano cottura. Sembrava che il ragazzo non avesse minimamente avvertito la sua presenza: lo sentì slittare di fianco senza voltarsi e sminuzzare sul tagliere qualcosa che era nascosto ad Ash dalla sagoma del corpo di Sean. Quell'altro lo aveva chiamato Sean, si ricordò. Ash, spalle contro la spalliera della poltrona, osò dare un'altra sbirciata. Poi pensò che sarebbe stato sospetto farsi trovare in quel posto, in quella posizione. L'ingresso, e quindi anche l'uscita si trovavano dietro il disimpegno che si diramava a fianco della cucina. Non c'erano punti tra il salotto e l'imboccatura del corridoio per nascondersi alla vista di chi stava presso i fornelli. Ash ringraziò comunque la luce soffusa che in quel momento sentiva sua alleata e adocchiò una porta alla sua destra di fianco alla stanza da cui era uscito. Lì poteva andare, pensò. Me ne starò là dietro in ascolto e quando mi vengono a cercare nella stanza di prima mi fionderò fuori verso l'uscita a gambe levate. Così fece, con la massima discrezione possibile, ma quando sembrava che ormai fosse cosa fatta successe un patatracchete e bastoni di legno e altri oggetti non identificabili al buio gli caddero addosso come una pioggia di meteoriti. Attimi dopo Sean aveva aperto la porta dello sgabuzzino, permettendo alla luce del salotto di illuminarlo e accolse la vista di Ash con un broncio.

«Che avevi in mente di fare, piccoletto?»

chiese principiando serio e perdendo compostezza sul finire della frase, quando scorse un piede di Ash dentro il secchio rovesciato e la testa del mocio sulla sua spalla. Ash sentì lo guardo divertito su di sé e balbettò qualcosa di indefinito che non venne neppure preso in considerazione. L'altro lo tirò fuori di lì e gli ordinò d'apparecchiare la tavola. Ash notò che due tovagliette all'americana erano state già disposte sul bancone.

«È ora di pranzo?»

chiese Ash.

«Cena»

rispose Sean.

«Di già?»

«Sì, hai dormito come un angioletto»

fece quello e aggiunse

«Finisci d'apparecchiare: le posate sono lì nel cassetto»

e gli indicò il primo di una serie di quattro cassetti. Ash lo aprì e per un attimo ne contemplò l'interno con particolare riguardo per i lucidi coltelli in acciaio. A Sean non fuggì.

«La porta blindata è chiusa dall'esterno, siamo intrappolati sia tu che io»

disse come leggendogli nel pensiero.

«E se scoppia un incendio?»

chiese sfacciatamente Ash come se volesse soddisfare una curiosità scientifica.

«Immagino si debba sperare nel miracolo che lanciandosi dal balcone del sesto piano si ricevano subito soccorsi e si riesca a sopravvivere all'impatto»

rispose serafico

«se fossi in te non ci terrei a sperimentare se funziona prima di non avere via di scampo, è chiaro?»

concluse. Ash deglutì sconcertato ma soddisfatto dalla risposta. La cena si rivelò essere un'insalata di avocado e gamberetti. Ash fissò torvo l'insalatiera con diffidenza. Ricambiò poi lo sguardo scrutatore di due occhi color cioccolato di fronte a lui. Sean portava la riga di lato e una sfumatura corta rasata lateralmente con ciuffo alto pettinato all'indietro. Sembrava uscito da qualche rivista per parrucchieri. Biondo e liscio di capelli, pensò. Come lui. Le punte della forchetta indugiarono sulla lattuga mentre miriadi di domande gli frullavano in testa. Sean gli fece cenno col mento verso il piatto e Ash allora si decise ad infilzare un gamberetto.

«C'è la maionese?»

chiese per subitanea ispirazione. Poi si diede internamente dello stupido: erano altre le domande da fare, no? Ma non poteva negare di aver una gran fame e neppure poteva negare che il piatto si fosse inaspettatamente dimostrato di suo gradimento. Iniziò a rimpinzarsi con foga e senza più alcun ritegno.

«Scordati la maionese. Quando si è mai visto un prostituto ciccione? Ti insegnerò a gestire la dieta, quanto prima dovrai occuparti tu dei nostri pasti dopotutto»

disse Sean provocando immediatamente un effetto paralisi nel suo interlocutore. Poi intuendone il motivo proseguì

«È questo che siamo io, tu, Jack: fattene una ragione».

Ash aveva già sentito quella parola sulla bocca di quanti lo additavano in paese ai tempi dello scandalo, quando rientrando a scuola dopo le vacanze estive i genitori dei suoi compagni di classe si erano rivolti al preside perché temevano che il prostituto del paese avesse una cattiva influenza sui loro ragazzi. Prostituto avevano detto, anche quella volta. Scoppiò a ridere senza preavviso davanti a Sean.

«Dici così solo perché siamo biondi tutti e tre? Tutti i prostituti sono biondi?»

stava iniziando a pensare che esistesse la predestinazione ed era un pensiero talmente ridicolo che lo faceva ridere a crepapelle. Sean non poteva capire. Aveva immaginato tante reazioni diverse e plausibili ma niente lo aveva preparato a quella, né poteva capire quale corto circuito avesse provocato in Ash quella associazione di idee per cui gli altri riconoscevano in lui un prostituto con la stessa immediatezza con cui si accorgevano del colore dei suoi capelli. Ma rispose ugualmente:

«No, ci smistano per caratteristiche somatiche, per questo in questo appartamento siamo tutti biondi»

sentendo quelle parole Ash era tornato serio e tutto orecchi, non si può sapere mai quale informazione tornerà utile.

«Ti insegnerò quello che devi sapere: il grosso il primo mese, il resto verrà col tempo e con l'esperienza»

«Detesto gli insegnanti»

replicò Ash ostile e perentorio. E non c'era da meravigliarsi: non ne aveva avuto di buoni e ciò lo aveva reso arrogante. Si sa, l'intelligenza si rivela spesso nemica dell'umiltà. L'arroganza poi si fa più nemici in un giorno di quanti soli sorgano in un anno. Sean scorse un barlume della fatica e della pesantezza che Ash avrebbe tentato di scrollarsi di dosso per tutta la vita a causa della cecità procurata da quell'unico difetto. Ma in fin dei conti non era una sua responsabilità e non avrebbe potuto farci niente in ogni caso: la superbia è l'unico difetto che nessuno ci può aiutare a vedere perché rende sordi alla voce degli altri. Cambiò argomento, non c'era motivo di riprenderlo per la sua arroganza, mica era sua madre:

«Vedi quei giornali sul tavolino del salotto? Sono la rassegna stampa di oggi. Bisogna scorrere tutti gli articoli e ritagliare»

prese dallo scaffale di una libreria un faldone inanellato con l'etichetta "A-C" e proseguì

«gli articoli che riguardano i nostri clienti, teniamo una scheda aggiornata per ognuno. Devi memorizzare quanto prima tutto quello che li riguarda. Sullo scaffale ci sono anche gli altri fascicoli. I giornali sulla poltrona li ho già vagliati mentre dormivi».

Anche così Ash comprese che si trattava di un lavorone: avrebbe dovuto fermarsi ad ogni nominativo e controllare se era presente nei faldoni in ordine alfabetico.

«Se l'articolo riguarda più persone schedate lo metti nella cartella del primo in ordine alfabetico e compili un post-it con titolo e autore dell'articolo da collocare nelle cartelle degli altri insieme al nominativo in alto della cartella in cui hai inserito l'articolo». 

Ash sbuffò. 

«Chi non lavora non mangia»

sentenziò l'altro lanciandogli un'occhiata. Controvoglia Ash si mise all'opera. Nell'open space si potevano distinguere rumori ben definiti: le stoviglie del lavandino che stridevano a tratti mentre Sean lavava i piatti; il ticchettio indifferente dell'orologio da muro; il fruscio delle pagine di giornale che Ash stava consultando. Ad un certo punto un particolare attirò la sua attenzione mentre sfogliava le pagine tra il colonnello Cinnabon e il magnate Derrick: aveva riconosciuto un volto. Lesse la scheda corredata di fotografia. "Marvin Crosby, tendenze sadiche, preferisce i biondi".

_0.6 Mandami un regalo, dolcezza! - Send me a present, honey! _06_Up

* * *

_In macchina con Gregory e gli altri anonimi buttafuori del club che lo avevano messo in mezzo Sean si sentiva piccino piccino, schiacciato tra due guanciali di sandwich. L'auto si fermò al semaforo, Gregory lo guardava dallo specchietto retrovisore:_

_«Ehi, Pulcino, stammi bene a sentire. Il cliente di oggi è nuovo nel giro, non avrà pregiudizi. Ti sei fatto la brutta reputazione di tenere su sempre una faccia lugubre e gli altri non ti vogliono più. Quindi, se non metti presto a tacere le voci, il capo prenderà provvedimenti. Mi hai capito? Deve rimanere entusiasta e con una voglia matta di raccontarlo». _

_Sean era, se possibile, ancora più intimorito e stringeva tra le mani la confezione della torta di fragole che era stata ordinata. Non era abituato ad essere scortato così da quei gorilla e quando Gregory si era offerto al club di dargli un passaggio non era certo di volere accettare: Chris, il suo coinquilino, lo aveva spaventato a morte raccontandogli con dovizia di particolari raccapriccianti come la mafia corsa facesse fuori le sue vittime. C'era perfino gente che impazziva e si ammazzava da sola, quando li vedeva arrivare. Sean stentava a crederci, ma non poteva neppure escludere che dopo i suoi recenti fiaschi non avrebbero deciso di eliminarlo. Perciò accettò con riluttanza il passaggio, sobblanzando ad ogni rotonda quando l'auto sembrava non inboccare l'uscita che lui si aspettava. Ma non gli fecero scherzi. Scese di fronte all'hotel Plaza, attraversò la strada sulle strisce e si presentò al portiere dello stabile annunciando:_

_«Consegne a domicilio del Club Cod Restaurant, stanza numero 688»_

_«Un attimo»_

_disse il portiere e fece il numero dell'interno. All'altro capo della cornetta non risposero subito. Sean agitava la gamba a terra convulsamente per il nervosismo. _

_«Mi spiace, dicono di non aver fatto nessun ordine»_

_replicò il portiere quando finalmente si poté mettere in contatto con la camera. A queste parole Sean si sentì montare dalla disperazione. Nessuno avrebbe creduto alla sua versione, se fosse tornato subito al Club. Perché quell'uomo voleva metterlo nei guai? Sudava freddo. Poi ricordò:_

_«Riferisca che è la torta di fragole richiesta dal signor Kippard»_

_disse senza indietreggiare di una spanna. Il portiere lo guardò scettico, ma eseguì. Impossibilitato a sentire la risposta che veniva dalla cornetta, Sean imitò il mento del portiere che si chinò verso il petto a rallentatore, risalì di scatto e ripeté lo stesso gesto un paio di volte ancora mentre ascoltava._

_«Sesto piano, prego»_

_ decretò infine con un gesto della mano, liquidando in Sean ogni residuo dubbio che gli potesse essere negato l'accesso. L'ascensore era occupato, decise allora di salire a piedi accelerando il passo ad ogni piano quasi temesse che ad ogni indugio i gradini si moltiplicassero tanto sembrava infinito il tragitto; giunto al sesto si arrestò e poggiò una mano sul petto, prendendo fiato. Di fronte a lui una freccia di metallo puntava a sinistra con in rilievo i numeri "601-650", mentre in perfetta simmetria un'altra riportava i numeri "651-699". Prese quindi il corridoio a destra, raggiunta la camera 688 bussò e restò in attesa. L'uomo che aprì la porta indossava una camicia di seta bianca sotto una giacca cobalto e pantaloni grigi. Sean si fece strada quasi a forza dentro la stanza, l'altro lasciò la porta aperta e lo seguì. _

_«Posso poggiarla qui? Le dispiace spostare...»_

_La scrivania della stanza era disseminata di disegni, i due letti coperti dagli indumenti, la valigia in mezzo ai piedi obbligò Sean a fare un'acrobazia con la torta in mano. _

_«Mi scusi ma non si entra così... Mi dica quant'è e la dia pure a me!»_

_rispose l'uomo stizzito indicando la porta. _   
_Sean voltò solo il capo corrugando le sopracciglia. _

_«Il signor Kippard ha richiesto un servizio completo dal Club Cod. Non mi offenda, la prego, e chiuda quella porta, signor Knot»_

_poi quando quello l'ebbe chiusa disse:_

_«Se proprio vuole tenerla...»_

_E gli mise tra le mani la torta ancora dentro la sua confezione argentata, poi allentò la cravatta e se la sfilò dal collo con un movimento sinuoso. Il signor Knot si precipitò a fare largo sulla scrivania per liberarsi le mani dalla torta e poi afferrò Sean su ambo i lati quasi all'altezza del deltoide. _

_«Che stai combinando? Che ti prende, ragazzo?»_

_Sean rise di gusto. Quel Knot sembrava preoccupato per lui, che attore consumato! Farà strada, si disse. Si era riproposto di ridere a qualsiasi stupidaggine, doveva dare l'idea di spassarsela, Sean pensò che con quel tizio sarebbe stato un gioco da ragazzi e ne fu sollevato. _

_«Se preferisce qualcos'altro non ha che da chiedere, signore»._

_«Fermo lì,»_

_fece l'altro con un gesto del dito_

_«non ti muovere»_

_e continuava a fissarlo come se non si aspettasse obbedienza, mentre con una mano cercava qualcosa. Sean lo guardava divertito, mani in alto. Che stesse cercando le manette? Invece prese il telefono e compose un numero. _

_«Kippard?»_

_ L'entusiasmo di Kippard all'altro capo strabordava dalla cornetta insieme ai suoi commenti osceni sul sapore della torta che aveva regalato all'amico. La comprensione sembrò finalmente penetrare nella mente del suo socio in affari, il suo volto si fece di ghiaccio e alle sollecitazioni di Kippard rispose:_

_«Non ho mai visto un rosso così vivo come in quelle fragole, ma mi chiedo come siano le tue guance imporporate di vergogna. Mi dovrò tenere il dubbio, temo, amico mio»._

_Non male, pensò Sean. Poi chiuse la cornetta ringraziandolo e rivolto a Sean disse:_

_«Puoi andare, non c'è niente per te qui»_

_Sean non si mosse. _

_«Sono stato pagato per due ore, signore. Non posso andar via prima»_

_ replicò serio. _

_«No, eh?»_

_ fece quello sbuffando, poi raccolse dal letto la cravatta che Sean si era sfilata. _

_«È un Armani dell'anno scorso. Dove prendete questa roba voi?»_

_ chiese severo. _ _Sean allungò la mano per riprendersela, aprì l'armadio, vi trovò come pensava uno specchio e iniziò a farsi il nodo. Gli hotel di alta classe erano tutta un'altra cosa, pensò, solo in quelli capitava di trovare lo specchio dentro gli armadi. Poi cercando di ignorare il tono di disprezzo della domanda rispose:_

_«Non ci sono forse anche aziende specializzate nella produzione di confezioni, dai cioccolatini ai gioielli?»_

_aveva riannodato la cravatta a tempo di record e si era voltato verso il signor Knot. _

_«Come mi sta, signor Knot?»_

_domandò sorridendo. Gli stava d'incanto. _

_«Stai dicendo che vi incartano come cioccolatini per vendervi meglio?»_

_ chiese quello mal celando il disappunto. _

_«E se fosse?»_

_ lo sfidò Sean provocatorio. _

_«No, niente»_

_ si ritrasse l'altro. _ _Ecco, bravo, non sono affari tuoi, giusto? Lo rimbeccò nella sua testa Sean: più pensava alle parole di Gregory e più l'impresa a cui mirava andando lì sembrava impossibile. Proprio oggi gli doveva capitare il cliente con gli scrupoli di coscienza invece di qualche sporco maiale come quel Kippard. Peccato che l'ultima volta in un momento di esasperazione Sean gli aveva dato un morso e Kippard se l'era segnata al dito. Poi scacciando l'attacco di malumore chiese:_

_«Allora che facciamo, dolcezza?»_

_ma il signor Knot non fece proprio caso al suo tono melenso, immerso com'era nelle sue riflessioni. _

_«Questo è un problema: detesto lavorare con qualcuno che mi punta gli occhi addosso a braccia incrociate»_

_ fece il signor Knot serio serio _

_«e come se non bastasse Charlotte non mi ha ancora mandato...»_

_alzò lo sguardo e incrociò quello di Sean, improvvisamente gli parve di vederlo davvero per la prima volta: difficile averne la certezza mentre indossava quegli abiti, ma si poteva intuire un vitino da vespa sotto la stoffa. Non c'era niente di male ad accertarsene, no? _

_«Abbiamo due ore?»_

_«Un ora e cinquanta, signore»_

_puntualizzò Sean. _

_«Spogliati, svelto!»_

_ordinò l'altro. _ _Sean non se lo fece ripetere due volte. Non poteva credere a quel colpo di fortuna. Sembrava che dopotutto non era quel sant'uomo che sembrava. _ _Il signor Knot lo studiò da capo a piedi, sembrava soddisfatto. Lo afferrò per il polso e lo condusse in un punto diverso della camera._

_«Fermo qui, che la luce è migliore»_

_borbottò prima di lasciare la presa._

_«Un momento, signore»_

_ fece Sean allarmato_

_«le foto non sono ammesse»_

_ lo avvertì saltando a conclusioni affrettate._   
_L'uomo riesumò dalla pila di indumenti sul letto un gilet ancora imbastito e glielo diede da indossare, poi si armò dei ferri del mestiere, e parlò a Sean a denti stretti con un paio di spilli in bocca:_

_«Volevo sistemare un paio di modelli che non mi convincevano prima di rientrare da questo viaggio di lavoro, ma la mia assistente non mi ha ancora fatto avere il manichino che le ho chiesto»_

_«Vuole che le faccia da manichino, signore?»_

_chiese Sean sorpreso e un po' umiliato._

_«Uh, uh, hai le misure giuste, fai proprio al caso mio»_

_rispose il signor Knot, la cui attenzione era ormai solo per metà su Sean, mentre l'altra metà era rivolta al gilet. _ _Non poteva lasciare che andasse così, se l'uomo finiva col concentrarsi sul suo lavoro... addio piani di seduzione, addio scopata!_

_«Che cos'è lei, uno stilista?»_

_ chiese più che altro per distrarlo._

_«No, mago Merlino»_

_ rispose quello sarcastico. _

_«Ok, domanda stupida»_

_«Vuoi stare un po' zitto, sto cercando di concentrarmi»_

_ovviamente Sean ignorò la richiesta. _

_«Sì, però che ci fa uno stilista come lei con Kippard?»_

_«Quanto chiaccheri! Siamo in trattative affinché indossi i capi della mia collezione per la sua campagna elettorale, contento? Ora sta' muto» _

_ribatté l'uomo. _

_«Un'ultima cosa, poi giuro che sto buono buono»_

_ riprese Sean. _

_«Cosa, avanti!»_

_ si arrese il signor Knot abbassando le braccia e guardando Sean dalla sua posizione in ginocchio._

_«Il signor Kippard non le avrebbe fatto un "regalo" del genere senza una ragione e lei non l'ha mandato a quel paese per telefono. Perché?»_

_«Nel mio settore non ci vuol tanto affinché gli altri sospettino che tu sia gay. È quel genere di voci che ti fanno pubblicità gratuita, come se essere gay ti permettesse meglio di capire i gusti di una donna: la moda è principalmente moda femminile in fin dei conti. Non c'è da meravigliarsi se io lasci loro credere quello che vogliono. Kippard non ha ancora ufficializzato l'ordine, i suoi vizi privati non mi interessano. Soddisfatto?»_

_«Interessante! Quindi non vuole che si sappia che è tutta una messa in scena e lei non s'è mai scopato un ragazzo in vita sua!» _

_commentò Sean trionfante._

_«Dove vuoi arrivare?»_

_ chiese il signor Knot intuendo di aver parlato troppo e con troppa leggerezza._

_«Mi dia carta e penna»_

_ fece Sean per tutta risposta e avutele mordicchiò il tappo della penna in cerca d'ispirazione e si mise presto a scrivere. Poi gli consegnò il foglio dicendo:_

_«Domani mi invii trentatré rose rosse al ristorante accompagnate da un biglietto con questa dedica»._

_ Il signor Knot lesse ad alta voce:_

_«Al mio Adone dagli occhi di ossidiana...»_

_ poi si interruppe, non osando dare voce al seguito, perché sembrava il rendiconto dettagliato di una notte di passione._

_«Firma per esteso. Il suo nome completo?»_

_«Perché dovrei?»_

_ chiese l'altro esterrefatto._

_«Perché così il suo amico Kippard verrà informato di quanto lei abbia gradito il suo pensierino, vedrà che nessuno metterà più in dubbio la sua omosessualità. Mentre io mi prendo i complimenti per averle fatto girare la testa»_

_ puntò il dito sul foglio invitandolo a firmare. Il signor Knot lo guardò e capì quanto gli sarebbe costato rifiutare e quanto poco gli costava quell'accordo. Dopo avrebbe comunque dovuto copiare il biglietto, ma firmare in quel momento significava accettare i termini dell'accordo. Lo fece. Sean prese allora il biglietto, lo sventolò il aria e disse:_

_«Bene... Richard, adesso che siamo in confidenza puoi prendermi a spillate quanto ti pare»_

_Da quel momento in poi il tempo volò in un baleno nel silenzio più assoluto. Quando Richard accompagnò Sean alla porta non si poté trattenere dal chiedere:_

_«"Adone" non è il genere di termine che mi sarei aspettato...»_

_«Vero?»_

_ lo interruppe Sean prima che potesse terminare la frase in modo offensivo_

_«Se ci conoscessi meglio non saresti così sorpreso da quanto si possa imparare tra una scopata e l'altra quando il cliente è un professore di Filologia classica all'università. Adone, il frutto di un incesto che fece innamorare Venere stessa, ti fa credere davvero che si trovino gemme anche in mezzo alla melma. Sai, mi faceva impersonare tutto il repertorio di stupri delle ninfe da parte delle divinità: un minuto prima ero Aretusa e quello dopo Dafne: una recita estenuante»._

_ Richard era chiaramente sorpreso. Sean gli lasciò il biglietto da visita e gli ricordò._

_«Trentatré, non una di meno, mi raccomando»_

_ e si chiuse la porta alle spalle. Chiuse poi pure gli occhi. Erano state le due ore di lavoro più divertenti che avesse mai trascorso. Era certo che non avrebbe più incontrato il signor Richard Knot._

L' 8 dicembre quando con l'escensore insieme ai giornali arrivò un abete sintetico e una scatola di decorazioni accompagnate da un biglietto d'auguri Ash era tutto occhi, non sapeva nascondere lo stupore. Fu lui a leggere per prima il bigliettino.

«Chi è Richard?»

chiese.

«Un fan affezionato di Sean, sgorbietto»

rispose Jack mentre tutti e tre lo trascinavano dentro attraverso l'ingresso.

«A lui piace»

e fece cenno a Sean.

«Finiscila!»

lo rimbeccò Sean

«È solo un cliente»

«E che tipo è?»

chiese Ash curioso.

«Bè, uno che non ti fa sanguinare, suppongo»

concluse il ragazzo, tagliando corto. E Ash capì che gran complimento era.


	2. The first rule - Regola numero uno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just boys and coping mechanisms. 07 Christmas is behind the corner and some gears are starting to move. 08  
I ragazzi e il loro modo di affrontare la violenza. 07 Natale è dietro l'angolo e alcuni ingranaggi hanno iniziato a girare. 08

_ 1.0 La dipendenza dalla droga conduce alla rovina - Drug addiction leads to your downfall_07_Up

* * *

Due settimane dal suo arrivo al Pesci Rossi e Ash aveva ormai la sua routine: alzarsi prima delle nove era fuori questione, Jack d'altra parte non rincasava mai prima delle tre e, anche dopo aver ritirato i giornali e la spesa dall'ascensore, tornava a letto e non lo si vedeva più fino a mezzogiorno quando pranzavano insieme. Jack dormiva con la chiave dell'ingresso, sottile, lucida e pesante, sempre al collo e quando un giorno Ash si intrufolò nella sua stanza e fu colto nel tentativo di sfilargliela dal collo, le prese di santa ragione. Non è che Jack fosse particolarmente offeso dal tentativo di sottrargli le chiavi, sembrava piuttosto che non volesse per qualsivoglia motivo che Ash toccasse la sua roba: una volta buttò nel cestino della spazzatura il fondotinta solo perché Ash glielo stava porgendo e sembrava prenderci gusto ad affibbiargli i nomignoli più cattivi: per lui al mattino Ash era "sgorbietto", al mezzogiorno era "chiappa molle" e alla sera "escremento". Ash protestò i primi due giorni. Jack lo chiuse nello sgabuzzino un giorno intero a digiuno e al buio e gli fece passare la voglia di ribattere. Ash non riusciva a capire perché con Sean fosse tutta un'altra storia. Sean non alzava mai la voce, non aveva mai una parola sgarbata anche se non era il tipo da indorare la pillola. Se Jack la mattina dormiva Ash invece non poteva riposare sugli allori. Dalle nove alle undici e mezza studiava con Sean le cose più disparate: etichetta a tavola e ballo da sala erano tra i pochi argomenti che sarebbero potuti apparire in un normale curriculum educativo. Poi mentre Sean ascoltava delle registrazioni e ripeteva ad alta voce delle frasi in francese, Ash doveva preparare il pranzo. A inizio settimana veniva stabilito il menu di tutti e sette i giorni. Poi c'era il consueto smistare i giornali e, da un paio di giorni, gli era stato finalmente permesso di uscire dall'appartamento scortato da Jack. Non era una passeggiata di piacere, si intende. Che quadretto bizzarro erano loro tre al momento del commiato: come un bambino che esce col papà e saluta la mamma, salvo che invece del bacio della mamma c'era Sean che gli spalmava un lubrificante nelle parti intime ad attenderlo. Jack lo accompagnava da Frank Sanchez, ovvero Froggy, sulla strada per Club Cod e lì al piano di sopra del pub, dopo il servizio fotografico, avevano iniziato a filmare con lui delle sequenze porno. La prima volta lo dovettero sedare, Jack, che passò a prenderlo alla fine del suo turno, lo dovette riportare a casa in braccio. Poi una volta giunto nell'appartamento lo scaraventò con ben poco tatto dentro la vasca da bagno e aprì il rubinetto dell'acqua gelata. I sensi parvero tornare al ragazzo. Sean fu svegliato da un suo urlo e accorse in bagno. Jack gli spiegò cos'era successo.

«Tu va' a dormire, che al resto ci penso io»

lo rassicurò Sean.

«Ovvio, quest'escremento non è una mia responsabilità. Digli che se la prossima volta non si regge sulle sue gambe lo lascio da Marvin». 

Non che ce ne fosse bisogno, Ash era proprio di fronte a lui e aveva sentito tutto inorridito, ma quando era arrabbiato, e si arrabbiava spesso con Ash, Jack parlava come se lui non ci fosse e Ash aveva imparato a non farci più caso. Poi Jack sparì nella sua stanza, accanto al bagno, e Sean si mise a lavare Ash da cima a fondo come se lui fosse un invalido. Ash si irrigidì sotto le sue mani e Sean gli ripeté come una nenia "_qui non salgono, è una regola della casa, non salgono, è la regola, è una regola della casa_" in mille modulazioni diverse. Il corpo di Ash, prima teso, si lasciò andare. Quando uscì dalla vasca il vapore acqueo aveva fatto appannare lo specchio e goccioline d'acqua scivolavano alle sue spalle giù per le piastrelle di ceramica color lavanda. Sean gli frizionò i capelli con un asciugamano, poi asciugò con cura il suo corpo con un telo di lino e gli infilò il pigiama dalla testa. Lasciò che si infilasse da solo i pantaloni del pigiama e quando ebbe osservato il risultato finale lo schiaffeggiò in pieno volto. Sean non lo aveva mai colpito prima e Ash non se lo aspettava. Fu come se quel gesto gli avesse dato il la, Ash iniziò ad annaspare, sentì un dolore acuto alla gola che gli mozzava il fiato, urlava ma la sua voce non usciva, solo un rantolo represso come del motore di un automobile che non riesce a mettersi in moto. Sean lo colpì di nuovo ma sull'altra guancia e finalmente Ash tornò ad emettere dei suoni naturali: gli era venuto il singhiozzo e aveva le guance paonazze.

«Quale ti ho detto che è la regola numero uno?»

nelle pause tra un singhiozzo e l'altro Ash rispose:

«Evitare.. in ogni modo... la somministrazione... di stupefacenti». 

Sean parlava a volte un linguaggio difficile e Ash doveva ripetere a pappagallo. Sean lo trovava portato per la conversione ed era convinto che avrebbe potuto farla diventare un'affinata arma seduttiva a patto che Ash ampliasse il suo vocabolario. Così Ash aveva digerito nei giorni scorsi diverse parole nuove tra cui "somministrazione" e "stupefacenti". Ma era tutta fatica sprecata se dava motivo a uomini come Marvin di farlo sbarellare perché era troppo recalcitrante al "lavoro". Che gli piacesse o no per Sean c'era in palio molto di più che la sopravvivenza di Ash, non gli fece alcuna confidenza in merito, ma vederlo tornare in quello stato aveva dato a Sean per un momento l'impressione che i suoi progetti per il futuro fossero a un passo dal fallimento. Il ragazzo doveva rimettersi in sesto e lui avrebbe fatto di tutto per aiutarlo, anche se le sue motivazioni non erano propriamente altruistiche. Non c'era bisogno che facesse faville, bastava che reggesse il lavoro. E forse, si disse tra sé e sé Sean, aveva davanti la futura stella delle serate burlesque al Club Cod, e questo sarebbe stato un altro tipo di problema, un problema per Jack. Per quanto tempo avrebbe retto il confronto con un ragazzino più giovane e sveglio come Ash? Sean e Jack avevano scelto strade differenti, assai differenti. Definirsi amici era un azzardo troppo grande. Forse era stata l'assenza di Chris a cambiare tutto tra loro. Quando erano tutti e tre insieme Jack, Sean e Chris, Chris era riuscito a mediare tra le loro personalità, ma da quando Chris era stato "promosso" a gangster e trasferito a Detroit, loro due da soli erano stati capaci soltanto di porre tra di loro dei paletti sempre più precisi che impedissero all'altro un'invasione di campo, un'ingerenza in quello che era il loro personalissimo piano per la sopravvivenza.

«Cosa c'era che non potevi fare senza sbarellare?»

chiese Sean. Ad Ash vennero in mente più di un paio di cose da menzionare, ma non era quello il punto. Sapeva che Sean avrebbe trovato il modo di farle sembrare quisquilie.

«No, niente»

rispose rassegnato. 

«Non dico che la voglia di uno spinello sia del tutto ingiustificata, non lo è, ma se proprio devi, che sia per il _tuo_ piacere. Se quelli ci prendono gusto a vederti andar di matto, ti friggono il cervello in poche settimane e ti scorderai pure il mio nome e il tuo nel processo!»

Ad Ash faceva ancora male la testa e si sentiva l'amaro in bocca. Nella sua mente confrontò l'esperienza di quel giorno con il suo primo incontro con Dino e dovette ammettere di preferire il secondo al primo, forse per colpa di quel suo chiamarlo un gioco, forse perché Dino non gli aveva riversato addosso insulti gratuiti come "cagna" e "troietta", ma era così. E a quel pensiero si vergognò profondamente. Disse in sua difesa:

«Marvin continua a chiedermi "ti fa male, ragazzi? Eh? Eh?" come un idiota. Come fa a non venirti voglia di spaccare il muso a quel deficiente?»

mentre parlava seguì Sean in camera da letto. Sean aprì un cassetto del comò, poco dopo aveva in mano un mostriciattolo di stoffa. Lo buttò sul grembo di Ash, già seduto sul letto, che lo prese al volo e lo contemplò stupito: era conciato male.

«Me lo ha regalato Chris quando sono venuto a stare qui, dividevamo insieme questa stessa stanza, proprio come noi due. Ho imparato un sacco di cose da lui. Piagnuccolavo più di te quando sono arrivato, a dire il vero. E Chris mi diede questo pupazzo da usare come bambola voodoo. Appena posso te ne procuro uno nuovo, questo ha fatto il suo tempo. Puoi prenderlo a parole, a morsi, bucherellarlo con lo stuzzicadenti. Può essere per te Marvin, Fred o chi ti pare. Puoi fargli ciò che vuoi quando sono di pezza, quando torni qui. Devi aspettare quel momento però. Devi fare in modo di tornare. Sempre.»

«Vorrei che Jack somigliasse di più a questo Chris di cui parli. L'hai sentito poco fa?»

commentò Ash e strinse la testa del pupazzo in pugno. Sean dubitava che Jack avrebbe messo in pratica quella minaccia: faceva il duro, ma in fondo lui sentiva di essere più spietato e cinico del suo coinquilino.

«Vuoi vederlo?»

chiese Sean bonario. 

«Chi, Chris? Non era andato via?»

«Ho una foto di noi tre. Ma non dire a Jack che te l'ho mostrata».

Ash annuì. E Sean tirò fuori da sotto il materasso una busta, e dalla busta una foto. Quando gliela porse Ash la osservò con attenzione. Era una foto a mezzobusto, forse di un paio di anni fa. Indossavano tutti e tre un costume di scena con delle piume di struzzo rosa. Dopo una giornata a mettersi in posa Ash era ben consapevole che quello che dalla vista viene percepito in una foto come un sorriso può benissimo essere nella realtà una maledizione detta tra i denti o un grugnito di rabbia. I muscoli facciali sono maestri dell'inganno. Ma c'era qualcosa di molto più inquietante di un falso sorriso in quella foto: non conosceva l'espressione di quel Chris, conosceva però la smorfia di dolore che aveva fatto prima di perdere i sensi quando Marvin gli aveva dato fuoco. Borbottò che era stanco, restituì di fretta la foto a Sean e si rigirò nel letto per non mostrargli il suo volto turbato. Quella notte il ragazzo del vicolo cieco, che adesso aveva un nome, e Sophia tornarono a frequentare i suoi sogni. Lui che implorava pietà, lei che lo rimproverava di averla dimenticata. Nuove paure, nuove congetture e una nuova determinazione occuparono la mente di Ash.

_1.1 Che cos'è l'amore, signore? - What is love, sir?_08_Up

* * *

«... quando si arriva alla frutta... Ash, mi stai ascoltando?»

lo richiamò Sean.

«Eh? Sì»

fece Ash tamburellando con le dita sul bancone.

«Davvero? Allora ripetimi cosa ho detto»

gli ordinò Sean.

«Che le posate si usano dalla più esterna alla più interna»

rispose il suo allievo.

«Questo l'ho detto secoli fa!»

replicò Sean inbufalito. Non c'era niente da fare. Da ormai cinque giorni Ash si tormantava senza decidersi se raccontare a Sean che Chris non poteva trovarsi a Detroit in quel momento come pensava lui. Aveva iniziato a fargli tante domande su Chris a aveva avuto conferma che i due erano molto amici, ma poi ricordava anche che Dino gli aveva imposto il silenzio sulla faccenda. E se Sean, mosso dall'amicizia per Chris, avesse fatto o detto, anche involontariamente, qualcosa che avrebbe fatto intuire a papa Dino che Ash se l'era cantata? Per giunta Marvin conosceva Chris. Chris aveva davvero tentato di rubare qualcosa a casa Golzine? Perché era stato detto a Sean che Chris era ancora a Detroit? Ash aveva potuto appurare con Sean che Chris era partito circa due mesi prima di quella notte funesta. O Dino sapeva che si trattava di Chris e lo aveva nascosto ad Ash e questo sarebbe stato l'ennesimo indizio che quell'uomo dallo sguardo glaciale era più pieno di menzogne di quanto il mare fosse pieno d'acqua oppure qualcun altro era riuscito a tenere nascosto a papa Dino che Chris non era a Detroit, e questo era già più interessante perché faceva sospettare ad Ash che ci fosse un modo per sfuggire al controllo di Dino. Inoltre se Marvin nascondeva qualcosa a Dino Ash poteva sfruttarlo a suo vantaggio. Ad ogni modo doveva scoprire cosa era successo a Chris e doveva agire con la massima prudenza: continuare a fare domande a Sean poteva essere pericoloso, Ash temeva di averlo già insospettito. Ma gli altri due che potevano sapere qualcosa erano decisamente più difficili da approcciare. Ash non aveva più visto Dino da quella prima notte, non lo aveva mai neppure incrociato durante le sue "passeggiate" con Jack. Marvin invece lo aveva incontrato fin troppe volte e non mostrava di gradire molto la conversazione. Ci volle ogni briciolo di determinazione per convincersi che, essendo la persona con cui poteva tastare il terreno correndo il minor rischio, Ash doveva sforzarsi di andargli a genio il più possibile.

«Uva, ananas, mandarino... cosa scegli?»

chiedeva intanto Sean all'oscuro di cosa passasse per la testa di Ash. Ash allungò la mano verso il mandarino dicendo:

«Adoro i mandarini!»

Sean lo bacchettò con la mano.

«Risposta sbagliata. Cosa viene dopo la frutta?»

incalzò con quell'aria da maestro di vita.

«Il dessert»

rispose Ash prontamente, rassegnandosi a rimandare a dopo le riflessioni che tanto gli premevano.

«Esatto. Allora vedi di non dimenticare che il vero dessert per il cliente sei _tu_. Che tu abbia o meno un'ampia scelta tra la frutta, devi privilegiare quella che ti permette di mettere in mostra meglio il lavoro di labbra e di lingua. I tuoi gusti non contano»

lo istruì Sean.

«Allora... l'uva?»

rispose Ash dopo aver riflettuto.

«Certo»

confermò Sean. E iniziò ad addentrarsi nella spiegazione di come percorrere le arcane vie dell'allusione che Ash avrebbe dovuto padroneggiare.

«Mi stai dicendo che posso mangiare i mandarini solo quando non mi offrono altro?»

chiese a un certo punto Ash amareggiato, interrompendo Sean e la sua rassegna di alternative.

«Direi che non è proprio l'ultima scelta, ma non è neppure tra le prime. Ma se lo prendi fa' in modo, sempre per caso ovviamente, di far scendere una striscia di succo lungo il polso e di leccartela via quando sei sicuro che il cliente ti guardi»

gli chiarì Sean palleggiando con il mandarino a mezz'aria. In quel mentre Jack emerse dalla sua stanza, una fascia fuxia a tenergli indietro i capelli, la maschera nutriente per il viso ancora applicata sulla pelle.

«Com'è finita, oggi non si mangia?»

reclamò.

«Si deve solo impiattare e siamo pronti. Stavamo ripassando due cosette aspettandoti»

gli rispose Sean.

«Due minuti e arrivo»

fece Jack e sparì nel bagno senza degnare Ash di uno sguardo.

«Riprendiamo nel pomeriggio, mettiti la tuta prima di vagliare i giornali»

disse poi Sean rivolto ad Ash. Tuta significava lezioni di autodifesa. Ash protestò:

«Marvin si lagnerà se arrivo da lui sudato ancor prima di iniziare»

«Oggi non vai da Frog, non hanno bisogno di te per il montaggio. Marvin è partito per Cuba quindi, senza di lui a sorvegliare le riprese, non si gira nulla fino all'anno nuovo»

«No?»

chiese Ash stupito. E a chi chiedeva ora di Chris? Dopo tutta la fatica che aveva fatto per lavorarselo in quei giorni!

«Sembri quasi deluso»

osservò Sean

«Marvin ti mancherà?»

lo stuzzicò.

«Dannazione! No!»

rispose Ash oltraggiato con veemenza.

«Ecco, se però significa che non posso più uscire fino all'anno nuovo, non c'è tanto da festeggiare»

cercò di giusticarsi.

«Puoi chiedere a Jack se ti fa assistere alle prove dello spettacolo di Capodanno al club. Ma non oggi, oggi facciamo insieme l'albero di Natale».

E così dopo un pranzo sempre ipocalorico si ritrovarono tutti e tre a maneggiare le decorazioni per l'albero. Jack era taciturno, ma almeno quando Ash gli porse la punta dorata da mettere in cima all'albero la prese dalle sue mani e la piazzò senza uscirsene con qualche commento sgradevole e pungente. Poi Sean gli chiese di intonare una carola, ma Jack si rifiutò. Allora Sean iniziò lui a cantare inventandosi le parole a casaccio. Ash si mise a ridere e Jack replicò che piuttosto che sentire quello strazio era meglio se cantava lui e finì con l'esaudire la richiesta di Sean. Aveva una voce angelica. Per qualche momento ancora si trovarono tutti e tre sdraiati sotto l'albero supini sui gomiti a fissarne la cima e godersi l'atmosfera fiabesca. Il suono della voce di Jack riverberava puro e delicato come un cristallo, rappacificando il loro animo. Ash fu scosso per la prima volta da un moto di sincera ammirazione per lui, per qualche ragione fu portato a pensare che gli sembrava più giovane, lui che all'età di quasi quattordici anni secondo Ash dimostrava solitamente due anni in più. Fu però ancora più sbalordito quando Ash raccolse tutto il suo coraggio per chiederglielo e Jack accettò di portarlo con sé al club per le prove senza battere ciglio.

«Incontrerò anche altri ragazzi?»

chiese pensando quanto fosse raro trovare Jack così di buon umore. Diciamo poi che era anche stanco di parlare solo con Sean e Marvin.

«Probabile, ma che te ne frega chiappe molli?»

e a quella risposta Ash pensò che purtroppo Jack era già tornato quello di prima.

«Vedrai tutti al raduno di Natale»

rispose invece Sean.

«Che raduno?»

chiese Ash. Jack si alzò di scatto, sembrava schifato e fece per tornarsene nella sua camera. Ash dapprima lo seguì con lo sguardo chiedendosi perché mai fosse infastidito da quella domanda. In seguito Ash si chiese senza trovare una risposta anche perché aveva voluto provocarlo in quel modo, ma allora si alzò anche lui senza pensarci due volte e corse a sbarrargli la strada per il corridoio a braccia distese.

«Che raduno, Jack?»

chiese più agguerrito. Ma fu sempre Sean a rispondere.

«Papa Dino raduna tutti i ragazzi in una palestra e distribuisce loro barrette di cioccolato per Natale. È anche l'occasione per presentare agli altri i nuovi arrivati»

«Smamma!»

gli intimò intanto Jack, poi afferrò per l'orecchio l'inquilino ostinato e lo spostò di fianco senza fatica quel tanto che gli bastava per passare. Lo scatto della serratura pose definitivamente fine alla conversazione. Avrebbe rivisto Dino tra meno di due settimane, in assenza di Marvin avrebbe dovuto gioirne? Poi la mente ritornò ad un'informazione che sul momento gli era apparsa secondaria:

«Tra i nuovi arrivati ci sono anch'io?»

chiese preoccupato. E Sean lo preparò come poté all'evento con le parole più semplici e concise, ma non per questo sarebbe stato meno rivoltante trovarvisi dal vivo. Cercando di cacciare dalla mente paure premature Ash chiese:

«Lo si incontra più spesso quando si lavora al club? Dino, intendo»

«Uhm, non tanto, però viene una volta al mese»

disse Sean con un'espressione opaca in volto.

«E quando lo hai visto l'ultima volta?»

chiese poi Ash. 

«Il giorno che mi ha concesso questi quattro mesi di riposo dal club. Te l'ho detto, se gli fai simpatia c'è solo da guadagnarci»

concluse Sean con uno sfavillio negli occhi. Ash faticava a vedere Dino e Sean insieme, nella stessa stanza, ma non lo disse.

_Papa Dino si accese un sigaro gettando uno sguardo sulle sue orchidee maculate nel vaso di porcellana cinese accanto alla finestra._

_«Non sei un gran ché»_

_decretò rivolto al ragazzo sul letto che si era portato le lenzuola al mento per l'apprensione a sentire quel giudizio. Quando aveva ricevuto quell'offerta Dino si era fatto portare il ragazzo per stimarne il valore, ma francamente era rimasto deluso. _

_«Quanti anni hai, ragazzo?»_

_chiese. _

_«Tredici, signore»_

_Quasi da buttare, si disse Dino. Non gli dispiaceva liberarsene per quella cifra._

_«Ho ricevuto un'offerta di acquisto vantaggiosa per cederti. Vista la cifra mi ero aspettato chissà cosa, ma francamente sei mediocre»_

_«E l'ha accettata?»_

_chiese Sean con una punta di entusiasmo, per nulla scalfito ormai dal disprezzo di Dino adesso che aveva sentito la notizia._

_«Non mi chiedi chi è che ha fatto l'offerta?»_

_replicò Dino. Lo sapeva già, era chiaro. Non era una cima, forse, ma neppure tanto sciocco a quanto pare, il ragazzo. _

_«Ho pochi clienti affezionati, non è difficile immaginare chi sia»_

_ fece il ragazzo con un filo di voce. "Pochi" era un eufemismo, ma papà Dino non lo corresse._

_«Ti farebbe piacere se accettassi?»_

_ domandò invece. Sean non rispose subito._

_«Mi piacerà quello che piacerà a voi, signore»_

_Aveva più talento per le parole che per le lenzuola, pensò Dino. Dovette ammettere che era piacevole stuzzicarlo. Perciò chiese:_

_«Quel signor Knot... Lo ami?»_

_Gli lesse in volto che Sean non si aspettava quella domanda. Ma si riprese in fretta: _

_«Cos'è l'amore, signore?»_

_Era amore quello che provava verso quell'idiota che quando raggiungeva New York per lavoro si passava lo sfizio di buttare una barca di soldi per portarlo al luna park? O a fare un giro in barca? O a una sfilata di moda? Che si ostinava ad ignorare che razza di mestiere fosse quello di Sean? Che continuava a mostrarsi scandalizzato per il suo linguaggio sboccato anche dopo tutto questo tempo? Era amore quello? Pietà forse, umida e morbida pietà. Dino rinunciò a controbattere a quell'interrogativo._

_«Comunque non posso lasciarti ancora andare. Il Cardellino lascerà il nido questa settimana e la Cinciallegra sta invecchiando»_

_«Chris se ne va?»_

_non poté fare a meno di chiedere Sean. Dino lo ignorò e proseguì:_

_«Ti mando quanto prima uno nuovo ai Pesci Rossi. Istruiscilo come si deve, avrai modo di concentrarti solo su quello e, se farai un buon lavoro, concluderò l'affare la primavera ventura. Allora potrai andartene»._

_Sean non credeva alle sue orecchie. Era fatta, pensò. Alzò il capo raggiante: _

_«Sì, signore»_


	3. The second rule - Regola numero due

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ash learned to lie. 09 Friends, foes and teamwork. 10 At the end of the day they all get something valuable. 11  
[09] Ash impara a mentire.[10] Amici, nemici e lavoro di squadra.[11] Alla fine della giornata tutti ottengono qualcosa di prezioso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Selicu, the first reader who left his nickname with the kudos. Thanks!  
"Vossìa" is Sicilian for "Your Lordship".  
"Vossìa" è siciliano e sta per "Vostra Signoria".

_2.0 Recita in accordo col copione - Play along with the role you are given _09_Up

* * *

Il giorno dopo Ash seguì Jack fuori dall'appartamento per andare al club. Sean aveva insistito per spalmargli il lubrificante perché, a suo dire, non si poteva sapere mai, una volta usciti, se sarebbe servito. A nulla servirono le rimostranze di Ash, si dovette piegare al suo volere. Jack aveva stabilito di uscire più presto del solito e Sean si era lamentato che lo stava lasciando da solo nel vaglio dei giornali, ma Jack ribatté che aveva bisogno di una prova costumi prima, che non rompesse le scatole ricordando chi portava i soldi in casa. Ash ebbe modo di notare che tra loro due la tensione era andata crescendo negli ultimi giorni. Ash si chiese se aveva a che fare con il rientro di Jack di qualche sera fa: il suono delle chiavi nella toppa aveva richiamato Ash nel disimpegno, ma Sean era lì da prima, forse perché era stato informato via telefono. Jack entrò avvolto in un cappotto color cammello e la sciarpa di cashmere nera avviluppata fin sotto il naso. Sean gli sfilò il cappotto, ma quando stava per fare lo stesso con la sciarpa incontrò la resistenza di Jack.

«Che c'è, hai bevuto? Non fare il bambino!»

gli disse Sean quasi amorevole. Ma Jack non disse una parola. Poi visto che Sean non mollava la sciarpa, anzi cercava di srotorarla:

«Faccio da me leccaculo!»

protestò stizzito.

«Non ti scaldare»

fece l'altro tirandosi indietro. E Jack si tolse la sciarpa rivelando sotto il mento tre, no quattro bruciature. Sigarette. Sean chiese subito se aveva trattato l'ustione, Jack rispose di averle solo bagnate con una spugna d'acqua fresca prima di lasciare il club e Sean corse in bagno a prendere dal kit del pronto soccorso la pomata antibatterica e il gel all'aloe vera. Una delle ustioni minacciava di formare una verruca ed era prioritario evitare che cicatrizzando restassero dei segni.

«Come è successo?»

indagò Sean dopo aver fatto sedere Jack per la medicazione, mentre gli fissava intorno al collo una garza ben stretta.

«Ho preso una stecca cantando, il colonnello Baffi da Tricheco non ha gradito»

Nessuno di loro aveva più un nome quando facevano il loro lavoro: Jack era la Cinciallegra, Sean era Pulcino e Ash avrebbe ricevuto presto il suo nome d'arte. I ragazzi a loro volta si vendicavano a modo loro di questo furto d'identità, riferendosi ai clienti in loro assenza solo con il soprannome, e al colonnello succitato era andata a finire anche bene. I soprannomi non erano schedati, quindi Sean traduceva per Ash ad ogni nomignolo nuovo come in quell'occasione.

«Domani fatti vedere dal dottor Mazzancolla»

disse Sean a mo' di buonanotte e ognuno rientrò nella propria stanza.

Ora mentre varcavano il portone e si immettevano in strada Ash lanciò un occhiata al collo di Jack mentre questi fissava il semaforo in attesa del verde, i segni non erano ancora andati via, distolse lo sguardo e lo puntò a terra non appena Jack iniziò a parlare.

«Nessuno ha denunciato la tua scomparsa alla polizia. Ne devo dedurre che anche a Griffin non importa di te»

Ash trasalì a quel nome. Era scattato il verde, avevano iniziato l'attraversamento.

«Come fai a sapere il nome di mio fratello?»

chiese d'istinto fermandosi sull'ultima striscia pedonale. Era certo di non aver detto a nessuno di avere un fratello di nome Griffin.

«Parli nel sonno, l'ho sentito da Sean»

mentì Jack. In verità fino a un momento prima lui non sapeva chi fosse Griffin. Aveva intuito soltanto che fosse qualcuno di importante per Ash dal momento che lo aveva nominato quando si era trovato in trance. 

«Quindi tuo fratello ti ha abbandonato»

concluse Jack con un tono definitivo. Ash era furioso, strinse i pugni ai fianchi e ribatté:

«Non è vero!»

«Ah, no? E dov'è ora?»

«Lui...»

stava per rispondere Ash, ma poi riconobbe la provocazione per quello che era e si corresse:

«Perché dovrei dirlo a te?»

«È così io sarei il nemico?»

chiese Jack con una mezza risata sulle labbra. Poi aggiunse:

«Se questo tuo fratello non è un pezzo di merda dovresti scappare da lui»

Ash non sapeva cosa rispondere. Stavano attraversando un parco, Jack si diresse verso una panchina, si sedette e fece cenno ad Ash di fare altrettanto.

«Non avevi fretta di andare al club?»

chiese Ash in piedi sorpreso.

«Era una bugia»

dichiarò Jack e gli fece la linguaccia. Ash si sedette al suo fianco seguendo il suo invito.

«Volevo parlarti a quattr'occhi senza quel guastafeste di Sean che ti sta col fiato sul collo. Se vuoi scappare meglio farlo finché Marvin è assente. Chris c'è riuscito, sai».

No, Chris non c'era riuscito, si disse Ash, ma rifletté che forse c'era un fondo di verità in quello che diceva Jack: forse Chris aveva tentato la fuga, ma Marvin lo aveva raggiunto. E se Jack sapeva della sua fuga perché lo aveva aiutato, poteva anche aver fatto la spia. Voleva incastrare allo stesso modo anche lui? Decise che era il suo turno di mettere alla prova Jack:

«Mi consigli di scappare?»

Ash infuse in quelle parole tutta l'incredulità di cui era capace.

«Sì»

La risposta fu tanto netta e immediata che non lasciava spazio ad interpretazioni.

«Perché non scappi tu allora?»

gli ritorse contro Ash.

«Io in questo mondo ci sono nato e, quando sarà, ci morirò. Sean è figlio di una puttana di Chicago. Ma tu e Chris siete diversi. Mi date il voltastomaco».

Era la prima volta che sentiva qualcosa di così personale su Sean. L'idea di dare il voltastomaco a Jack non arrivò invece come una novità, anzi fu quasi una piacevole conferma, ma Ash fu inconsciamente spinto a ricambiare l'informazione:

«Non so dov'è mio fratello e lui di certo non sa dove mi trovo io»

spiegò, sicuro di non compromettersi restando così nel vago.

«Posso aiutarti a cercarlo»

Un moto prepotente di speranza assalì Ash al pensiero di aver trovato un alleato, ma si frenò:

«Menti troppo bene perché io mi possa fidare, Jack. Vedi la storia della prova costumi»

disse invece. Jack si diede un colpo di palmo in fronte teatralmente:

«Regola numero due: resta sempre nella parte, è tutto una recita. E che io in questo mondo ci sono nato mentre tu no». 

Ash si sentì canzonato.

«E per questo dovrei fidarmi? Non so neppure se Jack è il tuo vero nome»

replicò.

«Ostinato, eh? Bene, immagino che dovrò sbottonarmi un po' con te, i più tanto conoscono la mia storia, non puoi danneggiarmi venendone a conoscenza. Allora ascolta».

Ash era tutto orecchi.

«Sono nato a Los Angeles, mi chiamo Jack Lo Maggio. Mio padre era affiliato alla mafia siciliana. Era diventato un pezzo grosso. Quando Dino mise gli occhi su certi affari in zona, strinse un'alleanza coi siciliani e io fui mandato come ostaggio, a garanzia dell'accordo, quando avevo quattro anni. Per sei anni ho vissuto da ospite a villa Golzine, dove mi facevano passare per il figlio di una cameriera. Per questo mangiavo spesso in cucina, ma potevo andare a scuola e tutto sommato facevo una vita normale. Alla villa non si respirava un clima diverso da quello di casa mia: le mafie cambiano nome ma sono tutte uguali. Poi però a Los Angeles scoppiò la faida con i cinesi. Il mio clan fu decimato, perdemmo molti territori, mio padre perse tutto, lo fecero fuori. A quel punto io non servivo più. Non mi avrebbero mai permesso di affiliarmi con loro per timore che facessi il doppio gioco con i siciliani. Mai sottovalutare il richiamo del sangue, si dice. E nessuno mi reclamò. Fu Gregory a salvarmi la pellaccia: intercedette per me e così fu deciso che l'esportazione degli organi poteva aspettare se mi rivelavo utile al club. E io mi impegnai. Ma in fondo ho solo ritardato la morte. A quelli non piace quando giungi alla pubertà: la mia voce sta cambiando, la cinciallegra non potrà cantare a lungo. Ma non c'è nessun posto dove mi piacerebbe andare. Uno di questi giorni mi faranno ricoverare per l'operazione e non mi sveglierò più. Che vuoi che ti dica? Era tutto incluso nel biglietto». 

Ash non aveva parole. Traffico d'organi, faide mafiose... gli sembrava di essere precipitato in un mondo molto più vasto di quanto avesse originariamente immaginato. Era stato così ingenuo da pensare che il club fosse l'unico malaffare di papa Dino, quanto si era sbagliato! Sean non gli aveva mai parlato in questo modo. Non aveva mai nemmeno accennato ad attività che andassero oltre il club. E Ash aveva semplicemente immaginato che Chris a Detroit facesse qualcosa di simile a quello che Marvin faceva a New York. Ma ora capiva che c'erano un mucchio di variabili che non aveva neppure considerato. Chiese:

«Hai aiutato anche Chris a fuggire?»

«Chi? Io?»

si difese Jack.

«Come non detto»

disse Ash capendo l'antifona. Se avesse voluto convincerlo a fidarsi per poi pugnalarlo alle spalle Jack avrebbe potuto ammettere che lo aveva aiutato, se anche Ash l'avesse riferito a Marvin o a Dino, sapendo che Jack aveva fatto loro la soffiata, non avrebbe rischiato nulla. Invece era andato sulla difensiva.

«Tu e Sean avete litigato. Perché?»

chiese Ash.

«Perché Sean è uno stupido illuso, chiappe molli»

Jack sembrava non volere aggiungere altro, ma ormai Ash aveva deciso e pregò di non sbagliare:

«Griffin Callenreese, disperso in Vietnam»

«Ooh, è l'ora di parlare con qualche veterano allora. Al club non mancano, Dino corteggia i militari da anni»

fece Jack e dicendo questo si alzò. Qualche minuto dopo arrivarono all'ingresso del Club Cod, all'esterno appariva simile a tanti altri ristoranti della zona: a marcare l'entrata due vasi panciuti con delle piante sempreverdi, decorate per il periodo natalizio con delle lucine a intermittenza attorcigliate intorno alle loro sottili diramazioni. Il cartello "Closed" era appeso al di là del vetro. Ash lo precedeva di qualche passo quando Jack lo afferrò per il cappuccio della felpa ma non fece in tempo a frenarlo, suonò lo stesso il campanello. Jack disse:

«Due isolati più avanti c'è un parco, aspettami lì. Ti vengo a prendere io»

«Credevo di dover assistere alle prove»

replicò Ash.

«E cosa credi che accadrebbe se ti vedessero sfaccendato? Qualcuno potrebbe pensare che è il momento giusto per farsi fare un pompino gratis»

«Mi vuoi togliere tutto il divertimento? Ed io che ero venuto per quello!»

mentì Ash. Ora lo sentiva, il sottile piacere della menzogna. Per un attimo sembrò che Jack ci fosse cascato. Era una soddisfazione bellissima. Poi Ash rise e Jack con lui. Ash si allontanò senza voltarsi mentre qualcuno in smoking apriva la porta del locale e chiedeva preoccupato a Jack se era normale che Ash se ne andasse.

«L'ho mandato a comprare le sigarette»

mentì Jack senza tradire la minima esitazione.

_ 2.1 Biliardino - Foosball _10_Up

* * *

Fuori faceva freddo, troppo freddo per ubbidire a Jack. Si era nel bel mezzo di Dicembre e dopo la prima mezz'ora, essendo senza guanti, le mani di Ash avevano iniziato a formicolare. Se le ficcò nelle tasche della giacca sfregandole contro l'imbottitura in cerca di sollievo e osservò ancora una volta il parco. Una donna con una cloche beige di feltro spingeva avanti a sé un passeggino col suo bimbo, troppo grande forse per non reggersi in piedi e fare due passi, ma troppo piccolo per una passeggiata in piena regola. Stava offrendo alla donna un morso al suo lecca-lecca mentre lei finse di accontentarlo mordendo l'aria a ridosso del disco colorato e suscitandone l'iralità. Ash sentì il freddo pungergli il petto con rinnovato vigore, pensò di dover trovare in fretta un posto più riparato di quella panchina da cui poter tenere d'occhio l'ingresso nord del parco, il più vicino al Club Cod. Si diresse verso quel punto d'accesso incrociando lungo il cammino un uomo alle prese con due guinzagli e due cani poco coordinati che lo costringevano ad un'andatura poco onorevole e zigzagante. Dietro le spalle di costui Ash scorse una coppia di ragazzini salire una scalinata di granito un po' grezzo, sulla sommità della quale troneggiava un'insegna simile per stile ad un graffito che diceva "Bibò". Ad occhio e croce, si disse Ash, doveva portare ai locali con le grosse finestre del secondo piano, da lì poteva osservare il parco restando al chiuso. In tasca aveva abbastanza per una coca, se quello era un bar. Nei giorni passati Marvin aveva reagito alla maggiore collaborazione e cedevolezza di Ash svuotando ogni tanto le tasche degli spiccioli a mo' di mancia e Ash, su consiglio di Sean quando Marvin ripeté il gesto per la seconda volta, aveva iniziato a riempire un salvadanaio di latta, ma teneva sempre qualche spicciolo con sé per ogni eventualità. Non si era sbagliato, l'interno del locale era quasi deserto, discretamente pulito e a dispetto dell'entrata non così pittoresco come prometteva l'insegna. Si avvicinò al bancone e ordinò una coca. Afferrò la bibita e la cannuccia e si sedette ad uno dei tavoli accanto al finestrone dal vetro lindo e trasparente, assicurandosi la migliore visuale sul parco. Al tavolo accanto due signori anziani commentavano le notizie sportive e uno dei due stava puntando il dito ad una foto del giornale posto in mezzo tra loro. Poi le loro voci furono sommerse dai toni accesi di un alterco che si stava svolgendo in fondo alla sala. Seguendo le voci alterate dei tre litiganti Ash riconobbe i due che aveva visto entrare prima di lui.

«Di' piuttosto che Bones se l'è fatta sotto!»

stava dicendo un tizio biondo dai capelli a istrice. 

«Quando Wookie l'ha visto ieri era sano come un pesce!»

«Ti dico che è _oggi_ che si è svegliato con la febbre a quaranta, la madre non lo lascia mettere i piedi fuori dal letto»

replicò quello dei ragazzi che Ash non aveva visto entrare, un capellone con una pettorina di jeans.

«Mi spiace Frederick ma dobbiamo rimandare a un'altra volta»

concluse.

«Balle Alex, tutte balle!»

replicò il biondo furioso pigiando l'indice contro la pettorina dell'altro ragazzo. Questi reagì cercando di afferrare la mano del biondo che però fu più veloce a ritrarla.

«E allora che cosa proponi? Sentiamo!»

disse il ragazzo che si chiamava Alex, fece rullare una manopola che fuoriusciva dal tavolo e incrociò le mani sul petto. Al che Ash notò lo strano marchingegno dietro di loro, quattro impugnature simili ai manici dei cacciaviti, di colore blu che sbucavano dal fianco di un tavolo di legno.

«Ha ragione, non puoi pretendere che giochi da solo»

si inserì il ragazzo nero al fianco del biondo.

«Non ti ci mettere anche tu, Wookie!»

lo zittì Frederick, ma era chiaro che non sapeva che inventarsi. Si grattò la nuca con la mano sinistra e girò su se stesso, forse in cerca d'ispirazione. I suoi occhi incrociarono quelli di Ash, che distolse immediatamente i suoi per riconcentrarli sulla strada oltre la finestra. Troppo tardi. Pochi attimi dopo il biondo lo aveva raggiunto.

«Ehi tu, come ti chiami?»

chiese senza preamboli. Gli altri due lo raggiunsero in quel mentre.

«Ci conosciamo?»

domandò Ash inarcando un sopracciglio. Quel ragazzo puzzava di guai, guai con cui non voleva avere niente a che fare perché gli bastavano già i suoi.

«Ok, ok, faccia d'angelo, non te la tirare. Io sono Frederick, lui è Wookie e lui è Alex»

disse il biondo indicando i due ragazzi accanto.

«Ci serve un quarto per giocare, vieni?»

riprese. 

«Giocare a cosa?»

domandò Ash.

«Biliardino»

rispose il biondo.

«Non lo conosco. Non m'interessa»

replicò con tono piatto Ash e si voltò verso la finestra come a indicare che la conversazione era chiusa. Frederick non la prese bene, afferrò la lattina di coca e gli gettò quello che ne restava del contenuto in faccia. Fu il turno di Ash di essere furioso, si alzò e si scaraventò contro di lui, Frederick lo attirò verso il fondo del locale. Il barman però non fece in tempo a raggiungere i due per fermarli che la zuffa era già terminata. Frederick aveva messo sotto Ash e lo teneva bloccato a terra mentre si dimenava inutilmente. Le lezioni di autodifesa erano pensate per liberarsi dagli aggressori e fuggire, dal momento che i ragazzi del club dovevano spesso aggirarsi di notte per le strade da soli, ma Ash dovette ammettere a malincuore che erano praticamente inefficaci se il suo intento era invece di attaccare e quello dell'avversario non era quello di stuprarlo.

«Adesso non mi dirai di no, vero?»

sibilò Frederick ferino. Ash lo insultò. In quelle settimane il suo repertorio di parolacce aveva registrato un incremento vertiginoso e non riusciva a immaginare una situazione più degna di quella per farne sfoggio. Frederick non si lasciò impressionare:

«Allora?»

insisté più minaccioso.

«Frederick, lascialo andare»

Lo pregò Alex

«Vorrà dire che perderò a tavolino»

aggiunse con il tono quasi di un'ottava più sotto.

«E farai il bagno nudo nell'Hudson come da scommessa?»

infierì Frederick. Un secondo di esitazione fu sufficiente affinché un'altra voce precedesse quella di Alex:

«Gioco»

disse Ash.

«Come?»

fece Frederick meravigliato e irritato per l'interruzione.

«Ho detto che gioco, sei sordo? Togliti di dosso, maiale!»

ripeté Ash svincolandosi non appena Frederick allentò la presa.

«Però dovete spiegarmi le regole»

aggiunse rimettendosi in piedi.

Raggiunsero il tavolo e Ash lo poté osservare più da vicino mentre Alex si premurava di spiegargli le regole. A quanto pare, poiché era un modello francese, i ragazzi sembravano entusiasti di averne trovato uno in quel bar grazie al passaparola. Di solito i tavoli americani erano pensati per il gioco all'aperto e perciò la struttura in plastica non permetteva un'esperienza di gioco ottimale. Quello che invece avevano di fronte era in legno di quercia, con aste telescopiche che assicuravano di non colpire _accidentalmente_ l'avversario dov'era più vulnerabile. Gli omini rossi e blu, disposti su quattro aste erano in alluminio e agli angoli le rampe impedivano che la pallina si fermasse in un punto morto. Decantare i pregi di quel gioiellino davanti a un novellino sembrava una tentazione a cui i ragazzi non sapevano resistere.

«Guarda che vale anche per te, angioletto, se perdi fai compagnia nel fiume al tuo compare»

minacciò Frederick. Ash lo ignorò.

«Ci sono dieci palline, la squadra che subisce un goal ha diritto a giocare la pallina successiva e chi fa per primo sei goal ha praticamente vinto dal momento che la rimonta è impossibile»

gli stava spiegando Alex. Poi Wookie passò ad illustrare ad Ash i falli e infine diedero via alla partita: Alex giocava in difesa mentre Ash in attacco. Manipolare quegli omini senza braccia e ottenere esattamente come risultato ciò che si aveva in mente non era facile quanto sembrava. Ma non doveva permettere che si ribellassero al suo tocco, quelle statuine non avevano una volontà propria, ce la poteva fare, non l'avrebbe data loro vinta. Ash si concentrò al meglio delle sue capacità.

Autogol.

«Di quanti gradi sarà l'acqua Freddie?»

chiese Wookie. Frederick scoppiò in una risata fragorosa. Si sentiva la vittoria in pugno e non si preoccupava di nasconderlo. Ash tirò su un lungo respiro, Alex gli ricordò:

«È solo il primo, rilassati. Sei tu che comandi loro, non loro te»

Il ragazzo non poteva sapere quanto quella frase avesse rincuorato profondamente Ash. Ciononostante subirono un altro goal. Frederick e Wookie iniziarono a chiacchierare tra loro come se fossero soli. 

«Mio padre mi ha promesso un coltello svizzero di quelli buoni per Natale, non vedo l'ora»

stava dicendo Frederick all'amico. 

«È con questo fanno tre goal! Vi arrendete?»

ridacchiò Wookie. Ash rimise la palla in gioco. 

«Tua sorella è con voi per Natale?»

chiese Wookie. 

«Sì, Capodanno invece sono io da mia madre. Ma è meglio che le giri al largo fratello»

rispose Frederick. 

«Piuttosto sei sicuro che non vi abbiano scambiato nella culla? Per essere gemelli non vi somigliate né per aspetto né per carattere, sai»

lo punzecchiò Wookie. 

«Guarda che mia sorella ha un carattere dolcissimo»

ribatté Frederick offeso. Quarto goal. 

«Mai detto il contrario, amico»

Frederick restò a bocca aperta e incassò il colpo. 

«Io non sono sgorbutico, sei tu che tiri fuori il peggio di me!»

sbraitò in sua difesa Frederick. Wookie non riuscì a pensare ad una battuta adeguata, la sua attenzione fu richiamata sul tavolo da gioco. Avevano subito il primo goal. 

_2.2 L'orgoglio del padre, l'orgoglio del figlio - The father's pride, the son's pride _ 11_Up

* * *

_(Flop e clank) _

_** 4 a 2** _

_(Flop e clank)_

_** 4 a 3** _

_(Flop e clank)_

_** 5 a 3** _

_(Flop e clank)_

_** 5 a 4** _

Alex e Ash avevano effettuato una rimonta straordinaria. Frederick intimò a Wookie di scambiarsi i ruoli e si spostò in difesa. Si giocavano tutto con l'ultima pallina. 

Il Club Cod aveva una struttura ingannevole: la sala a cui si accedeva dall'ingresso era normalissima, di sotto invece, nei due piani interrati dotati di un poderoso sistema di areazione, avvenivano le attività losche: un piano era occupato da ampi stanzoni insonorizzati in stucchevole rosa shocking in cui pizzi di merletto ornavano i copriletti e telecamere nascoste in punti strategici registravano ogni attività compromettente. Erano chiamate le alcove dell'amore, sale vip o cubicoli della buona accoglienza, ma ciascuno di questi nomi zuccherini, come l'arredo ostentatamente romantico, serviva solo a celare l'effettivo squallore del mercato di carne umana che vi si consumava. L'altro piano era una via di mezzo tra un night club e un teatro: da una parte i tavolini rotondi, divani in platea e le insegne blu elettrico, dall'altra il palco con sipario di velluto rosso adiacente al foyer, adibito prevalentemente a sala da fumo, e i camerini sul fianco opposto del palco. Ogni gradino che portava più in basso sembrava risucchiare a imbuto verso le viscere della terra, niente uscite d'emergenza per gli avventori, un terremoto avrebbe fatto far loro la fine del topo. Mentre dietro le quinte un ascensore era collocato per l'esclusivo utilizzo del proprietario. Perciò nessuno si deve meravigliare se quando le sue porte si spalancarono con un suono metallico e un ding di campanello fu immediatamente nota a tutti l'identità del visitatore. Dino Golzine utilizzava l'ascensore solo quando non era accompagnato dagli ospiti e non era solito fare visite di cortesia; se era venuto era per discutere di affari. Quali, era una questione differente. Chiunque avrebbe pagato oro per capirlo prima degli altri e tutelarsi dai rovesci della fortuna, perché in quel luogo era papa Dino a decidere la sorte, a girare la ruota senza indossare alcun bendaggio sugli occhi. Tutti si affrettano a porgergli i loro omaggi profondendosi in ringraziamenti per il suo patronaggio: Impresari falliti e teatranti imbroglioni disposti a istruire i ragazzi sull'arte dello spettacolo chiudendo all'occorrenza entrambi gli occhi sul perché in primo luogo li facessero esibire lì. Dino, come quel tale che si alza vincitore dal tavolo verde e allontana con grazia chi giura di avergli portato fortuna come chi lo prega di un obolo di generosità, se li scrollò di dosso in fretta e rivolto al capo della sicurezza chiese:

«Dov'è la Cincia?»

«Camerino tre, signore»

rispose l'uomo prontamente. Dino si recò al suddetto camerino, ordinò a tutti di uscire e lasciarlo solo col ragazzo. Jack aveva le ciglia finte applicate su una sola palpebra perché la truccatrice l'aveva lasciato immediatamente in tredici appena ricevuto l'ordine di lasciare la stanza. C'era un che di involontariamente comico sul suo volto quando si voltò restando seduto sullo sgabello e chiese:

_«Vossìa_ mi cercava?»

Dino chiuse la porta alle sue spalle e disse:

«Ho ricevuto oggi i tabulati telefonici del Rosemary's pub e risulta una telefonata del 22 novembre fatta al Pesci Rossi, ne sai niente?»

«Rosemary's? Mai sentito. Magari è stato Pulcino a rispondere»

rispose il ragazzo grattandosi la fronte.

«È da escludere, era impegnato a quell'ora. Puoi essere stato solo tu»

Jack aggrottò le sopracciglia.

«Il 22? Giovedì?»

Dino lo fissò in silenzio.

«Può darsi sia stato il giorno che ha telefonato il Cardellino. Non so da dove stesse chiamando però»

«Che vi siete detti?»

lo interrogò Dino.

«Mi ha chiesto se aveva dimenticato qualcosa di suo nell'appartamento»

«Tipo?»

«Non lo so, non mi ha fatto esempi»

«E poi?»

«Poi niente, si è scherzato su quanto inospitali fossero i tizi di Detroit, roba così»

«C'è dell'altro?»

«No. È successo qualcosa?»

chiese Jack in ansia.

«Non si hanno tracce di Chris dal 22. Il Rosemary's pub è uno dei locali più vicini al suo nascondiglio a Detroit. Sembra tu sia l'ultimo ad averci parlato. C'è qualcosa che devi dirmi, Jack?»

lo scrutò Dino ad un palmo di naso, Jack fremette di gioia a sentire il suo nome.

«Sì, qualcosa c'è»

fece il ragazzo e dopo una frazione di secondo aggiunse:

«Mi siete mancato»

Dino lo afferrò per il naso e minacciò:

«Non divagare!»

«Sembrava agitato. Davvero, non so altro»

disse il ragazzo con la voce nasalizzata. Dino lasciò andare il naso di Jack e con l'indice tracciò la linea del suo mento dicendo:

«Meglio così»

disse Dino e si ritrovò ad osservare i segni delle ustioni sul collo.

«Se tuo padre ti vedesse non me lo perdonerebbe mai»

Gli occhi gli luccicavano molli e Jack sapeva bene che quella era forse la massima espressione di un sentimento che non fosse rabbia o stizza che si potesse cogliere sul volto di Dino.

«Mio padre non può vedermi. "Lontano dagli occhi lontano dal cuore" si dice, no? Ma io ricordo ancora le parole di mio padre: "Osserva e impara dal signor Golzine". Ho ammirato tutto di voi fin da bambino. Prima ancora di...»

la voce sfumò in delle fusa senza completare la frase quando strusciò la guancia sulla mano di Dino chiudendo gli occhi, le ciglia finte rischiarono di staccarsi per l'attrito del gesto. Dino allontanò la sua mano.

«È da tanto che non chiamate la vostra Cincia a servizio. Anche voi vi schifate dei miei peli?»

si lamentò il ragazzo con un'espressione da cane bastonato. Dino lo guardò sempre dall'alto in basso. 

«Se solo mi lasciaste sussurrarvi le parole dolci che volete sentire!»

continuò accattivante e sensuale. Il messaggio era chiaro per quanto velato. Informazioni. Cosa aveva da offrirgli stavolta?

«Sentiamo»

disse Dino.

«No. Per sussurrarvele devo starvi vicino vicino»

protestò Jack. Arrogante. Dino avrebbe voluto subito farlo ubriacare al calice della sottomissione, farlo tremare in ginocchio sotto di lui, dominare quel demonio sfrontato. Pressò con le dita i segni delle ustioni sul collo di Jack che si morse il labbro inferiore e poi lo inumidì con la lingua. 

«Parla»

intimò.

«_Vossìa_ dovrà cavarmi le parole di bocca, vi dico». 

E Dino pensò bene che, tutto sommato, voleva accontentarlo.

«Mi rode che non abbiamo vinto. Sembra che ultimamente sia sfortunato nel gioco. Non credo di essere mai stato superstizioso, ma comincio a nutrire dei dubbi a riguardo»

disse un Ash scoraggiato davanti a un altra lattina di coca al tavolo del Bibò. Prima Dino ora Frederick, ci avrebbe pensato due volte prima di imbarcarsi in qualsiasi altra scommessa, questo periodaccio di sfiga doveva pur finire prima o poi. No, la sfiga non esiste, si disse. Sentì riecheggiare dentro di sé le parole di Griffin, il tono caldo e premuroso con cui, mentre spingeva Ash sull'altalena diversi anni prima, giurava che avrebbe fatto passare un brutto quarto d'ora a chiunque si permettesse di insinuare che il suo fratellino portava sfiga. Non aveva ancora osato bere un sorso dalla lattina. 

«Ma che dici? Non hai forse detto che era la prima volta che giocavi? Hai segnato tutti quei goal alla tua prima partita: è pazzesco! E pensare che Frederick si allenava da settimane!»

ribatté Alex seduto di fronte a lui.

«Ma non abbiamo vinto»

ribadì Ash.

«Abbiamo pareggiato, il che significa che nessuno dovrà fare un bagno nel fiume d'inverno. Davvero non capisci che è un risultato eccezionale? Perché ti offrirei la coca sennò?»

spiegò Alex con tutta la pazienza che aveva. Finalmente Ash si decise a bere. Un quarto d'ora fa al goal del pareggio Wookie aveva sputato a terra, Frederick aveva imprecato e se ne erano andati rumorosamente promettendo vendetta ad un Alex col sorriso a trentadue denti.

«Quei due torneranno a rompere le scatole però»

disse Ash tristemente.

«E noi saremo pronti ad accoglierli, vedrai»

gli assicurò Alex.

«Vuoi essere dei nostri?»

propose.

«Credo di averne avuto già abbastanza con oggi»

rispose Ash declinando l'invito.

«Peccato»

commentò Alex. 

«Penso che avresti un futuro nel biliardino, sai. Però, un momento, ancora non so chi è che dovrei ringraziare oggi. Come ti chiami? Quanti anni hai?»

Ash indugiò un momento indeciso su quanto avrebbe dovuto rivelare. Distolse lo sguardo da quello limpido e cordiale del suo interlocutore con un pizzico di vergogna prima di rispondere:

«Ho undici anni»

«Come me!»

replicò l'altro entusiasta. 

«Il mio nome è Ash».

«Callenreese. C-A-L-L-E-N-R-E-E-S-E»

scandì le lettere dello spelling una ad una sussurrando all'orecchio di Dino.

«Nessun parente in vita. È finito sulla strada come un gatto smarrito. Nulla di cui _vossìa_ si debba preoccupare»

fece Jack rivestendosi a rallentatore.

«Capisco»

«Non sono stato bravo?»

La domanda era ambigua. Dino aveva una smorfia indecifrabile sul volto. 

«Ricordo quando tornavi alla villa col quaderno spalancato per mostrarmi il voto che ti aveva dato la maestra. Te la facevi di corsa fino al gazebo».

«Volete farmi arrossire?»

chiese Jack bloccandosi mentre il volto restava nascosto dentro la maglietta che si stava infilando. 

«Ne ho motivo?»

«Io ricordo invece i complimenti che non mi risparmiavate allora, mentre ora ne siete diventato avaro»

disse il ragazzo semiserio riemergendo dalla maglietta e evitando di rispondere alla domanda. Continuò:

«Nessuno può capirvi meglio di me: io ho perso un padre, _vossìa_ ha perso un figlio. Se solo...»

Dino non lo lasciò parlare oltre, reclamandone le labbra. 

Ash vide dalla finestra del Bibò la sagoma di Jack dirigersi all'ingresso del parco sotto i raggi del tramonto. Si alzò di scatto interrompendo il flusso del discorso di Alex. 

«Che c'è?»

chiese questi stupito nel vedere che Ash si rimetteva il giubbotto. 

«Mio fratello è venuto a prendermi. Devo andare adesso»

spiegò Ash, parlando in fretta, come da copione per gli estranei al giro. E si fiondò fuori mentre Alex gli gridava alle spalle che sarebbe tornato altre volte al Bibò con Bones, che certo avrebbe voluto ringraziarlo anche lui per oggi. Che avrebbero continuato a venire almeno finché lui non si faceva di nuovo vivo lì. Solo la metà di queste informazioni raggiunse le orecchie di Ash, purtroppo.


	4. The third rule - Regola numero tre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone told once that destiny is a word to come to terms with shit happening. 12 What do you expect from a cat? 13 Playing with toys.14 Ash meets Liz O'Connor. 15  
Qualcuno disse un tempo che "destino" è una parola usata per venire a patti con una realtà gradevole. 12 Che cosa vi aspettate da un gatto? 13 Giocare coi balocchi. 14 Ash incontra Liz O'Connor. 15

_3.0 Niente è gratis - Nothing is for free_ 12_Up

* * *

Mercoledì 19 era passato tagliando stock di droga (cocaina destinata ai festini di San Silvestro soprattutto) e incartando vhs "promozionali" per i clienti del Club Cod. Erano stati così impegnati che ad Ash non era stato permesso di mettere fuori il naso dall'appartamento negli ultimi due giorni, così quella sera si ritrovò ad indossare il giubbotto, tirar su le tapparelle e acciambellarsi per prendere una boccata d'aria in quei due metri quadri di balcone su cui era proibito sostare nelle ore diurne. Si faceva il possibile affinché i passanti ignari pensassero che l'appartamento fosse disabitato. La vista dava sulle macerie del South Bronx al confine con Manhattan e la si sarebbe potuta scambiare benissimo per una città bombardata della seconda guerra mondiale. Solo due anni prima il telecronista della partita tra gli Yankees e i Dodgers, commentando la ripresa aerea dello Yankees Stadium, aveva richiamato l'attenzione degli spettatori sulle fiamme che divampavano imperturbabili nel Bronx. Gli incendi in quegli anni servivano a incassare i premi delle assicurazioni ed erano tutt'altro che infrequenti. Ash non guardò in giù su quei brandelli di muro che qualche sparuto lampione dabbasso illuminava ancora, ma issò gli occhi al cielo dove a sud brillava pacifica la costellazione di Orione. Da quanto tempo non diceva le preghiere la sera alla finestra come gli aveva insegnato Griffin? Cercò l'Orsa Maggiore e, individuato ch'ebbe Dubhe e Merak, seguì la retta che immaginariamente le univa e proseguendo verso l'alto individuò la stella polare nell'Orsa Minore. Era stato sempre Griffin a insegnargli quello che sapeva sulle costellazioni. Ed era stato sempre Griffin a raccontargli da poeta qual era la storia di come l'orsa che era un tempo una ninfa bellissima stava per essere uccisa dal suo stesso figlio a caccia perché lui non poteva riconoscerla in quella forma animale e di come gli dei li avevano pietosamente trasformati entrambi nelle due costellazioni per evitare il matricidio. Ash sentì un'immensa simpatia per quell'Arcade che non aveva mai incontrato sua madre e non poteva far a meno di chiedersi se lui stesso era cambiato così tanto che la madre, anche incontrandolo, non avrebbe potuto riconoscerlo. Di nuovo quella sera ripensò a quella favola antica. Se anche solo una delle numerose foto che gli avevano scattato ultimamente fosse finita tra le mani di sua madre, sarebbe stato diverso per lei dall'avvistare un orso? Non avrebbe forse accartocciato la foto con disgusto lasciandola precipitare a terra come precipita a peso morto la carcassa di un orso colpito nei suoi punti vitali? L'aria pungente della notte lo svegliò del tutto dalle sue fantasticherie inquietanti. Jack si era mostrato fiducioso di poter trovare una pista da seguire chiedendo al sergente maggiore McCandless il Piparolo, come lo chiamavano i ragazzi del club, che aveva prenotato un incontro il 23. Così Ash aveva vinto la tentazione di darsela a gambe mettendo Jack nei casini, sia perché sperava di ottenere presto notizie di Griffin, sia perché fino a quel momento aveva esaurito tutte le sue energie mentali per affrontare gli ostacoli e le umiliazioni di ogni giorno, senza architettare un vero e proprio piano di fuga. In quei giorni era diventato sempre più chiaro che iniziative improvvisate potevano rivelarsi altamente controproducenti. Marvin insieme ad altri pattugliava il quartiere, anche se al momento lui era assente e la sorveglianza era diventata di conseguenza più blanda, per allontanarsi abbastanza servivano soldi e non era chiaro quanto bisognasse andare lontano affinché rinunciassero a inseguirti. Insomma serviva un piano.

«Ash, sei lì?»

domandò Sean e lo raggiunse prima ancora che Ash rispondesse, ma se ne pentì immediatamente e corse a coprirsi anche lui con qualcosa di imbottito. Ash lo aveva visto poco prima girare per casa con la radiolina appiccicata all'orecchio, assorto nella musica. Anche ora, mentre gli sedeva accanto, Sean mugugnava un motivetto allegro. Ash pensò che doveva studiarsi le carte stradali, le tabelle orarie dei treni e più in generale i mezzi di trasporto se voleva pianificare una fuga.

_«Escape_»

«Eh?»

reagì Ash temendo improvvisamente che Sean gli potesse leggere nella mente.

«È la hit del momento. Il singolo di Rupert Holmes, come fai a non conoscerla?»

«Ah!»

disse Ash tirando un sospiro di sollievo e mascherandolo come se fosse caduto solo allora dalle nuvole. Poi, come ispirato, chiese:

«Sean, tu hai mai provato a fuggire?»

«Io no, ma ci provò uno della Giungla e fu orrendo»

«Giungla?»

«Un'altra casa, qui non c'era posto e mi avevano messo con gli ispanici all'inizio»

«E.. ?»

«Fu riacciuffato e ci ordinarono di bastonarlo a sangue. Chi si rifiutava faceva la stessa fine. Poi non lo vedemmo per tutta una settimana. Tornò che era mansueto come un agnellino. Nessuno seppe mai cosa dovette passare quella settimana, non rispose mai a chi glielo chiedeva».

«E Chris, lui ha mai tentato la fuga?»

«No, era un tipo sveglio, che credi?»

rispose Sean risentito, come se punto sul personale.

«Magari aspettava solo il momento giusto e proprio mentre stiamo parlando se la gode da qualche parte alla grande, in barba al Polipo e ai suoi scagnozzi»

propose Ash entrando in acque pericolose. Il Polipo stava per Dino Golzine. Aveva prudentemente evitato il nome di Chris ultimamente, ma Sean era l'unico da cui poteva venire a sapere se Chris era il tipo da fuggire come Jack gli aveva lasciato credere, perciò si arrischiò a domandare.

«Ne dubito. Confessa piuttosto! Non hai ancora abbandonato l'idea di dartela a gambe e non fai che pensarci!»

disse Sean cercando di suonare divertente. Era inevitabile che l'argomento saltasse fuori prima o poi e lui se lo aspettava. Tutti loro dovevano passare per quel momento in cui ciascuno riconosce che non si può sfuggire al proprio destino. Poteva essere assai deprimente, ma Sean aveva scoperto che poteva essere anche liberatorio. Quando è destino non devi dimostrare a nessuno di meritarlo, quando è destino le occasioni continuano a ripresentarsi finché non le cogli. Sean era ben lontano dall'intendere perché Ash fosse interessato a Chris e pensava avesse piuttosto a che fare con la ricerca del metodo più sicuro per tagliare la corda.

«E ti meraviglia?»

fece Ash inacidito.

«No. Dico soltanto che c'è un solo modo per uscire dal giro illesi»

L'interesse di Ash venne irretito da quell'affermazione. Non era lì che pensava andasse a parare la loro conversazione. Possibile che stava porgendo l'orecchio ad una rivelazione ben più importante di tutto ciò su cui stava indagando? Che la soluzione a tutti i suoi guai fosse sotto il suo naso ma gli fosse sfuggita fino ad allora? Deglutì e rimase in attesa che Sean sganciasse la bomba.

«Se è destino, incontrerai qualcuno che si prenderà cura di te anche qui, facendo la vita che facciamo. I migliori trovano sempre una strada, se riuscissi in qualche modo a convincere il Polipo con le buone sarebbe preferibile, no? Bisogna tenere gli occhi aperti. Il destino ci raggiunge sempre».

«Marvin mi ha raccontato che prima di me è arrivato un altro ai Pesci Rossi, ma è finito strangolato pochi giorni dopo durante un gioco erotico perché hanno stretto troppo la cinghia. E Jack dice che presto venderanno i suoi organi. Mi stai dicendo che tutto questo è destino, Sean?»

il tono della voce di Ash era diventato man mano sempre più accorato. Le sue pupille brillavano di un verde scintillante. Era indignato.

«Il destino schiaccia chiunque si ribelli. Questo valeva anche per Paul. Per Jack non mi preoccuperei prima del tempo di stabilire qual è il suo destino»

spiegò Sean senza scomporsi.

«Io invece in primavera andrò via col signor Knot. Tanto vale che tu lo sappia»

«Mi stai dicendo che la Mosca Bianca è il tuo destino, Sean?»

chiese Ash sorpreso suo malgrado.

_Appena dissero a Sean che il signor Knot aveva chiesto di nuovo di lui stentò a crederci. Gregory al telefono sembrava in vena di scherzare, gli raccontò che chi aveva raccolto l'ordinazione se l'era vista brutta: il cliente continuava a chiedergli "quello dell'altra volta". Ma l'altra volta era stata mesi fa, i dati venivano archiviati a fine mese, era impossibile risalire su due piedi a chi lo aveva servito la volta scorsa. Continuava a chiedere di Adone e non volle sentir ragioni quando gli risposero che non c'era nessun Adone lì. Sean si morse il dito ascoltando quel resoconto: forse perché Pulcino non era esattamente un nome sexy, forse perché era convinto che non l'avrebbe più incontrato, forse perché sarebbe stato meglio non incontrarlo più, fatto sta che se ne era andato senza dire al signor Knot il suo nome in servizio. Ed era successo quello che era successo. L'enigma fu risolto solo quando il signor Knot menzionò il particolare memorabile del mazzo di trentatré rose rosse insieme al nome di Kippard. Poi Gregory ritornò serio e ricordò a Sean che quella dell'altra volta non era la prassi, che ogni cliente doveva tesserarsi per usufruire dei servizi a domicilio, perciò stavolta lo avrebbe incontrato al club. Sean sapeva cosa significava. Gregory gli comunicò l'orario e riagganciò._

_Quando Richard entrò nella stanza vi trovò un letto a baldacchino coi cuscini a forma di cuore panna e rossi e Sean seduto ad aspettarlo. All'ingresso dell'uomo Sean si alzò e fece un inchino._

_«La mia sbadataggine vi ha creato degli inconvenienti durante l'ordinazione. Sono profondamente mortificato». _

_Busto quasi ad angolo retto, viso rivolto al pavimento, Sean sembrò a Richard tutt'altra persona. Che ne era stato del birbante che aveva incontrato l'altra volta? Ora come ora non sapeva cosa dire._

_«La scorsa volta sono stato un po' malandrino, capirò se vorrete vendicarvi»._

_Forse fu lo stupore per questa affermazione a ridare a Richard la parola. Disse:_

_«Vendicarmi? I capi che ho sistemato quella volta sono quelli che ho venduto di più! Può sembrare sciocco ma credo che tu mi abbia portato fortuna. Volevo ringraziarti, per questo ti ho cercato, ma mi hanno detto che potevo vederti solo qui». _

_Sean, commosso, si sentì montare il sangue. Drizzò il busto con le lacrime agli occhi. _

_«Forse sembra sciocco perché è sciocco!»_

_lo rimproverò senza potersi trattenere._

_«Perché ti arrabbi?»_

_esclamò Richard incredulo allargando le braccia. Sean camminò deciso verso di lui. Quando gli fu di fronte, inaspettatamente ne abbracciò il torso. Richard fece per ritrarsi, ma Sean strinse forte e parlò pianissimo._

_«Perché credi che non ti abbiano fatto pagare oggi? Non c'è niente di gratis a questo mondo. Sei uno sciocco se non ci hai pensato. Stringimi»_

_Richard si spaventò, ma ubbidì._

_«Che cosa vogliono da me? Cosa devo fare?» _

_bisbigliò Richard come fosse in chiesa. _

_«Niente. Guarda lo specchio di fronte e non ti muovere, faccio tutto io»_

_bisbigliò a sua volta Sean. La telecamera oltre il finto specchio riprese ogni minimo mutamento d'espressione sul volto di Richard mentre Sean si dava da fare. _

_ 3.1 Il gatto selvatico - The wildcat _ 13_Up

* * *

_Non era da lui avere la coda di paglia, pensò Sean. Certo aveva esagerato a comportarsi come se Richard rischiasse la vita. Se avesse abbandonato la stanza correndo via sarebbe stato imbarazzante, forse l'avrebbero preso in giro, gli avrebbero chiesto di sganciare qualche verdone di troppo. Ma ucciso? Era fuori discussione, solo solo per la fatica di occultare il cadavere. L'avrebbero minacciato che se avesse fatto parola con qualcuno di cosa aveva visto se ne sarebbe pentito. Gli avrebbero forse fatto qualche dispettuccio sul lavoro per rafforzare il messaggio intimidatorio, ma non lo avrebbero certamente tolto di mezzo; se non faceva altre idiozie almeno. Ma per Sean sarebbe stato molto diverso. Su di lui sarebbe ricaduta innanzitutto la responsabilità della fuga del signor Knot e poi non avrebbe potuto sfuggire alle conseguenze della rivelazione che la volta prima non aveva fatto il suo "dovere", anzi aveva cercato di imbrogliare tutti facendo credere chissà che. Considerando tutti i modi in cui poteva andare a finire, si disse che no, non doveva sentirsi in colpa per quell'idiota che era tornato a cercarlo rischiando di rovinare il capolavoro della volta prima. Ringraziarlo, un corno! Per fortuna era stato facile spaventarlo abbastanza da fargli fare come voleva lui, dopotutto era un pesce fuori d'acqua lì al club e Sean se ne era approfittato. Inoltre, si disse a giustificarsi, non è che lo avesse preso proprio a calci nel sedere. Aveva lavorato seriamente, lui. Di cosa si doveva lamentare Richard, a cui era toccata la parte dello stoccafisso? Sean aveva fatto un buon lavoro, forse anche meglio delle altre volte, e aveva pure rischiato di restarci cecato per le reazioni inconsulte di Richard. Gli ricordò di quando aveva tentato di cambiare il pannolino al suo fratellino per la prima volta (la madre impegnata con un "ospite" ne stava ignorando il pianto), di quando mentre faticava a piazzare correttamente gli strappi adesivi, quest'ultimo giocava invece a tirargli le ciocche della frangia. Allo stesso modo Richard gli aveva respinto la fronte e il pollice era finito pericolosamente vicino all'orbita di un occhio. Sì, era come se avesse fatto da babysitter a quell'uomo. Ecco, era proprio così, Richard gli avrebbe dovuto dire di nuovo grazie piuttosto, si convinse infine. Ma siccome il signor Knot era a modo suo tonto, Sean dubitava altamente che avesse chiesto di incontrarlo una terza volta con questa intenzione. Tonto qual era se l'era filata senza quasi spiccicar parola, salvo premurarsi di chiedere stavolta il nome di Sean, difficile capire cosa gli passasse per la mente. In quell'occasione Richard non aveva forse dimostrato a sufficienza che la sua logica faceva acqua da tutte le parti? La volta prima, a pensarci bene, non era stata da meno a questo proposito. E così dopo essersi crogiolato negli scrupoli e averli scacciati trionfalmente, mentre si dirigeva verso il luogo dell'appuntamento, i grandi magazzini Macy's, per incontrare lo stiilista, Sean si ritrovò a temere quale trovata avrebbe avuto stavolta il suo cliente. Venne fuori che l'avrebbe dovuto accompagnare al buffet di inaugurazione del Perry Ellis International sulla Fashion Avenue. Sean aveva imparato a non discutere su come i clienti decidevano di passare il tempo per cui avevano pagato, ma gli fu ancora più facile quando Richard si presentò con un bombolone al cioccolato per lui in una busta di carta kraft avana._

_«Hai idea di quante calorie siano?»_

_si lamentò Sean prima di addentarlo voracemente. Richard sorrise compiaciuto. Mentre camminavano lungo la Seventh Avenue gli parlò e il suo tono era caldo e sommesso:_

_«Vorrei farti incontrare una persona, si chiama Andrea De Mille, lavora per un agenzia di modelli. Mi ha scritto che sarebbe venuta all'inaugurazione»._

_«Un altro cliente?»_

_chiese Sean pragmatico._

_«No, no, no. Non è luogo da incontrare quei tipi»_

_fece Richard in fretta. _

_«Penso che se ti prendesse in simpatia potrebbe aiutarti a lasciare la vita che fai. L'agenzia potrebbe vederlo come un investimento»_

_Questo Sean non se l'aspettava. Ma quanto era ingenuo questo qui? _

_«Non mi interessa»_

_rispose freddamente. A vederlo leccarsi le dita sporche di cioccolato come qualunque altro bambino Richard provò tanta pena. _

_«Non voglio forzarti, ma che male c'è a incontrarla? Vorrei chiederle un consiglio legale su come procedere»_

_Così non andava bene, si disse Sean. Le azioni di quell'uomo potevano finire fuori controllo. Decise di cambiare strategia. _

_«Richard, tesoro, se ti fa piacere che la incontri lo farò per te. Ma non le dire nulla della mia situazione, ok? Lascia decidere a me se ne voglio parlare»_

_disse Sean accondiscendente. _

_«Giusto»_

_convenì Richard e Sean tirò un sospiro di sollievo al pericolo scampato. _

_«Piuttosto, come intendi giustificare la mia presenza accanto a te?»_

_chiese il ragazzo giocherellando con il bottone al polsino della camicia dell'uomo. Richard fece una faccia strana. _

_«Nessuno si berrebbe che sono tuo figlio e sono troppo giovane per essere un tuo dipendente»_

_«Ho una cugina in Florida»_

_ragionò Richard. _

_«Ha un figlio della tua età, si chiama Natan Venier»._

_«Vada per Natan allora»_

_disse Sean sorridendo e Richard si chiese quante volte aveva già cambiato nome quel ragazzino. Non poté più frenare l'impulso di chiedere:_

_«Non sei Adone, né Pulcino, come ti chiami veramente?»_

_«Natan»_

_mentì Sean. _

_«Eh? Non mi dire...»_

_«Ci muoviamo?»_

_lo incitò Sean per tagliare il discorso elegantemente tirandolo per il polsino e l'argomento cadde lungo la strada. Perry Ellis aveva fatto le cose in grande stile, lo showroom era gremito di ospiti e al buffet c'era roba proprio per tutti i gusti. Richard consegnò l'invito all'ingresso e si disse che aveva fatto bene a spedire al ragazzo un completo da indossare in questa occasione: aveva optato per le strisce, uno stile un po' aggressivo e il cappello da baseball, ma con delle linee morbide proprio di chi deve giocare all'aperto ed era soddisfatto di come gli stesse. Il signor Ellis era al centro di un capannone di ospiti che si vantava di vincere l'anno venturo il Coty Award. Assaggiarono entrambi una tartina a testa e poco dopo Richard individuò la De Mille tra la folla:_

_«Andrea è lì»_

_disse rivolto a Sean. _

_«Forza, andiamo a salutarla!» _

_«Uff, tu va' avanti, io prendo un bicchiere d'aranciata e ti raggiungo, zio»_

_fece Sean e si diresse all'angolo con le brocche per servirsi. Mentre Richard attraversava la sala e salutava Andrea De Mille e Tommy Hilfiger al suo fianco, Sean chiese permesso a un altro ospite di spalle per allungare la mano e raggiungere la brocca. _

_«È un piacere vederti, Richard, quanto tempo!»_

_esclamò la donna dai lunghi capelli neri frisé e una vistosa montatura per gli occhiali. _

_«Hai saputo l'ultima novità su Tommy?» _

_aggiunse poi senza aspettare la risposta. _

_«Perry gli ha offerto di lavorare per lui, ma dico!»_

_«Vacci piano, Andrea, non ho ancora accettato»_

_la corresse l'uomo al suo fianco. _

_«Bel colpo!»_

_commentò Richard con un fischio e una pacca sulle spalle ridendo e si scambiarono tante altre indiscrezioni sull'ambiente. Poi Andrea chiese:_

_«Dov'è il ragazzo che mi volevi presentare, Richard?»_

_«Giusto. Natan non ci ha ancora raggiunto, quanto ci vuole per prendere l'aranciata?»_

_e girò lo sguardo intorno cercandolo, ma non lo vedeva da nessuna parte. _

_«Richard?»_

_chiese Andrea. _

_«Aspetta qui, lo cerco»_

_rispose l'uomo e lasciò la coppia di amici per tornare al tavolo con le bevande. Ma no, Sean non era neppure lì. Controllò gli altri tavoli. Iniziò a chiedere in giro se avevano visto un ragazzino biondo sui dodici anni con il cappellino da baseball, infine l'addetto al ritiro degli inviti gli disse di averlo visto uscire poco prima in compagnia di un uomo. Richard si allarmò, che cosa era successo al ragazzo? Frugò agitato nel taschino della giacca ed estrasse il bigliettino da visita del Club Cod. Raggiunse il primo telefono pubblico e telefonò in ansia per dire che il ragazzo era sparito. Dall'altra parte della cornetta si accertarono per bene sulle dinamiche dell'accaduto e lo ringraziarono per avere avvisato. Si era volatilizzato come un gatto randagio. _

Mentre in altre parti della città la gente usciva per recarsi alla veglia di Natale avveniva un'altro genere di processione notturna nel Queens e nel Bronx: i ragazzi delle varie case appartenenti alla mafia corsa si dirigevano alla palestra di una scuola superiore chiusa per le festività il cui preside doveva dei favori a Dino Golzine. Gli scagnozzi di Dino indirizzavano i ragazzi agli spogliatoi dove ci si aspettava che indossassero le mutande di pizzo rosso e con nient'altro che questo e un cappellino di babbo natale si spostassero nella palestra non riscaldata, sedendosi a cerchio sul campo da basket lungo la linea dei tre punti. Sotto il canestro Gregory reggeva un enorme sacco e alla sua sinistra stava in piedi papa Dino nel suo abito migliore. I ragazzini stavano uno a ridosso dell'altro disperatamente alla ricerca di calore. Poi uno dei tanti uomini che stazionavano alla periferia del cerchio formato dai ragazzini li fece alzare uno alla volta. E uno alla volta raggiunsero Dino, questi estraeva dal sacco che Gregory teneva aperto un preservativo colorato riempito per un terzo di cioccolatini, il ragazzo di turno gli baciava la mano e tornava a sedersi in mezzo agli altri. E così via finché l'ultimo fu Ash. Non vedeva Dino da un mese e scoprì che al disgusto del loro primo incontro si era aggiunta la paura, perché adesso aveva le idee più chiare su quanto Dino fosse pericoloso. Per certi versi era inevitabile. Ricevette la sua porzione di cioccolatini, ma il boss invece di porgergli la mano da baciare come aveva fatto con tutti gli altri, gli mise entrambe le mani in spalla e lo fece girare verso gli altri ragazzi dicendo:

«Oggi accogliamo uno nuovo. A quanto pare non ha perso tempo e ha già graffiato qualcuno»

Dino ridacchiò; si riferiva a un incidente avvenuto poco prima negli spogliatoi. 

«È un micetto permaloso, perciò lo chiameremo _wildcat _e farà lui il brindisi stasera»

A quelle parole i ragazzi ripeterono in un coro da stadio "Wildcat! Wildcat! Wildcat!", mentre tre dei ragazzi più grandi distribuivano bicchieri di coca cola a tutti gli altri. Il bicchiere di Ash invece fu riempito di una sostanza biancastra che non fu difficile riconoscere e, quando furono tutti in attesa del brindisi, Ash strinse più forte il bicchiere di carta rossa e il suo contenuto ripugnante, issò il braccio col bicchiere e disse:

«A papa, che non ci fa mancare niente, anche quando noi non lo chiediamo!»

e bevve tutto d'un fiato. Gli altri gli fecero eco.

«A papa!»

A Dino non sfuggì la sfrontata acrobazia dell'insulto e lo guardò torvo. Poi chiese a un tale di portargli qualcosa. Un attimo dopo Ash si ritrovò un guinzaglio di cuoio al collo. Guardò Dino ma senza ottenere spiegazioni. Quando l'assemblamento si sciolse Dino gli strattonò il collo nel momento in cui Ash fece per raggiungere gli altri. A lui evidentemente toccava seguire un'altra via: il boss aveva deciso di passare la notte col suo micio impertinente. Lo avvolse in una pelliccia di visone e se lo portò in auto con sé. 

_3.2 La bambola fregata - The pinched doll _ 14_Up

* * *

_Richard fu svegliato la mattina presto da una telefonata. Il tizio al telefono si scusava del fatto che le capesante di ieri non fossero state fresche e chiedeva quando e dove voleva che gliele consegnassero nuovamente, ovviamente senza alcun costo aggiuntivo per lui. E lui aveva detto all'O'Malley's, un bar vicino all'albergo in cui alloggiava, quello stesso pomeriggio alle quattro in punto. Il ragazzo che gli stava di fronte aveva zoppicato fino al suo posto a sedere, gli occhi neri puntati sulla superficie del tavolo, il labbro spaccato, le mani giunte sotto il tavolo._

_«Che bisogno c'era di scappare ieri? Guarda come ti sei conciato!»_

_fece Richard mentre Sean alzava lo sguardo su di lui incerto e portava le mani sul tavolo._

_«Mi hai fatto preoccupare tantissimo!»_

_esclamò Richard allungando una mano verso le mani giunte di Sean, che però ritrasse le sue di nuovo sotto il tavolo, sfuggendo alla presa._

_«Dimmi almeno perché lo hai fatto!»_

_disse infine Richard esasperato dal silenzio del ragazzo._

_«Ho imparato la lezione, signore. Non succederà più, lo giuro»_

_fece lui con una voce priva d'emozione. Non era la risposta che Richard desiderava, era una risposta senza senso._

_«Non è quello che ti ho chiesto»_

_gli fece osservare Richard, ma non fece in tempo ad aggiungere altro perché in quel mentre arrivò la cameriera per prendere le ordinazioni. Ordinò per sé un cappuccino, poi chiese al ragazzo cosa voleva prendere. Ma Sean gli rispose che leggendo il menu sembrava tutto buono e voleva sapere cosa gli consigliava. La cameriera allora si intromise e vantò la bontà dei loro muffin, così Richard finì con l'ordinarne uno per Sean, visto che il ragazzo non sembrava avere nulla in contrario. L'uomo notò a quel punto che Sean si era come ritirato nel suo guscio tanto che non lo aveva ancora chiamato per nome quel giorno._

_«Se non mi dici che cosa c'è che non va, io non so come aiutarti»_

_disse sconsolato. _

_«Mi chiami solo se ha voglia di scoparmi, per favore»_

_Le parole di Sean caddero come un sasso in uno stagno d'inverno._

_«Come?»_

_«Le va di sentire una storia commovente?»_

_chiese. La domanda prese Richard in contropiede, ma annuì._

_«Avevo una volta una sorellina che tra tutti i balocchi che c'erano in casa ne preferiva uno: una bambola bionda come ce ne sono tante. Un giorno la lasciò sul tavolo della cucina e quando dopo un po' di tempo se ne ricordò e tornò a prenderla non c'era più. Scoppiò in un pianto dirotto e la mamma accorse in fretta. Lei disse alla mamma che la bambola era scappata e che non sarebbe riuscita a dormire per la pena che provava. Il giorno dopo mia madre ritrovò la bambola nella cesta dei giocattoli, allora prese un pennarello, la scarabocchiò dappertutto e la ridiede alla figlia dicendole che aveva punito la bambola monella e che sicuramente adesso non sarebbe più sparita per conto suo. La mia sorellina se l'è abbracciata tutta e ha ripreso a giocarci come se niente fosse, dimenticando l'accaduto. Non è una storia meravigliosa? A cosa non si spinge la premura di una madre!»_

_Richard era impallidito._

_«Le bambole però non si muovono da sole»_

_obiettò con un filo di voce, cogliendo il senso della parabola._

_«Ovvio, l'avevo messa io a posto perché mi serviva il tavolo»_

_«E la punizione era tutta una farsa, tua madre non doveva assecondare quel capriccio, ma spiegare a tua sorella che ciò che sosteneva era impossibile»_

_«Per evitare di scarabocchiare la bambola? Ne avrebbe comprato un'altra identica se mia sorella con l'avesse più voluta, piena di scarabocchi com'era»_

_«Non avrei dovuto fare quella telefonata ieri, mi dispiace»_

_disse Richard. Sean sospirò._

_«No, non avreste dovuto, signore»_

_«Ma tu non sei una bambola con cui giocare, dannazione! E che è 'sto "signore" di qua e "signore" di là? Chiamami Richard, chiaro?»_

_Sean, scosso, annuì_

_«Ora raccontami cosa è successo davvero e perché sei sparito»_

_«Al bancone dell'aranciata ho incontrato Dente d'Asino»_

_«Dente d'Asino?»_

_«È solo un soprannome. Mi ha riconosciuto. Era convinto che mi fossi imbucato per scroccare il cibo. Voleva portarmi dall'usciere per verificare il mio ingresso»_

_«Avresti dovuto dirgli che eri con me e ti avrebbe lasciato in pace»_

_fece Richard._

_«Avrebbe funzionato solo a breve termine. Con quelli come lui, se fai il difficile li ecciti soltanto. Se vuole, sa dove trovarmi. E ne avrebbe avute anche per lei se si fosse intromesso»_

_«Potevi sempre dirgli che eri con un cliente senza fare il mio nome, se proprio non volevi tirarmi in ballo»_

_«Il punto è proprio questo, Richard. I clienti mi portano in albergo per scopare o in qualunque altro luogo che accenda le loro fantasie, le inaugurazioni delle case di moda non appartengono a questa categoria, mi spiego? Nel mio mondo io so come difendermi, ma nel tuo mondo...! Io mangio tutti i giorni e il pane me lo scotto. Può non piacerti come faccio, ma me la passo meglio di tanti altri ragazzi. Ma lì! Lì per quelli della tua specie posso essere solo uno sporco pezzente che sta morendo di fame!»_

_«Io non pensavo che...»_

_«Se uno non sa giocare con le bambole non dovrebbe neppure guardarle!»_

_lo interruppe Sean esasperato. Si zittirono entrambi vedendo arrivare la cameriera con il cappuccino e il muffin._

_«Ricordi quando ci siamo incontrati la prima volta?»_

_riprese Richard quando la cameriera si fu allontanata. Sean mugugnò in assenso._

_«Ti dissi che i vizi personali di Kippard non mi interessavano. Vero?»_

_Sean rimase in ascolto senza muovere ciglio._

_«Sarò crudele, ma penso ancora che non siano affari miei. Non ho la presunzione di correggere tutte le storture di questo mondo, ma se ti ho incontrato, allora vuol dire che tu sei diventato affare mio e non voglio rinunciare a tirarti fuori da quel club. Purtroppo quelle registrazioni mi legano le mani, lo so. Non ce l'ho con te, sia chiaro, sono io l'adulto e avrei dovuto arrivarci da solo che ci avrebbero filmato. Ma mi rendo conto che giocando ad un gioco di cui non conosco bene le regole rischio di ferirti, mio malgrado»_

_«Non c'è niente che tu possa fare senza sporcarti le mani, Richard»_

_fece Sean realistico._

_«Ma c'è qualcosa che potrei fare, giusto? Dimmelo!»_

_«Suppongo tu possa comprarmi. Se mia madre mi ha potuto vendere non vedo perché qualcun altro non possa farlo»_

_Possibile che Sean fosse imbarazzato? Richard rimase in silenzio e Sean capì soltanto che ne stava considerando la possibilità._

_«A quanto?»_

_Sean stimò al rialzo e gli disse una cifra elevata._

_«Mettiamo che io decida di farlo»_

_disse Richard probabilista_

_«Mi dirai finalmente come ti chiami?»_

_chiese. Sean non riusciva a capacitarsi di quanto quell'uomo ci tenesse a saperlo. Dopotutto avrebbe potuto dargli il nome che preferiva. Lui al suo nome non ci teneva affatto._

_«Mi chiamo Sean. Sean Perez»._

_E glielo disse proprio per dimostrare che non ci teneva._

Dino aveva mandato il ragazzo a lavarsi per primo. Poi quando era uscito dal bagno era entrato lui. Non si sarebbe mai aspettato di trovarlo già addormentato sotto la coperta quando sarebbe uscito lui dal bagno. Lo aveva visto tremare, prima. Aveva perso la posa stoica dell'altra volta, si disse. Era stato più umano, fragile, e se ne era attribuito tutto il merito. E ora eccolo sprofondato nel sonno come se non avesse alcuna preoccupazione; eccolo abbracciare il cuscino come un pashà. Aveva tenuto testa ai ragazzi più grandi negli spogliatoi, così gli avevano riferito, e a suo modo cercava di tenere testa anche a lui. Era divertente: se gli si lasciava anche solo uno spiraglio per reagire il ragazzo non se lo lasciava sfuggire. Il brindisi ne era stato un esempio. Dino pensò a quanto fosse divertente allentare il guinzaglio per vedere che cosa si sarebbe inventato ogni volta. C'era qualcosa in quella calma serafica del suo sonno che lo tratteneva dallo svegliarlo. Avrebbe dovuto lasciarlo sul pavimento, agganciando il collare sotto il letto al gancio predisposto, per coricarsi lui nel letto senza rischiare assalti notturni, ma sedette invece in poltrona ad ammirarlo. Vide le sue labbra dischiudersi, gli occhi verdi ancora serrati e incoscienti e si chiese cosa stesse sognando. Poi improvvisamente lo sentì lamentarsi e scalciare sotto le lenzuola, parole indecifrabili lottavano invano per sfuggire dalle labbra ritornate serrate come scrigni dorati. Dino si calò sul viso del ragazzo con un misto di curiosità e desiderio. Vide una lacrima formarsi e lasciare timida il condotto oculare. Pizzicò forte la guancia di Ash e insieme leccò via quella lacrima. Svegliandosi, Ash diede una capocciata alla testata in ferro battuto del letto, traendosi indietro sorpreso, mentre il pugno che aveva rivolto automaticamente al soggetto non ancora messo a fuoco a una spanna da lui era finito tra le mani del boss, che adesso se lo stringeva al petto.

«Non provarci nemmeno a sfuggirmi»

gli disse.

«Nessuno sfugge a papa»

rincarò la dose Dino perentorio. Ash si morse il labbro in apnea, poi disse:

«Neppure Chris?»

«Neppure lui»

rispose Dino senza dare a vedere che la domanda lo aveva incuriosito. 

«Che cosa ti ha fatto pensare che lui facesse eccezione, dolcezza?»

chiese fingendo la più assoluta indifferenza. Ash soppesò le parole di Jack e quelle di Sean e pensò che non c'era circostanza migliore per stuzzicare Dino sulla faccenda, così disse:

«Niente. Ma anche sapendolo, Chris ci ha provato lo stesso a scappare e Marvin lo ha bruciato vivo per questo, vero?»

«Micio, micio»

fece Dino alzandosi dal letto mentre gli scompigliava i capelli, mascherando i suoi pensieri dietro una cera di affabilità. 

«Non dovresti parlare di quello che non conosci. Chris era come un figlio per me. Ma se ha fatto quella fine che dici se l'è cercata».

Ash rabbrividì a quelle parole spietate. Poi Dino lo cacciò dal letto, lo legò al solito posto e mentre avvolgeva se stesso tra le coperte intimò:

«Dormi. Domani andiamo ad Atlantic City»

ma il ronfare dell'uomo impedì a lungo ad Ash di riprendere sonno, accovacciato sullo scendiletto con la pelliccia per coperta. 

_ 3.3 La ragazza coi pattini a rotelle - The girl rollerskating  _ 15_Up

* * *

Il Resorts International Casino era di proprietà di James M. Crosby, fondatore e direttore della Resorts International Inc e prestanome per conto di Dino Golzine. Quando lo stato del New Jersey decise di legalizzare il gioco d'azzardo ammise l'apertura del casino, pur se in fasce orarie limitate al punto tale che si creava la fila fuori dai locali per avere la possibilità di puntare. Ash vide da dietro i finestrini oscurati dell'auto quei polli in attesa di essere spennati senza provarne pietà, la mano ancorata alla maniglia che non si sarebbe mai potuta aprire dall'interno e che comunque avrebbe fatto meglio a non aprire, anche fosse stato possibile. Dino sedeva sul lato opposto, pacifico e tronfio d'orgoglio, gli occhi puntati sulla strada e a tratti sull'autista. Entrarono nel parcheggio dell'hotel. Quella collaborazione con Crosby era un'ottima occasione per riciclare il denaro sporco e Dino si era lanciato in quella nuova impresa con entusiasmo e fiducia. Per Ash ogni scusa era buona per non dover guardare Dino, anche fingere attenzione per un panorama che lo lasciava invece indifferente. Quando la portiera venne aperta dall'esterno il suo corpo venne come trascinato fuori insieme alla maniglia. Inalò l'aria esterna con sollievo. Gregory circuì le sue spalle mentre il gruppo di Dino e delle sue guardia del corpo guadagnavano la hall dell'albergo. Il giubbino blu con cappuccio di Ash saltava un po' troppo all'occhio in mezzo a quei completi formali con cravatta nera, perciò, ad un cenno di Dino, Gregory si scostò dal gruppo insieme col ragazzo, sulla cui presenza qualcuno avrebbe potuto avere da obiettare. Crosby aveva riservato al boss una delle migliori camere dell'albergo e il check-in fu celere ed efficiente. ritirarono le chiavi separatamente: prima Dino e le guardie, poi Gregory e Ash. E separatamente raggiunsero le due camere comunicanti: una camera per le guardie del corpo, l'altra per Dino. Gregory e Ash lo raggiunsero tramite la porta interna, dopo aver bussato. Ash aveva potuto reindossare jeans e maglione che qualcuno aveva evidentemente recuperato dagli spogliatoi il giorno prima, per lanciarglieli in faccia la mattina dopo. Gregory estrasse un paio di manette dalla giacca, posizionò Ash e lo ammanettò in modo che restasse vincolato alla rete del materasso.

«Non servirai prima di sera»

disse. Erano le 10 del mattino.

«Ehi, un momento! Mi lasciate così tutto il giorno? E per andare in bagno?». 

Mentre Ash così protestava Gregory tornò dal bagno con un cestino dei rifiuti.

«La fai qui e poi stasera lo svuoti»

rispose piazzandoglielo accanto.

«'sti cazzi!»

fece Ash mollando un calcio al cestino che rotolò lontano. Gregory lo andò a riprendere senza scomporsi. Fu Dino a rispondere:

«Chi è che fa i capricci?»

A dispetto del tono giocoso Ash fu come attraversato dalla corrente elettrica.

«Voglio dire, ho fatto il bravo, no? Non vi accorgerete nemmeno che ci sono. Che può accadere?»

riuscì a dire. 

«Ma sentitelo!»

commentò una guardia.

«Sta al vecchio deciderlo, non a te!»

lo rimbeccò Ash sprezzante.

«E così sarei vecchio?»

gli sussurrò Dino all'orecchio inginocchiandosi alla sua altezza.

«Ecco...»

«Magari se mi dassi un bacino...»

propose Dino battendosi con l'indice la guancia. Ash non pensò alla bizzarria della richiesta, in fondo aveva fatto cose peggiori. Non si aspettava che Dino si voltasse di scatto di modo che il suo bacio finisse sulle labbra. Ash si ritrasse subito dopo il contatto.

«Principiante»

commentò il boss mentre gli altri se la ridevano.

«Usa questo tempo per riflettere su cosa vuol dire fare il bravo gattino»

gli suggerì Dino prima di andar via con gli altri, lasciandolo solo e ammanettato nella stanza. Quando anche il rumore dei passi svanì Ash ringraziò e benedisse tra sé e sé Sean e la sua ossessione di essere preparato ad ogni evenienza. Si sfilò la forcina dai capelli. "Non sai quanti clienti si dimenticano di liberarti dopo che hanno bell'e fatto", gli aveva spiegato iniziando una delle sue lezioni mattutine davanti a una rassegna di corde e manette. In men che non si dica Ash aveva aperto le manette. Svuotò la vescica nel cestino, sarebbe risultato strano più tardi se lo avesse lasciato immacolato. Poi prese le manette e le chiuse intorno alla maniglia interna e a quella esterna della porta della camera, per evitare che la serratura si potesse chiudere completamente una volta uscito. Certo, c'era sempre il rischio che qualcuno notasse le manette, avvisasse il personale o, peggio ancora, papa Dino, ma al momento era il meglio che lui potesse fare. Si disse che avrebbe affrontato il problema quando si fosse presentato. Sgattaiolò per il corridoio deserto, prese l'ascensore fin giù al secondo piano e poi le scale a piedi. Non sapere dove fosse diretto Dino, e quindi quale fosse la strategia migliore per evitare di imbattersi in lui per sbaglio, gli dava l'ansia a gavettoni, ma poteva solo affidarsi alla sorte. Evitò anche solo di passare vicino al luogo delle scommesse, era pronto a giocarsi la testa che in quei pressi stazionassero delle telecamere interne e non desiderava che il suo passaggio fosse gentilmente immortalato da quest'ultime. Si ritrovò quindi nel settore ricreativo dell'albergo: bar, palestra, piscina coperta e pista di pattinaggio. Accipicchia, si disse, era proprio una pista con tanto di noleggio, peccato che lui non avesse un cent addosso. Così sedette sul muretto a bordo pista dondolando i piedi a penzoloni. Jack aveva assicurato che presto quel suo cliente sarebbe risalito a delle informazioni su Griffin, ma Ash continuava a sentirsi così impotente nell'attesa. Voglio solo sgranchirmi le gambe, si disse, sperando di non pagarla troppo cara. Scacciò con una scrollata di testa i pensieri più cupi e si guardò intorno: c'era chi incitava qualcun altro ancora ritroso a lanciarsi sulla pista, altri ridevano ad un quasi capitombolo e poi c'era lei, una ragazzina in cappotto senape e gonna scozzese che stava pattinando dritto verso di lui.

«Scusa, non è che mi scatteresti una foto, per favore?»

gli chiese appena fu certa che la potesse udire, porgendogli una polaroid.

«Dici a me?»

chiese Ash di riflesso.

«Vedi qualcun altro?»

replicò la ragazza, avvicinandogli di più la macchina fotografica, il braccio teso completamente in avanti.

«OK»

«In verticale,»

si raccomandò lei

«prendi sia i pattini che parte dello sfondo, va bene?»

«Capito»

Ash scattò. Estrasse la foto e la sventolò prima di passarla a lei.

«Va bene così?»

chiese. Lei aguzzò la vista, imbronciata, e confermò con uno schiocco di labbra.

«Che ci fai qui da solo, non pattini?»

chiese lei rimirando ancora la foto.

«Grazie»

E si rimise la macchina fotografica al collo.

«Ti potrei chiedere lo stesso»

rispose Ash elusivo.

«Mio padre è al casino a giocare e mio fratello ha voluto a tutti i costi andare con lui, spero che nessuno lo noti. Così sono rimasta qui da sola. Io sono Liz, e tu?»

«Aslan»

l'unico nome che lì nessuno conosceva e che perciò in quel momento lo faceva sentire sicuro.

«Scusa, ma che piacere c'è a farsi delle foto da sola?»

chiese lui. Forse fu l'impaccio di trovarsi dopo tanto tempo dall'altra parte dell'obiettivo. Forse era solo per dire qualcosa e rimandare il momento della separazione.

«Questa? È una foto di riferimento. Quando torno a casa ci dipingo un quadro copiando dalla foto»

«Oh!»

«Vuoi provare?»

chiese lei.

«A far cosa?»

ribatté lui.

«A pattinare»

«Non ho i pattini»

«Ti presto i miei, dovrebbero entrarti. Sono quelli noleggiati»

«Posso?»

ma lei non rispose, se li stava già slacciando e, quando li ebbe tolti, corse lungo il muretto, così Ash la vide andare a recuperare un libro abbandonato.

«Non così»

era tornata ridendo

«Hai scambiato la destra con la sinistra!»

fece lei coprendosi la bocca con la mano. Aveva una risata squillante e la chioma volumosa sembrava incredibilmente soffice. Ash sorrise. 

«Volevo vedere se te ne accorgevi»

Scambiò I pattini, li allacciò e iniziò a piroettare allegramente intorno alla mal capitata. 

«Vado bene?»

chiese sfilandole il libro dalle mani. 

«Ohi! Ridammelo!»

fece Liz cercando di afferrarlo ma mancandolo sempre per un soffio. 

«La signora delle camelie»

lesse lui la copertina, schivandone gli attacchi. 

«Un libro di botanica? È della biblioteca»

«È un romanzo d'amore, ignorante!»

Lo rimproverò lei. Ash glielo restituì prima che si arrabbiasse sul serio con un sorriso sornione. 

«Sei una ragazza buffa, ti agiti un po' e diventi tutta rossa in viso»

l'accusò Ash. 

«Tu invece parli come mio nonno, la stessa inflessione! Vecchio! Vecchio!»

fece lei. 

Anche all'uomo che li osservava da lontano con dei binocoli da teatro non sfuggì che Ash si stava divertendo parecchio. 

«Volete che lo richiami, papa?»

chiese Gregory. 

«Non serve»

rispose Dino senza abbassare i binocoli. 

«Se non lascia lo stabile limitati ad osservarlo come ti ho chiesto e riferire. Che cosa ne pensi?»

chiese il boss. 

«È agile, scaltro e combattivo. Non perde occasione per darvi del vecchio: in questo mi ricorda Alain»

Dino lo guardò torvo e Gregory capì di aver fatto un nome di troppo. 

«Non capisco perché non abbia tentato la fuga»

concluse il suo rapporto l'uomo. 

«Non ha dove andare, semplicemente»

commentò Dino. 

«È un calcolatore, non fuggirà per impulso anche se lo desidera. Forse sta aspettando qualcosa, o qualcuno. Quanto al resto, Gregory, fa' sospendere le ricerche di Chris e richiama Marvin da Cuba, per favore. Fa' includere il micetto nel prossimo spettacolo al Club Cod: è più che pronto. 

«Sicuro che vogliate sospendere definitivamente le ricerche? Potrebbe essere ancora vivo»

«No, c'è dietro la stessa mano dell'altra volta»

«Cosa facciamo?»

chiese Gregory a voce bassa. 

«La infastidiamo»

rispose il boss. 

[   
Ragazza pattinaggio a rotelle washington quadrato ](http://WahooArt.com/Art.nsf/OPRA/8XXE4D) [William James Glackens ](http://WahooArt.com/@/WilliamJamesGlackens)


	5. The fourth rule - Regola numero quattro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the year closes a circle and the actors gather in one place. 16 Did he have a choice? Did he know how much he would regret that in the future? Was there something missing in his reasoning? Never mind, it is too late now. 17 Attempts of bargaining. 18 Roaming through downtown. 19 Moments before sunset on a holiday Monday. 20  
La fine dell'anno chiude un cerchio e tutti gli attori si riuniscono in un punto. 16 Aveva scelta? Sapeva quanto se ne sarebbe pentito in futuro? Stava trascurando qualcosa nel suo ragionamento? Non importa, è troppo tardi ormai. 17 Tentativi di contrattazione. 18 Vagando per il centro. 19 Momenti prima del tramonto in un lunedì festivo. 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buzzico rampichino is a tag game with safe spaces (den) called "rialzi" because they aren't on the ground.  
"Vecio" is slang for "friend/pal/dawg".

_4.0 Pensa al peggio e preparati - Think of the worst and prepare yourself _ 16_Up

* * *

Fu strano per Ash sentirsi felice di tornare ai Pesci Rossi. Non è che il posto gli fosse entrato nel cuore, semmai era come un luogo rialzato nel buzzico rampichino, un rifugio temporaneo, ma tuttavia un luogo sicuro, e non gliene venivano in mente molti, a dire il vero. Solo il pensare alla cena e al dopocena con Dino di ierlaltro gli dava la nausea. Il sollievo di accorgersi che nessuno sembrava aver notato la sua scappatella non era durato a lungo. Quelle ore rubate di libertà non gli avevano certo riempito lo stomaco. In effetti era stato a digiuno per più di ventiquattr'ore. E come se non bastasse Dino aveva richiesto la cena col servizio in camera, gli aveva ammanettato le mani dietro la schiena, gli aveva annodato il tovagliolo al collo, se lo era messo a sedere sulla coscia sinistra e aveva cominciato a mangiare ignorandolo completamente. Accipicchia se era stato frustrante sedere davanti a tutto quel ben di dio e non potere mangiarne un boccone. Ash iniziò a protestare a parole e a calci. Dino replicò che nessuno gli impediva di mangiare fintanto che teneva il mento in su. Ash aveva il sangue alla testa per la fame e per la rabbia, ma per la disperazione iniziò ad attaccare la forchetta di Dino prima che questa raggiungesse la sua bocca. L'effetto sorpresa al primo assalto gli fece avere la meglio, il boss se la rise di gusto, ma poi divenne quasi impossibile intercettare il cibo visto che Dino si era messo in guardia. Ash ormai vedeva rosso come un toro, nella sua mente c'era solo il cibo che non riusciva ad addentare. Determinato a non farsi sfuggire la sua preda, la inseguì anche oltre i confini che prima non avrebbe mai varcato, là dove Dino gliela cedeva più volentieri. Coi bocconi sempre più piccoli la cena si rivelò lunga oltre ogni dire, un altro, ennesimo passo verso l'inferno. Quella mattina Ash si era svegliato troppo presto e al pensiero di Dino afferrò l'orsacchiotto di peluche da sotto il letto e lo prese a forcinate, digrignando i denti. La violenza dei colpi svegliò Sean sul letto accanto. Quando Sean vide cosa teneva Ash impegnato si voltò dall'altra parte del letto, ne scivolò fuori e lasciò silenziosamente la stanza per prepararsi una tazza di tè. Nella sua mente assistere a quegli sfoghi era come guardare qualcuno orinare, pensò di dovergli lasciare la sua privacy. Non ci voleva un genio per capire che Ash covava del risentimento verso Dino, soprattutto dal momento che, al suo rientro, per prima cosa si era lamentato che nello schedario mancasse un file su di lui. Ovvio, gli rispose Sean, a nessuno era permesso spulciare nella vita del padrone di tutta la baracca. Il risentimento di Ash era naturale, ma per Sean era diverso. Se c'era una persona che incolpava per la sua situazione, quella era senza dubbio sua madre e magari se stesso. Ricordava ancora quel giorno che avevano guidato più di un'ora fino a raggiungere un parco giochi in un'altra città. Un giro sullo scivolo, poi uno sull'altalena, gli altri bambini che se ne andavano uno dopo l'altro e lui che un bel momento si era voltato e non aveva più visto sua madre. Un passante gli disse di aver visto la macchina grigia di lei mettere in moto e partire. E lui che aveva fatto? Se l'era fatta a piedi fino a casa. Che cosa aveva pensato allora, che era un gioco? Che la madre volesse metterlo alla prova? Per vedere quanto era bravo? Era arrivato esausto, come poteva esserlo un bambino di nove anni dopo quella scarpinata e, quando rivide il volto di sua madre, le sorrise malgrado tutto, ma capì che lei era sorpresa, spaventata, e che in ogni caso non era affatto felice di vederlo, non quanto lui di certo. Era quasi sicuro di averla interrotta qualche giorno dopo quando stava per mettergli del veleno per topi nel latte. Quando un uomo venne a casa loro e offrì del denaro per lui, per portarselo via, Sean sentì che era un colpo di fortuna. C'era qualcuno che lo voleva? Che avrebbe pagato per prenderselo? Incoraggiò la madre ad accettare. Qualsiasi sorte era migliore dell'essere avvelenato dalla propria madre. E si era dato da fare per dimostrare il suo valore nell'unica strada che il destino gli aveva aperto. Aveva imparato devotamente tutti i trucchi del mestiere, ma soffrendo di una insicurezza cronica gli mancava, per così dire, il brio che avrebbe potuto farne invece un divo in quell'ambiente. Il suono del citofono distolse tutti dalle loro operazioni: Ash lanciò a terra il peluche, Sean lasciò perdere di lavare la tazza da tè, Jack emerse dalla sua stanza dicendo:

«Avranno portato la ceretta stavolta?»

Tutti e tre si diressero all'ingresso. Jack arrivò per primo e rispose al citofono, poi girò la chiave nella toppa e mentre Jack e Ash raggiungevano l'ascensore, Sean restò indietro per segnalare quando potevano schiacciare il pulsante dell'ascensore, appena udito il secondo colpo di citofono, per unirsi poi a loro subito dopo. Ma non era il momento di preoccuparsi se tra la spesa c'era qualcosa che desideravano da tempo: indesiderato e furibondo dall'ascensore uscì Marvin. Puntò Ash e minacciò:

«Pensa al peggio e preparati!»

Ash scattò all'istante verso l'appartamento a gambe levate mentre Marvin si lanciava all'inseguimento come un levriero a caccia dallo sguardo spiritato. Sean si ritrovò scaraventato di fianco a sbattere con le spalle contro il muro, Jack si fece invece prontamente da parte, per quanto colto di sprovvista. Ash stava lottando per chiudere la porta blindata con lui dentro all'appartamento, spingendo a forza con la disperazione di chi è smontato dal suo carro e vorrebbe risollevarlo dalla fossa in cui le ruote posteriori erano affondate, spingendo da dietro e incoraggiando il cavallo a trainare come se da ciò dipendesse la vita. Nel caso di Ash forse non era un'esagerazione pensare che ne dipendesse davvero la sua vita.

«Lurido bastardo! Vigliacco! Ti insegno io con chi devi farti bello!»

sbraitava Marvin. Ash non riuscì a trattenerlo fuori, quando il portone fu spalancato a forza iniziò a tirare addosso a Marvin tutto quello che gli capitava sotto mano: il telefono, l'agenda, le scarpe. spostò la poltrona per intralciarlo, ma la furia di quell'uomo si mostrò inarrestabile. A quel punto Jack e Sean erano rientrati fino al salotto camminando lentamente, con l'andatura di chi pensa di sorprendere un ladro in casa, seguendo la scia di oggetti sparpagliati a terra. Marvin si era chiuso dietro la porta, ma i ragazzi potevano sentire sia la sua voce che insultava Ash che gli schiocchi della sua cintura provenire dalla stanza di Sean e Ash.

«Prepara il tè anche per me, Sean»

ordinò Jack.

«Ti sei ammattito? È entrato in casa! Non dovremmo far nulla?»

Sean era scandalizzato.

«Non so cosa abbia fatto quell'imbecille per far imbestialire Marvin così, ma...»

«Potrebbe ucciderlo!»

«Naaah, più facile che uccida te se ti intrometti. Ash gli gusta assai»

«A volte mi fai paura, Jack»

«Perché dico la verità?»

Sean non rispose e nel silenzio tra loro ogni rumore proveniente da quella stanza giungeva come amplificato. Quando qualche tempo dopo Marvin uscì portandosi il ragazzo in spalla come un sacco di patate Jack lo apostrofò:

«Marvin, dove lo stai portando?»

«Non sono affari che ti riguardano, Cincia»

rispose secco lui. Ash non sembrava cosciente. Marvin lasciò l'appartamento con il suo carico. Appena udì lo schiocco della serratura Jack si precipitò all'attaccapanni.

«Dove vai, Jack?»

gli chiese Sean quando lo vide indossare il cappotto.

«Dove andiamo, vorrai dire»

lo corresse Jack.

«Credevo fossi del parere di non immischiarci»

«Dobbiamo dirlo a _monsieur_»

Sean si bloccò con una manica dentro e una fuori dalla sua giubba.

«Vuoi andare alla villa?»

«Puoi scommetterci che il fatto giungerà alle orecchie di Dino. E cosa penserà se noi non riportiamo l'infrazione? Per questo devi venire anche tu!»

Sean capì al volo e si affrettò a seguirlo.

Ash riprese i sensi nella macchina di Marvin. Al volante, Marvin gli lanciò un'occhiata furtiva, gli disse:

«Adesso andiamo da papa e tu gli dici che ti sei inventato tutto, chiaro?»

Lanciò un'altra occhiata al ragazzo che però non aveva mostrato alcuna reazione. Anche quando Marvin lo trascinò lungo il giardino della villa, oltrepassando la stessa fontana della notte in cui tutto era iniziato, Ash non aveva ancora aperto bocca. Dino li ricevette quasi subito e offrì a Marvin del cognac. Marvin accettò il bicchiere e poi si lanciò nella sua arringa difensiva, spiegando che il ragazzo si era sicuramente risentito perché l'ultima volta che si erano visti Marvin non gli aveva sganciato la mancia e per questo aveva blaterato accuse infondate contro di lui. Dino ascoltava, sorseggiando il suo bicchiere. Si sentiva il cinguettio degli uccellini provenire da fuori. Poi quando Marvin ebbe finito di parlare Dino chiese ad Ash:

«Che hai da dire, ragazzo?»

Marvin sembrava quasi oltraggiato che il boss si fosse rivolto al ragazzo senza fare alcun commento sul discorso che lui gli aveva appena fatto.

«Le mie costole rotte vi ringraziano, signore»

rispose lui sarcastico. Ash capiva bene che l'unico che avrebbe potuto riferire a Marvin le sue parole era Dino. Una nuova fiamma d'odio si era accesa nel cuore di Ash. Quell'uomo lo aveva deliberatamente messo in pericolo e ora voleva usare la sua testimonianza per incastrare Marvin?

«Si dà troppe arie per uno che mi sgancia solo spiccioli. Non mi ha mai dato un verdone»

E così Marvin aveva davvero nascosto al vecchio di avere ucciso Chris ed era terrorizzato all'idea che Dino se ne potesse convincere. Cosa poteva spingere quell'uomo a fare il doppio gioco? Che ci faceva quella notte Chris alla villa? C'era qualcun altro dietro le azioni di Marvin? Ash fu assalito da questi nuovi quesiti, ma non era il momento ideale per rimuginare.

«Vede,»

stava dicendo Marvin

«lo ammette anche lui di avercela con me»

«Oh sì, ti detesta, non c'è ombra di dubbio» 

fece Dino accennando un sorriso da sfinge. In quel momento entrò nella stanza Gregory e sussurrò qualcosa all'orecchio di Dino che disse:

«Falli entrare»

Jack e Sean entrarono nella stanza e si mostrarono sorpresi di trovarvi anche Marvin e Ash.

«Gregory ha detto che avevate qualcosa di urgente da riferire. Dunque?»

Lo sguardo di Dino si era posato su Jack, invitandolo con quelle parole a parlare. Ma Sean fu più svelto a rispondere:

«Marvin è salito fino all'appartamento»

Evidentemente Sean era ancora così oltraggiato dal gesto, da non provare soggezione a parlare in quel momento. 

«Proprio così»

confermò Jack.

«Ma che bravi i miei ragazzi!»

commentò Dino dando a entrambi uno sbuffetto sulle guance.

«Non sono l'immagine della devozione?»

chiese il boss, rivolto a Marvin.

«Marvin, non posso permetterti di spaventare i miei bambini. Se dovesse accadere ancora...»

Dino non finì la frase, ma Marvin rispose moscio moscio:

«Non succederà più, papa»

Dino sembrò soddisfatto di quella dichiarazione e rivolse uno sguardo apologetico verso Sean e Jack. Posò il bicchiere che teneva ancora in mano e guardò i presenti:

«Dal momento che siete tutti qui tanto vale che vi annunci alcuni cambiamenti»

fece Dino, il suo tono era cambiato ancora. Fece cenno a Gregory, che uscì e rientrò accompagnando un bambino. I suoi occhi erano due acquemarine, i capelli come stoppe di canapa non pettinata, le lentiggini gli puntellavano le guance. Dino lo mise in mezzo e disse:

«Jeffrey viene con voi ai Pesci Rossi. Ricordi l'accordo, Pulcino?»

«Sì, signore»

«Ma non ci sono abbastanza letti!»

esclamò Jack. 

«Quale accordo?»

chiese invece Ash. 

«I letti ci sono, Cincia. Il micio resta qui, deve passargli la voglia di lanciare accuse infondate. Mi occuperò personalmente della sua rieducazione»

disse Dino e spinse Jeffrey tra le braccia di Sean. Poi sedette placido in poltrona e invitò Ash sulle sue ginocchia. Quando l'ebbe in braccio ne annusò il collo sempre guardando al suo piccolo pubblico, come se li sfidasse a sfilarglielo. Infine congedò tutti tranne Ash. La porta si chiuse con un tonfo. 

«Istruire le nuove leve è una delle condizioni per la sua libertà. Perché credi che Pulcino si sia preso tanta cura di te?»

domandò il boss ad Ash quando furono soli. Ash dovette ammettere che Dino aveva un talento speciale nel dare il colpo di grazia e non si smentiva mai. 

_ 4.1 Bello da mozzare il fiato - Breathtakingly beautiful  _ 17_Up

* * *

Il dottor Mazzancolla aveva decretato tre settimane di riposo, la prima a letto, indossando una cintura toracica. Tre interminabili settimane confinato a villa Golzine era l'ultima cosa che Ash avrebbe voluto sentire dopo essere stato sottoposto ad una radiografia dell'emicostato in una sala dell'enorme complesso. Il medico aveva un debole dichiarato per quel crostaceo che gli aveva meritato quel soprannome da parte dei ragazzi. Ash lo aveva visto solo una volta prima di allora, quando era stato sottoposto ad un check up generale che, a quanto aveva sentito, era la prassi per "le pietanze" del Club Cod. In condizioni diverse Ash avrebbe potuto perfino gioire del referto e della terapia, ma stavamo parlando della residenza di Dino Golzine e per di più il boss non aveva affatto detto per quanto tempo sarebbe dovuto restare lì. E se non fosse più riuscito ad incontrare Jack? Per non parlare del fatto che fuggire di lì sembrava molto più complicato di lasciare non visto i Pesci Rossi. In altre parole, Ash non poteva in alcun modo godersi il riposo prescritto. Unica consolazione fu notare che il vecchio Dino sembrava prendere molto sul serio le indicazioni del medico: si limitava a fargli visita una decina di minuti al giorno, senza nemmeno toccarlo. La seconda e la terza settimana Ash fu libero di aggirarsi per la villa, ma senza mettere piede in giardino e sempre sotto la sorveglianza di Gregory. Quest'ultimo particolare lo stupì un po': per quanto ne sapeva l'uomo era una sorta di guardia personale di Dino, perché avrebbe dovuto tenerlo d'occhio proprio lui? Non era mica il figlio del boss! E dalle occhiate che gli lanciavano le altre guardie e dalle loro mezze parole, capì di non essere l'unico a trovarlo strano. Se i ragazzi che l'altro giorno lo avevano insultato negli spogliatoi lo avessero visto, sarebbero morti d'invidia. Ma per Ash essere oggetto di tante attenzioni da parte di Dino significava solo ulteriori grane quando, scoperto dov'era Griffin, avrebbe tentato di raggiungerlo. Gregory poi non era di compagnia: non rispondeva mai se Ash gli chiedeva informazioni su Dino, ma era disposto a condividere quello che sapeva sulla villa, perciò Ash utilizzò il tempo libero per esplorarla da cima a fondo. Visitò la rimessa del garage con una dozzina e più di auto di lusso (Tutte in bella mostra tranne una coperta da un telo), lo studio/libreria del primo piano con i suoi enormi finestroni, prese nota della collocazione della camera da letto di Dino con l'intenzione di starle il più possibile alla larga e visitò la cucina, dove fece la conoscenza della cuoca, Babette. Babette non parlava una parola d'inglese o quasi e salutò il suo arrivo con una domanda in francese: "Qui est ce petit éphèbe?". Ash ne intuì il senso e si presentò con quel francese raffazzonato che aveva sentito inciso nelle registrazioni ascoltate da Sean. Sorprendentemente Gregory gli spiego, senza esserne richiesto, che Babette era giunta una quindicina d'anni fa dalla Corsica e si rifiutava categoricamente di parlare inglese. Nessuno aveva idea di quanto effettivamente capisse, ma la sua caparbietà sembrava assai gradita al boss, che amava ogni tanto conversare nella sua lingua natia e amava, pertanto, avere una buona scusa per farlo almeno quando discuteva con lei del menu. La donna, dai capelli brizzolati sotto la cuffietta, aveva modi affabili, dovette ammettere Ash e lui finì col farle visita ogni giorno, con la scusa di uno spuntino di mezza mattina. All'inizio ne osservava il lavoro in silenzio mentre lei preparava il pranzo, poi finì col darle una mano imparando due o tre parole nuove al giorno, ma esprimendosi in modo ancora sgrammaticato. Il tempo passava in fretta e metà gennaio se ne era andato come un baleno. Presto un'ulteriore visita del dottor Mazzancolla confermò che, in assenza di dolore durante la respirazione anche sotto sforzo, non c'era motivo di dubitare che Ash si fosse perfettamente ristabilito. Quando il medico si congedò dalla stanza di Ash, dopo aver stretto la mano a Dino lasciandoli soli, Ash non poté trattenere un brivido. E ora che cosa lo aspettava? Non aveva la minima idea di cosa stesse architettando Dino, ma intuiva la presenza di un piano ben definito. Fu la paura di cosa avrebbe potuto dire Dino che lo fece parlare per primo? Chi lo sa.

«È da un po' che ci penso, se quella era una condizione per la libertà di Sean, quali sono le condizioni per la mia?»

chiese quasi tutto d'un fiato.

«Vediamo, sono quasi due mesi che mangi a sbafo approfittando della mia accoglienza, senza contare la cifra che ho sborsato a Marvin e la parcella del medico. Lo sai di quanto sei in debito con me?»

Ash non si era aspettato di vedersi presentare il conto in quel modo.

«Nessuno vi ha mai chiesto niente»

replicò stizzito. Ma fu un errore. La mano di Dino si stringe istantaneamente intorno al collo di Ash e ogni difesa sembrò di colpo vana. Dino però allentò la presa senza lasciarla dopo pochi istanti.

«Sai quanti secondi può resistere in apnea un bambino della tua età?»

gli chiese. Gli occhi di Ash si dilatarono per il terrore, le sue mani avevano graffiato il dorso delle mani di Dino senza però riuscire a smuoverle di un millimetro e senza neppure la soddisfazione di provocare una smorfia di dolore sul volto del boss. Dino strinse di nuovo, questa volta per un tempo leggermente maggiore. Ash tossì quando l'aria ritornò ad attraversare la trachea.

«Non ci resta che scoprirlo, immagino»

fu la risposta agghiacciante di Ash, i suoi occhi due smeraldi che lucevano e sfidavano Dino ad andare avanti. Distese le mani lungo i fianchi. Non intendeva più ubbidire a quell'uomo. Se lo avesse tenuto in scacco minacciandolo di morte, non c'era limite a ciò che avrebbe potuto pretendere da lui. E Ash non ne poteva più. Sarebbe finito tutto quel giorno: la morte lo avrebbe liberato da quella schiavitù, Dino avrebbe perso i suoi soldi e Sean lo avrebbe avuto sulla coscienza per sempre. Sembrava un finale ideale dal sapore stucchevole di caramello. Dino lo soffocò di nuovo e il ragazzo sussultò appena, chiudendo forte gli occhi. Poi mentre ancora tossiva, di nuovo libero di respirare, il boss chiese:

«C'è qualche Callenreese a cui devo spedire il tuo cadavere?»

I colpi di tosse si fecero più forti, Ash cercò così di camuffare la sua reazione. Si chiese se avrebbe avuto senso mentire. Da morto non avrebbe dovuto temere nulla per sé, ma Griffin e suo padre? Che cosa avrebbero detto in paese, rinvenendo il suo cadavere spedito da qualche anonimo corriere? Non se ne era andato proprio per non dare più scocciature al babbo? E Griffin? Griffin ne sarebbe morto se lo avesse visto! L'ultima cosa che Ash voleva era dare a Dino un pretesto per cercarli. Finché aveva fiato in gola non glielo avrebbe permesso mai e poi mai. Così cambiò diametralmente idea. Tutto dipendeva da quanto sarebbe stato credibile. Ce l'avrebbe fatta? Pensò al peggio che aveva passato, all'idea di non rivedere mai più Griffin e miracolosamente funzionò. Pianse calde lacrime, grondanti in rivoli lucidi sulle guance. Dino non si era preparato a quella reazione repentina ed era visibilmente sorpreso.

«Vi ripagherò di tutto quello che vi devo, lo prometto»

stava dicendo Ash tra i singhiozzi. Allora Dino lasciò la presa.

«Ma non voglio tornare indietro neanche da morto»

spiegò.

«Ma guarda...»

commentò Dino interessato

«Quindi c'è qualcuno?»

«Non c'è nessuno! Li odio tutti, tutti quanti!»

gridò con tutta l'ira di cui era capace Ash. Così era questo che intendeva la Cincia, pensò Dino.

«Perché?»

chiese. E lì veniva il difficile, si disse Ash. Quale motivazione sarebbe stata plausibile? Senza contare che, se Dino conosceva ormai il suo nome, avrebbe potuto trovare sui vecchi giornali gli articoli che lo riguardavano. O forse lo aveva scoperto proprio grazie a quelli. Doveva inventarsi una versione che potesse restare in piedi anche davanti ai fatti noti del suo passato. Allora capì che la bugia migliore era quella a cui già altri erano stati disposti a credere e rispose:

«Avevo un amico "speciale" tempo fa. In casa ne furono scandalizzati. Un giorno mio padre ci sorprese a giocare e lo minacciò con la pistola, il mio amico non lo prese sul serio e mio padre lo freddò, poi mi chiese di addossarmene la colpa per evitare la galera. Non l'ho mai perdonato per questo. Appena ho potuto sono scappato di casa. Fine della storia».

Dino sgranò gli occhi, fissandolo intensamente e li ridusse a fessure, ma lo sguardo di Ash non vacillò. Griffin non c'era e suo padre aveva rinunciato a difenderlo: non fu difficile per Ash fingere risentimento, anche se per ragioni diverse da quelle che aveva appena dichiarato. 

«Questo spiega tante cose»

commentò Dino laconicamente. Ecco da dove veniva la disinvoltura che aveva dimostrato al loro primo incontro. Che razza di bambino era quello? Un amante, a quell'età? Era un uovo marcio dalla bellezza incomparabile. Ormai non aveva dubbi, non c'era merce più adatta di quella per il Club Code. Così si convinse che non mentiva, specie quando vide che Ash lo stava invitando ad avvicinarsi a lui. 

Tra poco più di un mese sarebbe stata la Festa del Presidente, il terzo lunedì di febbraio, giornata per la quale era in programma uno spettacolo al club per tutti i suoi stimati membri e Dino informò Ash che avrebbe preso anche lui parte allo spettacolo, esibendosi in un numero di burlesque. Per questo adesso era andato al club accompagnato da Gregory e aveva messo piede per la prima volta al suo interno. Non furono i candelabri di cristallo a far dilatare le sue pupille, né l'argenteria o i marmi del pavimento al piano terra, quanto piuttosto il balenio della speranza quando Ash distinse la voce di Jack in mezzo alle altre più mature. Sapeva che c'era la possibilità di incontrarlo se iniziava a frequentare il club, ma incontrarlo già il primo giorno era più di quanto osasse chiedere. Lo salutò da lontano e lui ricambiò alzando il braccio a mezz'aria, prima di tornare all'ascolto dei due uomini in compagnia dei quali si trovava. Ash ammise che non gli dispiaceva in quel caso essere scortato da Gregory, dal momento che tutti sembravano mantenere una religiosa distanza da lui, e quindi anche da Ash in quel momento. La sua esibizione era la settima e lo fece presente all'istruttore. Quest'ultimo, che i ragazzi chiamavano Mangiafoco come il personaggio di Pinocchio, lo vide, lo squadrò e gli ordinò di sedersi in prima fila tra il pubblico. Poi chiamò proprio Jack, chiese ad altri due ragazzi di montare sulla scena una pila di tre pneumatici, mentre alla Cincia chiese di dare una dimostrazione di quel numero. Qualcuno, da dietro le quinte, fece partire la musica, seguendo le istruzioni impartite da Mangiafoco. Jack imbracciò a sua volta due pneumatici più sottili, da bicicletta, ed entrò da destra sul palco trasportandone uno lungo il fianco e l'altro in spalla come un sacco di iuta bisunto. Girò su se stesso languido, mentre avanzava verso il centro del palco al suono del basso elettrico. Raggiunto quel punto, il suo sguardo si alzò verso il cielo e contemporaneamente la mano trascinò inesorabilmente verso il basso lo pneumatico che prima riposava sulla spalla come la testa di un neonato. Adesso i due pneumatici erano entrambi affiancati ai rispettivi ginocchi e Jack gettò loro uno sguardo, quasi a riconoscerne l'esistenza. Poi li sollevò entrambi a braccia tese fino ad affiancarli in alto sopra la sua testa. Le luci del palco lo inondavano di biancore, come per l'epifania di un giovane Apollo. Con un balzo se li rigirò tra le mani come frittelle e infine vi infilò le mani, come se stesse per indossare degli enormi bracciali di gomma, la cui circonferenza in quel momento gli arrivava alle spalle. Poi si voltò indietro e lasciò atterrare, di piatto, il primo pneumatico proprio davanti alla pila dei tre pneumatici precedentemente montati, più visibili ora che lui si era girato su se stesso. Lasciò invece che il secondo pneumatico che aveva trasportato in mano poggiasse obliquo sulla medesima pila. Jack indossava un paio di jeans stracciati e una canotta bianca da muratore, ma a dispetto dell'aspetto spartano, girò con grazia intorno alla pila, vi sostò come dietro una bancarella, poi sempre con la medesima grazia si sollevò sulle mani sopra la pila a ginocchia giunte quasi all'altezza del gomito sinistro e piedi uniti, porgendo un orecchio al cerchione di gomma sottostante, quasi fosse in ascolto di una frequenza non udibile da altri esseri umani all'infuori di lui. Annuì tre volte al ritmo di musica. In quella posa, diede come un calcio in avanti verso il pubblico e con un salto si accovacciò morbidamente sulla pila. Mano destra sul ginocchio, Jack si issò in piedi e strisciando le punte delle dita lungo i fianchi se le portò alla vita. Fece finta di aggiustarsi il lembo della canotta e si accarezzò la nuca, dando l'idea di essere indeciso sul da farsi. Lo spettacolo era solo all'inizio, eppure Ash aveva la sensazione che riuscire ad eseguire quelle acrobazie in maniera soddisfacente, in appena un mese, sarebbe stata una sfida sovrumana. Come poteva pretendere Dino che Ash ci riuscisse in così poco tempo? L'espressione del volto di Jack era maliziosa, un po' ebete e sembrava infastidita da una calura in realtà inesistente. Mentre Ash ne valutava la forza magnetica, non poté fare a meno di pensare quale fingitore sopraffino si potesse rivelare il suo ex compagno d'appartamento. Jack si sollevò sulle punte dei piedi, caricò il peso sulle mani e fece la verticale divaricando le gambe a V, lasciandole oscillare dolcemente a ritmo di musica come quando si fa il tifo allo stadio. Spostò il peso su una mano sola, mentre sull'altro braccio disteso le dita della mano si chiudevano come un ventaglio. Quando la mano ritornò poco dopo sullo pneumatico anche le ginocchia si mossero e Jack portò i talloni al sedere. Seguendo il movimento dall'alto verso il basso anche lo sguardo del pubblico venne invogliato a seguire la stessa direzione. Ed ecco che si accorge della rivista sfogliata con noncuranza da quella posizione inverosimile. Poi Jack passò alla posizione orizzontale, restando sospeso a mezz'aria, mentre dava l'illusione di stare disteso prono sul letto, sgambettando allegramente. E con una mano si reggeva, mentre con l'altra usava la rivista per sventolarsi. Il pubblico poteva già immaginare quale antidoto al caldo sarebbe stato adottato da lì a poco sul palco. La rivista prese il volo verso il retro del palco, le gambe di nuovo tese a V disegnarono un arco di circonferenza da destra a sinistra secondo la visuale del pubblico. Jack poggiò con garbo la mano sinistra sulla natica e smontò a terra come se fosse sceso da cavallo. Quindi prese a giocherellare con un lembo della canotta, infine si decise a sfilarsela dal collo e, appallottolatala, con essa si asciugò la fronte e poi il petto da mezzo ai capezoli fino all'ombelico. La gettò dietro le quinte e salì in piedi sulla pila di pneumatici, percorrendone il contorno come sovrappensiero per poi tornare nuovamente a testa in giù. Posizionò la pianta del piede sinistro sul ginocchio destro. Il ginocchio sinistro per poco non sfiorava l'ascella. Dopo altre due acrobazie simili eccolo riscendere a terra e recrinarsi sulla pila sedendosi svogliatamente a gambe spalancate verso il pubblico. Si guardò intorno quasi si volesse accertare che nessuno lo stesse spiando, poi si sfilò la cintura dai pantaloni e ne cullò le estremità all'altezza dei pettorali, finché girandole ne mostrò l'interno al pubblico: sullo sfondo scuro a caratteri bianchi si ptevano leggere le dodici cifre che componevano il numero telefonico del Club Code. Anche stavolta si gettò alle spalle l'accessorio e rimontò sulla pila, sollevando stavolta con la caviglia lo pneumatico che aveva abbandonato di piatto davanti alla pila e col braccio destro quello che aveva adagiato obliquamente sulla stessa. Seguì un'altra oscillazione a gambe tese insieme a un bacio mandato con la mano, col cui dorso si asciugò ancora la fronte matida di inesistente sudore e afferrò l'orlo della braca inarcando il torso come la Psiche del Canova. E dopo tanto movimento come dire di no a un sorso d'acqua dalla borraccia? E perché, già che ci siamo, non sbottoniamo pure i pantaloni? Jack usò i due pneumatici piccoli per marchiarsi di nero il torso, facendoli girare attorno a sé come le pareti della ruota di una gabbia da criceto. E per finire, rifatta la verticale sulla pila, eccolo che si sfila i pantaloni utilizzando le dita dei piedi, restando in sospensione sulle mani e rivelando delle mutande di raso nere. Avvicinando l'alluce alla mano si passò i pantaloni ormai sfilati e provvide a disfarsene allo stesso modo in cui si era disfatto prima del resto. Una volta completata l'operazione, si alzò in piedi sulla pila, issò le braccia al cielo e fece un inchino al pubblico per poi lasciare con tre balzi il palco. Ash era ancora esterrefatto. Dopo questa dimostrazione di bravura, col pretesto di chiedergli chiarimenti, avvicinò Jack, in realtà per chiedere novità di Griffin, ma questi lo zittì subito, dicendogli che non era il luogo di fare certe domande. Avrebbe fatto meglio a tornare quanto prima ai Pesci Rossi, almeno se ci teneva a fare ancora due chiacchiere con lui. Gli disse che sentiva la mancanza dell'uovo in camicia preparato da lui e che, al contrario, il nuovo inquilino non era un gran ché ai fornelli.

«Dino non ha detto se o quando posso tornare»

disse Ash amareggiato. 

«E tu inventati qualcosa affinché ti mandi di nuovo da noi. Spremiti le meningi!»

e aggiunse

«Ma cosa aveva mai Marvin contro di te?»

Ash fece spellucce:

«Ormai è acqua passata, siamo amici più di prima»

dichiarò. Non voleva fargli confinenze. Del resto non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa che poteva essere stato Jack a dire a Dino che il suo cognome era Callenreese. Non poteva neppure escludere che avesse parlato a Dino di Griff, sebbene Dino non avesse dato segni di esserne al corrente. Da quel giorno Ash aveva ormai due obiettivi: convincere Dino a lasciarlo tornare all'appartamento e imparare in sequenza quelle dannate acrobazie nel tempo stabilito. Tornato alla villa si disse che era il caso di chiedere a Babette uno spuntino supplementare. 

_ 4.2 Dammi un coltello da combattimento, dolcezza! - Give me a combat knife, honey! _ 18_Up

* * *

Dino era un uomo d'affari o quantomeno gli piaceva molto crederlo. Quel ragazzo però era l'affare più bizzarro che gli fosse mai capitato, un grosso affare per essere precisi, ma pur sempre senza precedenti e ciò lo impensieriva. Raccattare gatti smarriti e offrire loro un modo per sdebitarsi era ai suoi occhi un'offerta generosa. Non si metteva mica a rapire figli di papà! I suoi ragazzi erano tutti alla loro ultima spiaggia e lui porgeva loro un salvagente. Alcuni gli erano così grati da piegarsi subito ad ogni suo capriccio, altri dovevano ancora rendersi conto di quanto in basso fossero caduti, prima di capire che non potevano permettersi di fare gli schizzinosi. Tutti alla fine capitolavano. Ma il caso di Ash non sembrava rientrare in nessuna di queste due categorie: riconoscenza non ne aveva neanche un briciolo eppure con la giusta sollecitazione eseguiva gli ordini in maniera impeccabile. Non lo si poteva definire neppure schizzinoso, sembrava anzi già abituato a tante bassezze. Il problema era che Dino non aveva le idee chiare su quale fosse la molla che lo rendeva ubbidiente. Solleticarlo con la promessa della libertà sembrava la strategia migliore, ma se il ragazzo avesse mangiato la foglia, fiutando l'inganno, Dino non avrebbe avuto nient'altro su cui far leva. Convincerlo che, se avesse risarcito le spese, lo avrebbe lasciato andare serviva a prender tempo, per trovare qualcos'altro con cui incatenarlo meglio. Ma questa era solo metà della questione. Se Ash avesse percepito l'obiettivo della libertà come troppo distante o addirittura irrangiungibile la sua motivazione ne avrebbe risentito. Bisognava trovare un modo di premiarlo a breve termine, pur mantenendolo al guinzaglio. Ash tuttavia non sembrava avere altro desiderio che la libertà. Dino non era ancora riuscito a scoprire qualcosa che interessasse ad Ash ma fosse innocua per i suoi piani. Pareva poi che il ragazzo non nutrisse alcuna nostalgia di casa, se pure avesse ancora dei parenti. Il ché era una splendida notizia per Dino, ma c'era dell'altro: Ash sembrava nutrire una sincera avversione per la sua famiglia, perfino maggiore di quella che provava per gli ordini che Dino gli impartiva. Era davvero insolito: era la prima volta che un ragazzo gli diceva che avrebbe fatto come gli ordinava a patto di non tornare a casa. Di solito chi scappava da una situazione familiare tanto disastrosa da aborrire il ritorno a casa rientrava nella categoria di chi sviluppava della riconoscenza nei suoi confronti, ma per Ash non era così: lui manifestatamente detestava l'idea di tornare a casa quasi quanto ubbidire a Dino. Comunque la novità della situazione era stimolante, si disse il boss. Il pensiero gli cadde sulla madre: _maman_ lo aveva sempre messo in guardia dal portare gatti randagi in casa, perché veicolavano le malattie, ma lui sembrava essere nato per deludere sua madre fin dalla culla, fino a estinguere quella tenue speranza che il figlio non seguisse il padre sulla strada del crimine. La donna aveva rinfacciato fino al suo ultimo respiro al marito di averla trascinata in America. Neppure il boss della malavita corsa era stato capace di tappare la bocca a quella donna d'altri tempi e si limitava a commentare di tanto in tanto che lei aveva un bel caratterino. La ragione principale risiedeva nel fatto che la sua schiettezza era pari solo alla sua devozione incondizionata di moglie. Lui non era stato fortunato quanto suo padre, gli era toccata una moglie sciatta, anonima, una Francisci di Ciamannacce che lo lasciò vedovo presto senza rimpianti ma in buoni rapporti con il clan di lei. Ripensandoci, Dino aveva per anni conquistato l'approvazione del padre a furia di fare dispetti alla madre per dimostrare a tutti di essere un uomo. Quanti anni erano passati ormai? Un giorno temette davvero di essersi guadagnato l'odio perenne di _maman_. Le parole che quel giorno gli rivolse sua madre restarono scolpite indelebilmente nella sua memoria.

«Un uomo che non dimentica mai le buone maniere e mostra sempre un occhio di riguardo per le cose belle non può mai essere davvero cattivo»

Che lo avesse detto per consolarlo? E di che esattamente? Eppure fu felice di accorgersi che per una volta avrebbe potuto anche accontentare _maman,_ perché quanto gli chiedeva non gli avrebbe impedito affatto di ubbidire a suo padre. Allora si ripromise che non sarebbe mai venuto meno a quei due principi e senza averlo mai deciso coscientemente quello era diventato il suo modo per onorare il ricordo della madre. Mentre così meditava passeggiando lungo un corridoio della villa e oltrepassandone uno dopo l'altro gli alti finestroni, Dino fu approcciato da Babette. La cuoca aveva il volto preoccupato e Dino pensò che fosse sorto qualche problema per la cena che avrebbe offerto ai suoi ospiti quella sera. Ma si sbagliava, quando fu invitata a parlare la donna esordì:

«Aujourd'hui, Ash n'est pas venu pour la collation... (Ash oggi non è venuto per la merenda)»

Dino l'ascoltò, la rassicurò e prese dalle sue mani il cestello di stuzzichini che la cuoca aveva arrangiato quando aveva capito che il ragazzo non sarebbe passato quel giorno dalla cucina. In tanti anni di servizio aveva visto gente venire alla villa e sparire nel nulla e si era sempre imposta di non fare domande. Perciò anche quella volta invece di chiedere se Ash fosse ancora vivo, si accontentò di chiedere a Dino se le avrebbe fatto la cortesia di portare la merenda al ragazzo, intenta a studiare il volto del suo datore di lavoro per interpretarne la reazione. Dino sembrava divertito, ringraziò la donna e si diresse verso la rimessa delle auto. Mentre scendeva le scale osservò con soddisfazione che il ragazzo aveva in breve tempo conquistato le simpatie della cuoca, anche a dispetto della barriera linguistica, e che se questo non era fascino non avrebbe saputo dire cos'altro poteva essere. 

_È bello guardare al mondo da un'altra prospettiva_

La frase riecheggiò nella testa di Ash mentre faceva la verticale addossato alla parete in garage. Sicuramente Liz non pensava che lui avrebbe riflettuto sul significato letterale delle sue parole stando a testa in giù, mentre cercava di ignorare il fastidio del sangue che gli andava alla testa. Si arrese poco dopo e tornò in piedi. La ragazza aveva nei suoi ricordi una risata pulita, che avrebbe avuto il potere di purificare anche i locali della rimessa, dove aleggiava un misto di benzina e vernice fresca. Sembrava passata un'eternità dal loro incontro e invece era passato poco più di un mese. Ora, seduto a terra a gambe incrociate, Ash si concesse il lusso di rivivere di nuovo nella sua mente quell'incontro. Liz gli spiegò con entusiasmo quanto le stesse piacendo quel libro, La signora delle camelie; poi gli raccontava che la madre lavorava sulla Fifth Evenue e che perciò lei spesso, alla fine della scuola, aspettava che la madre smontasse da lavoro nello Stephen A. Schwarzman Building all’altezza della 42sima, in un imponente edificio in stile Beaux-Art, fiancheggiato da due giganteschi leoni, davanti a Bryant Park, ovvero alla New York Public Library. Ed era lì che studiava di solito, era lì che doveva restituire il libro, una volta conclusa la lettura. Non era stato sciocco Ash a promettere che sarebbe venuto a scovarla lì uno di questi giorni, quando Dino non gli permetteva nemmeno di andare in giro da solo? Poi pensò che mentire stava velocemente diventando un vizio di cui non poteva fare a meno, come quando lei gli aveva detto di avere tredici anni e lui prontamente aveva replicato che quella era anche la sua età. Non era stato stupido vergognarsi di essere più piccolo? Ash si massaggiò a turno i polsi, doveva stare attento a non sovraccaricarli di lavoro tra le flessioni e il resto. Mangiafoco gli aveva assegnato una routine di esercizi giornalieri per migliorare gradualmente la sua resistenza, ma Ash temeva ancora che non sarebbe bastato a rispettare la scadenza del 18 febbraio. Stava per riprendere con un'altra serie di flessioni quando sentì l'eco dei passi sulla scala e si drizzò in piedi all'erta. Gregory non avrebbe lasciato passare nessuno tranne la persona che Ash avrebbe voluto incontrare di meno, perciò non fu esattamente una sorpresa veder giungere Dino. La sorpresa fu scoprire che gli aveva portato un cestino con la roba da mangiare. Ash si avvicinò guardingo, chiedendo il permesso con gli occhi prima di servirsi dal cestello.

«Babette ha avuto un pensiero carino, non trovi?»

disse Dino con lo stesso sguardo della volpe che servì il pasto alla cicogna su un piatto piano e stette poi a guardarla barcamenarsi, perché estremamente scomodo, ad afferrare col becco anche solo un boccone.

«È una santa donna!»

commentò Ash d'istinto, solo vagamente cosciente che dietro quell'offerta di cibo poteva celarsi una trappola. 

«Come procede?»

chiese Dino osservando il ragazzo addentare un tramezzino di salsa tonno e olive.

«Andrebbe meglio se potessi tornare ai Pesci Rossi»

azzardò Ash. Dino scuoteva già il capo. Aveva già chiesto una volta senza successo di poter tornare dai ragazzi dell'appartamento. Ash riprese più agguerrito. Stavolta aveva vagliato gli argomenti migliori in anticipo e aveva tutte le intenzioni di far valere il suo punto di vista. 

«C'è un sacco di strada dalla villa al club, è uno spreco di tempo in auto o coi mezzi quando dai Pesci Rossi a confronto è un tiro di schioppo!»

Il primo argomento non sembrava aver fatto breccia nella mente di Dino. 

«Jack può darmi delle dritte e correggermi prima che sviluppi delle "cattive abitudini posturali", come le chiama Mangiafoco. Qui invece continuo a chiedermi se sbaglio qualcosa e nessuno può rispondermi» 

Dino se non altro lo stava ascoltando con attenzione e non lo stava interrompendo. 

«E poi qui è pieno di vecchi, mi annoio»

concluse Ash. 

«È tutto?»

chiese Dino incrociando le braccia. L'espressione del suo viso diceva chiaramente che quanto aveva sentito non era sufficiente a convincerlo. Ash aprì la bocca e la richiuse, non gli era ancora venuta voglia di arrendersi ma non sapeva cos'altro avrebbe potuto aggiungere. 

«Jack non può farti da balia, ragazzo. Anche lui ha da lavorare. Per lasciarti andare in giro da solo non basta dimostrare che non te ne approfitteresti, devi almeno saper maneggiare un coltello»

«Datemene uno allora!»

esclamò Ash vedendo finalmente la luce. 

«Imparerò a usarlo come imparo il resto!»

promise. Aveva finito lo spuntino e gli occhi luccicanti erano puntati su Dino con una supplica silenziosa. 

«Nessuno circola armato nella villa eccetto le guardie. Non farò eccezioni»

lo deluse Dino.

«Ma non ha senso!»

protestò Ash. 

«Come faccio a imparare a usare un coltello se non mi permettete di averne uno? Non ha senso!»

ripeté con più foga. 

«Spremiti le meningi»

gli consigliò Dino. Possibile che ultimamente tutti non gli dicessero altro? Tutti voleva dire Dino e Jack, ma in quel momento Ash non era nello stato mentale giusto per percepire l'involontaria iperbole.

«Fammi vedere cosa sai fare, per stavolta correggerò io le tue "abitudini posturali"»

lo canzonò Dino. Ad Ash non piaceva la proposta. Purtroppo non era una proposta, quanto piuttosto un ordine, se usciva dalla bocca di Dino Golzine. E non voleva cambiare argomento. Si diresse verso la pila di pneumatici che aveva ricreato in garage per esercitarsi, continuando a lanciare occhiate alle spalle verso Dino.

«Se imparo a usare un coltello mi farete tornare ai Pesci Rossi?»

chiese per accertarsi delle condizioni. Dino glielo confermò. Ash fece la verticale mentre continuava a riflettere. Chiaramente non gli bastava procurarsi un coltello, doveva trovare qualcuno disposto a insegnargli e a cui lasciare in custodia il coltello quando doveva tornare alla villa, fino al giorno in cui avrebbe potuto mostrare a Dino i suoi progressi. Divaricò le gambe a mezz'aria poi, mano sinistra sulla natica, scese dal supporto un po' troppo in fretta. Dino lo notò.

«Di nuovo»

gli ordinò. Ash fece un respiro profondo e si rimise in posizione a testa in giù mentre Dino si avvicinava a lui girando intorno alla pila di pneumatici. Ash divaricò di nuovo le gambe. Allora si sentì afferrare le caviglie.

«Riallinea il baricentro»

disse Dino.

«Non devi mostrare alcuna fretta nei movimenti o rovini l'atmosfera»

Già, per Dino quello era solo un gioco di seduzione, si disse Ash, nulla contava più dell'atmosfera anche se un secondo di più in quella posizione faceva girare la testa ad Ash.

«Posso uscire con Gregory per cercare un coltello?»

chiese per non pensare ad altro. Ripeté poi il movimento con cui ritornò in piedi. Dino ne fissava il torso nudo con la mente altrove.

«Va bene finché non lo porto qui alla villa, giusto?»

aggiunse in fretta Ash. Dino gli afferrò il mento passandogli il pollice sul labbro inferiore. Ash cercò di ignorarlo e concentrarsi sulla risposta. 

«Ci sono tanti modi per chiedere un favore. Dimmi, stavolta quale modo sceglierai?»

Ash deglutì. Aveva una reputazione di pervertito da difendere con Dino da quando gli aveva raccontato quella prima bugia. Pochi minuti dopo, mentre Dino se la spassava, si ritrovò a pensare a quanto sarebbe stato bello vedere le cose da un'altra prospettiva e si augurò di poterlo dire presto anche a Liz. 

_ 4.3 Il Mosca - The Fly  _ 19_Up

* * *

Ash era tornato al Bibò perché era l'unico luogo che né aveva a che fare con Dino né gli ricordava Sophia. La villa e il club erano sulla lista dei luoghi indesiderati, ma anche le chiese, perché sul sagrato di una chiesa aveva incontrato Sophia, lei che usciva con un sacchetto di scatolame ricevuto da un'associazione caritativa con un sorriso capace di esorcizzare un temporale. Se la notte in cui lei aveva perso la vita, lui non avesse starnutito le cose sarebbero andate diversamente? Era proprio per evitare l'insorgere di pensieri simili che a volte desiderava dimenticarsi di lei, salvo poi avere un nodo allo stomaco che Ash non si sapeva spiegare. Rivide flash del suo arrivo ai Pesci Rossi. Se avesse avuto la memoria di un pesce rosso i ricordi non avrebbero potuto perseguitarlo in quel modo, no? Sorrise amaramente pensando che poco tempo prima il suo obiettivo era quello di lasciare l'appartamento e ora ironicamente era alla ricerca di un modo per tornarci. Ma Jack era stato categorico: non gli avrebbe passato alcuna informazione se prima non tornava all'appartamento. Si disse che poteva chiedere al barista come rintracciare i ragazzi dell'altra volta, quel Frederick quantomeno non sembrava il tipo da passare inosservato. Si sedette al bancone con l'intenzione di attaccare bottone, non aveva previsto che qualcuno avrebbe urlato il suo nome attirando l'attenzione della clientela del bar. Ash fu sollevato che Gregory avesse accettato di entrare al bar in tempi diversi per non destare sospetti, così non lo avrebbe visto diventare rosso dall'imbarazzo in quel preciso momento. Riconobbe subito il volto di Alex, anche se quel giorno non indossava la pettorina dell'altra volta e i capelli erano raccolti in una coda da un elastico sottile. Non era solo. Alex lo raggiunse e lo salutò con una pacca sulle spalle.

«Ash! Ash! Perché non sei tornato prima?»

Ash non sapeva cosa rispondere, per quanto ne sapeva lui, nessuno stava aspettando il suo ritorno, le parole di Alex della volta prima avevano transitato nell'etere inavvertite. 

«Ehmm, dovevo?»

chiese indeciso su quale reazione avrebbe dovuto mostrare, ma grato di non avere più gli occhi degli altri clienti puntati addosso ora che parlavano a distanza ravvicinata.

«Certo, _vecio_, che ti avevo detto? Questo qui è Bones»

«Ciao!»

fece il ragazzo, allungando la mano deciso e afferrando quella di Ash bloccata a mezz'aria in una stretta vigorosa. Fu un gesto rapido quello con cui la sollevò di venti gradi e la fiondò in basso per lasciarla subito dopo. Fu uno strano miscuglio di formalità e rozzezza che increspò le labbra di Ash di un sorriso infantile. Bones aveva i capelli rossicci raccolti in una treccia sottile poco sotto la nuca, le unghie sporche di nero, una maglietta rosa che ospitava una grossa melanzana viola sul petto con sotto la scritta "You can eat it" e dei jeans blu sbiaditi. 

«Grazie per avermi sostituito l'altra volta!»

disse cordiale grattandosi il retro del capo.

«Ah! Sei quello con la febbre!»

esclamò Ash afferrando il nesso giusto del discorso.

«Andiamo a un tavolo?»

propose Alex. Gli altri furono d'accordo e lo seguirono. Ash osservò che fuori aveva iniziato a pioviginare. Una volta seduti si studiarono con gli occhi come tre pistoleri pronti a sparare pallottole:

«Ho un favore da chiedervi»

«Abbiamo un favore da chiederti»

dissero all'unisono, si ascoltarono sorpresi e si bloccarono.

«Prima tu»

fece Bones e Ash riprese

«Sapete dirmi dove posso procurarmi un buon coltello e trovare qualcuno che mi insegni a usarlo?»

Bones e Alex si scambiarono un'occhiata d'intesa.

«Sei nuovo in zona, vero?»

chiese Bones.

«Mi sono trasferito da poco»

replicò Ash sulla difensiva, quasi fosse una colpa che aveva notato solo allora, ma in realtà lo aveva detto con quel tono soprattutto per scoraggiare altre domande personali.

«Tanto meglio, no?»

intervenne Alex che voleva evitare sia le digressioni che di fare ad Ash una brutta impressione.

«Vuol dire che non ha fatto in tempo a fare cattive conoscenze. Gli mostreremo noi da che parte stare!»

aggiunse poi con entusiasmo dando una gomitata d'intesa all'amico. Ash si tenne per sé il pensiero che cattive conoscenze ne aveva già fatte a bizzeffe, perché non era il caso di spifferarlo a quei due.

«Sicuro!»

gli fece eco Bones. 

«Per il tuo problema c'è un'unica soluzione»

gli rispose Alex con l'indice alzato proteso in avanti e l'espressione di chi la sa lunga. 

«Chiediamo aiuto a Kong»

concluse Alex. 

«Chiediamo aiuto a Kong»

gli fece eco Bones, annuendo vistosamente a braccia incrociate.

«Quando?»

chiese Ash già profondamente sollevato. Alex guardò fuori dalla finestra l'addensarsi dei nuvoloni e sembrò scrollarsi di dosso una preoccupazione inutile.

«Se oggi è rimasto a casa potrebbe essere un problema col vecchio, ma se andiamo domani...»

stava dicendo Bones quando Ash lo interruppe

«Domani non posso»

disse più piano di quanto intendesse parlare. Domani aveva le prove al club con Mangiafoco. Si ricordò di come gli altri ragazzi la scorsa volta avessero commentato alle sue spalle, senza curarsi di essere uditi, che lui era quello che aveva spaccato il muso a Peter negli spogliatoi, e che lo spogliarello acrobatico era il pezzo forte della Cincia e lui doveva averglielo sottratto con chissà quali moine. Domani non era un giorno che attendeva con ansia.

«Allora andiamo!»

fece Alex alzandosi e quasi scontrandosi di petto col cameriere che era finalmente giunto per prendere le ordinazioni. Quest'ultimo vide i tre clienti abbandonare il tavolo senza aver consumato nulla e già si immaginò la strigliata del capo, che avrebbe dato la colpa alla sua negligenza. Non avrebbe dovuto far attendere così tanto dei clienti al tavolo. Mentre Alex, Bones e Ash scendevano la gradinata di granito del Bibò, incrociarono un uomo coi baffi, ignoto solo ai primi due, che stava salendo in direzione opposta. Ash rallentò il passo e poi, agli altri due che erano andati avanti perché invece avevano mantenuto lo stesso passo, chiese menzionando l'indirizzo, quanto tempo ci sarebbe voluto ad arrivare. Così facendo, informò con discrezione Gregory della loro prossima destinazione, senza metterlo in allarme per quello spostamento che non avevano concordato prima. L'uomo si arrestò sulla rampa, ma i ragazzi erano ormai ben oltre sulla strada per notarlo. Bones era l'unico col cappuccio e se lo tirò sulla testa. Alex invece camminava a testa alta non curandosi della pioggia con ostentata virilità; Ash finì inconsciamente per imitarlo e ignorare le lacrime di cielo che gli inumidivano i capelli e macchiavano i jeans. Attraversarono il parco, costeggiarono l'East River e I suoi battelli, oltrepassarono una bancarella di hot-dog, un cassonetto della spazzatura pieno oltre la sua capienza. Fecero volar via uno stormo di piccioni riparati sotto un pontile e slittarono le scarpe sulla melma che si andava formando su qualche strada dissestata. Ash non camminava tanto e con tanto gusto da molto tempo, il fetore malsano dei vicoli lo stava inebriando, mentre la pioggia ora lo lavava con maggiore solerzia. Attraversarono la strada di corsa prima che scattasse di nuovo il rosso per i pedoni. Ash si ritrovò a chiedersi quand'è che avevano accelerato così. Poi svoltarono un angolo e Alex e Bones si arrestarono senza preavviso. Ash frenò appena in tempo per non finire loro addosso. Il cielo tuonò minaccioso. Erano di fronte ad un vecchio portone verde con troppe serrature per invogliare ad entrare. Alex bussò una sequenza di colpi che sembrò un segnale in codice. Seguirono diversi scatti di serratura, poi la porta si schiuse. Bones spinse in avanti abbastanza da entrare di fianco, Alex fece cenno ad Ash di precederlo e poi li imitò anche lui, simile a un serpente che struscia intorno a una colonna di marmo verde. Chiuse il portone alle sue spalle. Si trovarono all'imbocco di un corridoio, qualcuno, il cui capo era avvolto nel buio, con una lampada a petrolio dietro la schiena faceva loro strada. La luce debole della lampada illuminò una ragnatela all'angolo di una panca e sorprese uno scarafaggio di passaggio. Ash si preoccupò di non restare indietro. Percorso che ebbero il corridoio, entrarono in uno stanzone illuminato al neon, le cui pareti erano interamente ricoperte di fucili, pistole, pugnali e perfino qualche balestra. Un altro tuono più forte risuonò fuori. 

«Mosca, ci sono clienti!»

a parlare era stata la persona che li aveva scortati con la lanterna. Alla luce del neon Ash distinse un ragazzo nero con una catena per cintura dei pantaloni e i capelli neri cortissimi, un po' sovrappeso forse. Doveva avere grosso modo la loro stessa età.

«Lui è Kong. Kong, questo è Ash»

li presentò Bones. Kong salutò pigramente, si sedette su una panca e riprese ad affilare un coltello, sbirciando di sottecchi la faccia nuova. Ash non ebbe il tempo di chiedersi se gli stava antipatico. Un uomo in mocassini, completo panna sopra una camicia hawaiana fece il suo ingresso dalla parte opposta a quella da cui erano arrivati loro. Tutto di lui sembrava fuoristagione, soprattutto mentre il temporale scaricava la sua furia all'esterno.

«Se avete di che pagare sono a vostra disposizione»

esordì l'uomo, la sua carnagione era solo lievemente più chiara del ragazzo che sembrava essere il suo assistente. Poi aggiunse:

«Bones, ragazzo mio, come sta tuo zio? Dimmi, fino a che ora è aperto il sabato?»

«L'officina fa mezza giornata il sabato, Mosca. Chiude alle dodici»

rispose il ragazzo.

«Tuo zio ha le mani fatate. Ti sta insegnando il mestiere?»

indagò l'uomo con fare ciarliero, poi osservò le sue unghie e anticipò la risposta. 

«Il nostro amico ha bisogno di un coltello»

lo interruppe Alex

«Che cosa ci puoi offrire?»

chiese, richiamandolo agli affari. 

«Giusto, chi abbiamo qui?»

fece Mosca avvicinandosi ad Ash e ispezionandone il volto e la corporatura. 

«Mi chiamo Ash»

rispose lui fissandolo dritto negli occhi e sostenendone lo sguardo. 

«Intenso il ragazzo, eh?»

commentò il Mosca rivolto agli altri due, divertito e per niente impressionato. 

«Coltello da combattimento o da sopravvivenza?»

chiese poi ad Ash con la praticità tipica degli affaristi. Ash rispose il primo dei due con una nota di incertezza nella voce.

«Magro, niente muscoli... agile tutt'al più... 1,60 mt?»

pensava ad alta voce, tastando il polso di Ash. Ash invece pensò immediatamente che nel linguaggio di Dino la valutazione sarebbe stata espressa diversamente: "snello, epidermide setosa, sinuoso e proporzionato". Notare la differenza di tono e di espressione gli diede inspiegabilmente piacere e sentì i suoi muscoli rilassarsi.

«Consiglierei un Ka-Bar US marine corto, lama in acciaio carbonato 1095, ottima filatura e capacità di penetrazione, lunghezza della lama 13 cm, manico incluso 23,5 cm. Le dimensioni sono quelle adatte per nasconderlo meglio. Il manico è il suo punto forte, ragazzo. È di kraton, non semplice gomma. È più resistente alle deformazioni e, vedi? è l'ideale per la presa di una mano femminile o di un ragazzino, dal momento che è più stretto di altri modelli. E ovviamente ha la guardiola per non far scivolare la presa. Te lo passo a 14 dollari». 

Il mercante d'armi aveva dato il suo responso e Ash non aveva trovato nulla da obiettare, salvo che non aveva abbastanza denaro con sé e uno spasimo di dolore sembrò attraversarlo al pensiero di cosa avrebbe significato chiedere i soldi a Dino. Non fu per niente facile convincere il Mosca che 1. doveva tenergli il pugnale in serbo; 2. voleva che gli insegnasse a usarlo; e 3. si sarebbe procurato i soldi per il coltello ma non sapeva come pagare le lezioni. Il Mosca protestò che lui si era tirato fuori dai combattimenti quando si era messo a commerciare e solo l'adulazione di Kong riuscì a fargli accettare il ruolo di istruttore. Considerata l'accoglienza che gli aveva riservato all'inizio Kong, Ash lo vide come un aiuto insperato. Ad Alex non sfuggì che la questione del denaro sembrava pesare come un macigno sulla mente di Ash e quando furono di nuovo in strada si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso beffardo prima di rivolgersi ad Ash dicendo:

«Per i soldi io e Bones avremmo una proposta da farti. In realtà riguarda il favore che volevamo chiederti prima...»

Ash si voltò verso di lui per mostrargli che lo stava ascoltando. 

«Lo zio di Bones a volte ha bisogno di procurarsi dei ricambi per le auto e noi gli diamo una mano. Se vuoi ti facciamo entrare in affari con noi, ci servirebbe un palo»

«Perché non lo chiedi a quel Kong?»

chiese Ash. 

«Amico, Kong non è bianco. Gliene dicono già tante perché ci tratta amichevolmente, figuriamoci se fossimo soci in affari».

Ash pensò di capire meglio il comportamento che Kong aveva tenuto prima. Accettare di darsi ai furti fu incredibilmente più facile che accettare il suo ruolo al Club Code. Ash non si accorse nemmeno se c'erano motivi per negare la sua collaborazione, finché nessuno gli metteva le mani addosso. Non dover chiedere nulla a Dino era un incredibile incentivo. Quando i tre entrarono insieme in un parcheggio multipiano vi entrarono come soci. Anche i tuoni, rimbombando sempre più lontani, sembravano sussurrare ad Ash che erano la cosa più simile a degli amici che lui avesse mai avuto.

_4.4 La festa del Presidente - The Presidents' Day _ 20_Up

* * *

«Che cosa dovevi dirmi, Greg?»

Jack si rigirava quella domanda tra di denti da molto prima che raggiungessero quella bellissima, grandissima spiaggia nel Southampton di Long Island che sembrava venuta fuori da un film. Erano soli sul titorale, loro e le maestose ville a ridosso del mare, visto che non era la stagione giusta per fare il bagno o bighellonare sul bagnasciuga.

«È un occasione rara che tu non sia impegnato con uno spettacolo al Club. Per una volta dovresti goderti la festa»

rispose l'uomo acciambellato sulla rena, strattonando la braca dei pantaloni di Jack per invitarlo a fare altrettanto. Jack lo assecondò con un sospiro.

«Bugiardo»

si limitò a farfugliare tra i denti.

«Mai più del necessario, come buona parte degli uomini»

replicò Gregory e proseguì

«Somiglia al mare di Los Angeles o no?»

«Per niente»

rispose Jack secco.

«Pazienza, lavora di immaginazione allora»

si scusò Gregory.

Il silenzio tra loro si protrasse. Jack decise di ignorarlo. Il mare era appena increspato e piccole onde battevano sulla riva sabbiosa. Jack guardò un’onda. Non che egli mirasse a essere assorto nella contemplazione delle onde. Non voleva essere assorto e non lo era, perché era invece perfettamente presente a sé stesso mentre lo faceva: voleva guardare un’onda e basta. Non stava contemplando il mare, perché per la contemplazione ci vuole un temperamento adatto, uno stato d’animo adatto e un concorso di circostanze esterne adatto: pur non avendo nulla contro la contemplazione in linea di principio, nessuna di quelle tre condizioni si verificava per lui in quel momento. Volendo evitare le sensazioni vaghe, si era prefissato un oggetto limitato e preciso su cui concentrare la propria attenzione, pur di escludere Gregory dal suo mondo. Jack accolse come una benedizione lo spuntare di un’onda in lontananza, il suo crescere, avvicinarsi, cambiare di forma e di colore, avvolgersi su se stessa, rompersi, svanire, rifluire. Però isolare un’onda separandola dall’onda che immediatamente la seguiva e pareva sospingerla e talora raggiungerla e travolgerla, era molto difficile; così come separarla dall’onda che la precedeva e che sembrava trascinarsela dietro verso la riva, salvo poi magari voltarglisi contro come per fermarla. Se poi si considerava ogni ondata nel senso dell’ampiezza, parallelamente alla costa, era difficile stabilire fin dove il fronte che avanzava s’estendeva senza soluzione di continuità e dove si separava e segmentava in onde a sé stanti, distinte per velocità, forma, forza e direzione. Jack aveva trovato un diversivo eccezionale e se ne compiacque. Ma non riuscì ugualmente ad ignorare la domanda che Gregory gli fece poco dopo. 

«Ti sei mai innamorato, Jack?»

«Che ti prende ora di punto in bianco, Greg? Hai bisogno di consulenza sentimentale?»

ironizzò il ragazzo dando una spazzolata con la mano alla frangia dei capelli. Gregory scosse il capo.

«Non bisognerebbe tirare le cuoia prima»

spiegò.

«Prima di essersi innamorati intendi?»

fece Jack con una mezza risata

«Bè, grazie per il consiglio ma onestamente vederti interessato alla mia vita sentimentale fa lo stesso effetto che vedere degli elefanti rosa»

«Parlo seriamente Jack. Sappiamo entrambi che la primavera si avvicina e Pulcino potrebbe non essere il solo a lasciarci»

Jack si rifiutava ancora di guardare in faccia Gregory.

«Così eri curioso di sapere se potrai spedirmi all'altro mondo senza rimpianti o cosa?»

Gregory non rispose. Abbassò lo sguardo sui suoi mozziconi di sigaretta parzialmente sepolti dalla sabbia.

«Non puoi arrenderti così. Soprattutto se la risposta alla mia domanda era 'no'»

disse infine. Jack si grattò il mento perplesso.

«Tu non sei il mio tipo»

sbottò poi guardando Gregory dritto negli occhi.

«Non stiamo parlando di me, ti dico!»

rispose Gregory scandalizzato sedendosi più in là.

«Senti, ad essere sinceri, capisco che tu voglia tirarmi su il morale, ma non serve»

la voce di Jack si era fatta profonda e irreale. Aveva un sorriso agrodolce disegnato sotto il naso aquilino. Gregory sembrava in lotta con sé stesso.

«Papa Dino ha spedito Chris a Detroit affinché si facesse le ossa, stava prendendo in considerazione l'idea di adottarlo. La sua scomparsa lascia in bianco la lista dei candidati. Pensaci Jack, puoi ancora essergli utile!»

gli disse Gregory. Stavolta fu il turno di Jack di essere scandalizzato. Si alzò di scatto, pugni chiusi ai fianchi, in collera.

«Idiozie!»

esclamò.

«Tu potresti...»

«A1011»

lo interruppe Jack.

«A1011? »

«La targa, Greg, la targa»

fece Jack come se stesse spiegando l'ovvio.

«La carrozzeria è stata schiacciata più di una fisarmonica, ma la targa che Dino aveva appositamente scelto per Alain restò miracolosamente intatta anche dopo l'incidente. Scommetto che l'auto, contorta e inutilizzabile, è ancora in garage sotto un telo come il giorno che lasciai la villa. Nessuno prenderà mai il posto d'Alain. Non te lo ricordi? Il club Code fu inaugurato un mese dopo la morte di Alain. In vecchio affogò negli affari il dolore. Avevo solo nove anni, ma il cambiamento in Dino fu così drastico che non poteva sfuggire a nessuno, neppure a un bambino com'ero io allora. E tu vorresti che io prendessi il posto di Alain?»

Jack aveva tanta frustrazione da scaricare e le parole di Gregory avevano abbassato il limite di contenimento di certe emozioni magmatiche che ora generarono un'eruzione improvvisa. Nessuno meglio di lui sapeva quanto il vecchio era inconsolabile. Erano anni che Jack provava a consolarlo! Ma forse era inevitabile che lui ricordasse con la sua sola presenza a Dino che una volta c'era un altro ragazzo quasi sempre al suo fianco. Alain aveva accolto Jack da subito come un fratellino. Lo aveva portato con sé al poligono di tiro, gli aveva insegnato a sparare ed era sempre uno spasso vederlo rispondere a tono al padre. Alain era una persona speciale per Jack. E Jack ora era arrabbiato perché Gregory non poteva immaginare, nessuno avrebbe mai potuto immaginare quanto profondamente Alain gli avesse cambiato la vita. Nessuno avrebbe mai saputo quanto Jack si sentiva inadeguato a colmare il vuoto che Alain aveva lasciato il giorno di quel suo sedicesimo compleanno, quando si lasciò alle spalle il viale della villa sulla sua auto nuova. Jack guardò Gregory e capì dalla sua postura che la sua reazione appariva spronositata e si scusò.

«Perdonami, è un periodaccio ma tu non ti devi preoccupare per me, capito? Hai fatto già più che abbastanza. Hai pure chiesto un permesso per portarmi qui. Non intendevo deluderti ma forse dovresti fare questo discorso al gattino, è lui che al momento è nelle grazie di _monsieur_. Dobbiamo andare o faremo tardi per la serata»

Jack ingoiò la domanda che avrebbe voluto fare, perché giudicò la risposta potenzialmente più dannosa che benefica e non chiese se era possibile anche per un bambino di nove anni innamorarsi.

_Mettiamo il caso, ragazzo, che tu voglia minacciare qualcuno e fregargli il portafogli. Togliti dalla mente quelle scene da film in cui c'è il tizio che punta il coltello alla gola o alla pancia e la vittima di turno lo disarma. L'arma puntata da fermi, il coltello vicino al corpo dell'avversario è una cavolata stratosferica nella vita reale, quella posa fornisce al tuo avversario maggiori possibilità di disarmarti, perciò non puntare mai il coltello a quel modo e non ti aspettare che altri lo facciano con te. Queste cose nella vita reale non succedono mai, ok? Hanno l'incidenza statistica di una persona che ti aggredisce con un tridente e una rete. Prima di metterti in mano un coltello reale è opportuno che tu sviluppi delle plausibili strategie di difesa. In altre parole capirai meglio le potenzialità d'attacco dell'arma se la guardi dalla prospettiva di chi si difende, soprattutto se quest'ultimo si trova nella posizione più svantaggiata, ovvero quella di chi deve affrontare a mani nude un'aggressione col coltello. Quando rapini qualcuno non sventagliargli il coltello davanti correndo il rischio che altre persone notino che lo stai minacciando, non ci guadagni nulla a farti notare. Batti la punta del coltello sulla coscia, due colpettini e un'occhiata eloquente sono sufficienti per trasmettere il senso del pericolo alla tua vittima. Oppure tieni il coltello nella manica e mostra alla tua vittima quel tanto che basta per fargli capire che sei armato e poi gli chiedi di consegnarti quello che vuoi. Perché il coltello, comunque, quando siamo molto vicini e io gli faccio così lui ha capito che c'è, ma se cerca di allungare una mano per venirmi a prendere in questo momento è praticamente impossibile per lui riuscire, se non ha le nozioni giuste, a provare a difendersi da una situazione del genere. In una situazione statica apparentemente il coltello sembra pericoloso ma è solo una finzione perché essendo appoggiato a noi.. Cioè, un conto è se sta entrando nella carne... Ma se sta appoggiato vuol dire che non sto spingendo. Il tempo di reazione mio, per iniziare a spingere e simile al suo per ruotare il tronco e sottrarmi il bersaglio. Ma se il coltello lo mostro soltanto la storia è completamente diversa, senza contare che il coltello si può anche lanciare. Il coltello è un'arma pericolosissima. Non ci si può permettere di bloccare l'attacco con un braccio. Le meccaniche del coltello sono molto diverse dalla mano nuda, perciò tentare di bloccare o parare il coltello è una strategia suicida. Se io ti tiro un pugno e tu mi blocchi è un conto, ma se io ho un coltello e tu fai la stessa cosa, in un istante una persona che è un minimo capace ti arriva in viso. Il coltello consente una movimentazione rapida per cui le parate tradizionali sono fuori questione. Piccoli movimenti come questo permettono di passare oltre o tagliare il braccio con cui tenti di parare. A differenza del pugno la coltellata può ferire in entrata e in uscita tagliando ciò che incontra. Dimenticalo e qualsiasi persona con dieci minuti d'esperienza ti fregherà alla grande. Fa' finta che questo Hi-Lite in mano a Kong sia un coltello e prova a fermarlo. Non devi credermi sulla parola, ti invito a sperimentarlo coi tuoi occhi. Chi ha in mano il coltello sa di avere un vantaggio e non è così stupido da regalarlo a te. Non solo il blocco è inefficace in ogni caso, ma anche il disarmo non è alla portata di un principiante quale sei adesso. E I disarmi sono in ogni caso rari nelle situazioni reali. Il combattimento non è solo col coltello ma con tutto il corpo. Questo vuol dire che il tuo avversario ha il coltello, ma anche pugni, calci e testate a sua disposizione. Per di più il coltello è veloce e passa in un istante dalla posizione di punta a quella di taglio, non ha bisogno degli spazi o della forza necessari nel pugilato. Devi immaginare il combattimento col coltello come saturo di colpi. Chi sa usare il coltello riempie ogni spazio con punte e tagli, se afferrare un pugno al volo è difficile, afferrare la mano del coltello è quasi impossibile. Per finire devi ricordare che in un combattimento col coltello il sangue, tuo o dell'avversario, scorrerà. Prova a immaginare di prendere in pieno una secchiata di sangue di porco e ti farai un'idea. Devi gestire lo shock psicologico. Anche un piccolo taglio può essere fastidiosissimo. Il sangue con tanta pressione esce a spruzzo verso di te e ti puoi ritrovare in faccia e negli occhi il sangue dell'altro. Il tuo obiettivo, armato o meno, deve essere quello di far perdere l'equilibrio all'avversario. Ma se il disarmo non è un'opzione possibile, deviare il colpo è una necessità. Il coltello in mano a persone esperte si muove su una traiettoria molto minuta e intervenire su uno spazio del genere richiede grandissima abilità, non farti illusioni. Accompagnare il colpo non basta ovviamente, devi colpire, colpire e colpire senza lasciare all'avversario il tempo di pensare a cosa sta accadendo. L'attacco spietato in casi simili è l'unica difesa._

Nei momenti liberi da pensieri ad Ash capitava di rivivere momenti come la prima lezione che il Mosca gli aveva dato ormai settimane fa. Risentiva la voce del Mosca come un loop. Da allora aveva fatto qualche progresso e sembrava ormai scontato a tutti che Ash si stesse preparando ad una lunga carriera da rapinatore. A lui non importava, in fondo, che cosa pensassero. La realtà gli sembrava peggio, perciò non li corresse mai. Oggi, che era giorno di festa molte bandiere americane sventolavano alle finestre e lui, seduto con Bones e Alex sui gradini accanto ad uno dei leoni di pietra della biblioteca chiusa, stava proponendo ai due soci di comprare, con i soldi dei furti, i biglietti di un incontro di pugilato al Madison Square Garden che si prevedeva sarebbero stati presto esauriti, per rivenderli agli appassionati a prezzo maggiorato. Li aveva appena convinti quando spuntò all'orizzonte una sagoma nota. Era quella testa d'istrice di Frederick. Alex lo apostrofò prima che Frederick potesse parlare:

«Ho sentito che sei entrato tra gli Skulls»

facendo un cenno all'anello col teschio che portava al dito medio.

«Io invece ho sentito che voi tre state operando nella nostra zona. Sono venuto ad avvertirvi»

La conversazione così intrapresa sembrava avviarsi in una direzione violenta, ma l'incendio non ebbe il tempo di divampare. Ash stava per rispondergli a tono quando si sentì chiamare. Riconobbe la voce e si mutò improvvisamente in una statua di salgemma. Poi visto che non rispondeva per nome, l'uomo che si stava avvicinando, iniziò a motteggiarlo:

«Micio, micetto, è ora di andare»

Un altro genere di paura prese il sopravvento. Con Marvin non si poteva mai sapere che cosa avrebbe potuto dire davanti agli altri. Ash si sentì come attratto da una calamita invisibile. Abbozzò un sorriso d'imbarazzo e disse:

«Eccomi, ho fatto»

sveltolò la mano in segno di saluto agli altri abbastanza lontani da non sentirlo e chiese:

«Perché non c'è Gregory?»

«Ha chiesto un giorno libero. Ti dispiace?»

«No»

«Jeffrey non è male, sai? Ma con te era meglio»

«Dagli tempo, gli manca l'esperienza»

replicò Ash sforzandosi di mantenere la calma. La strada per il Club Cod era lunga e portandosi una mano dentro la giacca si sentì sollevato di non avere con sé il coltello. Era certo che Marvin gli avrebbe fatto provare a più riprese la tentazione di usarlo. 


	6. The fifth rule - Regola numero cinque

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [21] That afternoon started with a duel and ended with a lost chance [22] The camellia, scentless flower, doesn't lose its petals one by one but falls all at once [23] Everything is back to normal in the Goldfish flat, unhealthy as it was, but actually this couldn't be less true [24] Don't underestimate the power of words... It backfires [25] Our life is full of variables that unfortunately do not get solved as easily as in an equation [26] All kind of fires are dangerous, being it passion or natural combustion. Nevertheless, spreading the light in the darkness was the lighthouse's job  
[21] Il pomeriggio iniziò con un duello e terminò con un'occasione mancata [22] La camelia, fiore senza profumo, non perde i petali uno ad uno ma casca senza preavviso tutta intera. [23] Tutto sembra tornare alla normalità malsana della vita ai Pesci Rossi, ma niente in realtà è come prima [24] Non sottovalutare la potenza delle parole, altrimenti si resta fregati [25] La vita è piena di variabili che purtroppo non si risolvono facilmente come in un'equazione [26] Tutti i tipi di fuoco sono pericolosi, che sia una passione o combustione naturale. Ciononostante diffondere la luce nell'oscurità era il compito del faro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Hetaph.  
Brushing the leaves, fell  
A white camellia blossom  
Into the dark well. (Matsuo Basho)  
Nel pozzo tetro  
Giù, sfiorando le foglie,  
Bianca camelia (Matsuo Basho)  
About segment 23: the Italian title actually says "A beautiful she-cat to peel", that is idiomatic more or less equivalent to "a tough nut to crack" aka "a difficult task. A literal translation was impossible.

_5.0 Niente rimorsi, mai guardarsi indietro - Remorse is a waste, never look back [21]_

* * *

Il suo debutto era stato un successo, ma per Ash fu soprattutto un miracolo che le sue mani non avessero ceduto durante l'esibizione. Quando fu invitato a raggiungere Dino nel _foyer_ ricevette tanti complimenti. Lui mantenne un'espressione glaciale anche quando il dottor Mazzancolla si permise di suggerire a Dino che l'asportazione dei testicoli sarebbe stata la misura più adatta a preservare nel tempo la bellezza del suo gattino. Ma fu indubbiamente sollevato nell'apprendere che a Dino Golzine i ragazzi piacevano al naturale, maschi dalla punta dei capelli alle unghie dei piedi e pertanto il boss aveva bocciato la proposta sul nascere. L'impressione favorevole venne presto confermata da una serie impressionante di prenotazioni. Da un mese a quella parte non c'era stato giorno che Ash non avesse intrattenuto qualche cliente. Dino era stato piuttosto intransigente a riguardo: solo un cliente al giorno, due in casi eccezionali, gli altri li si facesse pure attendere. L'attesa avrebbe dato loro la sensazione di mettere le mani su qualcosa di prezioso e avrebbe fatto sganciare loro più volentieri i verdoni. Chi era particolarmente impaziente avrebbe avuto la possibilità di scavalcare gli altri nella lista d'attesa, sborsando un extra adeguato. L'esibizione insieme ai video già in circolazione tra i clienti aveva creato le condizioni ideali per mandare quei pervertiti in visibilio. Ash capì che Dino ne poteva beneficiare in vario modo. Tutti i clienti erano ricattabili, grazie alle registrazioni, per aver preso parte a una attività illecita, i ragazzi raccoglievano silenziosamente le indiscrezioni più disparate dai loro sprovveduti clienti e le raccontavano in cambio di favori, sigarette o altro. Il guadagno dipendeva soprattutto da quanto le storie riferite dai ragazzi fossero interessanti per la cosca corsa. Per finire c'era anche un gruppo sparuto di clienti che si infatuava di questo o quel ragazzo, clienti che si riducevano al lastrico pur di saziare le loro voglie. Questi finivano presto in mano degli strozzini, appositamente introdotti loro al momento più opportuno. Il cliente che apparteneva a questa categoria di citrulli era detto "limone", perché andava spremuto fino all'ultima goccia e liquidato come spazzatura senza pensarci due volte. Ma c'era idiota e idiota. Marvin forse li batteva tutti. Aveva speso buona parte della somma ricevuta da Dino a dicembre per assicurarsi di essere il primo della lista, neanche si trattasse di dare per primo il morso ad una ciliegia intatta. Pur non potendosi illudere che Ash fosse una primizia, era chiaramente ossessionato da lui. Forse convinto che Dino non avesse punito a dovere il ragazzo, nonostante le sue parole, aveva pensato di provvedere personalmente, sfiancando Ash e riuscendo ripugnante in ogni parola e in ogni gesto di quel primo giorno di lavoro. Ma accanto agli scialacquatori incalliti non mancavano i taccagni come Kippard, divenuto a quanto pareva un cliente fisso del venerdì. Quel bastardo ti rinfacciava ad ogni pié sospinto quanto gli costava e non lasciava un attimo di tregua dacché varcavi la soglia entrando a quando uscivi dalla stanza. Mai che ti lasciasse fare una doccia prima di lasciarti andare. Ed eccolo lì Ash, con la gola secca e gli abiti umidi addosso, che attraversava in fretta e furia la città dopo aver salutato cerimoniosamente William Kippard, sognando di teletrasportarsi dentro il box doccia. Non riusciva a capacitarsi di come quell'uomo potesse dargli del testa di gallina per via della sua capigliatura bionda, quando dai ritagli del suo dossier personale veniva fuori che sia la moglie che i figli erano biondi. Passi per la moglie, poteva anche capire se l'uomo preferiva avere per moglie un'oca, ma i figli erano tanto suoi quanto della moglie, quindi o si stava dando del cornuto da sé o stava riconoscendo di non aver saputo condividere abbastanza materia grigia con i figli da concepirli dotati d'intelligenza. C'è da dire che questa riflessione aveva strappato ad Ash un sorriso talmente largo che Kippard lo scambiò per un'ulteriore prova della sua palese stupidità. E Ash si guardò bene dal disilluderlo. Avrebbe giurato di riuscire a sentire l'ombra di Gregory alle sue spalle in quel primo pomeriggio di metà marzo. Si era talmente abituato a essere pedinato da sentirsi almeno per un momento nudo quando non percepiva la sua presenza. Da quando aveva potuto pagare al Mosca il prezzo del coltello e Gregory aveva accettato di tenerlo lui in custodia, Ash non era più costretto a fare dispendiose deviazioni per andare a recuperarlo ogni volta che lasciava la villa di Dino. Farlo notare ai clienti era fuori discussione, avrebbe infranto in un attimo l'immagine da cerbiatto indifeso che tanto li rassicurava. Ma lo reclamava subito dopo, nascondendolo al sicuro sotto gli abiti. Sentirlo battere contro il petto sotto il gilet in quel momento somigliava all'eco dei suoi battiti cardiaci. Portò una mano al cuore quasi volesse sedare entrambi con quel gesto quando vide qualcuno puntare verso di lui e riconobbe Frederick. L'istrice aveva esagerato con la brillantina quella mattina, pensò Ash. Il sole si rifletteva sulla sua chioma come su una glassa per torte. Frederick gli fece cenno di imboccare un'anonima stradina del Bronx in cui sottrarsi allo sguardo indiscreto dei passanti. Ash si rassegnò a incontrarlo, ma non fu tanto ingenuo da entrare nel vicolo, lo attese al suo imbocco. L'odore di frittura della rosticceria all'angolo e i clienti che uscivano addentando uno spuntino erano una distrazione particolarmente molesta in quell'occasione.

«L'altra volta te la sei svignata con la coda tra le gambe»

esordì Frederick. Ash pensò che era meglio non replicare alla provocazione. 

«Sembra che tu stia dando a quei due tante buone idee nuove. Chi lo avrebbe detto che c'era un cervello in quella tua testolina?»

«Che vuoi, Frederick? Ho fretta, non cincischiare»

«Tornatene da dove sei venuto, faccia d'angelo, e non farti più vedere»

«Sennò?»

«Sennò sono guai»

rispose Frederick mettendo in mostra la lama di un coltello che fuoriusciva dalla manica destra della giacca. 

«Intesi? Questo non è un gioco. Pensa al tuo faccino, tesoro»

Ash fece un passo indietro lasciandosi risucchiare dall'ombra del vicolo, Frederick lo incalzò come un'ape al polline, il sole alle sue spalle.

«MI piacerebbe accontentarti ma non posso Freddie, non ora almeno»

gli disse Ash senza distogliere lo sguardo dalla lama del suo avversario che aveva preso a piroettare intimidatoria nell'aria con rapidi fendenti. Impugnò il coltello sotto il gilet e smise di indietreggiare.

«Come mi hai chiamato?»

gli replicò stizzito Frederick lanciandosi nell'offensiva. Ash ne schivò il colpo grazie ai suoi buoni riflessi, ma non riuscì a fargli lo sgambetto. Frederick era ben saldo sulle sue gambe. Ash estrasse al contempo il coltello e riflettendo i raggi del sole sulla lama accecò l'avversario appena il tempo di rivolgergli la lama contro e colpirlo alla spalla. Lo colpì poi con un calcio allo stomaco per liberare il coltello dalla carne. Lo oltrepassò lasciandolo piegato in due nel vicolo. Frederick aveva pagato cara la leggerezza di pensare che il suo avversario fosse disarmato. Solo due mesi prima Ash era un ragazzino che Frederick avrebbe messo al tappeto in tre secondi e adesso era il motivo per cui la sua spalla sanguinava. La ferita non era molto profonda, ma l'umiliazione lo era molto di più. E poi il moccioso si era dileguato alle sue spalle senza finirlo. La sua vergogna sarebbe però stata più grande se avesse saputo che quella scaramuccia tra loro due non era passata inosservata: venne riportata nei minimi dettagli da Gregory alle orecchie di Dino, il quale si disse, compiaciuto, che avrebbe dovuto onorare la parola data ad Ash. Frederick era abbastanza in gamba da capire che aveva commesso un errore ma, si disse, quella faccia d'angelo aveva fatto un errore più grande del suo lasciandolo in vita. Che sapeva di quel ragazzo? L'uomo che era venuto a chiamarlo la volta prima lo aveva chiamato 'Ash'. Nessuno a cui avesse chiesto lo aveva mai incontrato prima di dicembre. Doveva scoprire dove abitava e che intenzioni avesse. Al momento sembrava apparire e sparire in centro come un gatto randagio. Se avesse fatto parte di una gang, Frederick avrebbe potuto pensare che Ash usasse la rete fognaria per muoversi, ma allora non aveva senso quella sua amicizia con Alex e Bones, che erano chiaramente fuori dal giro. Quell'Ash puzzava di marcio, pensò Frederick salendo lentamente lungo la scala antincendio che conduceva a casa sua: aveva deciso di snobbare l'ingresso principale. La finestra era aperta, segno che il padre era a casa. Quando raggiunse il secondo pianerottolo, si sedette sul davanzale e planò con le gambe dentro la sua stanza, dove si aspettava di trovare il suo letto ancora disfatto e la radio sul pavimento con l'antenna pericolosamente dispiegata in aria. No, il letto non era disfatto e la radio non si vedeva da nessuna parte. Ma non era questo il punto. Il punto era che il letto era occupato.

«Papà!»

urlò Frederick verso l'altra stanza a pieni polmoni. Una donna si rigirò tra le lenzuola stropicciandosi gli occhi. Poi si mise a sedere.

«Tu devi essere suo figlio Frederick. Piacere, Angie!»

si presentò lei dopo uno sbadiglio.

«Lo so chi sei»

rispose Frederick privo di ogni cordialità. Conosceva i gusti di suo padre: donna creola, mora e giovane. Sapeva che il padre era disposto a pagare. E quella Angie, che poteva benissimo anche chiamarsi Carolina per quanto gli importasse, rispettava quell'identikit alla perfezione. Era senz'altro una puttana.

«Davvero?»

fece lei maliziosa. 

«E hai la grana per farti anche tu un giro?»

chiese, sdraiata come una pantera che proietta meditabonda il suo riflesso su uno specchio d'acqua. 

«Non ci provare, Angie. È ancora uno sbarbatello. È troppo piccolo per pagarsi il vizio»

intervenne il padre da sotto l'intelaiatura della porta, in canotta e boxer con una lattina di birra in mano. Frederick si sentì offeso. Il padre non faceva certo economia con i propri vizi, era sempre e solo Frederick che doveva tirare la cinghia. Avrebbe almeno potuto usare la sua di stanza per le sue porcherie. Frederick stava per farglielo presente quando l'uomo gli chiese:

«Che ti sei fatto alla spalla?»

«Tesoro, è ferito!»

esclamò Angie con troppa drammaticità per essere credibile nella sua preoccupazione. Il padre di Frederick tornò poco dopo con cotone, cerotti, garze, scotch e disinfettante. Angie li afferrò dalle sue mani e li dispose in bell'ordine sul letto.

«Dai, togliti la maglietta che ti medico la ferita gratis»

lo incitò la ragazza, facendogli l'occhiolino e facendo largo sul letto. Frederick le obbedì. Bisognava ammettere che Angie aveva un tocco delicato, Frederick sentì appena appena il bruciore quando lei versò il disinfettante. Il padre li lasciò da soli per rispondere al telefono nell'altra stanza. Allora Frederick ne approfittò per dirle:

«Non lo stare a sentire, io sono un uomo fatto e finito ormai»

«È così?»

fece lei con un pizzico di incredulità. Frederick gli mostrò l'anello e si vantò della sua affiliazione agli Skulls.

«Ma non sei ancora andato a donne»

rimarcò lei da donna pratica, mentre con l'indice e il medio passeggiava sul suo avambraccio e gli toccava la punta del naso, divertita. 

«E che io voglio il meglio del meglio»

si giustificò in fretta lui, arrossendo suo malgrado. 

«Il meglio del meglio?»

gli fece eco lei. E quando lui annuì aggiunse: 

«Il meglio del meglio costa»

«Chi è la meglio puttana di New York, Angie?»

«Vediamo... Per un'esperienza ottimale, tenendo conto delle tue esigenze, se me lo avessi chiesto due mesi fa ti avrei detto la Tita ma ora...»

Angie si massaggiava il mento titubante. 

«Ebbene?»

«Oggi ti risponderei La Gatta del Club Cod»

«La Gatta del Club Cod?»

«Tre settimane fa ho accompagnato un cliente a quel club, un pezzo grosso di quelli che non capita tutti i giorni di rimorchiare. L'ho vista esibirsi sul palco. Aveva un viso ancora da bambina e un fisico acerbo, eppure la divoravano tutti con occhi famelici. Era l'immagine spudorata di chi non sa cosa sia il rimorso o cosa sia la malinconia che lo accompagna. Era vita pura. Per una notte...»

Angie si avvicinò e sussurrò all'orecchio di Frederick la cifra. Frederick ne rimase stordito: non se la poteva permettere.

«Signorina, un momento!»

Liz si era beccata già una ramanzina per aver consegnato il ritardo il libro al bancone della biblioteca. La bibliotecaria le aveva ricordato che, se avesse telefonato, avrebbe potuto prolungare il prestito automaticamente senza incappare nella penalità. Che cos'altro aveva da dirle quella donna petulante da correrle dietro? Chiuse gli occhi per raccogliere ogni briciola di pazienza e si voltò verso di lei. 

«Signorina, tenga!»

fece la bibliotecaria trafelata, porgendole una foto. 

«L'ha dimenticata in mezzo al libro»

«Oh!»

fece Liz, arrossendo se possibile fino alla punta dei riccioli. Strinse la foto al petto mentre la bibliotecaria si dirigeva spedita di nuovo dietro al bancone dopo averla salutata e averle dato le spalle.

Pochi metri da basso Ash passò davanti al primo leone (si chiama Fortezza) all'ingresso della biblioteca e considerò l'idea di entrare a dare un'occhiata. Si accorse allora che il collo del gilet era macchiato di sangue.

Liz scese le scale che conducevano all'uscita e sul terz'ultimo scalino si fermò a guardare la foto che teneva ancora stretta al petto. Aslan aveva fatto tante storie prima di lasciargliela scattare e, quando si era offerta di regalargliela, non l'aveva accettata. Di quel pomeriggio era rimasto soltanto quella foto che li ritraeva insieme. E lei si disse che forse lui aveva rifiutato di tenere la foto perché... Dopotutto non era venuto a cercarla in biblioteca come gli aveva suggerito lei. Le amiche le avevano detto che quello era un chiaro segno che lei non gli interessava. Quale ragazzo si fa vivo dopo due mesi? Alla fine era meglio che la foto fosse rimasta a lei, così avrebbe potuto ricordare almeno il suo viso. Liz non poteva sapere, quando raggiunse l'uscita, che aveva mancato il ragazzo della foto di qualche minuto perché Ash era andato oltre, vergognandosi di entrare in biblioteca puzzolente e col gilet macchiato di sangue, e lui non si sarebbe mai e poi mai guardato indietro. 

_ 5.1 La Cenere, la Camelia e la Biblioteca - The Cinder, the Camellia and the Library [22] _

* * *

Il signor Anderson si rigirò nel letto e allungò una mano verso il comodino per afferrare il pacchetto di sigarette. Sulla mano bruna e paffuta brillava il cerchietto d'oro della fede nuziale infilato nell'anulare. Estrasse una sigaretta dall'involucro, la mise in bocca e portò meccanicamente la mano al petto prima di ricordarsi di essere ancora nudo. Rise tra sé e sé e il suo sguardo si addolcì posandosi su un paio di occhi verdi che lo guardavano attenti alla sua destra. Il ragazzo abbracciava il cuscino e lo fissava acquattato come una leonessa in agguato, la sua silhouette era distesa sul letto come il profilo di una dolce falesia che primeggia all'orizzonte. Gli ricordava la sua Norvegia.

«Sembri uscito da una fiaba»

disse carezzandogli la guancia, poi aggiunse:

«L'accendino è nella tasca interna della giacca che ho lasciato appesa. Vuoi?»

e accompagnò le parole con un gesto della mano che stringeva la sigaretta tra indice e medio. Ash strisciò indietro sul materasso, giù dal letto e gattonò fino all'attaccapanni, solo allora si alzò, come un'onda contro la scogliera, e rivoltò la giacca in cerca dell'accendino. Se lo rigirò tra le dita osservandone fattura e decorazione nel breve tragitto di ritorno. Montò sul letto, innescò la fiamma sfregando col pollice la pietrina e l'accostò all'estremità della sigaretta. Il signor Anderson aspirò per accenderla e poi l'allontanò da sé. Invitò il ragazzo ad annidarsi sul suo petto, orecchio sul cuore, poi riportò la sigaretta alle labbra. Al signor Anderson piaceva perdersi in chiacchiere, se avesse giocato bene le sue carte avrebbe potuto evitare un terzo round, si disse Ash. Vide il fumo uscirgli dalle narici e immaginò che, se quella fosse stata davvero una fiaba, allora lui doveva essere appena finito tra le grinfie di un drago sputa fuoco.

«Miagola il mio nome»

ordinò. Forse Ash aveva già esaurito la sua dose quotidiana di fortuna quando quella mattina Dino gli aveva consegnato una copia delle chiavi dell'appartamento dei Pesci Rossi, dicendogli che poteva andarci già dopo il lavoro. L'unico motivo per cui fino a quel momento Ash non era mai stato impegnato fino a notte fonda era perché Dino non voleva via vai notturno da e per la villa. Il suo orario di lavoro probabilmente sarebbe cambiato da domani. Non è che l'orario precedente garantisse ad Ash sonni tranquilli la notte. Soprattutto nell'ultimo mese Dino aveva iniziato a fargli visita alle ore più improbabili, apparentemente per il puro gusto di vederlo gridare di dolore per un morso, una puntura, un graffio e così via, che gli dava nel sonno. Raramente si fermava oltre, sembravano i dispettucci di un bambino viziato. Il sonno di Ash si era fatto più leggero. Dino rinunciava infatti a fargli scherzi se lo trovava sveglio e, capita l'antifona, Ash si fece trovare pronto.

«Theo...»

«Ancora»

lo incitò, carezzandogli i capelli. Ash sapeva che era questione di minuti e quella mano sarebbe passata dai capelli al collo, dal collo ai capezzoli, sempre più giù e stava già per rassegnarsi quando quella stessa mano si bloccò. Ash alzò lo sguardo e si accorse dagli occhi chiusi che il signor Anderson stava ponderando qualcosa. Poi parlò così:

«Sembra che tu non sia concentrato oggi. Ci vuole più passione ragazzo, deve uscirti come una preghiera. Anzi, ci vuole _devozione_, capisci? Se quella stronza di mia moglie se ne ricordasse! Ma no, le donne oggi devono realizzarsi fuori, non basta più loro occuparsi a tempo pieno del marito!»

Ad Ash balenò di nuovo la speranza che fosse in arrivo una filippica bella lunga e infervorata contro la moglie. L'elenco delle pecche della signora Anderson richiese del tempo in effetti. 

«Se lo ricorda ancora come mi chiamo?»

concluse le sue lamentele il signor Anderson. Incrociò poi quegli occhi verdi e il suo animo si smarrì comicamente per un istante:

«Tu come diavolo ti chiami?»

Aveva la faccia tosta di chiederglielo dopo settimane! Prese poi la risposta di Ash per uno scherzo del destino e scoppiò a ridere fragorosamente.

«Bella questa! Allunga la mano»

gli depositò sul palmo la cenere di sigaretta e gliela fece ingoiare.

«Ora nessuno potrà dire che non sei Ash!»

esclamò trovandosi lui solo divertente. Proseguì:

«Ash, eh? Come _cinder_... quindi "aske". Askeladd! Ah!»

Ash inclinò il capo di lato a destra cercando di far passare per genuina curiosità la sua voglia di fare assaggiare a lui la cenere.

«Ma no, non gli somigli! Che idea sciocca! Askeladd è il più piccolo di tre fratelli, ma è il più astuto, riesce con l'ingegno in imprese in cui i fratelli falliscono affidandosi alla forza. È un personaggio delle fiabe norvegesi. Il cervello fa associazioni bislacche, non credi? Askeladd uccide troll e salva principesse, tu...»

lo guardò dall'alto in basso come in cerca di una definizione introvabile

«... fai quello che fai»

concluse con sufficienza.

«E non lo faccio bene?»

chiese Ash civettuolo, stufo di quel monologo ma sempre alla ricerca di spunti per invogliare il signor Anderson a parlare ancora. Si mise a giocare con l'accendino che aveva ancora in mano, accendendo la fiamma e alzandolo sopra la testa come i bambini che tengono alti gli aquiloni.

«Se mi dite voi che sono associazioni... com'è che avete detto? "bislacche", chi sono io per contraddirvi? Io ce la metto tutta, lo giuro, per riconoscere la coerenza logica di ciò che mi dite, ma voi fate discorsi talmente fini che non riesco a starvi dietro. Voi ne sapete assai più di me. Per esempio, non avevo mai sentito che la cenere si potesse mangiare e per un attimo ho pensato che voi mi aveste fatto una bricconata poco fa! Volevate che vi dicessi che sapore aveva? Pessimo. Mi chiedo se i vostri capelli, pur facendo quel buonissimo profumo che adoro, sarebbero altrettanto disgustosi in bocca se li mettessi a contatto con la fiamma dell'accendino. Me li fate assaggiare inceneriti?»

«Non dire baggianate! Sei proprio una testa vuota!»

replicò il signor Anderson disarmandolo dell'accendino. 

«Non c'è dubbio. Se avessi una testa come la vostra vedrei la differenza tra cenere di sigaretta e cenere di capelli. Perdonatemi»

si scusò con un tono da condoglianze funebri. 

«Come si fa a non perdonare a questo faccino?»

esclamò il signor Anderson incorniciandogli il viso tra le mani. Era ovviamente una domanda retorica. 

«Anzi, sai che faccio? Se ti piace l'accendino, te lo regalo, basta che non lo usi coi miei capelli, ahah! Tanto non mi piace quel motivo floreale sullo stick»

«Non vi piacciono le rose?»

«Non sono rose, sono camelie. Me lo ha regalato mia moglie perché avessi qualcosa che mi ricordasse lei. Vedi, si chiama Camilla. Camelia viene da lì. Lei pensa che l'amore sia fatto di queste smancerie, povera donna»

disse l'uomo, il disprezzo risuonava in ogni sillaba delle ultime due parole. 

«Grazie mille. Parola di boy scout. Posso fare una doccia?»

chiese Ash.

«Di già?»

fece l'uomo, guardò l'orologio e sospirò.

«Il tempo vola quando ci si diverte, eh?»

commentò infine sconsolato.

«Verissimo. Chi ha concesso le ali al tempo meriterebbe la galera»

ribatté Ash, che se avesse potuto avrebbe rubato le ali al tempo per fare di quelle ali un uso migliore.

La sala principale di lettura Rose si trovava al terzo piano, dalla parte opposta della sala di Salomone che dava sulla 5th Avenue, ed era larga quasi quanto un campo di calcio. Possedeva un'imponenza lussureggiante di orpelli, dai ghirigori dorati alle cornucopie e ai cherubini che brandivano penne d'oca. Nei pressi donne a petto nudo volavano a braccia tese. Questi facevano da contorno a nuvole rosate nel cielo dipinto all'interno di riquadri del soffitto a cassettoni. Le rosette di gesso che fiancheggiano il soffitto da terra sembravano grandi come centrini, visti da vicino invece erano grandi quanto teste d'orso. Le pareti erano d'intonaco, dipinto per somigliare al calcare. La luce si irradiava attraverso le ampie finestre sui tavoli o calava dall'alto, proveniente dalle lampadine dei diciotto lampadari, simili a torte nuziali capovolte, che pendevano a livelli diversificati. Le guardie di sicurezza che passeggiavano lungo le navate laterali zittivano di tanto in tanto gli avventori più chiacchieroni. New York è piena di edifici all'avanguardia, ma lì dentro si poteva respirare ancora l'atmosfera dei primi anni del Novecento. Tutto di quel luogo fece respirare Ash a pieni polmoni. Era stata decisamente una buona idea fare tappa lì, si disse Ash. Bisognava ammettere che la descrizione che Liz gli aveva fatto di quel luogo non era stata esagerata. Percorse la sala muovendosi a rallentatore, guardando avanti lo stretto necessario per non investire la gente sul suo cammino e sforzando la vista per cogliere ogni dettaglio quando tornava a puntare il suo sguardo in alto. Giunto in fondo si fermò. Non sapeva cos'altro fare. Si era lasciato trasportare dall'entusiasmo, ma il motivo per cui era lì era trovare la ragazza, se c'era. Capì che non poteva far altro che controllare le file di tavoli una ad una e sperare che Liz non fosse in giro per le altre sale. All'ottava fila riconobbe una chioma familiare ed ebbe un tuffo al cuore. Automaticamente mise le mani in tasca e distese il volto soddisfatto in un ghigno, come quando si finisce di pitturare una parete e ci si sofferma ad ammirare il risultato. Quel momento era ai suoi occhi il culmine di una serie di fatiche non meno estenuanti. Poi si andò a sedere di fronte a lei, che intenta alla lettura non lo notò. Ash poggiò il mento sul palmo della mano osservando le pupille di lei sfrecciare sulla pagina, mentre con l'altra mano lui iniziò a tamburellare sul tavolo. Due tre minuti dopo la ragazza sbottò:

«Potreste smetterla di ta... Oooo! Aslan?»

Aveva le labbra schiuse a formare un cerchio di Giotto, poi in silenzio si rese conto della sua reazione inelegante e richiamò alla mente un nome che suonò involontariamente interrogativo.

«In carne e ossa»

«Più ossa che carne. Bé, hai passato un buon Capodanno?»

commentò lei riprendendosi. Lui fece spallucce. Liz pensò che sembrava più magro, ma forse era solo una sua impressione, dopotutto non lo vedeva da tre mesi. Poi ricordò il giudizio delle amiche e si rabbuiò. Improvvisamente si sentì molto a disagio. Sii gentile, si disse. Non fare la lunatica, si disse, lui non può capire. Resistette alla tentazione di lasciarlo in asso con una scusa e disse invece:

«Le coincidenze della vita! È bello rivederti!»

abbozzando un sorriso di circostanza.

«Mi hai raccontato che venivi qui a studiare. Non è una coincidenza, ti ho cercato»

disse Ash come se fosse la cosa più logica del mondo, del tutto allo scuro dell'effetto che quelle parole avrebbero provocato. Liz spostò d'istinto una pila di libri collocandola in mezzo tra loro. Qualunque cosa significasse per lei sentirsi dire che lui l'aveva cercata, era sicura di non volerlo mostrare in volto. Pensò con invidia alle donne che in altri secoli andavano in giro senza mai separarsi dal proprio ventaglio.

«Ah, sì? E perché?»

replicò lei suo malgrado speranzosa. 

«Dovevi dirmi se alla fine ti era piaciuto il libro, non ricordi? La signora delle camelie»

«Ah, _quello_. Mi è piaciuto molto, sì»

rispose quasi meccanicamente. Ash parve accorgersi che qualcosa non quadrava. Lì accanto qualcuno fece loro segno di fare silenzio. Ash si alzò, girò intorno al tavolo e poggiando un gomito sulla pila di libri che gli aveva ostacolato prima la visuale chiese sussurrando:

«C'è qualcosa che non va, Liz?»

"Tutto", avrebbe voluto rispondere lei, pensando che sentirlo sussurrare era più pericoloso che sentirlo parlare normalmente. E poi se le stava così vicino... 

«Certo»

disse invece. 

«Certo?»

chiese Ash perplesso sventolando le ciglia. 

«Voglio dire, chi è che non ha dei problemi?»

si riprese lei ridacchiando nervosamente.

«Già»

fece lui allora amaro. 

«Tu che problemi hai, Liz?»

chiese, non pensando potesse essere mai qualcosa di serio. 

Che problemi aveva a parte quello che gli stava di fronte? Un problema ce lo aveva, anche se Ash glielo aveva fatto dimenticare. 

«Mio fratello»

«Quello che voleva giocare al casinò?»

Lei annuì. Poi lei continuò sussurrando:

«Non lo vedo spessissimo perché i miei genitori sono separati e lui vive con mio padre, ma temo che si sia cacciato in un brutto giro. Sembra si sia unito ad un gruppo di delinquenti che si fanno chiamare Skulls, li hai mai sentiti?»

«Il nome non mi è nuovo in effetti»

Anche quello scemo di Frederick si era unito a loro, pensò Ash. Ultimamente erano diventati popolari tra le gang. 

«Che cosa posso fare per farlo rinsavire? Quella gente non scherza! Rischia l'osso del collo. Deve capire che non è quello essere uomini. La violenza genera odio e vendetta, getta le persone nella solitudine e nella disperazione»

Liz aveva gli occhi lucidi, Ash distolse lo sguardo da lei. 

«Digli quello che hai detto a me e se non ti ascolta allora è un imbecille, no?»

disse lui per rassicurarla, tenendo sempre gli occhi bassi. Perché la gente si andava a cacciare nei guai quando non erano i guai a trovare loro? Se lui avesse potuto scegliere sarebbe stato alla larga da qualsiasi delinquente. Ma sopratutto si accorse di non sopportare che qualcuno, chiunque fosse, facesse preoccupare Liz a quel modo. E stava per dirglielo quando lei proseguì:

«Io non ci volevo credere ma poi l'altro giorno mio fratello non mi ha potuto nascondere una ferita alla spalla quando gli ho dato una pacca. Quando l'ho costretto a mostrarmela ho capito che era una ferita da coltello»

Ash sentì di colpo la tensione crescere. Portò la mano al petto dove sotto la stoffa era riposto il coltello. 

«Come si chiama tuo fratello?»

chiese. 

«Frederick»

Non era il nome che Ash avrebbe voluto sentire, ma lo aveva sentito fin troppo bene. 

«Senti, cambiamo argomento, non è che mi ridaresti la foto che mi hai scattato?»

le chiese, conscio dei rischi correlati alla possibilità che Frederick lo riconoscesse, se lei gli mostrava la foto. Liz sembrò contenta che gliela avesse chiesta, ma non l'aveva con sé. Gliela avrebbe portata un'altra volta. Poi Ash le disse che tutti in città lo chiamavano Ash e avrebbe dovuto farlo anche lei d'ora in poi.

«Che carino! È un diminuitivo così carino! Io non ne ho nessuno perché il mio nome è già così corto!»

rise lei attirandosi lo sguardo di riprovazione del vicino di sedia. 

«Allora che ne dici se ti do un nome io? Ti va?»

propose Ash e lei acconsentì. Avrebbe fatto meglio a farsi dare la foto e sparire prima che succedesse qualcosa di irreparabile, ma forse non si sentiva ancora pronto a farlo. 

«Diciamo allora che ti chiamerò Camilla, come i fiori di quel libro che leggevi quando ci siamo incontrati. Faremo finta che Liz è il tuo diminuitivo. Così siamo pari e avremo due nomi ciascuno. Che ne dici?»

A Liz piacque assai. Ne sembrava estasiata.

Ash ebbe molto da pensare lungo il tragitto verso i Pesci Rossi e non aveva digerito ancora tutte le informazioni della giornata quando venne a sapere che c'era qualcun altro nell'appartamento con problemi di digestione. Aveva girato la chiave sulla toppa e, una volta entrato, vide Sean fiondarsi in bagno. Quello nuovo, si chiamava Jeffrey se non si sbagliava, era al telefono con un Gregory che sbraitava decisamente arrabbiato.

«Jack dov'è?»

chiese Ash al ragazzo dai capelli di paglia. Quello tappò il ricevitore della cornetta con la mano e mimò più che dire le parole "a lavoro". Ash gli tolse il telefono di mano e parlò:

«Pronto? Sono appena arrivato, si può sapere che cos'hai da urlare al telefono, Gregory? Che è successo?»

«Senti, gattino, il signor Knot ha prenotato per domani a pranzo e quel cretino di Pulcino si è fatto venire un'indigestione proprio adesso!»

«Vorrà dire che andrò io al suo posto, sono libero a quell'ora»

disse prontamente Ash intuendo che doveva cogliere quell'occasione. Gregory replicò:

«Il signor Knot non accetta mai sostituti»

«Cambierà idea, lascia fare a me»

lo tranquillizzò Ash e riagganciò. 

_ 5.2 Una bella gatta da pelare - There's more than one way to skin a cat [23]  _

* * *

La notizia che materasso e rete fossero stati consegnati regolarmente a destinazione era suonata sinistra alle orecchie di Ash alla mattina, quando il ragazzo aveva immaginato che i due pezzi complementari d'arredo dovessero incorporare qualche strumento di tortura all'avanguardia, non potendo credere che alla villa ci fosse penuria di letti ordinari. E se Dino pensava di doverlo informare della novità la prospettiva che lui alla fine non ne avrebbe gioito gli sembrava ogni secondo più concreta. Dino gettò lì l'informazione tra un boccone di uova strapazzate e una bruschetta di marmellata d'arancia a colazione, poi gli aveva consegnato un mazzo di chiavi e il sentire che poteva tornare ai Pesci Rossi gli fece dimenticare l'esordio dell'annuncio. Se ne ricordò quella sera nel momento in cui Jeffrey gli disse che avevano sistemato il nuovo letto in camera di Jack. Per un motivo inspiegabile Ash aveva dato per scontato che avrebbe dovuto dormire sul divano, proprio accanto al telefono, finendo giocoforza per diventare il "centralinista" di casa. E invece entrò nella sua nuova stanza e sentì quasi di commettere un sacrilegio sapendo che era anche quella di Jack, per giunta lo stava facendo in sua assenza. Vuoi perché Dino lo aveva allenato durantemente, vuoi perché Ash si sentiva come un ladro in casa altrui a dormire proprio lì, fatto sta che al rientro di Jack, pur essendo notte fonda, spalancò le palpebre e fissò il soffitto. Jack non accese la luce, non lo salutò nemmeno. Spinse sul comodino nuovo di Ash con la punta di indice e medio un bigliettino, accomodò una ciocca dietro l'orecchio senza guardare dritto in faccia Ash e si infilò sotto le coperte, lanciando le scarpe sotto il letto. Ash gli dedicò solo uno sguardo di sfuggita, il tempo di intravedere le occhiaie di Jack al chiaro di luna. Poi si rimboccò le coperte, vincendo la curiosità di dispiegare subito il bigliettino. Jack chiaramente non era in vena di conversazioni, prima del previsto lo sentì ronfare.

_Southfield Expressway and Outer Drive Allen Park, Wayne County, Michigan USGS Dearborn quadrangle._

L'indomani Ash si ripeté a disco continuo nella sua mente le parole d'inchiostro impresse su quel foglietto da una mano nervosa. Inutilmente cercò di svegliare Jack quando sentì squillare il citofono. Il ragazzo bofonchiò qualcosa sul fatto che anche Ash ormai aveva le chiavi e lo mandò al diavolo in tutte le lingue che conosceva. Lui, Jeffrey e Sean ritirarono la spesa dall'ascensore e condivisero un certo imbarazzo a star seduti insieme al bancone di fronte alla colazione. Nessuno sembrava aver voglia di parlare. Sean era pallido. Ash lo aveva sentito fare avanti e indietro dal bagno per tutta la notte. Il dottor Mazzancolla gli aveva raccomandato una dieta di pollo e riso lessato, dicendo che si trattava di un virus intestinale. Niente latte e derivati per almeno una settimana. Poi gli aveva prescritto delle pillole, se la dieta da sola non fosse bastata a combattere la diarrea. Nessuno aveva dato ad Ash il benvenuto: Jack sembrava troppo stanco per preoccuparsene, Jeffrey lo guardava con un misto tra l'ammirazione e la paura, Sean sembrava attraversato da troppi pensieri diversi per mostrare una reazione coerente o forse era solo scombussolato per via dell'indigestione. Fu Ash a rompere il ghiaccio:

«Dobbiamo discutere di una cosa, Sean»

Sean lo guardò nervoso. Sarebbe stato difficile in quel momento stabilire chi era l'insegnante e chi l'allievo. A quelle parole Sean sembrò rimpicciolire sulla sedia. Jeffrey osservava intensamente i due coinquilini mentre continuava meccanicamente a mangiare. Ash si alzò e andò a prendere un faldone dallo schedario. Lo aprì sul bancone in un punto in cui non era apparecchiato e sfogliò i file fino a trovarsi davanti quello che desiderava mostrare. La pagina aperta mostrava l'immagine di un uomo con un calice in mano nell'atto di fare un brindisi, mentre sfoderava una dentatura da castoro in un sorriso entusiasta. Il ritaglio proveniva da uno di quei settimanali che vanno matti per il gossip, era di carta patinata lucida, una carta resa particolarmente lucente grazie a specifici additivi chimici che vengono depositati sulla sua superficie. Essa riusciva ad esaltare la nitidezza ed il contrasto di stampa saturando l'occhio coi suoi colori. La carnagione mandorla dell'uomo faceva violentemente a pugni col nero della montatura larga degli occhiali, i ricci mori invece suggerivano scenari delle coste nordafricane. Ash puntò l'indice sulla scheda sottostante dicendo:

«Perché non hai compilato niente sotto? Come faccio a farmi un'idea di che tipo sia questo Richard Knot?»

Jeffrey pensò che Ash si fosse svegliato col piede sbagliato, la sua voce tradiva una profonda irritazione e animosità. Sean prese tempo, sgranò gli occhi, si dimenò sulla sedia.

«Scusa»

disse e corse in bagno. Ash imbracciò il faldone e lo inseguì parlandogli da oltre la porta che Sean aveva lasciato socchiusa.

«Non è da te essere così poco scrupoloso. Che cosa hai da nascondere?»

incalzò Ash inquisitorio.

«Niente»

replicò Sean con una vocina soffocata.

\- Non me la bevo!»

ribatté Ash spalancando la porta e arricciando il naso. La stanza aveva bisogno di essere arieggiata. Sean si teneva lo stomaco, mento al petto.

«Niente perché non c'era niente da scrivere. Non l'abbiamo mai fatto»

«Eeeeh?»

fu l'irrefrenabile reazione di Ash.

«Esci, dannazione!»

sbottò infine Sean

«Ti dico quando finisco»

concluse. Ash era rimasto come bloccato a bocca aperta. La chiuse, fece dietrofront, borbottò un "d'accordo" e andò ad aspettare fuori. Quando Sean uscì dal bagno sentì lo sguardo fisso di Ash che gli perforava la schiena mentre lui chiudeva la porta. Poi si rivolse a Jeffrey:

«Hai i tuoi esercizi da fare in camera, no?»

Jeffrey lasciò le stoviglie nel lavandino e se ne andò nella sua stanza. Ash si era seduto sul divano, proprio accanto al tavolino del telefono. Sul disco selettore e sulla cornetta di quest'ultimo, che erano neri, la polvere sembrava un'entità ineliminabile. Ash aveva appena smesso di far girare il disco a vuoto infilando l''indice nel buco dello zero rosso solo per sentire il rumore meccanico della molla che riportava il disco alla posizione di partenza. Sean si sedette in poltrona e iniziò il suo racconto. Ash non lo interruppe. Quand'ebbe finito, chiese:

«Ma tu ci hai provato?»

«A fare cosa?»

«A sedurlo, santo cielo!»

«Che vorresti dire?»

«Dico che è andata così perché a te faceva comodo»

«No!»

«Oppure non gli piaci abbastanza»

«No! Non è questo!»

Ash si alzò di scatto e andò a bussare alla porta della stanza che una volta aveva condiviso con Sean.

«Jeffrey, puoi venire un secondo?»

domandò a volume sostenuto, affinché lo sentisse bene a dispetto della porta.

«Che lo chiami a fare?»

chiese Sean seduto in punta e in procinto di alzarsi. Se possibile, sembrava più pallido di prima.

«Non c'è motivo che ti allarmi. Gli faccio ripassare la lezione, tutto qui»

Le parole enigmatiche di Ash non avevano tranquillizzato del tutto Sean. Jeffrey fece capolino poco dopo e Ash lo invitò ad accomodarsi accanto a Sean sul bracciolo. Jeffrey guardò Sean perplesso, Sean gli fece spallucce. Ash stava in piedi di fronte a loro con le mani ai fianchi.

«Quando sei a lavoro che cos'è il sesso, Jeffrey?»

Jeffrey guardò ancora una volta Sean, che lo incoraggiò a rispondere con un gesto del mento.

«La cosa che desidero di più»

«Esatto. Ogni cliente soddisfatto è un biglietto in più della lotteria in cui è messo in palio ciò che desideriamo di più al mondo. Per riuscire convincenti con i clienti non c'è nulla di meglio che associare nella nostra mente ciò che desideriamo di più al sesso. Non è questo che mi hai insegnato, Sean? Devi aver avuto un maestro di prim'ordine: è una soluzione brillante per assicurarsi il successo nel nostro campo. Non dimenticarlo mai, Jeffrey»

Jeffrey annuì e Ash gli disse che poteva andare. Sean seguì con lo sguardo Jeffrey che si allontanava e tornò a posarlo su Ash quando l'ultimo squarcio della porta si richiuse, divorando la sagoma del ragazzo.

«Avresti fatto meglio a non dimenticarlo»

disse Ash tirando le somme del discorso. Gettò uno sguardo all'orologio appeso e si preparò ad uscire. Solo allora Sean osò parlare. 

«Che intenzioni hai?»

Qualcosa si era deposito alla bocca del suo stomaco che non aveva niente a che fare con l'indigestione. Era più simile all'umiliazione di venire morsi dalla vipera che era stata allevata in casa propria.

«Questo cliente sembra una bella gatta da pelare, ma me la caverò. Dopotutto ho avuto un buon maestro»

Sean provò l'impulso di spaccargli il muso, tutto pur di guastare quel sorriso a trentadue denti. Provò l'impulso di bloccarlo, legarlo a una sedia, impedirgli di andare. Ma non si mosse. Restò impietrito lì in poltrona e solo quando la porta dell'ingresso si chiuse con uno schiocco, permise a se stesso di respirare.

«Si più sapere che facciamo qui?»

chiese Bill a Wookie.

«Prendiamo nota di chi entra e chi esce»

Come risposta non era un gran ché, ma Bill si dovette accontentare. Wookie poi si rivolse alla sua sinistra e sussurrò a Frederick:

«Mi ripeti perché siamo qui, Freddie?»

«Angie mi ha detto che c'è una sventola che frequenta questo posto»

«E ti aspetti di incrociarla per caso? Dai, amico, lasciamo perdere! C'è un sole allo _zenit_ che spacca le pietre oggi! E poi ho sentito che l'attività vera al Club Code si svolge la sera. È un _night_ club»

«Senti, non mi dire che hai di meglio da fare! Nessuno vi obbliga a restare qui con me»

replicò Frederick scocciato. Sentiva proprio il bisogno che un incontro fortunato gli rallegrasse la giornata dopo che quella mattina aveva avuto una sfuriata con Liz, sua sorella. Gli aveva fatto una testa tanta affinché lui lasciasse la gang e gli aveva pure detto che un tizio incontrato in biblioteca l'aveva incoraggiata a cantargliene quattro. Non bastava sua sorella, ora pure gli sconosciuti si permettevano di rompergli le scatole. In fondo non avrebbe voluto rispondere male a Liz, ma doveva ancora trovare un modo per farsi perdonare. Bill e Wookie non tentarono più di dissuaderlo, tirarono fuori un mazzo di carte e si sedettero a giocare a terra, i berretti con la visiera ben pigiata sulla fronte. Frederick fece un passo indietro e capestò involontariamente le carte, Wookie stava per rimproversarlo quando sentì Frederick digrignare tra i denti:

«Cazzo! Che ci fa lì?»

Wookie guardò nella direzione in cui stava guardando Frederick e riconobbe il ragazzino biondo che aveva giocato a biliardino contro di loro. Di lì a decidere di pedinarlo il passo fu breve. A quanto pare quel ragazzo aveva ritirato una confezione per dolci dal Club Code. Andava a passo spedito e lo videro entrare dopo mezz'ora a piedi in un albergo. Frederick ordinò a Bill di seguirlo dentro: era l'unico di loro che Ash non conosceva. Quando tornò da loro Bill riferì che Ash aveva chiesto alla reception di un certo Richard Knot ed era salito al piano dove non gli era stato possibile seguirlo.

«A cosa pensi Freddie?»

chiese Wookie. Il cervello di Frederick in quel momento era una fucina in piena attività. _Micio, micetto_, una voce maschile. _La gatta del Club Code_, una voce femminile. Le parole si accavallavano nella sua mente. Era troppo presto per pronunciarsi, ma gli angoli della sua bocca si sollevarono simmetricamente.

«Penso, amico mio, che esiste più di un modo per fare la pelle a un gatto»

Bill e Wookie erano lontani mille miglia dal significato della sua affermazione. 

_ 5.3 Dimmi la verità, dolcezza! - Tell me the truth, honey! [24] _

* * *

La luce soffusa della stanza non era sufficiente a far incontrare Sean con morfeo. Le palpebre non potevano superare in pesantezza i tonfi del suo cuore né i lacci della ragione frenare la corsa delle sue fantasie. Ash avrebbe potuto rientrare dopo il pranzo con Knot, aveva delle intere ore libere prima dell'altro suo appuntamento, ma non si era fatto vivo e nessuna delle spiegazioni che Sean era disposto a darsi gli faceva piacere. Il tintinnio delle chiavi, che scivolavano nella toppa come dita in un guanto, lo fece sobbalzare. Quando si attende un amante quel suono può dischiudere una promessa di voluttà, eppure è lo stesso suono che si intrude a volte nelle orecchie come un trapano, se a provocarlo è qualcun altro. Esattamente quel suono come fece sentire Sean in quel momento? Neppure lui lo sapeva. Attesa e ripulsa lottavano in egual misura in lui confondendo l'interpretazione delle sue sensazioni. Quando Ash emerse dal corridoio si era già spogliato della giacca e con un braccio stringeva al petto una bottiglia grassoccia, una bottiglia di champagne, a guardarla meglio.

«Ancora sveglio?»

chiese. Poggiò la bottiglia sul bancone e vi girò intorno per prendere i bicchieri dallo stipetto della credenza sospesa sopra il lavandino della cucina.

«Perché non sei tornato dopo il pranzo?»

chiese Sean senza alzarsi dalla poltrona, registrando solo vagamente il rumore dello sportello e quello dei bicchieri che echeggiava in un silenzio irreale.

«Bevi un goccetto con me? Lo stomaco come va?»

gli domandò Ash.

«Rispondi alla mia domanda»

lo incalzò Sean senza mezzi termini.

«Ero stanco. C'era il sole. Diamine, ho davvero bisogno di un motivo per restare fuori? Vuol dire che non mi fai compagnia? Peccato!»

Ash ignorò il tono d'impazienza della voce di Sean, sembrava intenzionato a restare allegro ad ogni costo. Afferrò bottiglia, cavatappi e bicchiere e li piazzò accanto a sé, buttandosi a sedere sul divano di fronte a Sean. Mentre armeggiava per stappare la bottiglia Sean fece una smorfia di disappunto.

«È già abbastanza sgradevole che tu non voglia bere con me. Intendi stare lì a fissarmi mentre bevo, come se volessi mangiarmi il fegato?»

domandò Ash di sottecchi appena il tappo, liberato dalle briglie, venne via dalla bottiglia di Louis Roederer Cristal Brut Millesime, la R e la L siglate sulla pancia della bottiglia avvolta nel suo rivestimento dorato.

«Dove l'hai presa?»

chiese Sean a voce bassa.

«L'ho vinta. Ho vinto una scommessa con Dente d'Asino»

e aggiunse altri particolari che Sean avrebbe preferito non sapere. Ash mandò giù il primo bicchiere e si servì il secondo. Era stato lui stesso a proporre quella scommessa, era stato lui a condurre il gioco e stava cercando di dirsi bravo da solo con tutte le sue forze, ma ricordare il volto del signor Knot sembrava vanificare tutti i suoi sforzi. 

«E Jack?»

«È rientrato mezz'ora fa, ha avuto una giornataccia. Era pieno di lividi»

«Sei ancora in tempo per un bicchiere, sai?»

propose nuovamente Ash. Si doveva guardare al bicchiere mezzo pieno, non era il caso di mettersi a contare le ferite. 

«Bisogna festeggiare!»

continuò brindando.

«Cosa?»

domandò Sean.

«Ma la vita, Sean, la vita! Questo fottuto mistero dell'universo!»

rispose euforico Ash.

«Il signor Knot...»

stava per domandare Sean

«Non tornerà più»

concluse per lui Ash di colpo serio. Sean incassò il colpo. Ash scosse il capo, le guance arrossate.

«Voleva dirtelo di presenza che riparte domani»

poi aggiunse con lo sguardo in aria, sognante

«Quel tipo è un vero spasso!»

Per Sean fu troppo. Aveva le labbra viola. La sua voce schiaffeggiò l'aria con virulenza.

«Lo hai fatto apposta! Che cosa gli hai detto, maledetto?»

Sean si era alzato e lo aveva afferrato per la maglia.

«Fatto cosa, Sean?»

replicò Ash facendo lo gnorri, mentre il bicchiere vuoto rotolava per due giri sul divano.

«Ti sei proposto tu di sostituirmi, me lo ha detto Jeffrey, che credi? Che cosa gli hai detto?»

«Ma dai, ero solo curioso perché me ne avevi parlato tanto e volevo incontrarlo, tutto qui»

gli ribatté Ash minimizzando, afferrò il polso di Sean e gli fece mollare la presa sulla maglietta.

«E ...?»

«Che vuoi che ti dica? Tutte le mosche sono nere, Sean!»

pontificò Ash, dandosi un contegno dignitoso. A quelle parole Sean afferrò la bottiglia e la scaraventò sul pavimento, mandandola in frantumi. Ash si alzò a sua volta. Jack, svegliato dal frastuono aprì la porta della sua stanza e vide Ash e Sean guardarsi in cagnesco.

«Sei uno stronzo!»

lo accusò Sean.

«Ha parlato chi mi ha istruito come un tacchino per il giorno del Ringraziamento!»

«Guarda che paragoni! Non l'ho scelto io, piagnone!»

«Così come non hai scelto di stare a guardare quando Marvin è entrato in casa? Ipocrita!»

Vennero alle mani e Jack si fece aiutare a separarli da Jeffrey, accorso anche lui sentendoli vociare. Ognuno trascinò via il proprio compagno di stanza, mentre ancora i due si insultavano vicendevolmente. Al piano inferiore potevano aver percepito il frastuono e intuito la presenza di qualcuno al piano superiore: questo comportamento era inaccettabile in casa, tanto quanto lo era alzare la voce. Jack tirò Ash dentro e si frappose tra lui e la porta:

«Va' a letto!»

gli ordinò. Ash lo ignorò e continuò a fissarlo con occhi di sfida.

«Non avresti dovuto farlo»

proseguì Jack.

«Che cosa? Lasciargli rompere la bottiglia o farmi dare dello stronzo?»

domandò Ash sarcastico.

«Non credo tu possa aggiungere molto al file del signor Knot. Sean è un cretino, te l'ho detto e lo confermo, ma io ho ancora la mente lucida. E a essere franchi, neanch'io ho fatto qualcosa quando è venuto Marvin»

«Ma tu sei uno stronzo da sempre Jack»

gli rispose Ash rancoroso. Jack scoppiò a ridere.

«Può darsi»

ammise lui e proseguì

«Va' a nanna ora. Dovrai sporcarti le mani se vorrai farmela pagare, due trucchetti come quelli non basteranno con me. Non farti illusioni, pivello. Sempre che uno di noi due non se ne vada via prima»

lo istruì. Il fatto che Jack lo avesse letto come un libro aperto ad Ash dava proprio ai nervi. Ma per quanto avesse davvero voglia di sfogare la rabbia su di lui, bisognava riconoscere che Jack non aveva mai finto simpatia per Ash e Ash non si era aspettato il suo aiuto contro Marvin quella volta. Gli restituì un'ultima occhiata prima di coricarsi sul letto. Che senso aveva accanirsi contro qualcuno che aveva già una sentenza di morte appesa al collo? Jack era uno stronzo, non era un suo amico e non voleva diventarlo. C'era qualcosa di eroico nel modo spavaldo con cui Jack viveva ogni giornata come se nulla avesse potuto porre fine alla sua vita. Ash non riusciva ad odiarlo. Inoltre lo aveva aiutato scovando l'indirizzo di Griffin e Ash pensò che con quello erano pari e avrebbe fatto meglio a concentrarsi piuttosto sul suo piano di fuga. A pensarci bene, meditò Ash girandosi nel letto, Griffin era molto più gentile del signor Knot, aveva uno sguardo più limpido, un tono di voce più caldo e recitava a memoria versi appropriati per ogni singola circostanza come se li tenesse sempre ancorati alla punta della lingua. Presto, presto lo avrebbe riabbracciato. 

«Indovina chi è?»

fece una voce alle sue spalle mentre una mano le tappava gli occhi per scherzo.

«Freddie, smettila, non vedi che siamo in biblioteca?»

poi osservandolo meglio

«Porti ancora l'anello»

aggiunse con rammarico Liz.

«Potremmo non litigare adesso?»

chiese Frederick con lo sguardo a cuoricini

«Ti ho detto come la penso»

replicò lei secca e notando i tre anemoni bianchi legati da un nastro, stretti in pugno dal fratello, disse:

«Quelli non ti serviranno»

«La fioraia ha detto che nel linguaggio dei fiori significano "pentimento". Non avrei dovuto urlarti a quel modo, mi dispiace»

e glieli porse

«Va bene, ho capito»

disse lei rassegnata afferrandoli e seguitò a chiedere:

«Che mi dici della gang?»

«Liz, per favore, ti ho detto che non è una cosa così semplice. Non voglio perderci la faccia. Ci sto pensando, ok?»

Liz gli lanciò uno sguardo incredulo

«Ok?»

insistette lui. Lei disse di sì.

«Ora va' e portati i fiori, non vorrei che Aslan equivocasse vedendoli»

lo spintonò via Liz

«Aslan?»

«Ti ho parlato di lui, no? Il tipo che avevo incontrato alla pista di pattinaggio. Mi ha detto che sarebbe venuto alle quattro»

«Non capisco cosa dovrebbe equivocare»

«I fiori, Freddie, possibile che non ci arrivi? Sono roba da fidanzati!»

«Liz! Non starai pensando di trovarmi un cognato?»

il tono e lo sguardo lasciavano intendere che la prospettiva di un ragazzo tanto in confidenza con sua sorella non gli faceva fare i salti di gioia. 

«Che c'è? Non suona bene "cognato"?»

scherzò lei coi suoi ricci birbanti

«Mi preoccupano i tuoi gusti sorella, solo questo»

si schernì lui

«Ma sentilo, che hai da dire sui miei gusti?»

lo provocò Liz, guardandolo di sbieco.

«L'ultimo che ti piaceva era una palla di lardo»

disse con in mente un elenco ben definito di individui. Liz pensò che quello era un colpo basso. 

«Freddie... Ted era solo robusto. Comunque Aslan è un figurino»

«Quello prima portava gli occhiali della nonna»

notò Frederick che era già pronto a ribattere

«Aslan non ne porta, ma ha due bellissimi occhi verdi»

Frederick liquidò la risposta con una smorfia. L'aspetto fisico era un dato circostanziale. Ora arrivava il carico da dieci

«E quello prima ancora non capiva quando facevi una battuta»

«Con Aslan mi intendo alla perfezione! Contento? Ora basta, lasciami studiare!»

protestò Liz e lo spintonò di nuovo

«Quanto ci vorrà prima che me lo presenti? Eh?»

fece allora lui

«Vedremo. Non avere fretta. Aslan è un po' troppo riservato. Vorrei conoscerlo meglio prima. Però è molto dolce, sai? Pensa che gli ho detto che non amavo il fatto di avere un nome tanto corto e mi ha subito proposto di darmene lui uno. Così ha detto che in onore del giorno in cui ci siamo incontrati mi avrebbe chiamata Camille. Non è romantico?»

«Se lo dici tu!»

rispose un Frederick poco convinto. Liz lo fulminò con lo sguardo perché continuava ad attardarsi e così facendo la distraeva. Quando Ash individuò Liz nella sala di lettura Frederick aveva lasciato il suo fianco. Ash si sedette di fronte a lei con la convinzione che non l'avrebbe più rivista, che era il momento di dirle addio. Non prima però di avere recuperato quella foto che lo ritraeva in un attimo inconsueto di vera felicità. La stava incontrando solo per quello, o almeno così continuava a ripetersi tra sé e sé. Poco importa che la conversazione tra loro finisse per prendere altre pieghe e che una crescente sensazione di conforto gli invadesse l'anima davanti a quella ragazza, doveva ignorare tutto questo. E doveva soprattutto ignorare lei con la stessa impassibilità con cui, una volta lasciata la biblioteca, avrebbe distrutto quella foto dandogli fuoco con l'accendino (quello con le camelie disegnate). Non poteva sapere che il danno era già stato fatto e che proprio in quel momento Frederick stava ringraziando il proprio istinto per avergli suggerito di spiare sua sorella, nascosto dietro una libreria dai volumi polverosi. 

_ 5.4 Incognite - Unknowns [25] _

* * *

Liz non stava facendo progressi con i suoi esercizi di algebra. Continuava a sbirciare fuori dal quaderno, alla fine pensò che non valeva la pena resistere e abbandonò il proposito di tenere lo sguardo sul foglio. Ash stava consultando delle carte stradali della contea del Wayne, la mappa della città di Dearborn e altri incarti simili. A guardarlo le veniva una voglia matta di mordicchiare l'estremità di gomma della matita. La x e la y delle sue espressioni algebriche avrebbero potuto urlare per richiamare la sua attenzione senza per questo essere ascoltate, nessuno avrebbe mai rivelato la loro identità. Ash annuiva di tanto in tanto, scarabocchiava delle annotazioni su un foglio senza spiccicare parola e continuava ad ignorarla. Tanto meglio, sarebbe stato imbarazzante se lui avesse notato quanto a lungo lei lo stava fissando.

«Stai progettando un viaggio?»

chiese Liz senza più riuscire a trattenersi oltre. Il modo in cui la bocca di Ash lasciò aperto uno spiraglio quasi impercettibile ad occhio nudo mentre il suo sguardo si posava su di lei le fece tenerezza e forse qualcosa di più di quello.

«Uh?»

«Ho detto se hai in mente di farti un viaggetto»

Ash ci pensò un attimo e disse:

«Voglio andare a trovare mio fratello»

«Hai un fratello anche tu? Più piccolo? Più grande?»

«Più grande»

«Quindi anche i tuoi sono separati?»

«Più o meno»

rispose lui elusivo. Non era esattamente una bugia.

«E che tipo è lui?»

chiese Liz, non volendo farsi scappare l'occasione per sapere qualcosa di più su di lui. La sua amica del cuore le aveva raccomandato intraprendenza perché i maschi, a sua parere, non parlano spesso di sé di propria iniziativa. Ash si passò una mano tra i capelli. Com'era Griffin? Era ancora il tipo che si addormentava sul divano dimenticando la luce accesa quando era troppo preso dalla lettura? Era ancora il tipo da stirare le lenzuola profumate di lavanda prima di riporle nel cassetto? Era ancora il tipo che non usava il phon per asciugarsi i capelli? Ash avrebbe voluto saperlo.

«Timido, gentile e con una grande passione per i libri»

rispose infine.

«Allora dovresti portarlo qui! Non è mai venuto a trovarti?»

Ash scosse leggermente il capo.

«Perché?»

chiese lei ingenuamente. Lui la guardò senza rispondere.

«Scusa, sono stata indelicata»

fece lei dispiaciuta. Ash non poté resistere a quell'espressione contrita.

«In realtà non me lo lasciano vedere, nessuno deve sapere che vado da lui, chiaro?»

spiegò lui abbassando la voce.

«Oh!»

reagì lei lusingata di essere stata messa a parte di un segreto.

«Gli adulti a volte sono dei tali guastafeste!»

commentò Liz, sentendosi un po' più vicina a lui in questo.

«Mamma ha deciso da sola che dobbiamo trasferirci in Canada tra due settimane per raggiungere il suo nuovo compagno. Quella della prossima settimana sarà la mia ultima pasqua a New York. Dovrò lasciare tutti quelli che conosco qui e non mi va proprio giù!»

poi, avendo avuto il tempo di fare due più due

«Un momento! Non mi dirai che vuoi arrivare fino in Michigan di nascosto_ da solo_!»

esclamò parlando concitatamente seppur sottovoce. Lo sguardo sorpreso di Ash glielo confermò.

«Non se ne parla! È troppo pericoloso!»

mise in chiaro lei. Ash capì in quel momento che la sua definizione di "pericoloso" si discostava troppo dal senso comune.

«Non mi importa, devo andare»

replicò lui. Liz incrociò il suo sguardo risoluto e perse ogni stimolo a insistere. Cos'era quel velo di malinconia nello sguardo di Ash? A cosa stava pensando? Non capiva e voleva capire. Fu colta da un moto di frustrazione. Se solo avessero avuto più tempo!

«Quando vai?»

«Il prima possibile»

«Portami con te»

«Cosa?»

«In due sarà meno pericoloso»

«Non so per quanto sto via, quindi no. Non puoi dirlo a nessuno, neanche ai tuoi genitori»

«E allora? Perché, tu hai intenzione di dirlo ai tuoi?»

«Non ti metti nei guai così?»

«Senti, tu dimmi soltanto quando vai, ok?»

Non l'avrebbe più incontrata, lo sapeva già. A che serviva litigare su quello? Non avrebbe dovuto parlarne fin dall'inizio, ma ormai era troppo tardi. Ash se ne rammaricò. Chi poteva immaginare che se ne sarebbe uscita con quella richiesta? Sapeva che Liz ci sarebbe rimasta comunque male alla fine non vedendolo più, ma in quel momento acconsentì a informarla. Non gli piaceva mentirle, però si consolò dicendosi che quella sarebbe stata anche l'ultima bugia che le avrebbe raccontato.

_L'ospedale per veterani di Allen Park aveva aperto nel 1939, la sua architettura aveva subito l'influenza del ritorno in auge dello stile georgiano di inizio e metà XX secolo. I mattoni rossi risultavano incupiti dall'ombra, mentre le rifiniture bianche diventavano abbaglianti sotto i raggi del sole. Il complesso ospedaliero faceva parte di un gruppo di strutture volute dal governo americano per assistere i veterani che necessitavano di una lunga degenza e faceva parte di un progetto ambizioso di assistenza sanitaria. Al suo interno erano incluse strutture di supporto come cucina, ristoranti, sala da pranzo, auditorium, lavanderia, alloggi per i dipendenti e altro ancora. Il signor Smiles dovette pensare che attendere fuori dai cancelli di quell'edificio era una trovata alquanto originale se serviva a incontrare il suo contatto, dal momento che era solo un ragazzo non ancora in età da arruolamento. Quando la portiera dell'auto si aprì e il ragazzo si sedette sul sedile del passeggero il signor Smiles lo studiò. Portava degli occhiali da sole modello Aviator, riccioli corti e ben definiti biondo cenere gli lambivano appena la cervice, le labbra erano sottili e taglienti. _

_«Lieto di trovarla bene, signor Smiles»_   
_esordì. _

_«Ci conosciamo?»_

_fece l'uomo perplesso. Trovava difficile pensare che avrebbe potuto dimenticarlo. _

_«Non ci hanno presentato, è vero. Ma l'ho vista al campo da golf una volta mentre accompagnavo... papà»_

_Smiles masticò quell'informazione con disgusto, se "papà" voleva dire Dino Golzine allora gli unici ragazzi che potevano accompagnarlo erano... _

_«Christopher Winston»_

_si presentò il ragazzo porgendogli la mano da stringere. Il signor Smiles la afferrò con riluttanza. _

_«Andiamo? Il dottor Dawson ci sta aspettando» _

_chiese Chris. Il signor Smiles mise in moto e imboccò la strada diretta a Detroit. _

_«Ti posso fare una domanda?»_

_chiese Smiles in imbarazzo. _

_«Mi dica»_

_«Che tipo è questo dottor Dawson?»_

_«In che senso?»_

_«Come reagirebbe alla chiusura del progetto?» _

_«Oh! Non ci piove che il dottore ne resterebbe MOLTO MOLTO deluso»_

_fece Chris divertito _

_«Ma io non me ne preoccuperei al suo posto»_

_«Perché?»_

_«Perché è con ME che deve condurre le trattative, non col dottore»_

_spiegò Chris caricando la pistola con la stessa disinvoltura con cui qualcuno si abbottona il polsino della camicia. Smiles si sentì messo in riga come uno scolaretto. Si riprese appena per chiedere:_

_«Perché andiamo da lui allora?»_

_«Devo consegnargli la cartella clinica di una delle cavie, un tale Callenreese che è stato ricoverato qui»_

_La voce di Chris non tradiva alcuna emozione, Smiles si sentì a disagio per tutta la durata del viaggio e anche quando si salutarono, concordando di sentirsi per telefono a breve, la sua mente fu dominata da pensieri privi di innocenza._

Ash non andava in biblioteca da più di una settimana ormai. Il suo primo piano di fuga prevedeva l'acquisto di un biglietto sui mezzi pubblici. Tuttavia l'idea presentava alcune controindicazioni vistose. La prima era che il suo viaggio sarebbe stato facilmente intercettabile, la seconda era che gli uomini di Dino lo pedinavano sempre dovunque e non si sarebbe potuto avvicinare a una qualsiasi biglietteria senza destare sospetti. Probabilmente il motivo per cui non lo seguivano in biblioteca era soltanto perché ritenevano impossibile che lui facesse qualcosa di inappropriato in un luogo del genere. Ora che non andava più lì si sentiva sempre il loro fiato sul collo. Alla fine si era rassegnato a coinvolgere almeno Bones e fargli chiedere se tra i clienti dello zio c'era qualcuno diretto in Michigan nei prossimi giorni, ma fino a quel momento non aveva avuto fortuna. Sean non gli rivolgeva più la parola, Jeffrey aveva preso le sue parti e non gli parlava per solidarietà, Jack se la rideva sotto i baffi e li imitava per prenderli in giro. Le ore passate nell'appartamento vedevano in scena una tragicomica pantomima nel tentativo di evitare anche il minimo dialogo. Ash passava sempre più tempo fuori. Quella sera poi gli toccava un cliente nuovo, uno entrato nel giro col passaparola. Era insolito che un cliente prenotasse tutte quelle ore al primo appuntamento, si vede che gli avevano parlato fin troppo bene di lui, si disse. Sospirò pensando che i clienti nuovi erano sempre un'incognita ed era inevitabile essere in apprensione. Mentre saliva i gradini di moquette dell'albergo con la sua finta consegna a domicilio tra le mani fu assalito da un'improvvisa voglia di torta di mele, di quelle che Griffin riusciva a farsi preparare da qualche buona donna del paese. Sentì una nausea violenta per quei pasti a base di ostriche e champagne che andavano per la maggiore tra i suoi clienti. Nessuno di loro sarebbe stato capace di apprezzare la cucina casalinga della periferia. Arrivato alla camera 314, si accorse che era socchiusa, al di là si sentiva l'acqua della doccia scorrere copiosa. Spinse cautamente la porta e annunciò:

«Consegna del Club Cod restaurant!»

non ci fu nessuna reazione. Il tizio non sembrava avere fretta e si stava godendo la sua doccia in santa pace. Forse non lo aveva sentito entrare? Ash ispezionò la stanza e lo sguardo gli cadde sulla superficie lignea della toeletta, su cui campeggiava un cartoncino bianco. Girò intorno lo sguardo con fare circospetto prima di afferrare il cartoncino e leggere:

_Spogliati e fatti trovare sul letto_

Non c'era altro a parte la firma. Evidentemente questo cliente non era un fan sfegatato degli spogliarelli. Ash si tolse le scarpe, insieme pian piano a tutto il resto, e montò sul letto. Passò ancora del tempo prima che un accappatoio blu sbucasse dal bagno. Era possibile sentirsi più nudi di quando si è nudi? Perché Ash non si era mai sentito così nudo come in quel momento sotto lo sguardo spietato di quel cliente. Il signor Arthur infatti altri non era che Frederick. 

_ 5.5 Al faro - To the lighthouse [26] _

* * *

Quel giorno era il 4 aprile ed era il compleanno di Sean. Se l'improvviso aggravarsi delle condizioni di salute del padre del signor Knot non avessero costretto quest'ultimo a partire d'urgenza per Dallas, Ash era certo che Sean avrebbe passato la giornata con lui. Quando l'altro giorno Sean aveva chiesto conferma a Gregory per telefono se il signor Knot aveva davvero lasciato la città, senza osare aggiungere perché il fatto lo angustiasse tanto, Ash gli aveva letto in volto I segni di un'agonia penosa. Tenersi la verità per sé era qualcosa che Ash non sarebbe riuscito a sopportare ancora a lungo. Perciò aveva accettato di buon grado il suggerimento di Jack di comprare i dolcetti preferiti di Sean per l'occasione e vuotare il sacco una volta per tutte. Era salito su un treno locale della metropolitana sul tracciato della IND Eight Avenue che risaliva verso Inwood per tornare all'appartamento. Era seduto accanto alla porta del vagone col suo fagottino sulle ginocchia. Un'occhiata di fianco bastò per accertarsi di essere come sempre pedinato da un uomo di Dino. Ancora non riusciva a capire perché. Nessuno pedinava Jack, o almeno così aveva detto Jack quando Ash glielo aveva chiesto. Eppure Ash aveva fatto di tutto per tenere un comportamento modello e non destare sospetti, sperando che la sorveglianza su di lui si allentasse. Possibile che Dino gli facesse pagare ancora, proprio in questo modo, le accuse rivolte a Marvin? Si sentiva come un tale sospettato di costruire una bomba ad orologeria. Se avesse potuto realizzarla però, sapeva bene dove l'avrebbe piazzata! Il treno fermò alla stazione della 145th Street e tra gli altri passeggeri salì anche una combriccola di cinque ragazze. Con l'arrivo della bella stagione le ragazze avevano tirato fuori dal loro guardaroba gli abiti sgargianti e pieni di nastrini che danno il benvenuto alla primavera. Una di loro portava un fermaglio blu a forma di farfalla che sembrava appena planata sulla cima della coda da cavallo in cui erano raccolti i suoi capelli. Una stringeva con ambo le mani un cestino da pic-nic da cui strabordava una classica tovaglia a quadri bianchi e rossi, mentre quella di prima le teneva una mano in spalla per aiutarla a mantenere l'equilibrio con la vettura in movimento. Una stava controllando sul diagramma il numero delle fermate che avrebbero dovuto superare prima di scendere dalla carrozza. Una stava bisbigliando all'orecchio della quinta chissà quale confidenza. La quinta, notò Ash nel panico, era Liz. Colto in castagna. La ragazza si scusò con l'amica e raggiunse il punto di fronte ad Ash, reggendosi in piedi accanto alla porta. Quando il loro sguardo si era incrociato Ash aveva subito abbassato gli occhi con un'azione repentina, per questo lei si era avvicinata in silenzio senza salutare.

«Asl--»

«Guarda l'annuncio pubblicitario che è appeso di fronte a te, non guardare me!»

«Prego?»

era uno strano modo di salutarla e Liz trovò la propria reazione decisamente la più logica da avere

«Mi stanno pedinando, non devono accorgersi che stiamo parlando. Fai finta di leggere, ti dico»

spiegò lui 

«Stai scherzando? Aslan?»

poi dal momento che lui non rispondeva Liz decise di assecondarlo

«Uno sconto del 15% su tutti i cosmetici...»

disse a voce alta, poi abbassando il tono sempre guardando alla pubblicità 

«In che guaio ti sei mai cacciato? È per questo che non vieni più in biblioteca?»

la voce di Liz era ridotta a un sibilo, ma la domanda non perse il suo pungiglione. 

«È complicato»

rispose Ash in imbarazzo

«Lo vedo»

replicò lei ironica. Al silenzio di lui riprese 

«E pensare che io volevo invitarti al pic-nic di oggi e presentarti le mie amiche! Stiamo andando al Fort Washington Park visto che la scuola è chiusa. Devo dire che ti credevo più onesto»

il rimprovero di Liz cadde sempre nel silenzio, avrebbe potuto parlare all'infinito e non sarebbe cambiato nulla. Ash non la guardava neanche. Il treno fermò alla 181th Street. 

«Liz, è la nostra!»

fece l'amica con la farfalla blu nei capelli

«Cosa aveva quel manifesto di tanto interessante?»

chiese. Liz si voltò e la seguì fuori dal vagone. 

_Volevo invitarti al pic-nic di oggi e presentarti le mie amiche_

Le porte del vagone stavano per chiudersi quando Ash scese giù, l'uomo che lo stava pedinando non poté reagire abbastanza in fretta da seguirlo, il ragazzo aveva calcolato bene i tempi. 

_Ash si riprese dallo shock iniziale e iniziò a rivestirsi in tutta fretta._

_«Che fai?» _

_chiese Frederick sarcastico_

_«Me ne vado, non si vede?»_

_rispose Ash brusco_

_«Mi lamenterò»_

_gli annunciò solennemente Frederick_

_«Fa' come ti pare»_

_gli replicò Ash indossando la giacca, già a due passi dalla porta. Gli abiti erano scelti per essere facili da togliere, ma lo stesso si poteva dire della velocità con cui si lasciavano anche indossare. Avrebbe accettato qualsiasi punizione da parte di Dino pur di lasciare immediatamente quella stanza d'albergo. _

_«Se varchi quella porta senza il mio permesso lo dirò ad Alex»_

_Ash, che gli dava già le spalle, si bloccò con la mano sulla maniglia della porta_

_«Se non sarò soddisfatto del servizio lo dirò a Bones» _

_Ash non si mosse_

_«Se non lasci la città entro tre giorni lo dirò... a Camille»_

_«Sei un pezzo di merda Frederick»_

_gli urlò Ash, la mano che stringeva forte la maniglia_

_«Per te adesso sono il SIGNOR Arthur, chiaro?»_

_Ash si sentì mancare o forse lo aveva solo immaginato come un pio desiderio irrealizzabile _

_«Se farai il bravo invece resterà per sempre il nostro piccolo segreto»_

_Ash sospirò_

_«Non posso andarmene quando e dove mi pare. Sono sorvegliato»_

_«Allora lascia che ti dia una mano a svignartela»_

_si offrì Frederick _

_«Puoi procurarmi un passaggio per Detroit?»_

_chiese Ash di rimando. Non avrebbe mai lasciato nulla di intentato, se questo significava potersi ricongiungere con Griffin_

_«Consideralo fatto, micetto. Abbiamo un accordo?»_

_chiese Frederick beffardo_

_«Giuralo sulla tua vita e su quella di tua sorella!»_

_non aveva il tono di una supplica, quanto piuttosto quello di un comando _

_«Giurin girello»_

_rispose Frederick accondiscendente, come se Ash stesse facendo i capricci. Evidentemente convinto che avere la persona che disprezzava di più alla sua mercé valesse ben più del giuramento. _

_«Qui, micetto, qui»_

_ lo invitò dando colpettini sul materasso. Ash si voltò lentamente, a passi di piombo si diresse verso il letto e si sedette dove gli era stato indicato, serrando le dita della destra nella morsa della mano sinistra per impedir loro di tremare. Frederick gli afferrò il mento alla punta tra pollice e indice, fissandolo negli occhi:_

_«Ebbene, che c'è?»_

_chiese. _

_«Siete un gran pezzo di merda signor Arthur. Chi l'avrebbe mai detto che avevate abbastanza soldi?»_

_Frederick gli sorrise compiaciuto, ignorando l'insulto_

_«Ti voglio tutto fusa»_

_ gli ordinò sussurrando_

_«Miao»_

_ fece Ash laconico._

_«Avanti, puoi fare di meglio»_

_ lo incoraggiò ridendo maligno Frederick e lo spinse giù col palmo della mano sul petto. Ash si lasciò cadere sul materasso come un petalo di rosa che lascia con rammarico la corolla_.

Ash si era quasi pentito di averle seguite fino al Fort Washington. Non moriva dalla voglia di conoscere le amiche di Liz, mentre loro sembravano morire dalla voglia di saperne di più sul suo conto. Non appena lui si era avvicinato a Liz, perché domani sarebbe partito per Detroit e, dannazione, non voleva che ciò che si erano detti in metropolitana fosse l'ultima cosa che lei avrebbe ricordato di lui in futuro, le sue amiche lo avevano attorniato. In men che non si dica quello che doveva essere un tentativo di dire addio a Liz senza lasciare incomprensioni si era trasformato in un invito a pranzare con loro. Certo non era d'aiuto che Ash avesse con sé quella confezione di dolciumi. Fraintendendo, le ragazze si convinsero che fosse stato sempre nei piani di Ash di unirsi a loro. Il ragazzo aveva bisogno di una spintarella per farsi avanti e la solidarietà femminile obbligava le amiche a creare le condizioni migliori per i due piccioncini. Il fatto di conoscerlo solo di fama aveva poi alimentato la loro curiosità. Gli impedirono strategicamente di battere in ritirata con la più abile arte retorica che mente femminile possa sfoggiare. Ignare degli sviluppi più recenti tra i due, le ragazze sembravano estasiate dalla sua presenza. Erano tutte un "Aslan, tu cosa pensi di questo?" o "Aslan, vuoi un'altra fetta di...". In verità era alquanto asfissiante, ma in senso buono. Ash si trovava raramente in compagnia di persone che lo interpellavano sui suoi gusti o sui suoi desideri, certamente non gli era mai successo di trovarsi con così tante persone in contemporanea interessate a sentire le sue risposte. Liz infine le richiamò all'ordine con una parola. Mentre mangiavano Ash notò che Liz si comportava come una perfetta padrona di casa, moderando la conversazione con equilibrio per non far sentire esclusa nessuna di loro. Era diversa dalla Liz timida che conosceva lui. Era più matura e aveva una forza magnetica. Ash si trovò a fissarne le labbra senza motivo. Una voce si intruse tra i suoi pensieri per rimproverarlo, quella di Frederick che gli ricordava quanto le sue mani e la sua bocca fossero luride e indegne di star vicine a sua sorella. La voce squillante di Rachel lo riportò sulla terra.

«Avete fatto il compito d'arte sull'iconografia della morte di Adone?»

«Non era per mercoledì prossimo?»

chiese Deborah confusa. 

«Sì, sì, non ti agitare per nulla»

la rassicurò Melanie. 

«Non pensate anche voi che abbia fatto una morte del piffero?»

domandò Lucy.

«Che siano le zanne di un cinghiale o una coltellata per te che cosa cambia, Lucy?»

replicò Melanie. 

«Scusate, ma com'è che è morto? Io sapevo solo che era l'amante di Venere»

si intromise Ash, i suoi ricordi di mitologia greca non erano dei migliori, inoltre Griffin tendeva a sorvolare sui miti più cruenti e passionali, conoscendo la memoria incredibile di Ash per i particolari e quanto poco bastasse per fargli avere degli incubi. Rachel fu felicissima di aggiornarlo:

«Marte era stato anche lui l'amante di Venere, tanto che Efesto li aveva colti in fragranza di adulterio, imbrigliandoli in una rete d'oro. Marte era geloso delle attenzioni che Adone riceveva da Venere, per questo gli aizzò contro un cinghiale che lo uccise»

«Dalle lacrime di Venere nacquero gli anemoni, ricordate?»

aggiunse Melanie. Ash concluse che Marte era stato davvero meschino.

«Però non avevamo detto di non parlare di scuola?»

le rimproverò Lucy. 

«È Rachel che ha iniziato»

fece Liz. Le altre ripeterono in coro

«Penitenza! penitenza!»

per penitenza Rachel si lasciò tirare le orecchie da tutti a turno. Ash si ricordò allora del compleanno di Sean e di come i dolci non sarebbero mai arrivati a destinazione. Le ragazze avevano spazzolato via tutto.

«Perché tu e Aslan non scendete al faro?»

suggerì Rachel a Liz, e il suggerimento suonò quasi come una ritorsione. Le altre appoggiarono la proposta. A Liz non fu lasciato il tempo di protestare. 

«Sei mai stato al Little Red Lighthouse?»

chiese Liz ad Ash lungo il cammino. Lui rispose di no. Finalmente erano soli, pensò. Avrebbe dovuto gioirne eppure si sentiva ancora più a disagio che prima. Essere in compagnia di sole femmine non era mai stato allettante, ma stare solo con Liz all'aperto sembrava peggio. Si accorse in quel momento che non erano mai stati da soli come allora: la sala di lettura della biblioteca non era esattamente un luogo appartato. Si sentiva nervoso.

«Liz, ti devo parlare»

Il vento sferzava forte vicino all'Hudson river, il faro rosso somigliava a una coccinella ai piedi del suo compare gigante, il colossale ponte di George Washington. 

«Questa faccenda è più grande di me e te messi insieme. Mi hai chiesto in che guaio mi sono cacciato. La mia vita è un guaio grosso come questo ponte ed è meglio che tu mi stia alla larga. Perciò non ti porterò con me a Detroit»

Liz non sembrava convinta

«Aslan, dimmi che sta succedendo»

«Preferisco che tu non lo sappia»

«Aslan, è chiaro che hai bisogno di aiuto!»

insistette Liz, afferrandogli il braccio. Ash si liberò dalla sua presa col fiato pesante. 

«Tuo fratello mi ha già aiutato abbastanza!»

le replicò lui brusco

«Che c'entra mio fratello? Lo conosci?»

chiese lei spiazzata dalla sua reazione. 

«Niente, lascia stare, era per dire»

cercò di riprendersi lui dal passo falso

«Aslan, io non so da cosa tu mi voglia proteggere e non mi fraintendere, mi piace l'Aslan che si preoccupa per me. Mi piace l'Aslan che mostra stupore a fare le cose come se fosse la prima volta, come poco fa durante il picnic. Mi piace l'Aslan che si offre di temperarmi la matita prima ancora che io mi accorga che ha bisogno di essere temperata. Non mi piace l'Aslan che vuole fare tutto da solo!»

Liz gli aveva messo le mani sulle spalle. Ash la sentì pericolosamente vicina, ma non si ritrasse stavolta. Le parole di lei lo avevano calmato come niente prima. Sentì la fronte calda di lei poggiare sulla propria e d'istinto chiuse gli occhi. 

_Pulisciti quella lurida bocca _

Che cosa stava facendo? Ash pensò di essere tornato in sé appena in tempo. Interruppe il contatto, afferrò le mani di lei e le allontanò. Liz non meritava un vigliacco come lui che aveva ceduto ad un ricatto per paura che altri scoprissero la verità su di lui. No, lo aveva fatto per Griffin. O forse lo diceva solo per consolarsi. Prima il fratello e poi la sorella? Roba da matti! Indietreggiò inorridito, diffidando di se stesso. Assecondare Frederick era stato orrendo, doverlo pure guidare perché il ragazzo evidentemente aveva l'esperienza di un principiante era stato disgustoso. E ora stare lì come se niente fosse, come faceva a non essere rivoltante? Non le aveva forse detto quello che le doveva dire? Come aveva potuto permettere di arrivare così vicino a un gesto tanto sconcio? Decisamente c'era qualcosa che non andava in lui. 

«Devo andare»

le disse con una voce diafana. E scappò via. 

Ash arrivò al palazzo dei Pesci Rossi trafelato, alternando tratti di corsa a passi strascinati. Attraversò l'androne, prese l'assensore, uscì al piano. Infilò la mano in tasca per prendere la chiave, sarà stato il sudore ma sentiva proprio caldo, quand'ecco vide del fumo uscire dalla fessura a terra della porta. Inserì allarmato la chiave nella toppa e aprì. La recrudescenza di una fiamma rischiò di investirlo in pieno. Si gettò a terra ed entrò strisciando. Sean non aveva le chiavi e a quell'ora avrebbe dovuto essere solo. Provò a chiamarlo, non ebbe risposta. Poi lo vide tramortito a terra. La lampada del soffitto crollò a pochi passi da loro mentre il divano non era mai stato così poco invitante, avvolto nelle fiamme com'era. Fumo nero si accumulava sul soffitto. Ash riuscì a trascinare Sean fuori dall'appartamento e dentro l'ascensore. Ma continuava a chiamarlo invano. Sean era incosciente, aveva inalato troppo fumo. 


	7. The sixth rule - Regola numero sei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you cook nails in a pan they look like they are smiling at you. 27 Is it destiny that is knocking on the door? Even if you flee it will pursue you! 28 Sad wishes, hopeful wishes, all are real hidden strengths 29 On the road and at the first pit stop 30 Different cages 31 Departures 32 The bird and the cat 33  
Sorridere come lumache sul fuoco. 27 È forse il destino che bussa alla porta? Anche se fuggi ti inseguirà! 28 Desideri tristi, desideri speranzosi, sono tutte reali risorse nascoste 29 Sulla strada e al primo pit stop 30 Gabbie diverse 31 Separazioni 32 il gatto e l'uccellino 33  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to the silent readers, hoping that I will read your words someday! 🌹😘

_ 6.0 Abbandona ogni speranza piuttosto, ma sorridi - Kill your hopes, don't kill your smile _ 27_Up

* * *

Mucchi di astanti si erano fermati a guardare in su di fronte allo stabile dei Pesci Rossi. Ash riconobbe la coppia di anziani ebrei che abitava al primo piano, I soli inquilini regolari di tutto il palazzo, che si stringevano per mano. Tutti guardavano il fumo e i bagliori che sfuggivano dal balcone dell'ultimo piano. Ash arrivò a sentire la sirena e intravedere l'arrivo dei pompieri poco prima che le porte dell'ambulanza si chiudessero con lui e Sean dentro. Erano diretti al Bronx-Lebanon Hospital Center. Il personale paramedico lo tempestò di domande, chiedendo dov'erano i suoi genitori, se c'era qualcun altro nell'appartamento, se anche lui era uscito di lì e cose simili. Lo caricarono a bordo per accertamenti, dal momento che anche lui aveva inalato i fumi per un certo lasso di tempo e doveva per forza presentare un qualche grado di intossicazione. Chiesero ad Ash se il fratello (così Ash lo aveva definito seguendo il copione per simili circostanze) prendesse farmaci o fosse allergico a qualcosa. Ash negò sia una cosa che l'altra. Il caso di Sean era un evidente avvelenamento da monossido di carbonio e cianidi. Per ripristinare il corretto apporto di ossigeno nel sangue i due giovani a bordo del veicolo procedettero con l'intubazione. Uno di loro afferrò il manico del laringoscopio con la mano sinistra e aprì la bocca di Sean con la destra, ponendo pollice e indice sugli incisivi inferiori e superiori, allontandoli con un movimento a forbice. Inserì la lama del laringoscopio dal lato destro della bocca e spingendo verso sinistra la fece avanzare dal lato destro della lingua. Così poterono poco dopo iniziare la ventilazione manuale con l'ambu, dopo aver misurato tutti i parametri.

«Mal di testa?»

gli chiese il giovane con gli occhiali, i due paramedici insieme non arrivavano forse a sessant'anni. Ash fece cenno di no. 

«Chi ti ha insegnato le manovre di primo soccorso?»

chiese ancora l'uomo sedendosi vicino a lui, proprio accanto al defibrillatore. 

«Mio fratello»

Vero. Era stato Sean, il suo finto fratello a farlo, spiegandogli come ogni tanto un overdose potesse indurre l'arresto cardiaco. Per non parlare dei casini in cui sarebbe potuto finire se un cliente fosse strapazzato a terra mentre era in sua compagnia. Il motto di Sean era stato sempre quello di essere pronto a ogni evenienza, e questo includeva il BLS. L'ambulanza prese una scaffa che li fece sobbalzare tutti. L'altro ragazzo cercava di sdrammatizzare, parlava a Sean come se lui lo potesse sentire. Ash guardò il corpo inerte di Sean, l'imbrigliatura di tubicini sul suo viso, la maglia blu con la mazza da baseball e i guantoni stampati sul petto e il dondolio del veicolo lo riportò indietro nel tempo a sei anni prima.

«Come fate di cognome, Ash?»

chiese di nuovo l'uomo accanto a lui. Ma la mente di Ash era troppo lontana per sentirlo, immersa nel ricordo di quando Griffin era tornato a casa con l'uniforme della squadra di baseball ancora avvolta nel cellophane: l'uniforme per cui lui si era messo a saltare e far la danza Indiana in preda all'euforia, l'uniforme dei Truro Lynxes che avrebbe indossato la domenica dopo.

«Ash, come fai di cognome?»

«Di cognome? Lynx, Ash Lynx»

rispose. Gli era venuto così, mentre sentiva ancora in bocca il gusto amaro del ricordo. Se solo si potessero separare chirurgicamente i ricordi belli da quelli brutti! Ma come fare a scindere il ricordo di suo fratello felicemente intrappolato dalla sua danza dal particolare oggetto che stringeva in mano e lo avrebbe condotto tra le braccia del coach? Era un dilemma insolubile. Tra questi pensieri Ash scivolò infine nell'incoscienza, il sole non era ancora tramontato fuori dall'abitacolo anche se il suo calore non poteva raggiungerli lì all'interno, eppure lui avrebbe giurato che quel giorno era fatto di trentasei ore e non delle normali ventiquattro. 

«Il ragazzo non risponde quando chiediamo un recapito dei genitori. Che dobbiamo fare dottore?»

«Chiamerò gli assistenti sociali. Lei può andare, Felicia»

«Sì, dottore»

fece l'infermiera per concedarsi dal primario del reparto di rianimazione.

«Dottor Forex?»

«Sono io. Come posso aiutarla?»

rispose il primario alla vista dell'uomo in borghese, giacca e cravatta color cachi che avanzava verso di lui

«Ispettore Evenstine, sono qui per il caso di presunto incendio doloso in cui sono rimasti coinvolti i due ragazzini ricoverati ieri»

l'uomo mostrò il distintivo fresco di lucidatura all'altezza del volto del dottor Forex, una spanna più basso di lui

«Ispettore buongiorno. Piacere di conoscerla. Stavo giusto per chiamare gli assistenti sociali, non riusciamo a contattare i genitori dei fratelli Lynx»

«Lei non si preoccupi dottore, ci pensiamo noi alla segnalazione. Ci sono altri pazienti che necessitano della sua professionalità, lasci a noi della polizia simili incombenze»

lo rassicurò Everstine

«Le sono grato, ispettore, in effetti mi toglie un pensiero»

fece il primario sollevato

«Dove sono i ragazzi?»

«Il grande è ancora incosciente in terapia intensiva, il piccolo sta già molto meglio, potrebbe essere dimesso nel pomeriggio, se solo...»

chiaramente il dottore intendeva 'se solo i genitori si facessero vivi', una possibilità a cui non sembrava credere molto

«Lo posso interrogare?»

lo interruppe l'ispettore 

«Prego, faccio strada»

rispose il dottore avviandosi lungo il corridoio. Bussò a una porta sulla destra, aprì e annunciò:

«Ash, c'è qui una persona che ti vuole parlare»

Ash sedeva sul letto visibilmente annoiato, dondolando le gambe nel vuoto con indosso il pigiama leggero a pois dell'ospedale. Alzò lo sguardo sul nuovo arrivato e nulla di più.

«Può lasciarci soli dottore?»

chiese dopo un breve silenzio d'imbarazzo. In verità avrebbe dovuto attendere l'arrivo dell'assistente sociale per interrogare un minore, ma se il dottore lo sapeva non lo diede a vedere

«Ma certo ispettore!»

rispose Forex e uscì dalla stanza. Il letto accanto a quello di Ash era vuoto, Everstine si sedette di fronte a lui su quel letto

«Sei uno sbirro?»

chiese Ash studiandolo con lo sguardo da cima a fondo. Anche dal tono fu chiaro che non era un complimento

«Ash, noi due dobbiamo fare due chiacchiere, che ne dici?»

al silenzio di Ash proseguì, registratore alla mano

«Non ti dispiace se registro, vero? Sai, la memoria... Da quando tu e tuo fratello occupavate _abusivamente_ l'appartamento del signor Bauman?»

abusivamente... quella parola faceva ridere. Un altro prestanome di papa Dino che faceva finta di non sapere niente e forse aveva inscenato un'entrata drammatica e sconvolta alla notizia che qualcuno aveva osato occupare il suo appartamento

«Noi non occupavamo abusivamente nulla!»

«A no? E che ci facevate lì?»

controbatté l'ispettore. Ash non rispose. Cosa avrebbe potuto dire?

«Non rispondi, eh? Non mi dirai che tu e tuo fratello avete appiccato il fuoco e poi la situazione vi è sfuggita di mano? È così?»

di fronte all'ostinato silenzio di Ash Everstine proseguì

«Ora vestiti. Ti torno a prendere dopo aver parlato col dottore. Vediamo se ti si scioglie la lingua in commissariato, Lynx»

Un quarto d'ora dopo l'ispettore era tornato come promesso e Ash aveva dovuto seguirlo giù al parcheggio sotterraneo dell'ospedale. Lì Everstine lo lasciò dicendogli di aspettare che lui accostasse l'auto e di montare su quando lo faceva. A quel punto Ash iniziò a nutrire qualche sospetto su ciò che gli stava accadendo, confermato poco dopo dall'auto che accostò nei suoi pressi: era guidata da Gregory e non dall'ispettore. Ash montò, quasi sollevato di vedere una faccia nota. Il commissariato era un luogo ostile che gli dava i brividi più della villa. A quanto pare Dino non intendeva lasciarlo in mano ai poliziotti, quello che era appena accaduto gli aveva ricordato quale trattamento avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi dalla polizia in quel caso. E poi, bisognava fare in fretta, chissà che fine avrebbe fatto Sean appena si fosse svegliato!

«Io l'ho sempre detto che Pulcino è un'idiota»

Ash riconobbe la voce: Jack era seduto al centro del sedile posteriore alle sue spalle. 

«La bravata gli costerà cara: papa era furibondo»

commentò Gregory. 

«Di che state parlando voi due?»

lì interruppe Ash

«Ma è ovvio»

spiegò Jack

«Qui qualcuno ha aperto il gas perché pensava di farla finita e poi ha acceso la luce»

Il motore rombò mentre Gregory cambiava la marcia

«Tu escludi l'incidente, Jack, vero?»

chiese l'uomo

«Non starete insinuando che è stato Sean? Perché lo avrebbe fatto?»

disse un Ash inorridito

«Dopo quello che gli hai detto l'altro giorno ancora ti meraviglia?»

infierì Jack. Ash si voltò per non dargli le spalle con una morbida torsione del tronco, stando sulle ginocchia

«Gli hai detto che Knot non sarebbe più tornato, ricordi?»

Quella frase fu peggio di uno schiaffo. Ash si sentì agghiacciare al pensiero che Sean avesse tentato il suicidio, al pensiero che la colpa di tutto poteva essere la sua ridicola ripicca. Ash si afflosciò sul sedile come un palloncino. Così non andava proprio. Sean aveva rischiato di morire e quel che è peggio se anche la polizia non lo spediva in un riformatorio o in un orfanotrofio, Dino l'avrebbe sicuramente punito e, conoscendo Dino, Sean avrebbe potuto ormai dire addio sul serio al signor Knot. Quando l'auto varcò il cancello della villa Ash aveva già deciso cosa fare. Dino volle sentire la versione di tutti. L'appartamento era ormai chiaramente inabitabile. Dino decise che Jack sarebbe rimasto alla villa mentre Ash sarebbe andato a stare, con suo orrore, da Marvin. Anche Dino sembrava riconoscere la responsabilità di Ash sull'accaduto e quella decisione sapeva tanto di punizione. Infine Ash chiese che cosa sarebbe accaduto a Sean. Dino rispose che non valeva la pena tirarlo fuori dal guaio in cui si era cacciato, anche volendo Sean non sarebbe mai stato in grado di ripagare Dino dei danni, quindi il boss si sarebbe assicurato che il ragazzo non la passasse liscia, che ricevesse una punizione esemplare.

«Pago io al suo posto»

fece Ash interrompendo il flusso di recriminazioni. Dino si bloccò, poi si girò verso di lui con ostentata incredulità gli fissò l'iride chiara. Quel che lesse in quello sguardo aveva un sapore antico che credeva di aver dimenticato, trasmetteva calore, ma che cos'era? Non lo chiese, disse piuttosto:

«Ne avrai per due anni almeno, gattino, ma solo se lavori sodo, altrimenti potrebbe volerci una vita»

Ash tirò un sospiro di sollievo 

«A quello dovrai aggiungere cosa sborserò per tirarlo fuori di lì»

E ci mancherebbe! Ash si disse d'accordo. Ma sull'altro punto Dino fu inamovibile. Ash doveva andare a stare da Marvin. La polizia lo avrebbe cercato ancora per un po', dopo la sua "fuga" dall'ospedale: Marvin lo avrebbe nascosto bene. Ash si sentì crollare le forze, a un passo dalla disperazione e forse il suo volto lo tradì perché il boss lo guardò truce e ordinò:

«Sorridi!»

Ash sollevò appena gli angoli della bocca come per un automatismo. Quello era un sorriso di porcellana, di quando l'anima è blu pesto. 

6.1 Allegro con brio in Do minore - Allegro con brio in C minor 28_Up

* * *

Il primo rumore percepito da Sean fu il bip bip costante del macchinario che monitorava il suo battito cardiaco. Un infermiere si premurò di avvisare il medico di turno che il ragazzo aveva ripreso coscienza. Sean riconobbe immediatamente come non familiare il luogo silenzioso in cui si trovava, le rare persone che vide passare accanto al suo letto erano bardate di tutto punto, indossavano persino dei copriscarpe verdognoli, non ci mise molto a capire di trovarsi in ospedale, ma fu incapace di ricordare come ci fosse finito. Il medico arrivò e interruppe tutte le sue congetture. Gli fece delle domande di routine per accertarsi che lo sentisse, lo vedesse e se sentiva dolore da qualche parte. Qualcun altro doveva avergli detto che si chiamava Sean, lui per quanto si sforzasse di ricordare era convinto di incontrarlo per la prima volta in vita sua. Quando chiese al medico come era finito lì, il tizio gli aveva risposto che era rimasto coinvolto in un incendio nel South Bronx. In quel momento gli sembrò di rivivere la sensazione di soffocamento e il blackout della vista che aveva già provato. Tossì di riflesso. Ricordò che era solo nell'appartamento. Avrebbe voluto chiedere un milione di altre cose, ma capì che non era prudente farlo. Si chiese quanto sarebbe stato strano per quell'uomo se non avesse chiesto notizie dei suoi familiari, non sapeva quanto poteva rivelare di sé, domandò quindi chi lo aveva salvato. Alla menzione di un fratello si affrettò a confermare e chiese con foga di vederlo. Era urgente che qualcuno lo aggiornasse sul copione da seguire. Il panico gli sembrava una minaccia incombente. Spasimava di incontrare un volto conosciuto. Purtroppo la risposta del medico lo deluse, il suo sedicente fratello era andato via con l'ispettore di polizia, mentre lui sarebbe stato trasferito in un altro reparto dove l'attendeva un assistente sociale. Sean deglutì ancora più in ansia. Un assistente sociale significava domande a cui non poteva dare delle risposte, significava altri guai in arrivo. Non c'è da meravigliarsi se entrò nella sua nuova stanza con la tachicardia a mille. Accanto al suo nuovo letto c'era una sedia grigia di alluminio e sulla sedia sedeva un uomo con le gambe a cavalcioni e le braccia incrociate sullo schienale della sedia. Capelli ricci e rossi, occhi azzurri e un paio di baffi, completo blu e cravatta azzurra, la targa sul taschino attrasse il suo sguardo, diceva 'D. Newton'. A dispetto di tutto Sean sorrise. I capelli potevano essere di un altro colore, lo stesso valeva per gli occhi grazie a delle lenti a contatto, ma i lineamenti del viso erano inconfondibilmente quelli di Gregory. Quale copertura migliore di quella offerta dal presentarsi come assistente sociale avrebbe mai potuto trovare? Era stato ingegnoso e semplice. Se non si fosse presentato nessuno, il personale dell'ospedale si sarebbe potuto insospettire e d'altra parte qualcuno doveva mettere a corrente Sean della situazione. Gregory si era offerto volontario. Un rapido cambio di look aveva fatto il resto. Sean aspettò che le infermiere andassero via. Sul letto accanto un uomo sulla trentina ronfava come una segatrice elettrica. Sean gettò uno sguardo eloquente a Gregory che gli si avvicinò.

«Papa farà una donazione generosa all'ospedale. Ti rimetterai»

Sean parve spaventato

«Come pago?»

chiese con un fil di voce

«È già tutto sistemato, non te ne devi preoccupare»

lo rassicurò l'uomo

«Come?»

insistette Sean incredulo con la voce di un fantasma 

«Wildcat»

rispose Gregory con semplicità. Sean non riusciva a immaginare che cosa si fosse inventato Ash per convincere il boss e non voleva pensarci.

«Fa' qualcosa per quei capelli, Pulcino»

gli disse Gregory alzandosi e puntandogli contro il dito. Sean si portò meccanicamente la mano in testa

«Non vorrei farmi vedere così dal signor Knot se fossi in te»

«Il signor Knot? Ha detto che torna?»

chiese immediatamente Sean

«Il gattino ha mentito, credulone!»

Sean non era mai stato così felice di ricevere un insulto

«Quando? Quando viene?»

chiese

«Domani. Ha già effettuato la transazione, potrai andare con lui appena ti dimettono»

«Però tu mi hai detto che era andato via»

tentò di difendersi Sean

«Il padre è morto l'altro giorno»

spiegò Gregory 

«Un lutto»

concluse Sean, per lo più parlando a sé stesso ad alta voce

«Tu, Jack e gli altri dovreste smetterla di fare a gara a chi muore prima, capito?»

Sean si grattò la testa come se faticasse a capire quand'è che avrebbero fatto a gara tra loro.

«Chi sarebbe che fa a gara?»

replicò infine offeso

«Che mi dici dell'incendio?»

«L'incendio?»

«Sì, l'incendio. Avevi fretta di seguire Chris nella fossa?»

chiese Gregory sempre più arrabbiato

«Chris è morto?»

Sean dimenticò all'istante dell'incendio e afferrò Gregory per la cravatta

«Come è morto? Quando? Dove? Chi è stato?»

Sean era sconvolto. Gregory al contrario si ricompose e il suo volto ora era una maschera di cera inespressiva

«Dimentica quello che ti ho detto. Ci sono cose molto più importanti a cui pensare adesso. Raccontami per filo e per segno tutto quello che ricordi, tutto quello che hai fatto durante la giornata prima del fattaccio»

«Gregory, non puoi sganciare una bomba del genere e dirmi di far finta di niente, dannazione! Per chi mi hai preso? Chris era mio amico! Parla!»

Gregory lo fissò con rinnovata durezza nello sguardo

«Pulcino, tu non hai amici, non hai mai avuto amici, smettila di fare il bambino»

Sean lasciò andare la cravatta, improvvisamente scegliere le parole adatte era diventato troppo difficile

«Come è scoppiato l'incendio?»

insistette Gregory, erto come un torrione proiettando la sua ombra sul letto

«Sono stanco. Non me lo ricordo»

rispose Sean fissando le lenzuola bianche e adombrate

«Prova a ricordare»

«Ho detto che non me lo ricordo, mi hai sentito»

protestò irritato Sean stringendo le lenzuola in pugno.

«Riposa. Per quando torno sarà meglio che ti torni la memoria»

fece Gregory secco e lasciò la stanza. Sean tenne imperterrito lo sguardo in basso. Non sapeva più nulla, sapeva soltanto che qualcosa bruciava dentro di lui. La sua mente si rifiutava categoricamente di pensare che il conforto ricevuto in passato da Chris fosse stato tutto frutto di un illusione. Chris era a Detroit, doveva essere lì. Qualcuno gli avrebbe dato di nuovo del credulone se ci fosse cascato. Era brutto essere dei creduloni, pensò mentre le lacrime iniziarono a rigargli il volto e non poté più trattenere i singhiozzi. Il paziente accanto a lui continuava a ronfare pacificamente, sviolinando col naso, i due suoni distinti si intrecciarono in un concerto cacofonico.

_Mi stai dicendo che la Mosca Bianca è il tuo destino, Sean?_

Cosa aveva spinto Ash a intercedere per lui? Questo era per Sean un mistero. Voleva umiliarlo dopo averlo ingannato oppure...? Non sapeva cosa pensare. Per qualche ragione non era arrabbiato con lui quanto credeva d'essere. Immaginare la sua voce, immaginare l'espressione infantile con cui gli aveva rivolto quella domanda, là sul balcone, lo aveva rasserenato. Richard sarebbe tornato per lui, mai "destino" gli era parsa una parola tanto dolce.

L'auto di Marvin puzzava di tabacco più delle altre volte. Nessuna di quelle volte aveva lasciato ad Ash un bel ricordo e questa volta non faceva eccezione. Tremava e sperava ardentemente che Marvin non se ne accorgesse. Se prendeva tempo magari avrebbe smesso di tremare, si disse. Era ridicolo, si sentiva ridicolo. Provò a fare un gran respiro. Aveva bisogno della massima lucidità per venire fuori da quell'enorme pasticcio. Doveva analizzare con calma la situazione. Marvin al volante stava canticchiando un motivetto osceno, cercò di ignorarlo mentre l'auto lasciava il New Jersey. Dino aveva cancellato tutti i suoi appuntamenti della settimana, perché avrebbe dovuto restare nascosto finché la polizia lo cercava. Poteva volerci da un paio di giorni a una settimana. Al contrario di Dino Ash non poteva permettersi il lusso di attendere. L'ultimatum di Frederick scadeva quella notte. Ash aveva contato sul fatto di avere un appuntamento con un cliente quella sera per poter lasciare l'appartamento senza destare sospetti e poi aveva pensato di poter seminare chiunque lo stesse pedinando sulla via del ritorno verso i Pesci Rossi. L'importante era presentarsi puntuale al piazzale dei camion dove avrebbe incontrato l'autista che aveva accettato di dargli un passaggio. Ma l'incidente aveva rivoluzionato le carte in tavola. Doveva riuscire a lasciare la città entro quel giorno a qualsiasi costo o non solo Frederick avrebbe messo in atto le sue minacce, ma avrebbe anche perso il passaggio che gli era costato tanto trovare. Questo pensiero non era esattamente piacevole, perciò neppure la paura che provava in quel momento all'idea di alloggiare a tempo indefinito nel tugurio di quel maiale con la cintura riuscì a sopprimerlo. In altre parole, aveva più di un motivo per non voler fallire, pensò a tutto ciò che voleva proteggere e smise di tremare. Il nascondiglio di Marvin era come il suo inquilino: sgradevole, maleodorante e grigio. Ash scavalcò un paio di indumenti e di lattine vuote gettati a caso sul pavimento mentre Marvin chiudeva la porta a doppia mandata e si intascava la chiave. Quello che aveva in mente Ash era rischioso, ma non riusciva ad escogitare un piano migliore. Doveva sperare che funzionasse. Appena entrato corse a ispezionare il bagno: era piccolo con la doccia, si guardò intorno, il cestino del bagno era colmo per metà di spazzatura. Uscì poco dopo.

«Io dove dormo?»

chiese a Marvin. 

«Sul divano»

rispose secco lui.

«Magnifico»

fece Ash mettendo alla prova le molle del divano

«Figo! Hai tutto questo spazio solo per te?»

commentò Ash continuando a saltellare e guardando intorno come si guarda un castello delle meraviglie 

«Finiscila!»

lo rimproverò Marvin irritato afferrandolo per il polso

«Non essere noioso! Ho bisogno di una doccia, puzzo ancora di disinfettante. Posso?»

disse annusandosi il braccio. Marvin gli fece cenno di sì. Marvin accese la TV mentre l'acqua iniziava a scorrere. Passarono i minuti e Marvin cominciò a pensare che ci stava mettendo troppo. Aprì la porta del bagno e vide Ash vestito e bagnato fradicio sotto la doccia.

«Che diavolo fai?»

chiese Marvin sbalordito 

«Mi domandavo quando saresti venuto»

«Mi riferivo ai vestiti, idiota!»

«Avevano bisogno una lavata anche loro»

Marvin non poté sopprimere un ghigno. Nel vedere quegli abiti appiccicati sulla pelle comprese che quel diavoletto sapeva bene che effetto gli faceva. 

«Quelli te li lavo in lavatrice. Forza, toglili!» 

gli ordinò e poi pensò bene di spogliarsi anche lui per entrare nella doccia ad aiutarlo.

«Le scarpe»

gli disse Marvin indicando in basso

«Il piatto della doccia è scivoloso, quelle le tengo»

e gli diede le spalle. Marvin ne aveva solo sfiorato la schiena divorato dal desiderio che il ragazzo cacciò fuori un urlo

«Che c'è?»

chiese perplesso

«Manca il bagnoschiuma!»

«Come? Deve essere qua!»

fece Marvin e si guardò intorno invano senza trovarlo

«Fa niente»

disse poi rassegnato. Ma Ash pestò i piedi con fare petulante lamentandosi che senza schiuma non c'era bello a lavarsi e invadendo lo spazio di Marvin con un pretesto si scambiò di posto con lui.

«Prendo il sapone dei piatti dal lavandino della cucina, faccio subito»

gli disse Ash lasciandogli tra le mani i propri abiti inzuppati e baciandolo zuccheroso su una guancia. Si passò frettolosamente l'accappatoio sulla pelle per asciugarsi e lasciò il bagno. Marvin sentiva la voce di Ash mentre raggiungeva il lavandino della cucina blaterando. A un certo punto non lo sentì più, ma sentì scattare la serratura. D'istinto uscì dalla doccia e cercò i pantaloni con la chiave: i suoi indumenti erano spariti, il ragazzo doveva averli indossati per uscire. Diede un calcio al cestino della spazzatura capendo che Ash lo aveva fregato e il contenuto del cestino si rovesciò a terra. In mezzo alle cartacce c'era il bagnoschiuma.

«Aaaashhhh!»

urlò ed estrasse degli altri abiti dall'armadio. Ma per quanto potesse fare in fretta, Ash si era ormai dileguato. Sullo schermo della TV una donna intervistata stava dicendo che andava matta per la quinta sinfonia di Beethoven. 

6.2 Desideri - Wishes 29_Up

* * *

La terrina di foie gras sapeva di muschio ed era amarognola. Il tavolo apparecchiato con la tovaglia di lino candido era troppo lungo per due persone, ma questo particolare non aveva minimamente sfiorato la mente di Dino. Il boss osservava il ragazzo seduto dirimpetto col suo casco riccio di capelli biondi e il naso aquilino. Jack stava diligentemente tagliando dei bocconi senza far quasi rumore con le posate. Era parecchio tempo che non cenavano insieme, ma offrirgli un pasto come si deve era il minimo, considerate le circostanze di cui lo avrebbe messo a parte nel corso della cena. Jack sentì addosso lo sguardo di Dino, adagiò le posate ai bordi del piatto e lo guardò interrogativo.

«Vedo che l'appetito non ti manca»

commentò il boss.

«Non mangio tutti i giorni fegato d'oca, lo sapete bene. _Vossìa_ mi dirà a cosa devo questo trattamento?»

«Immagino si possa dire che è parte della tua buona uscita»

gli rispose Dino. Jack aveva già ipotizzato che il suo trasferimento alla villa dipendesse da un motivo riconducibile alla sorte che Dino gli aveva destinato, ma non aveva voglia di lambiccarsi il cervello in elucubrazioni mentali inutili, perciò chiese:

«Sareste così gentile da porre la questione in termini che anche un bambino possa capire? Pulcino è in ospedale, Marvin starà facendo ballare la samba al gatto e io mi ritrovo a cenare alla villa come non accadeva da mesi. È tutto troppo surreale perché io riesca in queste condizioni a sostenere una conversazione brillante degna delle vostre aspettative. Non mi parlate per enigmi, vi prego»

Jack aveva riassunto la situazione col tono più educato di cui fu capace, sapeva che il vecchio ci teneva alle buone maniere. Per quanto fosse caduto in disgrazia, Jack desiderava ancora l'approvazione di Dino e se possibile non voleva deluderlo.

«Un rene. La prossima settimana perderai un rene, poi toccherà al polmone e così via. In sostanza ci diremo addio presto. Mi assicurerò che tu possa pensare a questi ultimi giorni come a quelli tra i più belli che hai vissuto, mi hai servito bene dopotutto, saprai morire con onore, suppongo»

Quale onore ci fosse mai in quella morte gli risultò difficile capirlo. Sette giorni erano pochi, troppo pochi, da qualsiasi punto di vista li considerasse Jack si sentì schiacciato da questa nuova consapevolezza. Ora aveva un preciso countdown. Inalò profondamente e riprese:

«Volete dire che ho diritto a un ultimo desiderio?»

«Purché non mi costi più del 10% del profitto»

decretò il boss da uomo d'affari qual era. Jack stava pensando seriamente a come sfruttare l'offerta di Dino quando le porte si aprirono bruscamente e Gregory interruppe il pasto per riferire al boss una comunicazione urgente. Gregory bisbigliò concitato all'orecchio del boss, Dino lasciò cadere a terra la forchetta in un moto d'ira mal repressa. Poi rispose alla muta domanda di Jack spiegando che il gatto era fuggito e Marvin lo aveva rincorso invano. Fred lo aveva però intercettato per caso mentre entrava in una stazione degli camion. In quello stesso momento gli uomini di Dino stavano probabilmente cercando di capire dove Ash si stesse dirigendo. Dino ordinò a Gregory che facesse entrare subito Marvin e si asciugò la bocca col tovagliolo, come a dire che il pasto era finito. Jack lo imitò ed entrambi si voltarono verso la porta da dove poco dopo entrò l'uomo, chiaramente a disagio, sudato e con il collo della camicia fuori posto. Marvin sapeva che avrebbe dovuto svuotare il sacco, non era tanto arguto da escogitare su due piedi una scusa plausibile per la sua sorveglianza da colabrodo. Fosse stato più sveglio si sarebbe autoinflitto un colpo per far credere che Ash lo avesse ferito e avesse rubato le chiavi. Ma Marvin non era il tipo da sacrificare un occhio nero per mascherare le sue azioni. Marvin detestava il dolore fisico. Era un uomo semplice e brutale, perciò il boss se lo teneva stretto come un cane. Adesso la vergogna lo faceva balbettare. Il suo racconto fu pieno di divagazioni e Dino ne fu irritato forse anche più che per via della sua ingenuità. Quando Marvin finì il suo racconto annaspando per l'aria, come se l'ansia della punizione lo stesse strangolando, Dino lo rimproverò:

«E siccome era nudo hai pensato che non sarebbe andato da nessuna parte? Che imbecille!»

«I suoi unici vestiti li avevo in mano io e poi non sembrava volersene andare, papa! Mai e poi mai avrei immaginato...»

ma Dino lo interruppe

«Quindi si è messo i tuoi vestiti, mentre ovviamente i suoi oltre ad essere bagnati a te non entravano! Ti ha preso per il naso!»

Dino rise a dispetto delle circostanze, Gregory fece una smorfia di disgusto alle sue spalle, la sua antipatia per Marvin era risaputa, Jack non poté fare a meno di ammirare la genialità del piano di fuga e abbassò lo sguardo quasi temendo che gli occhi svelassero cosa aveva appena pensato. Marvin ebbe la cattiva idea di ridere forzatamente imitando Dino. Il boss lo accusò:

«Che hai da ridere tu? Entro domani voglio il gatto qui. Non importa cosa ti ci vuole per riuscirci, informa i ragazzi che offro una taglia a chi me lo riporta vivo»

Marvin fu sorpreso dalla cifra, ma non indugiò per commentare. In men che non si dica lasciò la sala rumorosamente. Dino sembrava intenzionato a fare altrettanto, dichiarò che gli era passato l'appetito e si alzò. Jack gli si era avvicinato, ma non troppo. Quando il boss era di cattivo umore sapeva che bisognava tenere una distanza di sicurezza. Dino forse gli lesse nel pensiero e per rassicurarlo gli offrì la mano da baciare. Jack la prese tra le sue e la portò alle labbra. Fu un gesto composto e privo di malizia. Ma la mano di Dino rimase rigida e si strinse a pugno quando le labbra vi si posarono.

«Se permettete, ho una richiesta da farvi»

esordì il ragazzo e alzò lo sguardo su Dino, le pupille color cobalto scintillavano come lampi a ciel sereno. Dino lo ascoltò e per onorare la parola data accolse la sua richiesta.

Correre a perdifiato tenendosi aderente alla vita i pantaloni, stropicciando la stoffa in mano (perché altrimenti Ash avrebbe potuto nuotarci dentro come un pesce nell'acquario), poteva anche apparire ridicolo ai passanti. Per Ash invece, che stava mordendo l'aria con i denti, inseguito dall'angoscia, quella dannata che ti insegue con più accanimento di qualsiasi uomo in carne e ossa, questo era un dettaglio del tutto trascurabile. Si guardò alle spalle di sfuggita solo prima di entrare nel piazzale dell'appuntamento. L'uomo che l'aspettava per dargli un passaggio era un tizio di Harlem che avrebbe trasportato i mobili di un trasloco in Michigan. Grazie alle indiscrezioni dell'uomo, assai ciarliero a dire il vero, Ash scoprì che lavorava per la stessa ditta per cui lavorava il padre di Frederick e questo spiegava l'arcano di come mai Frederick fosse tanto sicuro di potergli trovare un passaggio in breve tempo. L'uomo si chiamava Isac e amava il jazz e le donnine dei calendari. Lo fece salire sul retro, al buio, tra i mobili accatastati. Si giustificò dicendo che non avrebbe potuto spiegare la presenza del ragazzo se la polizia stradale li avesse fermati per qualche motivo. Ash si sentì a disagio nel notare che l'uomo sembrava dispiaciuto di fargli un torto, trattandolo al pari dello sgabello del bagno. Troppe persone erano ormai abituate a trattarlo senza scrupoli alla stregua della suppellettile, si disse Ash. Era così assuefatto a quel trattamento che le scuse dell'uomo finirono col suscitare in Ash il riso. L'uomo non poteva capire e quindi ne rimase confuso. I raggi di luna si riflessero su una specchiera impacchettata malamente, prima che tutto intorno ad Ash ripiombasse nel buio. Gli ricordò quando appena due giorni prima era salito sull'ambulanza. Ma stavolta era solo, solo e al buio. Il camion si mise in moto e Ash cercò una posizione comoda per appisolarsi, certo che non avrebbe rimpianto il divano di Marvin. Ma il rumore del motore si mischiò presto con un fastidioso scricchiolio. I mobili vecchi hanno questo vizio, pensò. I tarli li amano alla follia. Le orecchie di Ash, allenate a percepire i passi di Dino a notte fonda non ne volevano saperne di ignorare gli scricchiolii. Ash girava il volto inquieto nel vuoto, aveva perfino la sensazione che il rumore crescesse e si avvicinasse. Ash imprecò internamente all'idea che gli ultimi mesi di avessero fritto il cervello in maniera irreversibile e che fosse tutto un'allucinazione uditiva. Ma si poteva avere la pelle d'oca per dei mobili che scricchiolano? Era quasi certo di essere riuscito a calmarsi quando qualcosa gli afferrò il ginocchio e lui risucchiò un urlo. 

«Aslan, sono io, Liz»

Ash riconobbe la voce, nondimeno accese l'accendino e la fiamma rivelò per pochi istanti gli occhi preoccupati della ragazza. Sentì del conforto nel sapersi di nuovo al buio. 

«Ma come...?»

le voleva chiedere Ash senza sapere bene come proseguire la domanda 

«Non devi sottovalutare l'istinto femminile»

Ash era sicuro anche al buio che Liz lo stesse canzonando

«Mi è sembrato strano che l'altra volta tu avessi nominato mio fratello, così l'ho messo alle strette e lui ha confessato di conoscerti. Perché me lo hai nascosto?»

Ash non sapeva cosa risponderle, chiese:

«Che conoscevo Frederick?»

preoccupato che Frederick non si fosse limitato a dirle quello

«Già»

forse Frederick aveva tenuto a freno la lingua dopotutto

«Non andiamo d'accordo. Avevo paura che pensassi male di me»

rispose Ash per arginare il danno

«Me ne sono accorta. Frederick era inviperito peggio di una donna gelosa. È vero che sei stato tu a ferirlo?»

Ash annuì, quindi rifletté che Liz non poteva vederlo e disse di sì a voce. Poi pensò che avrebbe dovuto essere irritato perché lei era lì piuttosto che stare sulla difensiva. 

«Ti avevo detto che non ti avrei portato con me. Non ho mai incontrato una ragazza più cocciuta di te!»

si lamentò Ash

«Quante ragazze conosci?»

lo stuzzicò lei

«Non cambiare discorso»

fece lui colto sul vivo

«Si può sapere che vuoi da me?»

le chiese, ma sembrava quasi un'accusa

«Desidero soltanto che tra noi non ci siano bugie, suppongo. Niente da dirmi?»

fece lei incerta

«Ho undici anni»

le disse quasi con tono di sfida, non aveva voglia di lasciarle condurre la conversazione come andava a lei 

«Solo questo? Bene! Frederick è convinto che tu mi abbia rifilato solo bugie»

«Non vedo perché avrei dovuto contare balle. Tuo fratello lavora troppo di fantasia»

replicò Ash offeso

«È quello che gli ho detto anch'io»

Liz sembrava soddisfatta, poi il suo tono cambiò

«Vuoi dire che sei più piccolo di me??»

chiese scandalizzata quando la comprensione della frase registrò tutte le sue implicazioni. Il camion proseguiva speditamente il suo viaggio: la strada era ancora lunga. 

_6.3 Teste di zucca - Pumpkin heads 30_Up_

* * *

Liz era assolutamente certa che Lucy le avrebbe dato della pedofila se lo fosse venuta a sapere. Poteva immaginare senza troppa fatica la sua reazione e le sue parole. Le altre amiche forse ci sarebbero andate giù più leggere, ma il loro giudizio sarebbe stato pressoché lo stesso: 'lascia perdere, Liz, è troppo piccolo'. Come aveva fatto a non accorgersene? Aveva notato che era alquanto mingherlino. Aveva notato quegli occhi ancora da cucciolo e quell'indifferenza per le relazioni sentimentali che ora poteva giusticare meglio per via dell'età. E allora? Perché non le era venuto in mente che potesse essere più piccolo? Troppo intelligente per la sua età, si disse. Troppo maturo nelle sue riflessioni per essere un undicenne, si rispose. Saperlo più giovane rendeva tutto più enigmatico e ne era confusa, abbastanza confusa da non rendersi conto che Ash le aveva appena fatto una domanda. Ritornò in sé quando sentì la testa di Ash sulla coscia.

«Liz?»

«Sì?»

«Penso di avere abbastanza con me per pagarti il biglietto di ritorno a New York»

propose Ash

«Pensi ancora a questo? Non se ne parla!»

gli replicò Liz

«È pericoloso, dico davvero. Cerca di ragionare»

la supplicò

«Senti, mia madre ha deciso di fare tutto di testa sua mettendomi al corrente solo a fatto compiuto che ci saremmo dovuti trasferire in Canada. Pensala così: la mia fuga non ha niente a che vedere con te, sarei andata via da qualche parte comunque, così impara a trattarmi come se la mia opinione non contasse!»

si sfogò lei

«Ancora non posso crederci che Frederick ti abbia lasciata andare»

«Frederick non lo sa, non mi avevi detto che non potevo dirlo a nessuno se venivo con te?»

Certo, si disse Ash, perché non avevo intenzione di lasciarti venire, ma adesso Frederick penserà che è tutta colpa mia se sei sparita così all'improvviso. Ash sperava proprio che Frederick non fosse in grado di inseguirli fino a Detroit, né aveva voglia di lasciargli scoprire perché lui si stava dirigendo là.

«Hai parlato a Frederick di mio fratello?»

«No»

«In qualunque momento tu volessi tornare indietro...»

«Senti, Aslan, patti chiari e amicizia lunga: giurami che non mi dirai più di tornare a casa»

gli intimò lei

«Altrimenti?»

fece lui sfidandola

«Altrimenti scordati di usare la mia coscia per cuscino!»

lo minacciò Liz. Ash pensò che era un colpo basso, stava così comodo che non aveva voglia di rinunciarci. Il sonno sembrava finalmente avere la meglio su di lui

«Lo giuro»

sbadigliò. Liz fu meravigliata di trovarlo così accondiscendente, aveva quasi sperato che lui si rifiutasse per avere la scusa giusta per ritrarsi. Così non poteva più dirgli niente e ne ebbe uno scorno. Quella che fino a poche ore prima era sembrata ai suoi occhi una scena romantica la metteva ora in forte imbarazzo. Ash sembrava avere un modo tutto ingenuo di ridurre le distanze tra di loro e lei sapeva che lei ne stava approfittando. Lui non la vedeva in quel modo, come una ragazza, questo le era chiaro. Non c'era malizia nei suoi gesti, ma lei poteva dire altrettanto dei propri? Anche la voglia di toccargli l'orecchio le sembrò malvagia e la paralizzava.

«Aslan?»

il ragazzo non rispose, il suo respiro era regolare e profondo, Liz invece sapeva che anche sul più comodo dei letti non sarebbe riuscita a prendere sonno. Credette di poter capire come si sentisse la principessa di quella fiaba che aveva passato la notte su un letto con tanti materassi, ma non era riuscita ad addormentarsi, perché sotto tutti quegli strati qualcuno aveva nascosto un pisello. Piselli. Non c'erano forse due piselli nascosti sotto quelle palpebre? Questo faceva forse di lei una principessa con ben due buoni motivi per non prendere sonno?

_Ash stava andando in giro per la città nella notte di Ogni Santi accompagnato da Griffin, lamentandosi che la calzamaglia del suo costume di Peter Pan gli facesse prurito. Tutto gli sembrava gigante e posto troppo in alto per lui. Flotte di bambini più grandi li sorpassavano per strada a destra e a sinistra (stavano camminando al centro della strada) o li incrociavano andando in senso opposto oppure stazionavano ai bordi della strada, facendo mostra l'un con l'altro del bottino di dolciumi racimolato grazie alla loro questua. Aslan guardò Griffin con la parrucca di riccioli neri sormontata dal cappello, poi il suo sguardo scese fino al finto moncherino e si sentì ingiustificatamente orgoglioso del suo fratellone. Chiunque avrebbe notato che Griffin era troppo grande per indugiare in quell'attività, qualche coetaneo forse lo avrebbe perfino deriso, ma lui non era il tipo da badare a certi commenti, voleva solo assicurarsi che Aslan si godesse la serata. Camminando giunsero alle porte di una villa in cui i proprietari stavano tenendo una festa, l'ambiente era chic e decorato a tema, chiunque fossero sembravano non aver badato a spese. Aslan e Griffin si scambiarono uno sguardo d'intesa al pensiero che quel posto dovesse essere pieno di snob, ma giunti all'ingresso trovarono una tavola imbandita con una varietà incredibile di caramelle e cioccolatini e riempirono alacremente il loro sacchetto con gran soddisfazione. Aslan stava giusto affondando la mano nelle caramelle gommose quando notò un'altra mano fare lo stesso. La mano apparteneva a una bambina vestita di verde con una mantella grigia, la pelle intorno agli occhi era stata arrossata con il trucco, Aslan riconobbe il costume e richiamò l'attenzione di Griffin puntando il dito contro di lei: - Guarda Griff, una banshee! - Griffin lo stava già rimproverando perché non stava bene puntare il dito contro una persona, la bambina invece gli rispose che era il primo a riconoscere il suo costume e ne sembrava lusingata. Disse che era una tradizione di famiglia almeno una volta nella vita vestirsi coi panni della fata che piange e si lamenta quando un membro degli O' Connor sta per morire. - Oh! - fece Aslan incantato dal trucco ma a corto di parole, un paio di caramelle gli sfuggirono di mano e rotolarono sotto il tavolo. Per inseguirle si accovacciò, sollevando la tovaglia e presto si trovò a un palmo di naso da un'enorme zucca intagliata, al cui interno c'era la testa di Sean. Il corpo era monco dalla vita in giù. La testa si animò e iniziò ad accusarlo di averlo lasciato morire con le sue false promesse, mentre il sangue gli colava dagli occhi e dal naso, le sue mani avevano afferrato Aslan e ora lo strattonavano. Aslan gridò per ricevere aiuto, ma tutto, intorno a loro, era sparito inghiottito dal buio. Come aveva osato promettere di pagare il suo debito per poi sparire così?_

Aslan gridò ancora, Ash si svegliò di soprassalto e si mise a sedere.

«Aslan?»

anche Liz si era svegliata per quel movimento brusco, ma aveva ancora la voce impastata. Lui la rassicurò che era tutto a posto e in quel mentre il camion si fermò.

«Ci siamo fermati?»

chiese Liz

«Pare sia così, nascondiamoci dietro i mobili»

consigliò lui ed entrambi gattonarono dietro una di quelle grosse forme imballate. Quando le porte si aprirono, però, c'era solo l'autista che li chiamò, perché si erano fermati in una stazione di servizio e avrebbero fatto meglio ad andare al bagno finché potevano. Erano a una ventina di chilometri dalla loro destinazione, ma bisognava rispettare le pause per la sicurezza stradale. Ash aiutò Liz a smontare, poi approfittò del momento per chiedere al tizio perché l'aveva lasciata salire sul camion. Lui rispose sulla difensiva che pensava che Ash lo sapesse. Poi accelerò il passo per lasciarli indietro, non gradendo che il ragazzino se la prendesse con lui. Le indicazioni per il bagno conducevano ad un ambiente separato da quello adibito alla ristorazione: Ash e Liz andarono prima al bagno, separandosi dall'autista. Liz si era portata uno zaino con un cambio, una tuta per pigiama e un box per il pranzo e si offrì di dividere il pasto. Si fece una fragorosa risata quando si rese conto alla luce delle lampadine di come era conciato Ash, con quella camicia a quadri lunghissima e i pantaloni larghi e arrotolati sulle brache.

«Cambiati e metti la mia tuta già che ci sei»

gli propose scusandosi per aver riso di lui e gliela porse

«Ma è... è... è fuxia!»

balbettò lui. Liz lo guardò come se non credesse alle sue orecchie

«Non mi dirai che credi davvero che sia più ridicolo di quello che hai indosso?»

Ash si rimangiò il sì che gli stava per scappare di bocca e afferrò l'indumento di mala grazia, sparendo dietro la porta del bagno. Quando ebbe fatto e Liz lo ispezionò il risultato non era poi così inguardabile, anche se quel rosa acceso dava decisamente nell'occhio. Ma c'era qualcosa di imbarazzante nell'indossare la tuta di Liz che andava oltre il suo colore e che Ash non si sapeva spiegare. Stavano per entrare nel punto di ristorazione per sedersi a consumare il pasto insieme, fuori l'aria della notte era pungente, ma la vista di una Pontiac Firebird III 5.0 coupé grigio metallizzato parcheggiata a pochi passi da loro fece sì che Ash afferrasse Liz per il polso.

«Torniamo al camion in silenzio»

le disse spiegandole che aveva riconosciuto quell'automobile e che questa non era affatto una bella notizia. Si avvicinarono al camion con la massima prudenza, camminando acquattati di fianco agli altri veicoli, i sensi all'erta. Purtroppo era come temeva Ash, Marvin e i suoi scagnozzi stavano aspettando l'autista del camion ritti in piedi accanto al veicolo come tanti soldatini di piombo.

«Chi sono quelli?»

chiese Liz. Ash la zittì all'istante. Bisbigliò:

«Teste di zucca. Andiamocene»

«Dove? A piedi?»

«No, con la carrozza di Cenerentola! Certo, a piedi»

fece lui sarcastico

«Cercano noi? Perché?»

domandò Liz senza muoversi

«Io non intendo restare per vederli pestare a sangue l'autista, tu che fai?»

le chiese senza darle altre spiegazioni. Liz aveva l'aria sconvolta, lo seguì senza dir nulla sulla strada. La strada si perdeva a vista d'occhio, Ash chiese alla sua buona stella di fargli imboccare la direzione giusta. Ash diede a Liz la camicia di Marvin da mettere sulle spalle vedendola stringersi nelle spalle per il freddo. Si incamminarono quieti sotto la luce fredda delle stelle e della luna lungo il ciglio della strada, tenendosi per mano per non inciampare. Poco più avanti Ash ruppe il silenzio e chiese cosa aveva di buono nello zaino da mangiare:

«Mamma aveva fatto delle conserve sott'olio, ne ho aperta una e l'ho svuotata»

spiegò Liz

«Conserve di cosa?»

fece Ash già con l'acquolina in bocca

«Zucca gialla»

Ash cercò di mascherare come poté la delusione e il disgusto, ma non era sicuro di esserci riuscito. Fortuna che la fame è il miglior condimento, perché il viaggio a piedi sarebbe stato lungo e stancante. Era preferibile non spendere il denaro inutilmente, ammesso di trovare un punto di ristoro più avanti. Messa tra loro e Marvin abbastanza distanza da rassicurarlo, pur facendo il possibile per non farsi cogliere dalla luce dei fari delle rare automobili di passaggio, Ash sentì l'adrenalina irrorargli le vene. Optò ugualmente per una sosta e si costrinse a farsi piacere la zucca soprattutto per non dare a Liz un dispiacere. 

_6.4 Graffiti & Fratelli - Graffiti & Brothers 31_Up_

* * *

Alle loro spalle l’orizzonte aveva preso una sfumatura cremisi e la distesa di terreno in mezzo al quale si annidavano alcuni capannoni abbandonati era puntellata qua e là da faggi svettanti al cielo. Sia Liz che Ash stavano accusando la fatica della scarpinata e ancora non erano certi di andare nella direzione giusta. Il latrare dei cani li risvegliò da quello stato di insensibilità provocato dalla spossatezza. Due labrador neri si erano alzati sulle zampe posteriori agganciando gli artigli anteriori alla recinzione in fil di ferro: salutavano festanti la loro padrona venuta a portare loro il cibo. Un dimesso casolare bianco si trovava alle loro spalle più in dentro rispetto al ciglio della strada. Ash notò un autocarro verde parcheggiato poco più in là e prima che potesse obiettare qualcosa Liz lo superò per presentarsi alla donna e chiedere la strada. La donna pulì le mani sul grembiule a fiori e si guardò intorno come se non sapesse spiegare da dove fosse saltata fuori la ragazza. Solo dopo si accorse anche di Ash e gli fece cenno con la mano di avvicinarsi. Ash aggrottò le ciglia, non erano in condizione di giustificare come mai due ragazzini fossero a piedi su quella strada di campagna da soli e aveva una gran voglia di pestare un piede a Liz per aver agito senza consultarlo. Come previsto, la donna aveva chiesto spiegazioni.

«Ha presente quella casetta giallo canarino un chilometro più avanti?»

stava dicendo Liz alla donna indicando la direzione da cui erano venuti oltrepassando quell’abitazione diroccata

«Quale? Quella del vecchio Fischer, bambina?»

Liz arricciò il naso a sentirsi chiamare così e scosse impercettibilmente il capo come a cacciare una mosca o una tentazione diabolica e rispose di sì.

«I nostri genitori hanno appena acquistato il terreno»

«Non ci posso credere! Quel cocciuto si è deciso? A quanto l’ha venduta?»

Chiese la donna mentre riempiva le ciotole ai due cani

«Non l’abbiamo sentito. Noi li abbiamo lasciati ai loro discorsi da adulti per esplorare i dintorni. Ci hanno detto che c’era un ospedale nei paraggi e volevamo trovarlo»

rispose Liz. Fortuna che la donna era troppo intenta ad assicurarsi che la montagnetta di cibo non strabordasse accidentalmente dalle ciotole per accorgersi che Ash aveva la bocca spalancata. La richiuse in tempo e pensò che le ragazze a volte fanno paura, si era preoccupato per nulla.

«Più avanti c’è solo l’Allen Park Hospital Center, un ospedale per veterani. Non è un posto per bambini. Fareste meglio a tornare indietro o i vostri genitori si preoccuperanno»

fece la donna severa mettendo le mani a fianco.

«In realtà papà inizierà a lavorare lì domani, per questo volevamo vederlo, signora…?»

venne in soccorso alla ragazza Ash reggendole il gioco

«Rose Cruise, sono la signora Rose»

«Signora Rose, mi creda, sappiamo badare a noi stessi. Ci indichi solo la strada, per favore»

proseguì Ash, ma la donna scuoteva già il capo

«Non se ne parla, aspettate qui che finisco con Alfa e Delta, poi vi do uno strappo io, date solo un’occhiata e vi riporto dritto a casa»

Propose la donna, Alfa e Delta dovevano essere i due labrador. Ash sbuffò ma non ebbe forza di obiettare. Liz aiutò la signora Rose a riempire il secchio d’acqua per i cani, poi i due ragazzi salirono sul retro dell’autocarro e la signora Rose, seduta alla guida, avviò il motore. I due cani divennero presto due punti neri prima che una curva li nascondesse

«Credi che il signor Isac se la caverà?»

chiese Liz

«Che cos’altro avremmo potuto fare? Hai visto quanti erano?»

Ash non riuscì a nascondere l’irritazione 

«Spero sia servito almeno avvisare il cassiere della presenza di quei loschi individui nel parcheggio»

fece Liz giù di corda

«A dirla tutta credo sia stato più utile tagliare tutte e quattro le ruote dell’auto»

ribatté Ash risentito. Quell’uomo con le sue donnine da calendario non doveva essere migliore degli altri. Forse era un pelino meglio degli altri, ma Ash non capiva perché Liz fosse preoccupata per lui, dopotutto lo conosceva appena. 

L’autocarro verde aveva un cassone profondo, eppure le correnti d’aria scompigliarono i loro capelli senza pietà. Oltrepassando un incrocio furono abbastanza fortunati da trovare il semaforo verde, appena due minuti dopo erano arrivati davanti al complesso di mattoni rossi e al prato ben curato dell’Allen Park Hospital Center. La signora Rose accostò quel tanto da non essere d’ingombro per gli altri automobilisti, s’affacciò dal finestrino e lo indicò agli altri due dicendo che era quello il posto e poi, senza aspettare risposta, rientrò nell’abitacolo e ripartì. Ash ebbe un bel che protestare, il rumore del motore sovrastò le sue parole e non servì a nulla. 

«E adesso che facciamo?»

gli sussurrò Liz. Ash era a corto di idee quando il caso gli venne in soccorso. Alzò lo sguardo e vide che il semaforo verde era ancora lontano, chiuse gli occhi e pregò che almeno lui fosse dalla sua parte

«Fa’ come me, afferra il bordo e preparati a scendere alla chetichella, poggiando il piede sul copertone della ruota»

La previsione fu corretta: scattò il rosso e l’autocarro si arrestò. Ash saltò giù come se stesse scavalcando una staccionata e atterrò a piedi giunti, Liz smontò invece in due tempi. Quando la signora Rose premette nuovamente il piede sull’acceleratore il carico del vano sul retro era più leggero, ma lei non se ne accorse. Ash e Liz ripecorsero a ritroso l’ultima parte del tragitto e si ritrovarono ancora una volta davanti allo stabile imponente dell’ospedale. Stracci di nuvole bianche erano trascinate dal vento lassù oltre i tetti. Attraversavano il viale, un cartello all’ingresso metteva in guardia contro il calpestare le aiuole, il fumare nei locali dell’ospedale. Lì accanto era riportato l’orario di visita per amici e parenti insieme a una mappa dei vari padiglioni.

«Griff è nel padiglione F, mi hanno detto»

fece Ash sovrappensiero

«Secondo piano allora. Lo sai che non ci lasceranno entrare, vero?»

si accertò Liz pragmatica

«È quasi ora delle visite, ci confonderemo tra gli altri»

«Ash»

riprese lei con un ghigno

«Normalmente non passeresti inosservato neppure se volessi, men che meno con quella tuta»

Ash fu costretto a darle ragione

«Ho un’idea, lascia fare a me»

E gli sussurrò il piano all’orecchio come se temesse che qualcuno potesse origliare. Dietro il bancone grigio della reception l’orologio da muro segnò l’ora X. Dopo essere entrati insieme, Ash stazionò, come concordato, poco oltre la soglia accanto a una pianta di eucalipto. Doveva fare la parte di una persona nervosa e si industriò di farla al meglio. Il resto era nelle mani di Liz. Lei marciò spedita verso il bancone, la receptionist stava accomiatando un altro visitatore.

«Ehm, mi scusi…potrei…»

esordì Liz afferrando una ciocca dei suoi capelli e rigirandola sull’indice

«Sì?»

«…vedere un…_medico_?»

sussurrò quasi fosse una parolaccia

«Non si sente bene, signorina?»

chiese la donna stranita

«Sì! Voglio dire no…cioè sì!»

«Prego?»

«Non un medico qualsiasi, ecco»

«Mi scusi ma non capisco. Come posso aiutarla?»

«Quello laggiù è il mio ragazzo»

disse Liz cambiando discorso senza preavviso

«È lui che sta male?»

«No!»

Rispose Liz con rabbia alzando il tono, un paio di astanti si voltarono per osservarla

«Io e lui…insomma io e lui…»

La voce di Liz si era fatta acuta come se fosse sull’orlo di una crisi di pianto

«Come può essere così insensibile da farmelo dire davanti a tutti!»

la accusò infine Liz lasciandola di sasso

«Si calmi signorina, non c’è bisogno di alzare la voce»

Quasi tutti i presenti stavano osservando la scena ormai. La receptionist gettò uno sguardo al ragazzo con la tuta fuxia che se ne restava in disparte e le parve di intuire finalmente la situazione

«Insomma…come faccio ad abortire?»

le sussurrò Liz. Quelle parole le confermarono la sua intuizione. Ash, che non aveva idea di cosa fosse stato detto a bassa voce, non capì perché la donna gli avesse lanciato un’occhiataccia

«Fa’ avvicinare anche lui»

«No» 

si rifiutò Liz

«Lui non voleva neppure venire qui, l’ho costretto io ad accompagnarmi, lo lasci stare»

Liz si lanciò in un resoconto dettagliato sulla reazione spropositata che la sua famiglia avrebbe avuto se lo avessse scoperto

«E mia madre! E mio padre! E mio fratello!»

La receptionist la invitava inutilmente ad abbassare la voce. Poi venne il colpo di grazia: Liz cadde svenuta a terra come un peso morto. La receptionist girò intorno al bancone per soccorrerla, il resto della gente fece capannone intorno a lei. Nessuno notò un ragazzino biondo che prendeva le scale per salire al secondo piano al segnale che avevano concordato prima.

Ash camminò a passo svelto, con le dita incrociate, il cuore in gola, percorrendo corridoi che sembravano infiniti. Quando infine in una stanza come le altre riconobbe tra tanti volti sconosciuti uno fin troppo familiare, si sentì mancare il fiato. Sdraiato sul suo letto d’ospedale, Griffin, dal canto suo, fissava il vuoto, sembrò non accorgersi neppure che qualcuno lo stesse serrando in un abbraccio disperato e che una testa bionda fosse affondata sul suo petto. I singhiozzi non si fecero attendere.

«Griff! Griff! Perché non hai più dato tue notizie, Griff? Hai idea di quanto mi sono preoccupato? Griff! Griff! Griff?»

Ash alzò lo sguardo, insospettito dalla mancanza di qualsiasi reazione, e lo puntò sul volto perso del fratello

«Griffin, sono io! Aslan!»

gli disse prendendo il suo volto tra le mani guardandolo fisso negli occhi

«Griff, mi senti?»

Domandò incerto una prima volta, gli rispose solo un silenzio protratto. Tentò una seconda volta, ma la domanda gli si spezzò in gola e pensò che la mente gli stesse facendo un brutto scherzo. Osservò meglio le fattezze di quell’uomo sperando quasi di essersi sbagliato. Quelle sopracciglia sembravano davvero quelle di suo fratello, quel mento smussato aveva lo stesso garbo, eppure suo fratello non era più lì, era andato in un posto in cui Ash non avrebbe mai potuto raggiungerlo. Le lacrime scorsero giù bollenti come la rabbia per averlo trovato in quello stato. Ash sussultò quando sembrò che Griffin stesse per articolare un suono, ma le sole due parole che uscirono dalla sua bocca, mentre fissava sempre il vuoto, non avevano senso. Ash dovette arrendersi dopo altri due, tre tentativi di comunicare col fratello. Che cosa sperava di trovare venendo lì? Non questo, si disse e si sentì patetico. A ognuno la sua gabbia, pensò Ash. Suo fratello era prigioniero del labirinto della sua stessa mente, lui invece poteva ancora sgranchirsi le gambe nella sua gabbia, era un gatto selvatico, dopotutto, non era così? In fondo ogni Callenrease era prigioniero di qualcosa: il padre dei suoi pregiudizi e loro…Afferrò la mano destra di Griffin e la portò alla guancia umida

«Sono troppo grande per piangere, vero? Una volta avresti detto così. Ora devo andare, prima che qualcuno si accorga che mi sono intrufolato, ma tornerò e scoprirò che cosa ti è successo»

Ash poggiò la mano di Griffin sulla testa e si diede due pacche bonarie prima di riportarla lungo il fianco del fratello. Lasciare quella stanza gli costò ogni briciolo della sua determinazione. Griffin non si era mosso di un centimetro dalla posizione in cui Ash lo aveva trovato.

Quando si riunì con Liz davanti ai cancelli dell’ospedale, un uomo in camice bianco la stava rimproverando

«…non si deve saltare alle conclusioni per un ritardo, ma mi auguro che lo spavento vi sia servito da lezione!»

le stava dicendo l’uomo, poi notando Ash si rivolse a lui dicendo

«Non si sparisce a quel modo, giovincello!»

Ash si scusò automaticamente, ancora troppo stravolto per interessarsi di cosa fosse accusato esattamente

«Dalla tua faccia direi che hai già passato il tuo brutto quarto d’ora, era un falso allarme, ma ora sai cosa significa sentirsi senza vie d’uscita»

«Sì, signore»

rispose Ash mogio, ignorando quale fosse il falso allarme ma riconoscendo che il resto dell’affermazione non faceva una piega. Quando l’uomo si allontanò, Ash disse a Liz delle condizioni in cui aveva trovato suo fratello, di come non fosse più autosufficiente e del suo senso di impotenza. Non avendo idea di come consolarlo, Liz si guardò intorno in cerca di ispirazione su come invece distrarlo e posò lo sguardo sul muro di cinta dell’ospedale:

«Sembra che qualcuno si sia dato appuntamento…»

«Eh?»

«Guarda, Aslan, lì c’è la data di oggi»

Liz si riferiva alla sagoma rossa di un pesce disegnato con la bomboletta spray all’interno del quale era riportata la data di quel giorno, seguita da queste parole:

_16:30 by Chris_

6.5 Addio - Farewell 32_Up

* * *

Sembrava che Ash non stesse più in sé dalla fame. Trascinò Liz al chiosco più vicino e comprò due gelati, uno alla vaniglia per sé e uno allo yogurt e al pistacchio per lei, ma la mano gli tremava mentre le passava il cono gelato.

«Dove hai imparato a farlo?»

domandò poi, quando di furono seduti sui gradini di ingresso di un palazzo

«Che cosa?»

replicò Liz e Ash mimò teatralmente il gesto dello svenimento, facendola ridere

«Faccio parte di un club di recitazione. Il mio primo ruolo importante è stato quello di una ragazza che sveniva dopo la scena in cui aveva litigato con la madre: hanno dovuto insegnarmi a cascare senza farmi male»

«Ma guarda un po’!»

commentò lui con una smorfia birichina

«Tu piuttosto, dimmi chi è Chris e non contarmi balle. Sei strano da quando ti ho mostrato quel graffito»

«Non lo so»

rispose lui, Liz lo guardò bieca

«Dico davvero. Ho dei sospetti, questo sì»

si difese Ash mettendo le mani avanti

«Andrai all’appuntamento?»

«Prima però voglio mostrarti un posto»

disse annuendo Ash, si alzò e si scrollò le briciole di cialda dalle ginocchia, poi le porse la mano, lei l’afferrò e si incamminarono

«Chiunque sia è pericoloso»

iniziò a spiegarle mentre continuavano a camminare

«Ha già ucciso e forse lo farà ancora»

svoltarono a destra e si ritrovarono in una piazza

«Aslan, avanti, adesso non esagerare! I tizi in quel parcheggio erano già dei brutti ceffi…che ci può essere di peggio?»

lo schernì lei a disagio

«Volevi la verità o no?»

Replicò lui duro, sembrava ferito. Ash fermò un tizio per strada e chiese indicazioni

«Dove mi stai portando?»

domandò lei ansiosa, anche un po’ per riprendersi da quell’uscita infelice

«Manca poco»

Le rispose lui e svoltarono a sinistra

«Aslan, per favore…»

lo pregò Liz

«Ecco, è lì»

disse Ash infine, puntando l’indice verso un edificio grigio dove sventolava la bandiera degli Stati Uniti. Liz aguzzò la vista stupita

«Sembra un posto di polizia»

azzardò lei

«È un posto di polizia, Camille»

confermò lui, lei capì al volo e protestò

«Aslan, avevi promesso che…»

era pronta a dirgli che il suo era uno spergiuro, quand’ecco che Ash le afferrò di colpo entrambe le mani, fronte contro fronte, occhi dentro gli occhi e lei ammutolì

«Mi piace»

prese a dire lui

«la Camille che lascia parlare le amiche e non accavalla mai la sua voce alla loro, la Camille che porta sempre la merenda per due in caso ci sia con chi dividerla. Non mi piace invece la Camille che parla di scappar di casa come se fosse un gioco, quando c’è chi aspetta il suo ritorno. È crudele fare aspettare chi ti vuol bene»

le confessò quasi tutto d’un fiato

«Così stai barando»

lo accusò lei con la voce rotta

«Se dici così non mi lasci scelta»

si lamentò ancora Liz

«Tanto meglio»

fece lui con un tono definitivo e lasciò la presa, comprendendo con sollievo che le sue parole avevano fatto effetto

«Così però nessuno mi chiamerà più Camille»

obiettò lei in un ultimo disperato tentativo di resistere ai richiami della ragione

«E nessuno chiamerà me Aslan»

ribatté lui. Liz sentì che questa volta Ash aveva vinto su tutta la linea. Era ancora titubante, ma i suoi piedi già andavano in una direzione diversa da quella dei suoi occhi. Rischiò di inciampare. Ash morse il tiretto metallico della cerniera zip che chiudeva la tuta, mentre la figura di lei rimpiccioliva a distanza. Liz aveva ancora sulle spalle la camicia a quadri di Marvin e Ash si scoprì a pensare che non gli dispiaceva affatto. Si era appena voltato, quando una voce lo costrinse a voltarsi nuovamente

«Tornerò, Aslan! E sarà bene che per allora tu abbia imparato ad ascoltare quelli più grandi di te!»

«Come no, signorinella!»

gridò lui

«Guai a te se non ti trovo! Hai capito?»

Insistette Liz, poi il portone del commissariato la inghiottì e Ash ritornò sui suoi passi.

_ Era inevitabile essere preoccupato, pensò Chris. Tutto faceva sospettare che fossero intervenute delle serie complicazioni se papa Dino gli chiedeva di tornare in gran segreto, utilizzando il passaggio segreto che collegava il bunker d’emergenza alla villa attraverso un condotto sotterraneo che sbucava in giardino, il condotto terminante nelle fauci del grosso pitone di marmo che faceva parte della fontana. Il condotto era stretto, sapeva di muffa e Chris pensò che il vecchio avrebbe dovuto dimagrire, se sperava mai di usarlo. Si sentiva a disagio, non foss’altro che per il mezzo inusuale con cui gli era pervenuto l’ordine. Non che dubitasse della fonte, ma quella telefonata aveva stravolto i suoi piani. Si era recato presso il contatto indicatogli e, come gli era stato preannunciato, quel tale gli aveva dato la missiva in linguaggio cifrato che gli era stato ordinato di consegnare a mano a papa. Chris ne ignorava il contenuto, ma doveva essere qualcosa di scottante. A dir la verità era un po’ irritato che Dino non gli avesse detto di più, era come se non si fidasse ancora abbastanza di lui, eppure quali dimostrazioni di fedeltà avrebbe dovuto dargli ancora? Poi ragionò che forse le linee erano sorvegliate e, quando finalmente lo avrebbe incontrato, allora gli avrebbe svelato tutto. Mise a tacere così l’insicurezza e avanzò lungo il condotto. Si sentiva nudo senza la sua Beretta al fianco, ma il vecchio era estremamente pignolo sul fatto che nessuno potesse entrare armato entro il perimetro della villa senza una sua esplicita autorizzazione e Chris non ci teneva a perdere, per così poco, una fiducia così faticosamente conquistata. Dopotutto quella ormai era casa sua: il vecchio si era deciso ad adottarlo. Si disse che era perfettamente logico entrare in casa propria disarmato e che non doveva cadere vittima della paranoia. La sua mente prese a viaggiare, immaginando i tappeti rossi che avrebbe calpestato nelle serate di gala. Avrebbe finalmente detto addio alla miseria: se solo la madre fosse vissuta abbastanza per assistere a questo momento! Chris aveva grandi progetti e non vedeva l’ora di realizzarli. Avrebbe fatto di Jack il suo braccio destro: il ragazzo era in gamba ed era sprecato al Club. In effetti trovava strano che Dino non lo avesse sfruttato meglio, di solito il vecchio aveva buon occhio per il talento, ma sembrava cieco quando si trattava di Jack. Il caso di Sean era più complicato. Onestamente Chris non aveva idea di come aiutarlo: il ragazzo semplicemente non era tagliato per quella vita e sembrava destinato a restare un eterno pedone sulla scacchiera. Ma qualcosa si sarebbe inventato. Chris era pieno di speranze. Questi pensieri resero il tragitto più breve. Quando strisciò fuori dalla bocca del pitone fece leva sulla forcina del putto per liberare la scarpa che era rimasta incastrata nella statua. Volse gli occhi al cielo quando si ritrovò, con sollievo, con entrambi i piedi per terra e all’aperto. Cercò invano la luna, quella sera essa non lo voleva degnare della sua presenza. Ma la sua figura non era la sola avvolta nel buio: un uomo sembrava lì ad attenderlo. Chris riparò dietro la statua mentre dalla pistola dell’altro uomo partì un colpo che scintillò sulla mano del putto. Il ragazzo imprecò a denti stretti. Non aveva minimamente considerato la sorveglianza alla villa, dopotutto la fontana non era uno dei luoghi solitamente piantonati. Che ci faceva quella fottuta guardia lì? Nessuno doveva sapere della sua missione, se lo prendevano per un intruso doveva stare al gioco, ma questo lo poneva anche in gran svantaggio, perché era disarmato. Non gli restò altro da fare che battere in ritirata. Fortuna che l’uomo sembrava avere una pessima mira. Chris raggiunse di corsa i cancelli e li trovò aperti. Si guardò indietro, ora erano in quattro a inseguirlo. Scese il pendio zigzagando già col fiato corto quando un’auto gli sbarrò il cammino e Chris finì col fare una capriola sul cofano per evitare l’impatto. Uno degli inseguitori gli fu addosso. Gli mollò un pugno ben assestato sotto il mento e si liberò dalla sua morsa, ma un proiettile lo colpì alla caviglia e subito il secondo e il terzo inseguitore gli furono addosso. Mentre lo immobilizzavano, Chris riconobbe la voce di Marvin tra le altre e chiamò il suo nome. Non aveva altra scelta che spiegare loro ogni cosa ed è quello che tentò di fare quando lo caricarono in auto e si allontanarono dalla villa. _

_ «Dove mi portate? Che storia è questa, Marvin?» _

_ Marvin canticchiava invece di rispondergli _

_ «Riportami subito da papa o la pagherai!» _

_ lo minacciò Chris _

_ «Vedi di non darti troppe arie, Cardellino» _

_ fece un uomo accanto a lui. Chris si infuriò a quelle parole, non avrebbe permesso più a nessuno di chiamarlo in quel modo. Si era fatto in quattro per lasciarsi quel nomignolo alle spalle. Represse l’istinto di spaccargli i denti. Era chiaro che sapessero perfettamente chi era e non lo avevano scambiato per qualcun altro, ma non sapeva che intenzioni avessero. Che fossero così sciocchi da sfidare l’ira di Dino pur di passare una notte di follie? Sembrava inverosimile. Cercò di calmarsi. Quelli erano i suoi uomini dopotutto, non doveva mostrare il fianco: stava a lui farsi obbedire in quanto erede dei Golzine. _

_ «Dove stiamo andando, Marvin?» _

_ domandò Chris ormai placidamente _

_ «Al parco, a fare due chiacchiere» _

_ rispose Marvin. Chris intuì che c’era di più dietro quelle parole, in quel momento nessuno era al corrente di dove Chris si trovasse a parte loro quattro. Era un’occasione d’oro, se avevano intenzione di farlo sparire. Capì che era semplice occultare la sua esecuzione, se avevano deciso di dirgli addio per sempre. Se c’era una cosa di cui andava estremamente fiero, questa era la capacità di fiutare la menzogna. Il suo sesto senso si era sempre dimostrato infallibile. Fu per questo che, quando lo fecero scendere dall’auto si giocò il tutto per tutto per liberarsi e riuscì un’ultima volta a darsi alla fuga, finché la sua corsa claudicante non arrivò a capolinea davanti a un vicolo cieco._

Mancava poco meno di un’ora alle 16:30. Ash osservava il muro di cinta, investito in pieno dai raggi caldi del sole, dalla parte opposta della strada. Uno scalpiccio alle sue spalle lo fece voltare di scatto, col coltello sguainato in pugno

«Menomale che ti ho trovato in tempo, Ash»

disse un ragazzo dai capelli biondi che Ash riconobbe all’istante

«Non ti avvicinare»

lo minacciò Ash

«Che ti prende? Sono io. Non mi riconosci?»

domandò il ragazzo, sorpreso da tanta ostilità togliendosi il cappello

«Vediamo se indovino»

riprese Ash senza abbassare la lama

«Sei venuto ad avvisarmi che Chris mi vuole morto»

«È così. Sono qui per aiutarti»

fece quello, gli fece cenno di seguirlo. Ash lo seguì tenendosi a distanza, così costeggiarono insieme il muro di cinta dell’ospedale, raggiungendo un punto più appartato. Jack davanti e Ash dietro.

«Fandonie. Io non ho paura dei fantasmi, Jack. Tu eri l’unico, a parte Sean, a non sapere che io Chris lo avevo visto morire. Chris non poteva scrivere quel messaggio, perché è morto. Sean deve essere ancora in ospedale a quest’ora. Tu eri l’unico a sapere che avrei compreso di essere il destinatario del graffito ed eri l’unico a poter pensare che avrei mai potuto ritenerne Chris l’artefice. Inoltre, sapevi dov’ero diretto. Ma se tu hai usato il nome di Chris come scusa per incontrarmi, è chiaro che volevi nascondere il fatto di avermi visto. Per lo stesso motivo sei venuto prima dell’orario indicato sul muro. Se mi succedesse qualcosa e gli unici indizi riconducessero a una persona di cui si sono perse le tracce, dal momento che sai che non è solo scomparso nel nulla ma è proprio morto, quindi non si può discolpare, saresti certo di farla franca. È per questo che hai usato il suo nome, vero?»

«Non starai correndo troppo con la fantasia, Ash?»

chiese Jack col sorriso sardonico e il naso all’insù arrestandosi accanto a un cassonetto dei rifiuti

«Non è mica tutto qui! Marvin era terrorizzato dall’idea che Dino scoprisse l’omicidio di Chris, sono certo che non lo confiderebbe mai a nessuno. Visto che sapevi della sua morte, ma non l’hai visto come l’ho visto io, allora devi essere stato complice di Marvin. Quello che non capisco è perché volevi Chris morto. Non era tuo amico? E poi perché ce l’hai tanto con me?»

Jack mise le mani in tasca, accavallò la caviglia e sfornò il suo sorriso migliore prima di rispondere

«Vuoi sapere perché Chris meritava di morire? Si era montato la testa e andava sbandierando ai quattro venti che _ monsieur _ lo stava per adottare. Si credeva astuto, ma io sono più astuto di lui. E si fidava di me come della sua ombra. È bastato dirgli per telefono che Dino gli ordinava di tornare in incognito alla villa, portando con sé un messaggio cifrato. In realtà era solo un foglio scarabocchiato da me, che avevo consegnato a un mio cliente di Detroit. Marvin e i suoi uomini non ci stavano a prendere ordini da lui, ciascuno di loro in fondo sogna segretamente di ereditare la fortuna dei Golzine. Ho solo suggerito loro come sbarazzarsi di quel presuntuoso senza subirne le conseguenze»

«Ho capito che non ti stava a genio, ma io che c’entro?»

«Ora offendi la mia intelligenza, chiappe molli! Non avevo fatto fuori quel cretino perché tu prendessi il suo posto!»

«E quando l’avrei fatto?»

protestò Ash. Anche Jack aveva tirato fuori il coltello, segno che il tempo delle chiacchiere stava per esaurirsi. Le pupille di Jack erano dilatate, azzurre e pericolose come il mercurio, agitate come i marosi dell’oceano

«Non serve fare lo gnorri, È giunto il momento di dirci addio!»

gli urlò contro e lo attaccò con foga. I riccioli ondulavano come vermicelli, accompagnando gli scatti del suo corpo con oscillazioni nella direzione opposta.

[...]

_Gazed on the lake below._

_Her conscious tail her joy declared;_

_The fair round face, the snowy beard,_

_The velvet of her paws,_

_Her coat, that with the tortoise vies,_

_Her ears of jet, and emerald eyes,_

_She saw; and purred applause._

_Still had she gazed; but ’midst the tide_

_Two angel forms were seen to glide,_

_The genii of the stream;_

_Their scaly armour’s Tyrian hue_

_Through richest purple to the view_

_Betrayed a golden gleam._

_The hapless nymph with wonder saw;_

_A whisker first and then a claw,_

_With many an ardent wish,_

_She stretched in vain to reach the prize._

_What female heart can gold despise?_

_What cat’s averse to fish?_

_Presumptuous maid! with looks intent_

_Again she stretch’d, again she bent,_

_Nor knew the gulf between._

_(Malignant Fate sat by, and smiled)_

_The slippery verge her feet beguiled,_

_She tumbled headlong in._

_Eight times emerging from the flood_

_She mewed to every watery god,_

_Some speedy aid to send._

_No dolphin came, no Nereid stirred;_

_Nor cruel Tom, nor Susan heard;_

_A Favourite has no friend! _

[...] 

_ 6.6 Niente accordi tra gatti e uccelli - No oath between cats and birds _ 33_Up

* * *

Ash schivò il primo fendente. Jack tornò alla carica. Anche il secondo e il terzo fendente non colpirono il bersaglio

«Io non faccio lo gnorri!»

esclamò Ash

«Ma fammi il favore! Prima Dino ti assegna Gregory come guardia del corpo, poi ti lascia fare la convalescenza alla villa, poi mi rubi il numero al Club, i clienti, perfino la stanza devo condividerla con te! E per finire, dopo che sei scappato, _ monsieur _ ha ordinato di riportarti indietro _ vivo _! E vorresti farmi credere che non hai capito che cosa significa?»

«Non sto cercando di farmi adottare, se è questo che intendi»

«Bugiardo!!»

stavolta Jack riuscì a lasciargli un taglio al fianco prima che Ash ne deviasse a forza il braccio verso l’esterno mentre al contempo feriva di striscio l’altro braccio di Jack. Oltre allo svantaggio della minore esperienza, Ash faceva fatica a prevedere i movimenti di Jack, dal momento che lui era mancino e Ash non aveva ancora iniziato ad allenarsi tenendo conto di quest’aspetto. Era solo un principiante in fin dei conti. Il sangue cominciò ad imbrattare gli indumenti. Ash e Jack giravano in tondo lentamente, guardandosi torvi. Poi Jack fece una finta, il braccio armato scattò in avanti subitaneamente. Ash si ritrasse sulla difensiva, il suo coltello sfrecciò tra loro di rimando.

«Avresti dovuto scappare quando te l’ho suggerito io. Adesso, che Dino si è affezionato, è troppo tardi»

«Affezionato? Ma scherzi?»

sputò Ash nauseato

«Senti, Jack, se Sean non avesse tentato di farla finita, non ci penserei nemmeno a tornare da Dino, ma ho dato la mia parola che l’avrei risarcito»

cercò di spiegargli Ash, sempre stando attento a non farsi mettere con le spalle al muro: indietreggiare non poteva funzionare in eterno

«Ma sentilo, che cuore nobile!»

esclamò Jack sarcastico

«Perché allora non facevi un favore a tutti e tornavi per pranzo quel giorno? Ti saresti addormentato insieme a Sean senza nemmeno accorgerti dell’incendio!»

lo accusò. Ash capì da quelle parole che non era stato un suicidio. Il vero obiettivo era lui fin dall'inizio

«Avresti ucciso anche Sean pur di arrivare a me? Non ti importava di lui?»

«Ho sacrificato perfino Alain ai piani di mio padre. Che ne sai tu dell’onore? Pensi davvero che mi sarei fermato per quel figlio di puttana?»

la voce di Jack era diventata isterica e i suoi movimenti più sporchi. Ash non aveva idea di chi fosse questo Alain, ma il senso fu chiaro lo stesso: Ash non sarebbe mai riuscito a farlo ragionare. Nella colluttazione che seguì, Jack finì con le spalle a terra, Ash gli aveva afferrato i polsi nel tentativo di disarmalo: aveva perso il suo coltello nello scontro

«Se così fosse, Alain sarebbe morto invano. Non posso assolutamente permettermi di fallire!»

gli urlò contro Jack. Rotolarono per terra, urtando contro il cassonetto, insensibili alla puzza. La loro posizione si ribaltò. Adesso era Ash con le spalle a terra, il coltello di Jack pericolosamente vicino alla trachea

«Credi che uccidendomi riusciresti a farti adottare?»

«Purché Dino non colleghi gli “incidenti” a me, prima o poi non avrà altra scelta. Intanto potrebbe affidarmi l’addestramento dei nuovi arrivati. Lo convincerò come l’ho convinto a lasciarmi partire per riacciuffarti. Diciamo che non sono arrivato in tempo per salvarti la pelle!»

gli spiegò, sicuro di sé

«Come puoi illuderti che Dino non sospetti nulla?»

ribatté Ash mentre si sforzava di allontanare la lama da sé, il sudore gli imperlava la fronte

«Silenzio! Pensa a crepare! Tranquillo che spedirò anche quel rifiuto umano di tuo fratello a farti compagnia, gattaccio dalle sette vite!»

Jack gli pressò a forza la lama sotto il mento ed essa era ormai a contatto con la pelle. I calci di Ash non fecero effetto sull’avversario. Il suo stesso coltello gli era finito sotto la schiena. La lama del coltello di Jack stava incidendo inesorabilmente la carne, mentre la mano libera dal coltello gli oscurava la vista, schiacciandogli la testa al suolo

«Cincia» 

lo richiamò Ash. Mentre solo la mano sinistra lottava ancora per respingere il coltello dell’avversario, l’altra scivolava dietro la schiena per recuperare l’arma perduta

«Dimentichi che i gatti mangiano gli uccelli!» 

allora lo colpì, ripetutamente e selvaggiamente, al fianco, al petto, al cuore. Non contava più dove. Ash non riusciva più a pensare lucidamente. Doveva fermarlo. Qualcuno doveva fermare Jack. Flotti di sangue si riversarono su di lui, impastandogli i capelli. Chiuse le palpebre per proteggersi gli occhi, incapace di arrestare la propria mano, ora che non era più necessario colpire. Infine lo abbracciò, il fiato ancora in affanno. Urlò come una belva ferita, un urlo che gli morì rauco in gola. Non aveva più forze per stupirsi della presenza di Gregory, né voglia per obiettare quando quest’ultimo gli ordinò, puntandogli contro la pistola, di trascinare il cadavere di Jack fin dentro il bagagliaio dell’auto.

Arrivarono alla villa alle prime luci dell’alba, Ash avrebbe preferito restare in auto per sempre. Oltrepassò ancora una volta la fontana in cui i putti combattevano eternamente contro i pitoni. Ash pensò in quell’istante che quella lotta non avrebbe mai avuto fine. Dino non lo lasciò parlare che dopo averlo riempito di botte. Ash ripeté a lui quello che aveva già detto a Gregory, quello che aveva sentito da Jack.

«Dammi solo una ragione per cui non dovrei darti in pasto ai cani!»

gli sbraitò Dino

«Sono tornato»

rispose Ash con un filo di voce, massaggiandosi le guance doloranti

«È vero. Non ha fatto resistenza, papa»

si intromise Gregory appoggiandolo

«Ha ucciso lui Jack»

aggiunse dopo una pausa. Ash si era preparato a ricevere un altro schiaffo. Sussultò quando arrivò invece una carezza

«Ben fatto, micetto»

si complimentò Dino. Ash restò interdetto. Disse titubante:

«Jack era convinto che mi voleste adottare…»

la voce gli tremava nonostante i suoi buoni propositi

«Perché così volevamo fargli credere»

replicò il boss

«Sapevate che avrebbe tentato di uccidermi? Mi correggo, volevate che cercasse di uccidermi??»

Dino non rispose, ma gli regalò un ampio sorriso. Ash ricordò le visite notturne del boss che gli avevano guastato irrimediabilmente il sonno, prima che fosse rispedito a condividere la stanza con Jack. Gli strinse il cuore pensare che quella tortura gli aveva forse salvato la vita. Molti altri tasselli andarono finalmente al loro posto, non tutti però

«Non capisco. Se lo volevate morto, perché non lo avete fatto fare ai vostri uomini? Io avrei potuto…»

«Gregory era lì per rimediare, se tu avessi fallito»

«A quel punto ero già morto, grazie»

commentò Ash sarcastico

«Ash»

riprese Dino carezzandogli sempre il mento, quella parola da sola sembrava un pugno allo stomaco

«La morte non è il prezzo maggiore che si possa pagare. Non avrei mai permesso che la Cincia pagasse così poco per aver manomesso i freni di una certa auto. Per questo me la sono tenuta stretta tutti questi anni. Chris è stato sciocco e la Cincia ha fatto altri danni. Avevo scelto male il mio successore. A quanto pare, serviva un gatto per darle la caccia»

Oltre a capire che Dino era capace di covare vendetta per anni e che Gregory non aveva il merito di aver salvato la vita a Jack come credeva quest’ultimo, Ash comprese che liberarsi di Dino richiedeva almeno altrettanta pazienza, la pazienza del ragno. Quella lode, poi, lo aveva turbato:

«Però non volete adottarmi, giusto?»

Dino rise

«Ne devi cacciare ancora di topi, micetto! Anche se, ora che ci penso, qualcuno mi ha riferito che ti sei fatto chiamare Lince ultimamente. Vedremo se ti cresceranno gli artigli!»

concluse Dino con evidente buonumore. Poi gli ordinò di fare a pezzi il corpo di Jack: da qualche parte in uno zoo degli animali avrebbero banchettato a sue spese. Mentre eseguiva l’ordine sotto la sorveglianza di Gregory, Ash si chiese se stava guardando il suo futuro. I riccioli biondi di Jack cascavano copiosi al suolo mentre Ash gli radeva il capo. Sean non aveva subito contraccolpi per la fuga di Ash, segno che forse il boss non lo riteneva responsabile per l'incendio, nonostante Dino si rifiutasse di ammetterlo e pretendesse sempre di essere risarcito da Ash, come quest'ultimo aveva promesso. Dino poteva anche aver creduto che l’idea di andare a Detroit gli era stata suggerita da Jack e Griffin sembrava non correre rischi al momento, ma questo non bastava certo a fargli provare sollievo: in qualche modo Ash doveva ancora farsi perdonare da Marvin, perché il boss lo avrebbe rimandato quel giorno stesso a vivere con lui: prospettiva tutt’altro che rosea per la piccola lince. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear reader  
you have reached the end of the Goldfish flat tale. Well, to tell the truth, I am planning to add at least a Behind the Scene chapter for musing/rambling about this writing experience (characters, location, future projects etc), basically whatever I would gladly talk about but I had put aside to stay focused on the story and its needs. I have just a request for you this time, since the journey is over. I can't shake off the doubt that most of the hits on this story could have come out of a mistake like "Crap! Italian?! I was sure it said English... I can't read it!!!". So it would really help my motivation if you leave a comment, even just this line is fine "I didn't get here by mistake" to let me now you have actually read it whole. I would mean a lot to me! Thank you!  



End file.
